Two Sides of the Same Coin
by CK1013
Summary: Set starting Season 5.  Brooke & Peyton return to Tree Hill after spending 4 years away.  Breyton pairing!  Femslash!  Their friendship has been through a lot but can it withstand when true feelings are revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone! I am new to this pairing and this is my first OTH and Breyton fic (this fic includes Femslash so if you don't like don't read!)! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. This fic will start where we start in Season 5 and will follow the show partly in the first few chapters. Some of the dialogue is directly from the show and used however there will be changes to the plotline as the fic progresses. I do not own OTH or any of the characters.**

Chapter One

"What happened to us… you know?" Peyton's voice shutters through the telephone line sounding strained and full of heartache. "I don't know who I am anymore. Or how I got here. I miss who I used to be. I want to have a home again, you know? And… real friends… you know the kind of friendships you used to believe in. I miss that. And I miss you. I guess I just miss all of it. Does any of that make any sense?"

Silence is the only thing the teary eyed blonde hears on the other end of the line. She sniffles slightly , trying to gain control of her emotions once again before glancing down at her phone to make sure it hadn't disconnected. She opens her mouth to ask the person on the other line if she had been heard, but is stopped short by a response.

"It makes perfect sense Petyon," Brooke's raspy voice says into the phone. "I miss you too."

The last bit makes Peyton chuckle through the new set of tears that have begun to slip from her eyes and stain her cheeks.

They were separated by 2,462 miles and had been for nearly four years now. But in this moment, Peyton feels closer to Brooke than she does to her loud neighbor in the apartment next to her.

Four years… 1,460 days… 35,040 hours… give or take a few visits in between. It hadn't been easy, but they had managed to maintain the close friendship they had before leaving Tree Hill, even if it was mostly by telephone calls and emails in the end.

It didn't matter.

Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis had been through a lifetime's worth of shit together… all to get them to the place they were today. A country apart… Peyton in L.A. unhappy with her job in the music industry where she had hoped to come and find music that spoke to her soul and could speak to the souls of others… and Brooke in New York lonely but powerful, running her insanely successful clothing line and living the life she had always dreamed for herself in high school. They had both thought once they had everything they had ever wanted the rest would work itself out in time. But four years hadn't changed a thing. Neither L.A. or New York were ever going to be home.

"Can't you come visit? It's been almost two years since I've seen you… you've got to have some sort of meeting or something coming up in L.A. sometime soon," Peyton asks, her pitch sounding higher than normal as she is practically begging the brunette on the other end of the phone.

From her spot in New York, Brooke smiles at the voice of her blonde best friend and she can feel her heart rate increasing.

They had been best friends for as long as Brooke could remember, despite a few bumps in the road. Actually, it was one really big bump that went by the name of Lucas if Brooke wanted to be honest, but in the end, they had still managed to pull through and find each other and their friendship.

But it had never been just a friendship either. Maybe that was why high school had been so up and down for the two friends. Brooke couldn't remember exactly when it was that her feelings started to change for Peyton from best friend into something more, but she knew for sure that the feelings were there… even if she kept them hidden away deep inside.

She was in love with her.

She probably always had been… right from the start, but the idea of an eight year old girl falling in love with another girl seemed a bit too much for Brooke to grasp, so instead she tried to believe that it wasn't until high school that the feelings began.

Brooke had never been lucky in love. Sure, she'd been beautiful and popular and technically a little slutty in her early high school days, but she had never been truly in love. She had tried really hard to convince herself that what she had with Lucas was love… but even then, she knew it was just a disguise… a way to keep him from the true love of her life. Peyton.

Brooke could remember every detail of how things progressed. She remembered their first kiss when they were just twelve. Of course, Brooke had used the cover as them practicing their kissing for boys… but it still counted in Brooke's mind. And sure, it was just lips to lips… the simple kiss of two innocent friends who didn't know any better, but it was still so much more.

It wasn't until Freshman year that it happened again. And even at the time, both the girls had blamed the kiss on the spin the bottle game they had found themselves in. But Brooke knew that their lips had lingered just a little too long to be considered normal when they pulled away and Peyton's face was flushed red.

It hadn't been until Felix and Anna moved in next door to her that everything escalated on a much grander scale. Brooke reacted out of pure jealously the night that Peyton admitted to her best friend that Anna had kissed her just a few days earlier.

_Flashback- High School_

"_Brooke, why are you so upset? It's not like it's a big deal or anything," Peyton asked, watching as Brooke paced around her bedroom. "It was nothing!" _

_Brooke stops pacing at the last outburst that had come out a bit louder than the previous question and statement. She stood with her back to Peyton, trying to calm herself and her anger. But the more she tried, the more upset she got. She spun around quickly, her dark hair following in a whip like state behind her._

"_Oh come on P. Sawyer… It wasn't nothing. I know you and I can tell by that look on your face and the tone of your voice that you like her just as much as she likes you," Brooke accuses._

_Peyton's mouth widens in surprise and her brow raises almost to her hairline._

"_Brooke! You can't be serious! I've never even kissed a girl before. Now you are accusing me of wanting to date one?"_

_Brooke scoffs at the comment, knowing very well that Peyton has in fact kissed her… twice._

"_You've kissed me!" she replies._

"_That doesn't count! You're my best friend Brooke!"_

"_So what, that makes it count any less?"_

"_Yes! I mean… those kisses were innocent… nothing… the way I kiss my grandmother!" The use of the word nothing cuts deep into Brooke's heart but she ignores it._

"_Oh, so with your best friend you can only kiss her the way you'd kiss you grandmother but you can make out with some girl you barely know?" Brooke shouts back._

_Peyton's brow furrows as she tries to follow Brooke's train of thought._

"_Is that what this is all about?" she questions. "You're jealous that my first French kiss with a girl wasn't a best friend bonding moment?"_

_Brooke turns her back to Peyton once again, struggling to keep her emotions in check and her lip from quivering. She wasn't even sure why she was so upset with Peyton, but she couldn't deny the jealousy that had emerged once Peyton had told her about the kiss with Anna._

"_Brooke?" Peyton says again, this time sounding as if she is standing just behind her. "You're still my best friend. No one can ever take your place."_

_Brooke laughs, but it isn't an amused laugh… more like a hurt laugh, filled with pain. Peyton can hear the sadness in it and a small smile forms at the corners of her lips. She reaches out and spins Brooke around with her hands._

_Before Brooke has a chance to object or say anything, Peyton moves in and her lips are on top of Brooke's. Her eyes close instantly and Brooke doesn't respond for a couple of seconds. She is standing there, her lips pressed to Peyton's but she isn't moving or kissing Peyton back. It isn't until Peyton deepens the kiss, her tongue coming out to trace the line between Brooke's own lips, that she feels movement from her dark haired best friend._

_Brooke's mouth opens slowly, and just enough to allow Peyton's tongue a little inside. With that little entry, Brooke finally responds fully, her tongue coming out to play as it dances around with Peyton's._

_The kiss lasts for less than ten seconds, but it feels like a lifetime before the two girls finally pull away. When they do, Brooke knows in that instant, looking at Peyton's kiss swollen lips._

_She is in love with her best friend._

_End Flashback_

It should have ended there. It would have made things a whole lot simpler… or at least Brooke told herself over the years since it had happened that it would have. But of course… Brooke's heart always seemed to win out over her head.

After that first initial kiss, standing in the middle of Peyton's room, more began to follow. Such as the time the two friends were arguing over the best kissing technique and it made a lot more sense just to show what they meant than to just try to explain it. But often they were chaste kisses given or received at a time of much needed comfort that had been turned into extremely long and intense passionate kisses instead. Neither girl ever said anything about them once they happened, they merely picked back up and continued their lives as if they had never occurred.

It was strange for Brooke, to have those moments… those secrets kisses between them and feel so deeply about them when she knew to Peyton they were nothing more than a little daring fun between to best friends.

Brooke had even tried to fall in love with Lucas… to convince herself that it was true love with him. But in the end, she couldn't kid herself. She had found every reason to get out of the relationship, using Peyton kissing him in the school library as the excuse she needed to get out completely. She had no idea that Peyton would fall into his arms shortly after.

She had truly believed that Peyton wouldn't do that to her again. Their friendship was stronger than ever… and Brooke had somehow convinced herself that Peyton was feeling something more than just friendly with her too. It wasn't Brooke that often initiated the kisses… it was Peyton and so Brooke was shocked and hurt when Peyton actually did run right to Lucas.

She wasn't willing to admit that she was jealous, so she made it about the friendship. The betrayal... the lying… the backstabbing. She convinced herself that the friendship didn't really matter and that the best way to get over these crazy feelings was to cut Peyton out altogether. But all she really wanted was for Peyton to wrap her arms around her and hold her tight or kiss her until all her fears went away, but instead Peyton was wrapped around Lucas.

It had taken almost truly losing Peyton to that psycho Derek… or Ian… whatever his name was to truly understand that she could never stop loving Peyton. It was embedded in her soul and core. She was and always would be in love with Peyton Sawyer.

It wasn't easy those last few months. To put on that smile and act like it didn't bother her to see the girl of her dreams all cozy with Lucas Scott. But Brooke told herself she was doing the right thing. In the end, she loved Peyton… and she wanted her to be happy. She knew that Peyton deserved happiness. If Lucas was her happiness, then Brooke was just going to have to get used to it.

So she faked the smile… faked the laughs… faked the relationship with Chase, all for the sake of keeping some form of connection to the blonde. In the end, it had worked. Their friendship had soared and remained tight knit and friendly after high school ended and they went their separate ways to opposite coast lines.

They visited frequently that first year… and it was like everything was how it had always been. Peyton was still desperately in love with Lucas, despite rarely seeing him. As Clothes Over Bro's became more and more successful, the frequent trips lessened. Their phone calls increased and their length of time talking into the late hours escalated into hundred dollar phone bills on both ends. But as long as they had each other, it didn't matter.

"Brooke… you still there?" Peyton's voice rings out from the telephone in her hand and attached to Brooke's ear as she shakes her head from the sea of memories.

"Yeah… I'm here."

"So what do you say… you up for a visit to L.A.?" Peyton asks, sounding a little less distraught and more like herself. But Brooke can still hear the pain in her voice.

Just then it hits her. As an idea enters her mind and takes a moment to grow and expand, her smile widens.

"I think we can work something out."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****This part has bit that is "M" rated in the flashback.**

Chapter Two

Brooke is anxious at the thought of getting off the plane. They had just landed and although it had only been a little over twenty-four hours since Peyton had called her in the middle of the night, sounding desperate and full of despair, Brooke could already feel a calming sense of relief knowing that it wouldn't be long before she would see her friend again.

She had spent the entire plane ride convincing herself that she didn't have feelings for her blonde friend, but it hadn't worked. While she knew that Peyton would never feel the same, it was a feeling that was too strong to deny.

So instead, she had promised herself that this time it would be different. She wasn't going to let anything get in the way of their friendship again. It already had too many times before.

Peyton had called her after a long and horrible day to talk to Brooke Davis, her best friend… not Brooke Davis who was in love with her. Brooke knew that things had changed between them since the last time they had seen each other, but she wanted nothing more than a fresh start. Though she wasn't sure it was possible. Things had changed so much and nothing had gone the way it had been planned.

High school had been such a roller coaster… a constant up and down of emotions and struggles for Peyton. Brooke knew that as much as Peyton never wanted to admit anything, she had truly believed that if she put distance between herself and that place, that everything would be right again.

And it seemed like it was going to work. Peyton was loving life in L.A. those first two years and although it was hard, the two of them had managed to maintain a very close friendship. It wasn't until two years earlier that everything changed again.

_Flashback – 2 years earlier_

_"I'm glad you're here B. Davis," Peyton admitted, slurring her words due to the heavy intake of alcohol she had consumed in the past two hours._

_Brooke had flown in on the red eye flight that night and the two girls had decided to stay up all night until sunrise just catching up with each other with several bottles of vodka passing between them. Both girls hadn't seen each other in over three months, and while it didn't seem like a long time for two friends who lived on opposite coasts… it was for the two of them. It was what felt like a lifetime._

_The alcohol had originally been brought out for the sake of a toast. To friendship, if Brooke recalled in her drunken state. She couldn't even really remember how they had ended up on the balcony of Peyton's apartment, sitting insanely close together on a lounge chair with a blanket draped over them to keep them warm in the cool air._

_"I'm glad to be here P. Sawyer… or should I say P. Scott? Is that boy ever going to propose?" Brooke asks, her eyes already dilated and more than a little red._

_Peyton rolls her eyes at her friend and grabs the half empty bottle of clear liquid out of her hands, taking a large swig before responding._

_"We hardly see each other… getting married is the last thing on both our minds," Peyton confesses, and Brooke knows that there's more to the story than Peyton is telling her._

_She knew that it was a rough road for her and Peyton to travel to get back to where they were now. Lucas had been a big part of the problem and as much as their friendship had been repaired, Brooke felt that Peyton had still never felt fully comfortable discussing her relationship with Lucas with her brunette best friend._

_"Oh you are such a downer… why not get married. It's better than being lonely isn't it?" Brooke asks, taking the vodka bottle back in her own hands and having a healthy sip herself. "I mean… being lonely is the worst feeling in the world."_

_"Are you lonely Brooke?" Peyton asks, twisting just enough to be able to look in her friends eyes._

_Brooke looks down at her hands, putting the vodka bottle between her legs first and begins to pick at her nails. _

_"Maybe a little," the brunette confesses, still not making eye contact._

_"Me too," Peyton admits, her eyes still focused on Brooke. The admission gets Brooke to look up at her, her eyes reading deep into Peyton's soul._

_"Well you won't be for long," Brooke says, almost like she is recovering from a sad memory. "Isn't he supposed to be coming to visit soon?"_

_"He was supposed to, but he's got a game that he can't miss. Guess it's better though."_

_"Why's it better Blondie?"_

_"Because… I don't know Brooke," Peyton says, moving her body now so she is sitting crossed legged and facing her friend. "It just doesn't feel real anymore."_

_Brooke's eyes open wide and Peyton laughs… a real laugh… the kind that Brooke hadn't heard in a long time. . _

_"Maybe that's just because you've been apart for so long," Brooke tries to reason. "You'll see Peyton, once you see him again you'll still be completely and madly in love with the boy."_

_"Maybe," Peyton says. It is her turn to look down at her hands now. "Nothing feels real anymore actually."_

_Peyton still won't meet Brooke's eye but she can feel her friend move beside her and reach out and take her hand, stroking the top of it with her thumb._

_"Does this feel real? Me and you, hanging out together… like old times. Best friends like always?" Brooke asks, her tone soft and calming._

_"Yes. I mean… God Brooke. I've missed you so much these past few months. I hate that we live so far away from each other. It's like no one else gets me the way you do… you know? I don't have that history with anyone here where they can tell just by the look on my face what I'm thinking or what kind of food I want to order in. You are the only person left in my life that does feel real."_

_"That's because it is real Peyton," Brooke says, the raspy voice of hers sounding even more so with the amount of alcohol. "It doesn't matter how far away we live from each other. I will always know exactly what you are thinking, even by just the sound of your voice and I can always tell what food you are craving by the song you are listening to. Nothing will ever change that. No distance can take that away," Brooke replies, a pool of tears forming in her eyes._

_Upon the sight of her best friend's tears, Peyton's eyes swell up with her own. Brooke notices them and when she sees a single tear drop from Peyton's right eye, she reaches forward with her free hand and uses her thumb to wipe it away. So many tears her thumbs have erased from the blonde's face, and so many thousand has Peyton stopped of Brooke's._

_Tears of pain and loss. Tears of heartache and anger. Tears of joy and happiness. So many tears between them._

_As she reaches and wipes the tear, Peyton leans into the palm of her hand, her eyes closing just enough to cause a flutter in the brunette's stomach. Before she can think or comprehend the consequences of what she's about to do, Brooke leans forward and captures Peyton's lips with her own._

_Their lips meet and instantly are massaging each other. Tongues are out within seconds, no longer hesitant and scared after more than a dozen of these moments in the past. Brooke's hand that was holding Peyton's tightens and then releases, finding its way to the blonde's hair, tangling into the curly tresses and tugging just enough to pull Peyton impossibly closer to Brooke._

_When they break for air, something seems different as Brooke immediately leans back in for another kiss, something new for a moment like this._

_And before either girl knows how it happened, Brooke is straddling Peyton's body, one leg on either side of the blonde. Her breasts are flush against Peyton's and Brooke can feel her nipples hardening with each contact. It isn't until the second heated kiss ends and Brooke's mouth makes its way to the blonde's neck, that a shallow moan from Peyton breaks into Brooke's thoughts._

_Her clarity lasts for a split second, having wanting this for years and not wanting to stop and think about the consequences at the moment, and chalking it up to the alcohol, she continues her assault on the smooth skin of her best friend. She doesn't even hesitate when she moves her hand under Peyton's shirt, slowly making its way further up her stomach to just where her breast begins. A slight tug on her hair makes Brooke pull her mouth from Peyton's neck and her eyes open, sure that Peyton has come to her senses and is about to put a stop to all of it. But instead, she is surprised to find that Peyton leans forward and captures her lips in a kiss once again._

_Her eyes close almost as fast as they had opened._

_Brooke gets the courage from somewhere deep inside, still with a clouded mind and her hands cup her best friend's breast. Brooke's fingers are lightly pinching and toying with Peyton's nipple and Brooke is too overwhelmed to be shocked that Peyton hasn't stopped her._

_Brooke stops suddenly, but only long enough to look deeply into Peyton's eyes. She suddenly realizes what is happening and while it's a dream come true for her, she knows that Peyton doesn't feel the same. She watches intently, trying to read Peyton's mind just by her look and is surprised to see a slight but not at all hesitant smile on her friend's face. Brooke smiles back, leaning forward, kissing Peyton ever so softly. Almost as if Peyton had given her permission to get what she needs right here and now. Brooke doesn't know why, but she is grateful. _

_Brooke slowly removes Peyton's shirt, and continues her assault on her breast now that it is open to the night air. Her tongue flicks over the dusky pink nipple and she is surprised when she feels a slight tug on her own shirt. Brooke doesn't remove her mouth from Peyton's breast, except for long enough to allow her thin t-shirt to pass over her head and be discarded onto the ground._

_Brooke uses the opportunity to gently urge Peyton to lay back on the lounge chair. She trails her lips away from Peyton's breasts and down her stomach, licking and tasting every inch of her skin between her breast and belly button. When her mouth reaches the waist band of Peyton's pajama pants, she can feel Peyton's eyes looking at her._

_"Brooke…"_

_"Do you want me to stop?" Brooke asks, her voice soft and sounding foreign even to herself._

_"No," Peyton breathes out. "I know what you need."_

_So Brooke doesn't stop, although she knows she should. She knows that Peyton is only allowing this because she is too drunk to know better and has been terribly lonely with Lucas not visiting. Her hands slowly move the fabric of both Peyton's bottoms and underwear beneath down her milky legs to her ankles and then casually and slowly spread those legs apart, just enough to cause Peyton's breath to hitch in her throat._

_Brooke has a firm grip on Peyton's hips and she's glad she does. At Brooke's first touch, Peyton nearly flies off the chair. Brooke is surprised to find how wet her best friend is but pushes the idea that Peyton could be just as into this as she is into the back of her mind. _

_Brooke presses her thumb firmly on Peyton's clit causing Peyton to moan out louder than Brooke had expected and a look of intensity is on her face with closed eyes. Brooke can't help but smile at the reaction and continues to gently massage the swollen bundle of nerves._

_Brooke jumps when she feels a soft hand lightly touching just under the waistband of her pants. She doesn't know why, but she gets a sense that Peyton not only needs to be touched, but needs to touch as well. So she settles on the side of Peyton, allowing her to turn on her own side and slowly shimmy Brooke out of her own pants and underwear._

_Peyton's hand is immediately cupping Brooke's sex, and Brooke is slightly embarrassed at how wet she has become by touching Peyton. Clearly Peyton is going to know her true feelings just by how turned on she has become. But if she notices, she doesn't take the time to say anything, instead just moving her finger to circle Brooke's warm entrance._

_Just as Peyton's finger enters Brooke for the first time, Brooke enters Peyton. Both girls moan out loud as they fill one another, and slow their movements to get used to the new feeling inside. _

_Their eyes open, locking on each other. A look of understanding washes over them, and a kiss is shared as their hands and hips begin to rock, their fingers starting to plunge in and out of each other in a completely synched rhythm. Brooke's lips are attached to Peyton's neck as Peyton's head is thrown back, moaning out as her orgasm builds inside of her. Brooke doesn't slow down for a second, Peyton doesn't either. In a flash, both girls cry out as walls contract around their fingers, pulsing as their orgasms rush out of one another at the exact same time._

_Their hands come to a stop in each other and they both struggle to catch their breath. Peyton's eyes open after several minutes when her chest isn't heaving up and down any longer. Brooke removes her hand from her best friend's sex and Peyton does the same. Brooke reaches over and pushes a strand of blonde hair out of Peyton's eyes._

_Silence lingers between them. But it isn't uncomfortable the way that Brooke imagined it would be as the events were taking place. No… it is normal and easy and she can't help but smile when Peyton does._

_"I think we drank a little too much," Peyton admits, missing the little wash of fear that falls over Brooke's face as the words are spoken. Brooke knows with that sentence that Peyton is going to use the alcohol as an excuse for the events that just took place. Brooke decides right then and there to do the same. _

_"Yeah… maybe a little."_

_Peyton sits up just enough to pull her pants back up onto her body and finds her discarded shirt next to them on the ground. Brooke situates her own clothing and tries not to watch as Peyton puts her shirt back on._

_"You alright Peyton… I mean… I'm sorry… that went a little farther than…," Brooke stumbles around finding the right words._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for Brooke," Peyton says, and Brooke can't help but smile. But the smile is still guarded, knowing that Peyton doesn't understand just how much what happened between them meant to her. "What are best friends for?"_

_Brooke smiles at the comment, happy that at least they have the alcohol to blame for the night that just took place. The last thing she wants to do is admit to her best friend her true feelings for her. The comment gave Brooke just enough reassurance that she needed that their friendship could survive this night. _

_"I just don't want this to make things weird… this doesn't make it weird does it?" Brooke asks._

_"Of course not… you were just doing what I asked you to do. Why would you think that?" _

_"I just can't lose you Peyton," Brooke admits, feeling as tears well up in her eyes. Peyton is there instantly to catch them and wrap her arms around her long time friend. _

_"You'll never lose me B. Davis… never."_

_End Flashback_

That was two years ago. She hadn't seen Peyton in person since. And while she tried to convince herself that her business had just gotten really busy, she could feel something between them now keeping them distant. They hardly talked those last two years, only every other month or sometimes longer between chats. And when they did, they never spoke about that night again.

Brooke knew it was her fault. She had pulled away. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she knew that she had pulled away. She just couldn't deal with the feelings that she had and instead she shut them out. She had always been good at doing that. Plus, she had Lucas.

Brooke was surprised though when things between Peyton and Lucas ended just two weeks later.

Brooke had been right. Marriage was on his mind. But it wasn't on hers, just like she said it wasn't.

She didn't get all the details when Peyton called. It was the first time they had talked since the night they had hooked up, but she instantly fell into best friend mode as Peyton cried on the other end of the phone for hours, trying to explain to Brooke just what happened.

All Brooke knew was that Peyton had doubts, and whatever those doubts were, which Peyton wasn't willing to share, they were strong enough to keep her from marrying the one person that she had always talked about marrying.

A bump on Brooke's shoulder knocks her forward slightly and shakes her out of her daze of memories. She makes her way down the aisle of the plane and out of the terminal. Her eyes scan the airport as she gets closer to the exit and finally fall on the face of her blonde best friend.

A warm smile greets her several moments later along with a tight and almost needy hug from them both.

"I missed you Brooke Davis," Peyton says, her arms wrapped tightly around Brooke.

"I missed you P. Sawyer."

They break from the embrace and smile, Brooke pushing away the feeling she's getting by having Peyton so close to her again. Peyton glances for a moment at the sign on the wall to the right of them and Brooke catches her glance and reads the sign: Welcome to Tree Hill.

Brooke smiles, catching Peyton's hand tugging to get her attention once more. Her raspy voice sounds exactly like it should, having years of practice at keeping her true feelings hidden in front of her best friend.

"We're home now. It's going to be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them all. Still establishing what is going on with everyone now that Brooke & Peyton have returned but we are getting somewhere... I promise :) Please keep reviewing!  
><strong>

Chapter Three

It's funny how four years can pass and not a single thing can feel different about a place. Both girls felt a sense of revival when they had exited the airplane and landed in Tree Hill.

It was home. There was only one Tree Hill… and they were finally back in it together.

Brooke didn't know why, but she had a longing sense to see a familiar face when she woke up that next morning at the hotel, rolling over in bed to find Peyton fast asleep next to her. She had brushed a stray curl out of the blonde's eyes and received a soft sigh in response to her gentle touch. It took all the self control Brooke had inside her body not to lean over and kiss Peyton right then and there.

But she was putting that behind her. From what she had gathered from talking to Peyton, her friend had finally realized she had made a mistake that night when she turned Lucas down during his proposal. She was sure that the reason Peyton was so willing to return to their hometown was to finally admit her feelings for the boy she had so long loved.

Lucas Scott was a lot of things. He was the man that stood in the way of giving Brooke true happiness with Peyton… but he was also a very dear friend. She was grateful that after all the mess they went through with the breakups and high school drama that after they had been able to continue their friendship.

She had found Lucas to be a reliable source to lean on. She was touched by the words he wrote about her in his novel, though she cried the entire time she first read it realizing just how much he loved the same girl she did. But that novel inspired her… reminded her that she was Brooke Davis. She was going to change the world someday… and she didn't even know it.

She liked to give Lucas the credit for her success early on. If it hadn't been for those words that he had written about her in that book, she would have never truly believed she could do it. Sure, Peyton was always there supporting her, but to have someone else… someone that hadn't been her best friend since she was a little girl, believe in her just as much and write it in a novel for the whole word to read… that meant something and gave her the courage and fire to finish what she had started. Clothes Over Bro's had started because of him… and it became a multi-million dollar company because of him as well.

So it was no surprise that when she went out of the hotel that morning to take a walk and clear her head, she found herself in front of Lucas' back door, staring at the memories that were kept behind it. She couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face as she carefully opened the door and snuck inside, seeing his sleeping form covered by the sheet on the bed.

She pounced.

And then was startled when in fact it was not Lucas underneath that cover.

It was a woman. A very pretty woman. Who was wearing a Clothes Over Bro's shirt.

"You're not Lucas," Brooke points out the obvious to the girl she is now straddling.

"This hasn't happened to me since college," the unknown woman replies, making Brooke laugh slightly at her own only experience with a woman. "You're… you're Brooke Davis," the woman says very matter-of-factly. Brooke shakes her head in agreement and smiles big. "You are beautiful in person."

"Thank you!" Brooke exclaims, a hand going to her heart at the kind words. But before she can question the dirty blonde about her name or what she is in fact doing in Lucas Scott's bed, the back door opens and the man himself pokes his head inside.

"This hasn't happened to me since college," Lucas says, a grin on his face from ear to ear. Brooke raises a brow in response and can imagine the girl she's sitting on is making a similar face. "Brooke! I've missed you," Lucas continues, moving into the room and allowing the brunette to hop up in a large and welcoming hug.

"Good to see you!" Brooke replies, smiling at seeing her long time friend again. "I've missed you too."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by for a little visit," Brooke says, glancing over at the woman still watching them from the bed. Lucas notices her and follows her gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Brooke this is Lindsay. Lindsay… this is…"

"Brooke Davis… I believe we've met. Guess Luke was right about you… you really did conquer the world didn't you?"

Brooke looks between the two.

"Are you two…?" she stops short of asking the question outright. It isn't her place to ask though she is desperate to find out if Lucas is still holding onto his love for Peyton.

"Lindsay is my editor," Lucas states quickly and Lindsay's sad look gives Brooke the answer she needs before Lucas can complete his sentence. "She's also my girlfriend."

"Lucas Scott… sleeping with the boss," Brooke says mockingly, slapping his chest lightly and getting a little pout from him. He pretends to hold where she smacked him in pain.

"Don't tell me Brooke Davis is jealous," Luke replies, plastering a smirk on his face, knowing the words would get to Brooke like no others could. It works and Brooke playfully glares.

"Now hey! You know me better than that by now Lucas Scott," Brooke says, laughing as she does. "But you know I never come alone… I'm a package deal so there might be some jealously sometime soon if you know what I mean," Brooke says, the last part just a little more quietly than the first.

"Peyton's here too?" Lucas asks, getting exactly what Brooke meant by her "package deal" comment.

"Peyton? As in Peyton Sawyer?" Lindsay asks, reminding Brooke she is still there. She cringes that she has just told Lucas his ex girlfriend was in town in front of his new girlfriend. She mouths the word 'sorry' to Luke who only smiles.

"Have you seen Nathan and Haley yet?" he questions, choosing to brush over the fact that his heart rate has skyrocketed since the mention of Peyton.

"No, not yet... we were going over there later today."

"Good... maybe seeing some fresh faces can motivate Nathan more than I can. Nothing I say or do seems to be working," Lucas says sadly but with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I'm sure were can come up with some sort of motivation," Brooke replies with a huge grin, and it is infectious as Lucas smiles again too.

"How long are you staying?" he asks.

"Not sure yet… but we'll be around. We'll have to all get together at Tric or something… have a night to catch up. It will be fun," Brooke responds, seeing once again how Lindsay seems awfully uncomfortable and unhappy from her spot. "But right now, I just wanted to say hi and tell you I was back. I've gotta run and meet up with Peyt… but you have my number and… I know where you live," Brooke says with a bright smile on her face.

Lucas leans forward and wraps the smaller girl in a tight hug once again.

"It's so good to see you Brooke. I'm so glad you're here for a bit."

"Me too," Brooke replies, moving toward the door. She stops at the open door and turns back to the girl on the bed. "It was nice to meet you Lindsay… I'm sure we'll get a chance to see each other again soon."

Lindsay nods in reply and Brooke is out the door before she has a chance to upset the girl anymore.

As she walks away from the house, she can't help but feel a pain in her heart at the thought of having to tell Peyton that Lucas has a girlfriend. She doesn't want to be the one to tell her, but she knows Peyton has to be told.

* * *

><p>She makes her way back to the hotel and is surprised to find that Peyton is no longer in bed when she returns. She glances at the closed bathroom door and can hear the shower running telling her where Peyton is. She doesn't hesitate as she swiftly pushes the door open and enters the bathroom.<p>

"Geez, knock much?" Peyton asks from inside the shower, the curtain closed but open just enough on the side that Brooke can see the outline of Peyton's body as she hops up onto the counter by the sink.

She looks away, not wanting to get herself worked up but not wanting to act out of the ordinary and leaving.

"Nothing I haven't seen before Blondie," Brooke replies, not even realizing the implied memory she's referring to until it's too late. She waits for an angry response, but instead gets a little chuckle.

"True. So where did you run off to so early this morning?" Peyton asks, brushing the comment off entirely.

"Just for a walk."

The brief comment has Peyton stopping mid scrubbing her hair with shampoo to poke her head out of the shower curtain. She raises a brow at the brunette in a very motherly fashion and it gets a smile and laugh from her best friend.

"Brooke…"

"Okay fine… I went to see Lucas," she replies.

"Lucas? Did you see him? What did he say?" Peyton asks and just the way she rushes the sentences out almost like they are one reminds Brooke of exactly why Peyton has returned in the first place.

"Yes, I saw him."

"Brooke," Peyton says again and waves her hand indicating for her to continue.

Brooke sighs sadly and looks down at her hands.

"He wasn't alone Peyton. He's… he's got a girlfriend. She was there… with him," Brooke finishes, leaving out the fact that the woman was in his bed. She looks up waiting for Peyton's response and expects to see it written all over her face. She is surprised when Peyton merely shrugs.

"Good for him," she says, ducking back into the shower and putting her head under the spray to rinse out the shampoo.

"Peyton… it's me. You're best friend? You don't have to act like it doesn't bother you… I know why you came back here," Brooke says. She waits to see what Peyton will say but doesn't get a response. "Sawyer!"

"What?" Peyton shouts back, having not heard anything Brooke said with her head under the water and her thoughts running rampant through her mind.

Brooke was shocked and a little hurt that Peyton wouldn't just admit it. She was sure that Peyton had come home to win him back. She could tell that Peyton was avoiding telling her the real reason, and she didn't want to push the blonde and upset her, so she chooses to put the topic aside for now.

"Never mind… just hurry your skinny ass up so we can get going. I'm anxious to see Hales and Nathan."

"Bossy much?" Peyton replies jokingly and smiles at her friend, and Brooke sticks her tongue out playfully at her friend, jumping off the counter and exiting the bathroom. Peyton sighs when Brooke leaves and hears the door to the bathroom close behind her.

Brooke gets comfortable on the bed, flipping through channels and trying to occupy her mind from the image she had seen of Peyton in the shower. It's not like it was something she hadn't seen before. The two friends were very close and had been since childhood… they'd shared more than one bath and shower together as young kids, before sex and feelings meant anything to them.

They had also shared a bed so many times… for so many years and they had always practically slept on top of one another. They were so close that it never seemed to be an issue. But last night it was different. Brooke could barely breathe because the scent of Peyton was so overwhelming. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her with abandon and claim her as her own.

Brooke struggles to keep her mind out of the gutter as every thing on television doesn't seem good enough to distract her from thoughts of being in the shower with Peyton. Her thoughts are erratic as her mind starts to wander back to two years before, but her heart all but stops when she suddenly hears the water to the shower turn off. Time to put the face back on and lock the door to her heart where all her feelings sleep.

The next two hours are filled with the normal banter between the two friends. Brooke finds it odd how easy it is to fall back into the old habits… joking… laughing… just having fun together. Whether Brooke was in love with Peyton or not, she knew that she could never lose the friendship of the blonde… because as long as she had that, at least she had something.

She is lost in thought as the two of them make their way to the other Scott residence and let themselves in through the back gate. They had conversed amongst themselves about the accident Nathan had had, and while they hadn't seen him or Haley and neither girl had been good about keeping in touch with them, they knew they would be welcomed with open arms.

As they pass through the back gate, they see the youngest Scott brother sitting by the pool in his wheelchair, his hair long and face unshaven.

"Well…" Peyton starts.

"Well…" Brooke finishes.

Nathan turns around to their voices, but instead of a happy expression, he just looks like he is seeing right through them as he turns back away from them the closer they get.

"Now don't look away," Brooke starts. "The second and third greatest nights of your life just walked back into your world," she finishes, both girls adorning huge smiles on their faces.

"You looking all rock star…" Peyton says to Nathan, turning to Brooke slightly, "totally does it for me." Brooke nods in agreement playfully.

The comment gets a scoff from Nathan and even a hint of a smile.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Brooke begins, "Lucas tells me that you can walk but that you need a little incentive," she states. "We have come up with a drill."

Brooke glances at her best friend at her side, smiling wider than she's seen in a long time.

"For every step you take," Peyton starts, tossing her arm around Brooke at the pause and pulling her close to her side, "we kiss." Brooke hides the way the comment makes her feel and she's glad when Peyton doesn't seem to notice.

The comment gets another smile from Nathan Scott… former basketball hero before the girls see that there is no way to joke with the man who was seconds away from his dream and lost it just as quickly.

They move forward at the same time, their arms both equally wrapping the man in a hug from his chair.

"It's good to see you," Peyton says into the hug.

"We missed you," Brooke whispers.

They lean back up and smile at the man they've both known since grade school. It pains them both to know how things ended up for him. Such a promising future… all tossed out a window… literally. And they hadn't been there like they should. Neither of them had been the friend they had wanted to be in the situation.

In that second another voice joins them outside.

"Nathan…" Haley James Scott's voice rings out from the back porch, her eyes down as she makes her way down the steps and she only looks up as she is almost at the end. She sees the smiling and wide faces of two of her best girl friends.

"Hey!" Peyton exclaims, her hands going up a little in excitement.

"Hi!" Brooke shouts out from next to her.

Stunned but only for a second, Haley just stares at them before hurrying down the steps and into the embrace of her friends. She asks them what they are doing there and Brooke replies.

"We came to see you and…" she stops short when she sees a small figure walking down the steps, a red cape tied to his neck.

Haley turns around at the pause in the sentence and sees her son making his way toward them.

"Oh Jamie, come here. There's people I want you to meet."

The young boy walks over toward them and both Brooke and Peyton glance at each other with a smile at how adorable the boy is. They hadn't seen him since they left four years ago and he was just an infant.

The boy makes his way closer and stops with Haley's hands on his shoulders.

"This is Brooke and Peyton, and this is our son Jamie," Haley says, a sweet smile on her face, clearly one of pride as she introduces her son. They girls say hello and it is Brooke that notices out of the corner of her eye as Nathan wheels himself away from the group and disappears.

Haley picks her son up and then finds herself wrapped up again in a tight hug with the girls.

"We missed you," Brooke repeats, not seeing the relieved expression on Haley's face. When the hug ends, they are ushered inside by Haley, and get comfortable on the couch, just happy to be all back together again.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I promise we are getting somewhere :) Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter Four

Three hours later two heavy sets of feet can be heard walking down the steps of the Scott residence toward their rental car.

"She looks tired Peyt… I'm kind of worried about her," Brooke says casually, watching as Peyton walks around to the passenger side and opens the door. Brooke opens her door and gets in as the blonde responds.

"Maybe tomorrow while you're hanging out with that handsome godson of yours… I will take Nathan out for a bit… see if I can't reach him."

Brooke smiles. Her best friend always was looking out for other people. She may have had a rough life, but she used it and her experiences to help others that needed her.

"I think that's a great idea. After all, if he'll listen to anyone, it's got to be you."

"What makes you say that?" Peyton asks as she buckles her seatbelt and starts the car.

"You have a heavy history is all," Brooke says, not wanting to upset her best friend. The last thing she wants is to start their trip off with a fight. "You know him better than most people do."

"I guess you're right," Peyton replies, as Brooke turns onto the street headed toward their hotel. "What do you want to do tonight?"

Brooke glances at her friend. They were now stopped at a stop light and Brooke's gaze was fixed outside the window, admiring the scenery of her old home. As much as she loved her company and her life, she felt so at peace with her surroundings and she couldn't help but feel like that meant something.

"You know… I was actually thinking of going over to visit Mouth… what about you?" Brooke asks, trying to see if Peyton will be offended that she wants to visit someone without her. Peyton instead just smiles.

"I think there is someone I need to see to," she replies.

Brooke plasters on her smile. She knows it's Lucas that Peyton is desperate to see. Ever since she told the blonde that he had a girlfriend, she hadn't mentioned him again. But Brooke knew… or at least she thought she did… Peyton Sawyer hadn't come back for her… she'd come back for him.

"Well, how about stopping at the store so I can pick something up and then you can take the car after you drop me off. I can get a ride with Mouth later back to the hotel."

Brooke wanted nothing more than to spend each and every waking hour with Peyton, but she knew that would just make things more difficult for herself. She couldn't possibly keep her feelings hidden if they spent every moment together. She needed time to regroup. Plus, she felt it was selfish to keep her all to herself. They both had friends here… histories that they wanted to remember. People they wanted to see. Plus, getting away from the blonde gave Brooke time to think about what she really wanted from all of this with a clear mind.

It had been weighing on her mind as the day lingered on. How much she loved Tree Hill. Just being back in the town made everything seem like it would be okay again. For some reason, it gave her the slightest bit of hope that maybe… just maybe, things could go back to how they were between her and her lighter counterpart. She didn't want to stretch her imagination and believe they could ever be together. No… Peyton didn't love her like that… but she did want to feel close to her again. Brooke knew that relocating back to Tree Hill would be difficult, but New York wasn't very far away and she was sure she could make it work. But even more, she was hoping there would be some way to convince the blonde to stay in Tree Hill permanently.

"You just passed the store," Peyton points out as she glances at Brooke through her sunglasses. Peyton had been quiet and Brooke had been lost in thought. Brooke can sense something is nagging at her friend and secret crush and she wants nothing more than for Peyton to let her in the way she used to.

She couldn't deny that things had changed after that night two years ago between them. She had been stupid to think it wouldn't. They both blamed work… but Brooke knew the truth. She had pushed Peyton away. She didn't know how to handle her feelings and she had been afraid of what had happened between them was going to do. Instead, she made it happen.

She was surprised when Lucas showed up in New York just hours after she got off the phone with a hysterical Peyton, explaining how he had surprised Peyton with a ring and she had turned him down. She never told Peyton he came... and she didn't tell Lucas when he did show up that she knew already… she didn't want to hurt him like that. But she didn't want to lie and tell him that she was sorry, because she wasn't. She was relieved that Peyton didn't say yes.

She had never outright asked the blonde why she turned Lucas down in the first place. She knew that Peyton was having doubts, but she had assumed it was just the loneliness talking and that when Lucas did arrive Peyton would forget all about those doubts of hers. She felt bad when she realized her doubts were much deeper than Peyton had admitted. To Brooke, it just was another thing that showed the already growing distance between them.

And she felt guilty. She didn't know if a part of what kept Peyton from saying yes was what had happened between them. Technically Peyton had cheated on Lucas… with her. It made Brooke smile a little to think about their weird triangle of love they had going on.

"Sorry," Brooke mumbles, making a U-turn and heading back toward the store. She glances back at Peyton who has barely moved from looking out her own window.

"Hey… P. Sawyer… you alright?"

"Fine," Peyton responds quickly and casually.

"If you want me to stick around tonight, all you have to do is ask you know," Brooke says, smiling as she says it, hoping that Peyton will see she's just trying to make her smile. It does the trick and a bright smile appears on Peyton's face. It melts Brooke's heart.

"Ha ha… believe it or not Brooke Davis, but I can function completely fine by myself for a few hours. I'll see you tonight at the hotel."

Brooke leaves it at that, partly sad that Peyton didn't ask her not to go and partly glad. She could use a few hours to get her thoughts in order.

Twenty minutes and twenty dollars later, Brooke is knocking on a door waiting anxiously for someone to answer. It swings open and a surprised Marvin McFadden stands in the doorway.

"Wine delivery from New York," Brooke says, holding the bottle of wine up in the air for Mouth to see.

"I called for that over two years ago! Get in here!" Mouth says, pulling at Brooke and embracing her tightly. "Come on."

He closes the door behind them and they make their way into the couch ready for a night full of laughter and reminiscing.

* * *

><p>At the same time, just a few blocks away, Peyton Sawyer stood in the center of the river court staring at the fading paint on the concrete. It was hard to believe that was four years ago when they had etched their names for the rest of Tree Hill to remember them… to claim that place as their own.<p>

But now she was back. The boy was here, clearly having moved on with a new girlfriend and her best friend was by her side again. She had been thinking on the drive away from Haley and Nathan's that day about how much she loved Tree Hill. She was considering staying put, not sure that she could leave again now that she had returned.

She was glad to have her friends back. It was nice to be surrounded by people that knew her the best. But mostly she was glad to have Brooke back. It had been a hard two years for Peyton without her. Peyton was thankful that Brooke was still the same old Brooke when she made that phone call several nights ago, but she was surprised when Brooke suggested they get away together and come home to visit.

But still, there had to be a reason she suggested coming home. Peyton assumed it was because she could hear the desperation in her voice. Brooke was always the type of friend that would do anything for her. But now that they were back, did she want to stay? Peyton know it wasn't possible for the brunette, with Brooke's thriving business in New York. But it didn't change the fact that Peyton wanted her here. She knew it wouldn't be the same, but at least Tree Hill was closer to New York than L.A. was and if Peyton decided to stay, she could keep in better touch with Brooke.

Just as these thoughts were flying through Peyton's mind, the sound of a bouncing ball brings her out of her thoughts and has her spinning on her toes. Her mouth opens slightly in surprise at seeing Lucas standing there, earphones in his ears and basketball in his hands.

"Hey," Peyton says, smiling friendly but feeling very uncomfortable. They are standing just a few feet apart but are separated by what feels like a thousand miles. The last time she had seen him had been when he had his book signing in L.A.

He had called her and asked her to come and see him… it had been the first time she'd heard from him since she turned down his proposal a year before. At the time, Peyton was just starting to figure out what she really wanted in life.

She was hoping that by seeing him it would change the way she was feeling. She felt bad for having turned him down… she felt she had led him on in a sense because in the end, she just didn't love him as much as she thought she did. Not that she never loved him that much... just that somewhere, somehow, that love had changed and become a different kind of love for him. A kind of love that didn't give her butterflies in her stomach or have her picturing what their children would look like.

So she went… only the second she rounded the corner and saw him standing there, she knew. She still didn't have that feeling that she used too, the one that told her he was the one. She could tell just by that alone that things were long over between them. She had moved on… and she couldn't even bring herself to say hello worried that it would just hurt him even more.

"What are you doing here Peyton?" Lucas asks, sounding not as friendly as Peyton would have liked but instead almost a little angry. It surprised her, because of all things Peyton knew about Lucas Scott... she knew he wasn't a mean guy. It saddened her to know that he was still holding onto all that anger from a couple of years ago, especially since hers was gone. She had figured out what went wrong in her own mind... she knew what she wanted now between them.

"Came for a girl," Peyton says smiling. "You might know her… petite, about yay high… brown hair and bubbling personality. Goes by the name of Brooke Davis?"

Lucas finally smiles.

"Funny… she implied it was your idea."

"She never did like to take credit for the good things," Peyton says shrugging. She moves closer to the man she once thought she would marry and is happy to see his anger washing way with each step. "How have you been Luke?"

He hesitates, and she can see it in his eyes. She wants to blurt it all out… tell him exactly why she couldn't marry him now that she has figured it out herself. She felt she owed at least that much to him. But coming to the true realization had been a long journey for Peyton... and she was still trying to work some of it out in her mind.

"I have a girlfriend Peyton," is all he replies and Peyton doesn't bother hiding the grin on her face.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yep… again… petite brunette ring any bells?"

"Figures," Lucas says, running his free hand through his hair. He can't help the way his heart is melting at the sight of the girl he once wanted to marry. "Where is she by the way?"

"Brooke? Oh… she stopped by to see Mouth. Thought I'd come back here and reminisce a little," Peyton says, looking back down at their markings on the court. She remembers when she spent hours out there, drawing the heart with flames around it, his basketball number in the center. She had been so sure she was in love with him.

"I'm happy Peyton," Lucas says back… anger returning in his tone. "You can't just come here and expect…"

"Whoa… hold on a second," Peyton says, her hands going up to the sky. "I didn't come back here for you Luke."

"Of course you didn't!" Lucas shouts, his loud voice shocking her in the otherwise silent night air. He turns so his back is to her and spins back around almost just as fast. "Just tell me something Peyton… why is it that you always show up right when I'm happy?"

Anger begins to bubble inside the blonde as she tries to bite back her nasty words. It doesn't work.

"Why is it you always think it's about you Lucas? Are you god's gift or something? Did it ever cross your mind that I might be happy too? Did you think of that?" Peyton shouts back and it surprises Lucas just as much as it does the girl who said the words herself.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, looking down at the fading names on the court. He remembers how happy he was in that moment when he had written his name, Peyton holding him from behind. He wrote and entire book about how much he loved the woman standing in front of him and for the past two years he had struggled to write a second book about anything at all. And suddenly with the blonde in front of him, he has a strong urge to go home to his laptop.

"Good. Now, what do you say we just start over okay? Hey Luke, it's good to see you," Peyton says, trying her best not to sound bitter or angry. She is still a little stunned that he truly thought she was back for him just to ruin his happiness. It makes her wonder if Brooke thinks the same thing.

Lucas smiles at her words and it is a true Lucas Scott smile. The look warms Peyton just enough to take the edge off and he moves forward to wrap her in a light hug.

"Hi Peyton," he says as he does. Her arms follow around him and she squeezes him back, closing her eyes at the feeling of having him back in her life.

While she wasn't in love with him, she did love him, that she knows for sure. How could she not? This was Lucas Scott. He had written an entire book about how much he loved her. His words had gotten her through some of the toughest times of her life… his belief in her had given her belief in herself. She remembers his words as clear as day.

_Your art matters. It's what got me here._

She still smiles thinking about it. His art mattered too… it had gotten her to the point where she could admit to herself just what it was she wanted. She had read his book over and over again a thousand times searching for answers, and it was reading the book that she finally found them.

The sound of a voice clearing their throat breaks the hug and they both jump away from each other as if they have been burned by one another. Lucas spins to see Lindsay standing there, her foot tapping on the ground and arms crossed over her chest.

"Lindsay? What are you doing out here?" he asks, moving toward her and placing a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes never leave Peyton's.

"You were gone a long time. I was worried, thought I would find you here. Though I didn't think I'd find you here with her," Lindsay says, sounding almost like she was ready to bash the blonde girl's head in.

Peyton doesn't want any anger to linger between them, so she puts a smile on her face and moves forward, hand out.

"You must be Lindsay… Lucas was telling me all about you. She's beautiful Luke," Peyton says, looking at Lucas and shaking Lindsay's hand at the same time.

"Uh huh… you're Peyton right?" Lindsay asks, the anger still clear in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, yes, I'm Peyton Sawyer. It's nice to meet you."

Lindsay can't help but look the blonde over for a moment before replying.

She had fallen in love with the Lucas and Peyton in the book she had read that night. His words seemed so real as he spoke about his love for her and she felt like she knew the girl even though they had never laid eyes on one another before. She eyes Peyton up and down, noticing how pretty she is and shuttering to think what this is going to mean for her relationship with Lucas now that the only two women he ever claimed to love… two women he had written a book about were back in his life.

"You as well," she replies finally, the anger still lingering at the edge of her words. She turns then to Lucas and puts on a fake smile. "It's late… you about ready to head home?" she asks.

Lucas turns to Peyton who just nods her head and he turns back to his girlfriend.

"Of course. Goodnight Peyton," he says, taking Lindsay's hand in his own and following her down the street.

When the two disappear from view, Peyton lets out a huge sigh and lets her body sit on the cold concrete beneath her.

"That went well," she says to no one but herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you once again for all the reviews! I know it seems like we are going slow, since we are at chapter five and only have jumped ahead a few days, but I swear there's a method to my madness. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

Chapter Five

The flash of a camera is the first thing that Brooke hears when she wakes up. Her head is pounding and her eyes are more than a little blurry as she glances around trying to get a feel for her surroundings. When she looks over to her side expecting to see her blonde friend, she instead sees the bare chest of one Antwon Taylor.

"What time is it?" Brooke asks, sitting up quickly in bed and instantly putting a hand to her head.

"Around 8:30," Skills responds, smiling from his spot next to her. The announcement of the time has Brooke up in a flash.

"Oh my god," she says, fumbling around looking for her shoes as she struggles to not fall over. "I'm supposed to pick up Jamie and I never called Peyton…"

"P. Sawyer is back too? Wow… the gang's all here again," Skills says, still having not moved. "You need help finding something?" he asks when he notices that Brooke is still rummaging around the room.

She ignores him and heads out into the living room, throwing things around in her disorder.

"Jamie, have you seen my shoe?" she asks, not realizing that she is running around crazy and the boy she is supposed to be picking up is sitting right in front of her. It hits her before he answers. "Jamie? How did you get here?"

He is sitting quietly at the table eating a large bowl of cereal.

"My mom dropped me off. She said not to wake you because you would probably be hung over. What's hung over mean anyway?" he asks, tilting his head when asking the question. His cute face makes Brooke's headache all but disappear.

"How old are you again?" she asks, settling down beside him at the counter and pulling a spoon out, dipping it in his cereal and taking a big bite.

"Four and a half."

"Hmmm… How about you ask me that question again in let's say… ten years…" The boy shrugs his shoulders and just takes another bite. "On second thought… let's make it twelve."

"What are we going to do today Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asks, and the sound of hearing Aunt in front of her name makes her smile uncontrollably.

She was asked to be the godmother to this beautiful little boy four years ago and she hadn't seen him since. It pained her to know that she hadn't been there the way she should have. She knew that with Nathan's accident she should have kept in better touch with Haley. But with her feelings for Peyton causing her to panic every time she thought of Tree Hill, it made it difficult to make the phone call.

Still… it was no excuse. And as much as Brooke knew coming back here for Peyton was a huge part of coming back at all, she couldn't deny that she wanted to be back around her friends again and get back to being the Brooke Davis she had been before she was famous. The Brooke Davis that was always there for her friends who needed her.

"Well, I have one thing I need to do and then we can go get ice cream if you'd like," Brooke offers, forgetting that she still hadn't called Peyton.

"Cool, ice cream for breakfast," the little boy says, pushing the bowl of cereal aside and standing up. "I knew mom picked you to be my godmother for a reason."

Brooke can't help but laugh and follow the little boy out the door, only running back in a second later when she realizes she is still short one shoe.

* * *

><p>The walk to where they are going doesn't take very long. The decision to go there hadn't taken very long last night either. After drinking the bottle of wine with Mouth, she had come to the decision that she wasn't ready to leave Tree Hill in a few days. She wasn't ready to leave in a few weeks either. She was going to be staying… and she was hoping that a certain blonde girl would want to stay too.<p>

"Whose house is this Aunt Brooke," Jamie asks, as they knock on the door of the house.

"Well, you can't tell anyone yet... but it's mine," Brooke responds.

"If it's your house, why are we knocking on the door?"

"Because," Brooke says, waiting impatiently for the current owner to answer. "The person who lives here doesn't know it yet."

* * *

><p>Peyton woke up alone in the hotel room. She had stayed awake as long as she could for Brooke but finally had given up on waiting when her exhaustion took over.<p>

She had gotten dressed and made her way over to Nathan and Haley's house, not wanting to back out on her word that she would see what she could do to get Nathan in a better place. At first he had been resistant to her, the way he always had been when they dated all those years ago. He hadn't spoken a word to her as she drove down the streets of Tree Hill, watching him out of the corner of her eye. When they arrived at their destination and Peyton put the car in park, it was the first time Nathan spoke.

"What are we doing here?" Nathan asks, sounding bitter and much more like the Nathan Scott she used to date... instead of the Nathan Scott that was married to Haley. "I don't want to be here."

"Tough shit," Peyton replies, getting out of the car and making her way around to Nathan's door. She opens it and smiles, holding her hand out for him. "Come on."

He stares at her hand, looking at it like he had never seen it before.

"In case you haven't noticed, but I can't walk. I broke my back... remember?"

"Oh, I remember. But I also remember that the Nathan Scott I know would never let a little thing like a broken back get in the way of finishing what he started," Peyton replies, wiggling her fingers and urging him to take her hand and let her help him up. He watches her closely and finally sighs out, placing his hand in hers.

It takes several minutes, but finally he is out of the car, balancing on the hood and he watches carefully as Peyton pulls crutches out from the backseat.

"I thought you said I could walk," Nathan asks, as she brings them around.

She shrugs. "You can, but there's no reason you can't take it slow." She hands him the crutches and he puts his weight on them, following her as she makes her way to the place he had once loved. It takes him longer to get to where she is, but once he's there, he can't help but smile.

"The last time I was here, Jamie made his first basket," Nathan recalls, putting the crutches down and resting on the bench beside Peyton. She smiles when he finally gets settled and her eyes focus once again on the court. "Wow... I didn't realize how much I missed this place," Nathan finally says after a bout of silence between them.

"I think this place misses you too Nate," Peyton replies.

"Do you remember that night when Lucas and I played that one on one game?"

"How could I forget? That was the night our whole lives changed," Peyton replies, lost in the same memory as Nathan beside her. "Who knows where we'd be if that hadn't happened that night. We'd probably have killed each other," Peyton finishes with a chuckle.

"Nah... we wouldn't have lasted. You were too broody for me Sawyer," Nathan says smiling. It's good to see him smile.

"And you were an asshole... so yeah, you're probably right."

Nathan glances over at Peyton, seeing the way she is seemingly lost in a sea of memories... moments of their lives all wrapped up in this one spot.

"I'm glad your here... Haley missed you. I missed you."

"I missed you guys too," Peyton replies, wrapping an arm around Nathan's shoulders and smiling again.

The two of them stayed out on the River Court for an hour. They didn't exchange any more words but it didn't matter. The longer they stayed there... the more Nathan Scott began to heal. It was just after the hour had passed that Nathan smiled and looked over at Peyton, asking her to take him to the barber to get his hair cut. In that moment, Peyton knew that he would be okay again.

She dropped him off and went straight back to the hotel. Being with Nathan had been a great distraction for her throughout the day. But now that she was alone again, she was overwhelmed with emotions after deciding on the river court that she couldn't leave Tree Hill. Not again. She didn't want to leave. She knew she had to stay.

She had made a mistake in leaving. She had been a bad friend to Nathan and Haley. She had missed everything with Jamie. And she knew that the only way to stay as close as she was right now to Brooke was to never leave her again.

She was trying to figure out just how to tell Brooke when the door to the hotel clicks open and the brunette walks in the door.

"Peyton I'm so sorry… I can explain," Brooke starts, tossing her keys and purse down on the table by the door. "I must have drank too much last night…"

Peyton holds her hand up, stopping Brooke before she can ramble on.

"It's fine Brooke… I'm a big girl remember."

Brooke smiles and makes her way to the bed, plopping down next to Peyton and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles again into the half hug.

"Did you have fun at least?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah, it was great to see Mouth and that little Jamie is quite a charmer. Then again… he is a Scott boy," Brooke says, regretting it when she sees Peyton flinch at the name. "Sorry."

"Speaking of Scott boys," Peyton starts, wanting to get it out there right away that she had met Lindsay and seen Lucas. "I saw one last night and another one this morning."

"Oh yeah, which one was last night?" Brooke didn't really have to ask, she could tell just by the expression on her best friends face.

"Lucas."

"Ahhh… and was it everything you were hoping it would be?"

"I met Lindsay too," Peyton answers and instantly Brooke's hand is holding Peyton's.

"I'm sorry Peyt… I know it's hard."

"That's the thing… it wasn't…"

"Look Peyton… I know you came back for…" but Brooke's voice is cut off by the sound of a ringing cell phone next to her. She glances at it, seeing it's Victoria and she cringes.

"Bitchtoria again?" Peyton asks, knowing just by the look on Brooke's face who was calling. Brooke groans out in frustration and heaves the phone across the room. It shatters on the wall and falls to the ground in pieces.

"She's called twelve times already this morning," Brooke responds to Peyton's raised brow after all the pieces have settled on the floor. "I just wanted a little more time until I talk to her."

"A little more time for what?"

Brooke's smile is huge as she stands and pulls Peyton up with her.

"I have something to show you."

* * *

><p>Brooke puts the car in park and looks over at her best friend in the seat next to her. She can't help but smile and feels her heart rate increase as she looks her over with lustful eyes.<p>

"Now just wait right there and I'll be around to get you," Brooke warns Peyton who is fumbling with the blindfold that Brooke put in place before they left the hotel. Peyton had tried to fight her but Brooke had won her over with her signature pout and somehow endearing whiny voice.

The brunette opens the car door and leads the blonde out and up the steps until they are standing in the center of the living room of what Brooke is hoping will be their new place.

"Brooke… what the hell is going on?" Peyton asks, clearly a little put off by the blindfold and not knowing where she is. "You know I hate surprises."

"Relax… you can take it off now silly," Brooke says, her eyes still bright as she watches Peyton remove the dark fabric from her eyes.

It takes a moment for Peyton's eyes to take in the surroundings and when she does, she turns to her friend and smiles.

"You blindfolded me so we could break into someone's house? Really Brooke… I thought you'd grown up!" Peyton teases and gets a small smack on her shoulder from the brunette. "Seriously though… what are we doing here?"

"This…" Brooke says, her arms waving around. "This is our new place."

"Our new place?" Peyton asks, swallowing the lump in her throat. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I had this epiphany last night… that leaving Tree Hill wasn't really something I wanted to do again… so I thought… why not open a store here… there's a market for high end fashion clothes and this is home and I thought…"

Brooke doesn't give Peyton time to say anything before she has her hand and is pulling her toward the hallway to a closed door. Brooke holds tightly onto Peyton's hand and doesn't let go even after opening the door.

"This is your room," Brooke practically whispers, afraid that the blonde will say no. What if she doesn't want to stay in Tree Hill? What if she is just here to visit like they had said and wants to go back now that she knows she doesn't have a chance to be with Lucas again?

"My room? I have my own room?" Peyton asks, still surprised.

Brooke had put a lot of thought into it last night. She knew that she didn't want to leave Tree Hill again and she was hoping that Peyton would feel the same. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Peyton… not being as close to her as she was right now.

"Well, yeah. Unless of course you want to sleep with me," Brooke says, only catching the meaning of her words when Peyton spins around so quickly her curls hit Brooke's face. The shocked expression freaks Brooke out for a moment as she fumbles to cover her words. Thankfully Peyton smiles and Brooke relaxes.

"You mean it? You want to stay here… in Tree Hill? Like live here?"

"Of course I mean it. I just paid cash for this house so I better mean it," Brooke states very sure of her decision. She can tell that it won't take a lot of convincing to get Peyton to stay. "This is home Peyton… I feel at home here with all our friends… with you."

Peyton smiles and Brooke can't help but move closer. Her hands are trembling but stay at her sides despite wanting to move up and cup the blonde's face. Their faces are close together… painfully close and Brooke can barely breathe.

But the sound of a door opening causes them both to jump back from each other and turn to the now wide open front door.

"I should have known," Victoria Davis says, making herself welcome into her daughter's new home. "I always said she was a bad influence on you Brooke."

Brooke's heart is in her chest at the thought that Victoria might have seen them with their lips so close to touching but then she remembers just how much Victoria has always hated Peyton.

"Nice to see you too Victoria," Peyton replies, her eyes now glaring at the elder Davis woman.

Brooke knew that the feelings between Victoria and Peyton were more than mutual. Victoria may have given birth to Brooke, but that was the most she'd ever done for her. She'd never been a mother to her… and Peyton had never been shy about her feelings toward the eldest Davis woman.

"What are you doing here Victoria?" Brooke asks, finding it completely irritating that she can't seem to get away from her own mother now at the age of 22.

"I've come to bring you home. You have a company to run… or have you been in this god forsaken town for too long and already forgotten?" Victoria asks, the venom seeping out with every word she speaks.

"I haven't forgotten… I know my responsibilities. But I'm also the owner of Clothes Over Bro's… so I can live wherever I want and do whatever I want with it."

"Have you forgotten who got you to where you are now Brooke?" Victoria says, moving even closer to the two girls. Peyton steps in front of Brooke in a protective manner, a move that makes Brooke smile on the inside. She wouldn't dare smile about anything with her mother around.

"I think she wants you to leave," Peyton says, not moving an inch as Victoria gets right in front of her.

"Oh get a job Peyton," Victoria says sounding more than annoyed, pushing the blonde out of the way so she can look at her offspring. "Brooke, it's time to go."

"I'm not leaving mother," Brooke says sternly, not willing to back down. Not this time. She wasn't going to leave Tree Hill. She wasn't going to leave Peyton. She was finally going to do something for herself for once.

"Brooke…"

"No Victoria. The answer is no. I'm not leaving."

Brooke stands and crosses her hands over her chest and Peyton does the same. The two girls stand there side by side, firmly and strongly, supporting each other in a way they always have. In a way that only the two of them know how.

"Fine," Victoria manages out through clenched teeth. "But in a week you'll be calling me to fix this mess and get you out of here. Mark my words," Victoria says, turning around and marching away from them to the still open door.

She leaves as quickly as she came and only when the door is closed again does Brooke finally let out the breath she's been holding.

"She hasn't changed," Peyton mumbles, and Brooke is surprised to find that there isn't tension between them now that Victoria has gone again. She wanted to smack herself for almost kissing Peyton. She had to be more careful with her true feelings. She didn't want to drive the blonde away.

"Never will either," Brooke mumbles, finding a seat to steady herself at the counter. Her mother had always worked her up and caused her anger to go into overdrive.

"So…" Peyton starts.

"So… what do you think?" Brooke asks, trying to get back to where they were, but knowing that nothing can bring that moment back no matter how much she wishes it.

"I think we're home B. Davis," Peyton says. Brooke smiles at the idea of being under the same roof as her best friend again and in the town they both call home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Only Brooke Davis could buy a house that wasn't even on the market, completely furnished, with cash and move in all in the same day. It was all so simple.

Though the six weeks following were filled with tons of activity as the two friends began to set up their new lives back in their hometown.

Brooke was busy putting the finishing touches on her new Clothes Over Bro's store that was set to open in just a few weeks. She had been pretty secretive about the store, wanting to see everyone's reaction on opening night. She had allowed Peyton to come in and give her some design tips, but she had kept a tight lid on the design with the rest of their group of friends. When she wasn't working, she was making up for lost time with everyone. She spent a lot of time with Jamie, spoiling the boy rotten just like she had always wanted to. She enjoyed lunches with Haley and Peyton and had been taking Nate to his rehab appointments once a week when Peyton couldn't make it. She had even hung out with Lucas a few times. She was starting to feel whole again.

Peyton had been busy putting together her new record label, Red Bedroom Records. Brooke had given her the money when Peyton had agreed to stay, knowing that it was something Peyton had always wanted. She could tell that Peyton was apprehensive, and not just about taking the money, but about starting this new chapter in her life. Brooke wasn't taking no for an answer though, and Haley was quick to jump on board with the idea. Brooke didn't really care about the money... she had enough money... she just wanted Peyton to be happy. She was just glad she was able to help her friend live out her dream and she knew that Peyton wouldn't let her down.

Saturday night was the first time they had all been able to get together as a group since Brooke and Peyton had returned, and there was something in the air that night as the old friends, and some new, stood by the bar at Tric.

"It's good to see you walking around Nate," Peyton says, nudging him in the shoulder as Brooke is busy with the bartender ordering shots for them all.

"It's good to be walking around again… thanks for kicking me in the ass Sawyer."

"Hey… it was all you. You just needed to be reminded of who you are is all," Peyton replies, smiling at him.

"Thank you Peyton," Haley says, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to her side. "I'm so glad to have you both back here... for good," she says, poking at Brooke behind her. Brooke smiles at first but it fades slightly when she notices Haley's arm wrapped tightly around Peyton's waist. Haley see's the sadness wash over Brooke but before she can comment, Brooke has turned around again.

"It's great to be home," Peyton admits, smiling at Haley. Peyton glances back at Brooke and their eyes meet just long enough for them to both smile. It feels good to be around each other again and for all the distance that had been put between them in the past years to have seemingly just melted away now that they were home again.

"You missed her didn't you?" Haley leans in and whispers into Peyton's ear. "Brooke I mean."

Peyton nods. "We saw each other a lot the first couple of years but then we both got so busy and it was so hard to not have her around all the time any more. It's nice to be back here, living with her. It's like everything is how it should be again."

Haley smiles. "Everything huh?" Haley says, nodding slightly in Lucas' direction. He is standing further away from them and quietly talking with Lindsay and Mouth. "I hope you know they are really happy."

Peyton looks over at Haley, surprised at her comment.

"I know that. They make a cute couple. I like Lindsay."

"Good… because to be honest I was worried that you came back here for Lucas."

"I can promise you that I did no such thing. Lucas and I just weren't meant to be," Peyton says, looking at Lindsay.

"Good… because if you are still in love with him…"

"I'm not Hales," Peyton interrupts her. "I promise."

"What kinds of promises are you making over here P. Sawyer?" Brooke says, leaning back to catch the rest of the conversation she had slightly overheard after ordering with the bartender. She hadn't been eavesdropping, but she had caught Lucas' name in the conversation and she couldn't help but be curious. She still hadn't been able to get Peyton to admit that she had returned for Lucas.

"That I didn't come back for Lucas and I'm not still in love with him," Peyton says. Brooke eyebrows raise after giving a less than believing glance at Haley. "What? I didn't!"

"Come on Peyton... you've had your Lucas stealing face on since I met you at the airport!" Brooke says, and the words hurt her heart but she hides the pain on her face. She's not even sure that Peyton really has a 'Lucas stealing face' but something inside needs to hear Peyton admit that she came back for the blonde man she once was going to marry. Brooke is hoping that by hearing the words it will help her get over her feelings for her blonde best friend so she can focus instead on their friendship instead of feeling like she has to hide the truth all the time.

"What face is that?" Peyton asks, clearly confused and shocked at the implication.

"The only face you've got!" Brooke replies, a chuckle in her words to hide the hurt. "Just admit it P. Sawyer."

"I did not come back here for Lucas! I can't believe you really think that!" Peyton says, and the expression on her face seems to show that she is actually very stunned to hear Brooke's thoughts. Brooke frowns slightly before glancing at Haley who has remained quiet throughout the two girls playful argument.

"Then why did you come back?" Brooke asks, more seriously this time.

"Why did you?" Peyton counters, seemingly avoiding the question, though her own question also is a valid one. Brooke hadn't been honest with Peyton about her reason for returning either. Haley is watching the two of them go back and forth like they have all the years she's know them. It makes her smile big, feeling like everything is finally going to be right in Tree Hill again. But at the same time she can't help but notice the way that Brooke is looking intently at Peyton, almost like she's trying to decide if she should answer the question Peyton presented her or not. But the look also has something different to it... and Haley knows she's seen that look on Brooke before, but for the life of her she can't place it in the moment.

"Duh… for Lucas! Game on bitch," Brooke says with a silly smile on her face to let the other two girls know she was joking. They laugh out loud and before they can continue their private conversation, the rest of the members of their group make their way closer.

"What's so funny this time?" Lucas asks with his arm wrapped around Lindsay looking cosy.

"Oh, nothing," Haley says, covering for them because she doesn't want to make a scene in front of Lindsay. She likes Lindsay and she knows that she is perfect for Lucas but she knows how insecure Lindsay is now that Brooke and Peyton have returned. Haley had spent a lot of time over the past couple of weeks reassuring Lindsay that she had nothing to worry about. She wasn't quite sure Lindsay would ever believe her... and despite wanting to, Haley wasn't all that sure she could believe herself.

She knew that Peyton and Lucas had this insane love and passion for one another, but she was not very surprised when Peyton turned Lucas down two years ago. He had told Haley he was going to L.A. to propose and Haley had at first, attempted to talk him out of it. But the more she tried, the more upset he got, and wanting to be a good friend and sister in law, she finally wished him luck and sent him on his way. She had wanted to believe that they were meant to be together, but something in her gut had always told her it wasn't true.

"What are we drinking?" Mouth asks, staring at the light colored shot that has been put in his hand. "This looks awful."

"It isn't awful… it's tequila," Brooke explains.

"Even worse," Haley responds, taking hers from Brooke as well and sniffing it first. She cringes and pulls it away from her nose before looking back at Brooke.

Once all the shots have been passed out, Brooke holds hers in the center and the others follow.

"To friendships… the old ones and the new ones," she says, moving the shot to her lips.

"To Tree Hill... to coming home," Peyton adds, doing the same.

Everyone tosses back their shot and groan once it has gone down.

"Ugh… that was disgusting," Haley admits, searching behind her for something to chase the shot with. She grabs her coke from the bar and drinks a heavy sip.

"So… Sawyer… how's the label coming," Nathan asks, making small talk amongst the friends. They were all excited that the two girls had decided to make Tree Hill their home again and were proud that both of them seemed to be transitioning back into the fold easily.

"Good… the office is all set up… even left a spot on the wall for the next Haley James Scott album," Peyton says, looking over at Haley.

"I don't know about that!" Haley admits, not wanting to commit to another album with Nathan just now starting to recover. "Maybe someday."

"Come on Hales! I think it'd be great if you got back into your music!" Nathan says, wanting nothing more than for Haley to follow her dreams the way he was starting to once again. He had to admit that Peyton had been right. He was Nathan Scott. He wasn't going to let a little... better yet... a big injury, keep him from what he wanted. And he didn't want to see anything keep Haley from her dreams either.

"I'm not saying no... I am just saying not now. But I would love to get back into the studio," Haley admits. Peyton and Nathan both smile.

"Just promise me that when you are ready, you'll let me produce the next one," Peyton asks, and Haley smiles warmly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good."

"Have you found an artist yet?" Lindsay asks and Peyton smiles at her. Brooke is glad to see the two blondes getting along. She had a strange feeling that the newest girlfriend of Lucas Scott was worried that Peyton had come back to Tree Hill to steal him away from her. It wasn't that she hadn't been friendly, but it had almost seemed a little forced other times they had been around each other and right now was the first time that Brooke didn't sense that in her words.

"Not yet. I was thinking that if Luke was alright with it I'd advertise and open mic night here at Tric… see what I can find."

"I don't see why that'd be a problem," Luke says, taking a sip of his beer. "Just let me know the details and I'll get you whatever you need."

"Thanks."

"How's the store Brooke?" Mouth asks.

"Great! We are having a grand opening in two weeks and I expect you all to be attending!" Brooke demands and everyone chuckles.

"Wouldn't miss it Brooke," Peyton says smiling, leaning over and patting her hand on the brunette's shoulder. When Peyton touches Brooke, she smiles hugely and then struggles to hide her excitement at the touch from the girl she's secretly in love with. When Peyton removes her hand, Brooke instantly feels less alive.

Haley watches the interaction closely and a slight smile forms on her lips as the light bulb in her head seems to turn on suddenly.

"Brooke… can I talk to you for a minute?" Haley asks, her tone sounding serious and almost a little worried.

"Sure Tutor-Mom… everything alright?" Brooke says, setting her drink down and moving toward Haley who grabs her by the arm, linking theirs together.

"Yeah, just come with me."

The two girls walk toward the bathroom and the other members of the group continue to talk about what is going on in their lives. They are laughing and smiling just enjoying the company and the night out together.

Brooke and Haley make it to just outside the bathroom doors before Haley lets go of Brooke's arm and nudges her closer to the wall, leaning in so Brooke can hear her talking over the crowd of the club.

"Spill it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brooke admits, truly having no idea what Haley is talking about.

"Don't give me that Brooke. I know you and I know the way you look when you have a secret. It's that same look you have on your face right now."

"I don't have a secret," Brooke says shyly, now realizing that she isn't keeping a very good lid on her feelings for Peyton if Haley can already sense there is something going on. She isn't sure she's ready for anyone to know yet.

"Brooke… you can tell me anything," Haley says, changing tactics as she can see the look on Brooke's face telling her she is petrified to say the truth.

"I know that Hales… I just don't know that I'm ready to talk about it," Brooke says, subconsciously moving her eyes to look over at Peyton across the room. She watches as Peyton takes a sip of her drink, watching the way her mouth forms around the bottle and she throws her head back a little when she laughs at something Nathan has said. Haley follows Brooke's line of sight and that same smile appears on her face.

"How long?"

"Huh?" Brooke says, realizing she got lost while staring at Peyton and turning back to Haley hoping she hadn't noticed. "How long what?"

"How long have you been in love with her Brooke?" Haley asks, not wanting to drag this conversation out any longer than necessary. She had already seen enough.

She knew Brooke Davis… and she knew her well. She had seen Brooke with so many different guys… and there was only one guy that Brooke even gotten close to having a similar look for. The one guy she claimed to have loved. And now, Haley could see an even stronger look like that on her face while Brooke was watching Peyton.

"Her?" Haley just nods her head in the direction of Peyton, who has moved over toward a table with Lindsay while the boys order more drinks. "Peyton? You've got to be kidding me Hales! First of all, she's a girl... and second... she's my best friend!"

"All the more reason for you to fall in love with her. So… out with it. How long?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brooke says, stepping to get away from Haley and go around her but Haley's hand on her elbow stops her.

"Brooke Penelope Davis! I know what I saw… how long?"

Brooke sighs out slightly, stopped by Haley's grip on her arm. She isn't sure she's ready to admit her feelings to Peyton, but she's pretty sure she's going to lose it if she doesn't admit them to someone soon. She keeps her eyes focused on Haley's, biting her lip before responding. She's not sure if she can take the pressure of keeping it all in anymore... and if anyone had to know, Haley seemed like the best person to trust.

"Feels like forever," Brooke practically whispers, her eyes once again moving to look at Peyton. She can't believe she is admitting her feelings out loud right now. She has never said it out loud and she was sure she never would.

"Does Peyton know?" Haley asks, getting Brooke's attention again. Brooke looks at her with a very confused look that all but answers the question verbally. "You haven't told her?"

"How can I Hales? She obviously doesn't feel the same… she's in love with Lucas and both you and I know that."

"I don't know that," Haley says, shrugging her shoulders and finally letting go of Brooke's arm. "She said she didn't come back here for him."

"And you believe her… come on Haley. This is Tree Hill... there is nothing more complicated than the love between Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott."

"Brooke…"

"Hales… please… you can't say anything."

"I wouldn't do that! But I think you should say something. You can't go on trying to pretend you don't feel this way for her... or else it's going to make you go crazy."

"I've done it for over ten years now… I'm sure I can handle it."

"Ten years! My god Brooke! You've felt this way all that time?"

Brooke's head drops sadly as she looks at her shoes. She doesn't know how she made it all those years either but she knows that the last thing she wants is Peyton not to be in her life anymore. She may not have her the way she wants her, but at least she has their friendship.

"Tigger, you should tell her then," Haley says using her friendly nickname to try to get a smile out of the brunette.

"I can't… and you can't either."

"I told you I wouldn't and I won't… but seriously Brooke, this isn't healthy. Besides, what if she has feelings for you too?" Haley questions.

Brooke watches Haley as she talks and she can't help but be surprised at the way Haley is taking this new information.

"She doesn't," Brooke starts but before Haley gets a chance to interrupt, Brooke continues. "Why are you acting so cool about this? I thought it would bother you."

"Why? Because you're both girls or because you are both my best friend?"

"Both I guess," Brooke admits.

"Listen to me Brooke Davis," Haley starts. "You are my best friend… and Peyton is too. So you are attracted to girls... or one girl… that doesn't change who you are. It just changes who you date. You love who you love… in the end, that doesn't change anything between us. You got it?"

"I got it," Brooke says, smiling out of relief and leaning forward to wrap Haley in a hug. "Thanks Tutor-Mom… it feels good to have finally said it out loud."

"Good," Haley says, the hug having ended. "And if you ever want to talk I'm here… but I think eventually you are going to need to tell her."

"I can't Haley… I don't want to lose her. All I have is our friendship and I can't lose that by spilling this secret I've carried around for all these years."

"You don't know that! She could have feelings for you too!" She receives a stern glare from the brunette. "And even if she doesn't, you two have been best friends and have come back from a lot more than one of you admitting you are in love with the other. You're friendship will be fine."

"You think so?" Brooke questions, still sounding hesitant but slightly more open to the idea.

"I know so. Now come on… let's go back and have a fun night," Haley says, linking arms with Brooke once again and smiling. Brooke smiles back and the two friends make their way back to the group, Brooke feeling just a little lighter now that she isn't carrying all the weight of her secret around by herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter has parts that are rated "M"**

Chapter Seven

The night had turned into a late one… the friends having such a good time that none of them wanted to go home once Tric closed. So they stayed behind and had a few after hours cocktails between them, just laughing and joking the way friends do.

It was well past three in the morning when Brooke and Peyton made their way up the steps of their front porch and after a lot of work to get the key in the lock, through their front door.

"That was fun tonight," Peyton says, her words heavily slurred from all the drinks.

"It was," Brooke says, going to toss her keys on the table next to the door but misjudging the distance due to her drunken state and watching as they fall short on the ground.

"I'm still wide awake," Peyton admits, moving into the kitchen and rummaging through cabinets looking for something. When she finds the bottle, she pulls it out and turns around to face Brooke. "Found it. Feel up to a night cap with me Ms. Davis?" Peyton asks smiling.

Brooke can't help but smile back. She's a little drunk and it has always been harder for her to hide her true feelings for the blonde when she has alcohol in her system. The last time they had gotten drunk together... well... it was easy to say that things had gotten out of control.

"Of course," Brooke says, taking the bottle of tequila from Peyton as Peyton moves to find some glasses. "Want to sit out on the deck?"

"Actually, it's a little cold out there. The weather is the only thing I miss about L.A. Do you care if we just chill on the couch tonight?" Peyton asks, finding the glasses and turning to Brooke who is shaking her head no.

They make their way to the couch and plop down at the same time, the weight of their bodies almost too much with the amount of alcohol they've already had that night. Peyton pours the tequila in the glasses, missing at first and recovering at the last minute.

"I spilled," Peyton says giggling.

"I can see that," Brooke giggles back, taking her glass from Peyton. "You going to clean it up or what bitch?"

"So bossy!" Peyton laughs, standing and making her way to the linen closet to get a towel. She moves between Brooke and the table and leans down a little to wipe at the spilled liquid. Brooke can't help but stare at Peyton's ass as she does it. She gets a little glint in her eye as she reaches out and swats at the ass staring her in the face.

"Move it bitch!" Brooke says jokingly when Peyton turns around at the slap. She laughs and then just falls back on the couch, leaving the towel on the table to soak up the remaining spilled tequila.

"Always so violent! You know… that's domestic violence I'll have you know!" Peyton says, laughing and leaning over to rest her head on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke lets out a shuttered breath at the feel of Peyton's head on her. She takes her free hand and runs her fingers through Peyton's curly locks.

"Did you have fun tonight P. Sawyer?" Brooke questions, her voice quiet and soothing. Peyton closes her eyes at the sound and nods a little.

"Mmm hmmm."

"I'm glad. I'm glad we came back."

Peyton sits up and turns her body a little to face Brooke.

"Why did you come back Brooke? I mean… I asked you in the club and you just blew it off but I'm serious… why did you decide to stay?"

"Honestly," Brooke asks, worried that with all the alcohol she's had she will spill her secret for the second time that night. "For you."

"For me?" Peyton asks in a higher pitched voice, sounding surprised. "You gave up your life in New York for me?"

"You needed me P. Sawyer… you're my best friend. You needed to come home and you needed me… so I came."

"Thank you," Peyton whispers, snuggling a little further into Brooke's shoulder.

"You were always there when I needed you… it was time for me to return the favor," Brooke says. She smiles a little at the memory of the last time the two of them had seen each other. Brooke had flown in on a red eye flight because she had an awful week at work and she just needed to have some comfort with her best friend. It had ended up being far more than she expected. Even though a lot of what had happened that night had been about comforting Peyton in Brooke's eyes, Brooke couldn't deny that it had done the exact same for her.

Brooke often wonders if she would take that night back. After everything that happened, in the end it had pulled the two friends apart for two years and for a while, Brooke had wished she'd never kissed Peyton Sawyer that night. But now… laying her with Peyton next to her, starting all over again in the place that was home, she knew she wouldn't take that night back for a second… because everything was okay again. They were friends… and Brooke knew it was a line that just couldn't be crossed.

"What are friends for?" Peyton asks, not even remembering that she had uttered those same words to Brooke the last time they had seen each other.

Brooke watches Peyton closely as she speaks, and her eyes are drawn to Peyton's pouty lips. She knows she needs to be doing a better job of hiding what she's feeling, but with all the alcohol she's had, she's finding it much more difficult than she thought.

"At least we have each other right?" Brooke asks, trying to shake her thoughts from her head.

"Always… it's good to be home." Brooke just sighs and that response is cause for Peyton's concern. "You alright B. Davis… is something wrong?"

"No… nothing's wrong," Brooke says, not feeling like it's a lie. She's happy with Peyton by her side and happy to be back in Tree Hill, but she can't deny that she will always feel a little lonely not having Peyton love her the way she does. But she can't tell her that, and even if Haley is right and eventually Brooke is going to have to tell her, she isn't ready to tell her now.

When she looks over at Peyton, she sees a look in her eye that she's seen only once before. She is about to say something but before she can she feels Peyton's lips connecting with her own.

Brooke is startled at first, but she responds immediately, her heart knowing exactly what she wants. The kiss deepens quickly and their drinks have been all but forgotten.

Peyton is the one in control and she immediately is pulling on Brooke's top, surprising Brooke at how comfortable she is acting. Brooke lets her and their eyes lock once the shirt is over her head and discarded.

"Peyton…"

"Shhh…" Peyton interrupts, her mouth moving to Brooke's neck and causing Brooke to lose her train of thought as Peyton sucks on her pulse point. Peyton is slowly pushing Brooke back on the couch so she is laying down and when she is finally on her back, Peyton removes her mouth from Brooke's neck and her hands go straight to her bra covered breasts.

Brooke's mind is racing with thoughts. She knows that Peyton is only giving her what she thinks she needs… trying to be a friend in a way that only the two of them understand. She wants to stop Peyton, unsure if her heart can handle the fallout when this is all over. But before she can stop the blonde, Peyton unsnaps the front claps between Brooke's breasts, exposing her breasts to the air. She leans down, capturing one in her mouth, causing Brooke to let out a soft moan of pleasure. Peyton's free hand is trailing down Brooke's soft skin toward the clasp of Brooke's jeans which she flicks open. She is still sucking with extreme power when her hand maneuvers it's way down the front of her jeans, under her underwear and to the wet and waiting center of her friend.

"Holy shit," Brooke says, biting her lip at the first touch from Peyton on her sex. She can't believe this is happening right now but it's already gone too far for Brooke to be able to stop. She can feel Peyton smile around her nipple as she releases and leans back up to kiss the brunette once again.

Peyton's finger is lightly massaging Brooke's clit, having a little trouble maneuvering in the tight confines of Brooke's jeans and from her position on the couch. She is struggling to get her finger to where she wants it but after several minutes, it finally reaches the warm opening and plunges inside.

"I need…" Brooke struggles to find the words, unable to speak with the immense pleasure that Peyton is bringing to her. The sound of Brooke's voice causes Peyton to stop her movement and Brooke wants to slap herself for scaring the blonde off. She is surprised however when Peyton removes her hand and pulls off her own shirt and bra, undoing her jeans and pulling them off her own body as she stands. She pushes the table further away from the couch once she has removed all her clothing.

Brooke watches her intensely as the show continues and she is startled when Peyton's hand locks with hers and pulls her lightly to the ground between the couch and the table. Once they are on the ground, Peyton slowly pulls Brooke's jeans to her ankles and her hand is back to the prize it wanted to claim as her own, pumping two fingers in and out at just the right pace.

Brooke is lost is a sea of pleasure, but she wants so badly to touch the naked blonde on top of her that she manages to reach forward and find what she wants. Her fingers rub through the wetness of her friend and her thumb massages gently over Peyton's swollen clit.

As they continue to move their hands, their mouths find each other, kissing lightly and moaning into the mouths of one another. They both start to feel the other reaching a peak at the same time and they let their mouths stay attached , crying out together in the kiss as they both come hard.

Peyton collapses on top of Brooke when she can no longer hold her weight up. She casually rolls over so she is now on her back next to Brooke and closes her eyes. Brooke turns her head to watch her.

"Ummm… Peyt…" she starts, hesitant because she isn't quite sure what she is supposed to say. The last time something like this happened between the two of them, they hardly spoke for two years. She was concerned about what was going to happen now.

"Shhhh…" Peyton whispers out, her eyes still closed and still laying completely naked and exposed on the floor next to Brooke. She doesn't open her eyes but she moves one hand over, pulling Brooke down to rest her head on her chest and then pulls the blanket draped over the couch over them. "Tired now. Talk in the morning," she mumbles, reminding Brooke just how drunk Peyton really was.

* * *

><p>Brooke's eyes shoot open and she instantly can tell she is alone. She sits up quickly, unaware of where she is and it isn't until she is completely upright that her hand goes flying to her head in pain.<p>

"Oww!" she shouts out to no one in particular. Her eyes have closed as she tries to adjust to the pounding and attempts to recall the previous night.

When she opens her eyes once more, she takes a look at her surroundings, seeing she is on the floor between the couch and the table and she is not wearing anything to cover her body.

"Oh no," she whispers out to herself, as a flash of memories cascade in her mind of her night activities with Peyton. "Peyt?" she calls out sounding hopeful. There is no response. "Peyton?" she tries again.

This time however she is rewarded with the sound of the doorbell. Brooke stands, making sure to keep the sheet wrapped around her body to cover her from whoever might be knocking on her door, and she pads her bare feet over the wood to reach it. She opens it just enough to peek her head out.

"Hey Brooke… rough night?" Haley asks, chuckling at the appearance of her friend behind the door.

"You could say that," Brooke says, opening the door a bit wider to allow Haley to come in. When she does, Haley gasps at the sight of Brooke nude with just a blanket covering her body. "What time is it?"

"It's almost ten," Haley explains, having not had nearly as much to drink as her two friends the night before and actually having been the one to drive the girls home. Haley takes one look at her friend and is happy she made the choice to stop over this morning.

"Come on… why don't you go get dressed and I'll get the coffee going," Haley says, entering the house and shutting the door behind her.

Brooke smiles sweetly but Haley can tell that something is distracting her and she's going to find out what it is.

"Thanks Hales."

Haley watches as Brooke rounds the corner of the stairs and hears her bedroom door shut after a short pause. Haley makes her way into the house, glancing around the living room, noticing the couch pillows a mess and the table pushed further away from it than normal. She heads into the kitchen, pulling the coffee out of the cabinet and running the water into the pot. She stands there, her eyes fixed on the coffee maker until the pot is full. Just as she has poured herself a cup, she turns to see Brooke settling on a stool at the counter.

She pours her a cup of coffee and slides it across the counter.

"Thanks."

Haley smiles and takes a sip of her own mug. She watches Brooke closely and Brooke is doing a great job of keeping her eyes away from Haley. Haley just watches her, not wanting to push Brooke into telling her what happened.

"So… do you have plans today?" Haley asks, noticing the way that Brooke does not even look up at the question.

"Uh… yeah. I have some stuff to do at the store." Brooke finally looks at her friend. "What about you? What brings you by this morning?"

"Actually, I was hoping to catch Peyton… is she still sleeping?" Haley asks noticing immediately the way that Brooke tenses at the name of her best friend. "Brooke?"

"Huh? Oh… Peyton. I don't know where she is. I just woke up when you got here."

"She's not in her room?"

"No, I checked on my way to mine."

"Huh. Maybe she just went into the studio to get some early morning work done then," Haley says, taking another sip of her warm coffee. "Brooke… you okay?"

Brooke is back to looking at her hands around the mug and it isn't until she hears her name that she moves her head up again.

"I'm fine Hales… why?"

"You don't seem fine. Did something happen last night?" Brooke's expression speaks for itself. "Other than you admitting to me you were in love with your best friend?"

"I might have had a bit too much to drink last night," Brooke admits, afraid to tell Haley the full truth. She had never told anyone about her first sexual experience with Peyton and no matter if she had confessed to Haley about having feelings for Peyton or not, she wasn't going to confess to things having gone further. It wasn't fair to Peyton and Brooke just couldn't do that to her friend. She knew that Peyton would be so mortified and embarrassed if Haley knew they had hooked up.

"You guys didn't seem that bad when you went home," Haley pushes and she sees the glare shot at her from the brunette across.

Brooke nods her head to the corner of the counter and there is an empty bottle of tequila sitting on it. Brooke puts her head down, catching it in her hands this time and she is desperately trying to hold in her sobs. She fails slightly, as a whimper can be heard coming from her and Haley discards her mug of coffee and moves around the counter to wrap her arms around her friend.

"It's going to be alright Brooke… it couldn't have been that bad. Just tell me what happened," Haley urges softly, her arms still tight around Brooke.

"She's going to hate me again… pull away Haley… I don't know what I'm going to do," Brooke sobs.

"Brooke… you didn't…" Haley starts, and that gets Brooke to stop crying and look up.

"No, I didn't tell her. But I wanted to and I know I was acting out of line... saying things... maybe being just a bit too touchy and grabby," Brooke says.

It wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either. She didn't confess her feelings to Peyton and she did cross a line that she knew she shouldn't have crossed.

"Brooke… I'm sure Peyton won't hate you. You had both been drinking and you'll just chalk it up to that… it's not like you guys haven't always been super clingy and joking with sexual innuendos with each other. It's been like that since as long as I've known you," Haley admits.

Brooke glances at her and just by the look in her eyes, Haley knows there is more to the story than Brooke is letting on. But she isn't going to push Brooke to tell her anything she doesn't want to. She just wants her friend to know she's there for her if she needs her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Haley asks once Brooke has settled down.

"Just promise me you won't say anything?"

"Brooke! I promised! I would never do that to you. I didn't even tell Nathan! But I want you to come to me and talk to me about this! You can't keep this all on yourself, it's killing you!"

"I know… I will. Right now I just need some time to process. But you're right… I'm going to have to tell her eventually."

"There's my brave girl," Haley says casually. "Now… do you want to come with me to the studio and see if Peyton is there?"

"I don't know Hales… I'm sure she's trying to avoid me."

"You don't know that Brooke. Besides, sometimes the best thing to do in a situation like this is act like nothing happened. Give you both a chance to figure out what you want to say and then talk about it later. But you were drinking… both of you. So it's an easy fix."

Brooke nods, knowing that Haley has no idea just how far things had gone the night before between her and Peyton. Is there ever a fix to sleeping with your best friend? Especially when one has feelings for other who doesn't? But instead of blurting her thoughts out to Haley, she just puts on her fake smile and stands.

"Give me a few minutes to get looking more presentable."

"No problem," Haley says, grabbing both her mug and Brooke's and heading to the sink to rinse them.

Brooke starts to walk out of the kitchen and stops just short of the door, turning back to Haley slightly.

"Hey Haley?"

"Yeah?" Haley says, looking up from the sink.

"Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The drive to the studio was a silent one between the two longtime friends. Haley was concentrating on the road but every once and a while she would glance over at Brooke in the passenger seat, and watch her stare out the window looking solemn and sad.

While there may have been no words spoken between the two women on the drive, it was certainly not quiet in the head of Brooke Davis. The closer they got to the studio, the faster Brooke's heart started to race.

She wasn't sure she was going to be able to pull off acting like nothing happened between her and Peyton the night before. She had pulled away the first time, because she didn't know how to deal with the situation and now, two years later, she still had no idea how to deal with it. All she could think about was Peyton's touch and kiss.

She was beyond confused. Why did this keep happening? It had to mean something right? After all, they had been back in Tree Hill together for several weeks now and Brooke, although she couldn't remember everything… she was sure that last night it was Peyton who had leaned and kissed her and initiated what had happened between them. So what did that mean? Was Haley right? Was there a chance that Peyton really did have feelings for Brooke and she was just as scared as Brooke herself to admit them?

These questions continued to fly through Brooke's train of thought as they came to a stop in front of Tric. But neither girl makes a move to get out of the vehicle.

"Brooke… we're here," Haley announces, her hand resting on Brooke's shoulder. "You alright?"

"I don't know… my mind is just very cluttered right now," Brooke admits, feeling just the slightest bit of relief that she has someone she can talk to about this.

"Just act like yourself Brooke. She probably didn't even notice if you were both so drunk."

"No, you're right. I'm just starting to wonder…" Brooke trails off, almost afraid to say what she'd been thinking out loud. She didn't want to sound desperate by saying she thought Peyton might have feelings for her too and she still wasn't ready or willing to admit just exactly what had happened between the two best friends the night before.

"Starting to wonder if she has the same feelings?" Haley asks, getting Brooke's head to snap over in her direction. "Don't look at me like that! I've known both of you for a long time and I know the look you get when you are interested in someone. I've seen it on both your faces since you've been back," Haley says, smiling.

She knew, especially now that Brooke had admitted it, that Brooke was feeling strongly for Peyton. But she had seen the same look in Peyton's eyes. And Peyton had been very clear that she no longer felt or had feelings for Lucas. If she had to bet on it she'd say that both the girls had the same feelings for each other and both were just too scared to admit it.

Brooke was always the type of person that didn't like to admit she had something huge going on. She would keep the toughest problems to herself and try to deal with them on her own. Eventually she would break down, but it would always be in Peyton's arms.

Peyton was similar, but her tactic was to run from the thing that scared her. She would push, pull and fight to get away from whatever it was that she knew was going to hurt her. In the end, there was only one person who had always been able to reach her… and that was Brooke.

They were the same in so many ways, but so different at the same time. It astonished Haley that she hadn't picked up on their feelings for one another in high school, because the more she thought about it, the more obvious it became. They belonged together… two sides of the same coin… completely different but nothing without the other.

Brooke hadn't responded to Haley's comment and instead was looking down at her hands in her lap again. Haley let out a small sigh, hoping that the two girls would finally find each other the way they always did and admit their true feelings.

"Come on… let's go in," Haley says, opening her car door and watching as Brooke takes a deep breath and does the same. They walk up the outside steps of the club and into the darker lit room.

They make their way passed the empty counter and straight to the studio in the back, opening the door with Haley leading the way.

"Peyton?" she calls out, not seeing her anywhere right away.

Brooke walks around, glancing in the recording area and doesn't see her blonde best friend anywhere.

"She's not here Hales," Brooke says, coming back around the corner with a slight frown on her face. If Peyton wasn't at the studio, that meant she really was avoiding Brooke because of what had happened between them last night.

"Let's go ask Lucas if he's seen her then," Haley says, practically pulling Brooke back out of the studio and toward the bar of the club. This time, Lucas is standing behind it, arranging bottles of alcohol. He hears their footsteps approaching and smiles.

"Morning girls… it's a little early for a drink don't you think?" Lucas asks with a chuckle in his voice. Brooke's head is still pounding and she finds it hard to push out the fake smile.

"Actually we were hoping to see Peyton… have you seen her this morning yet?" Haley asks.

"Yeah, she was here when I got here believe it or not."

"She was?" Brooke asks, suddenly interested in the conversation now that she knew Peyton had been there.

"Yeah… when I got here I saw her car so I went into the studio to see what she was doing here so early. She never comes in before noon."

"And…" Brooke asks, waving her hand urging him to continue.

"And that's it. She said she had to do some paperwork and then she left. Why? Is everything alright?" Lucas asks, now concerned by the way Brooke is questioning him about Peyton's whereabouts.

"Everything's fine Luke… Haley just needed to talk to her about something and we were trying to track her down."

"Oh… well, she didn't say where she was going but now that I think about it, she did seem kind of off if you know what I mean. Like she hadn't slept and needed to clear her head."

Lucas' words all of a sudden send Brooke the knowledge she needs. She knows where Peyton is and she knows that she has to get there.

"Haley, can I borrow the car?" Brooke says, already holding her hand out for the keys.

"Ummm… sure… everything okay Brooke?" Haley asks, putting them in her hand and watching as Brooke moves toward the exit.

"I've got to go…," is all she says, and Haley can tell just by the rushed tone of Brooke's voice that she knows where Peyton is.

Haley and Lucas watch as Brooke disappears out the door and Lucas frowns.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm really not sure," Haley replies as she continues to look at the door that Brooke just exited out of and a small smile forms on her face.

* * *

><p>Brooke rolls to a stop putting the vehicle in park. She doesn't move to get out of the car however, instead choosing to say seated and gather her thoughts first.<p>

She wasn't quite sure what to say… but she knew she had to say something. She was trying to decide if Haley had been right. Was it better to get it all off her chest and tell Peyton the truth? Or would that just make it more likely for the blonde to go running back to L.A., leaving Brooke behind broken and distraught? Brooke couldn't be sure, but she did know that the last thing she wanted was for things to go back to the awkward stage they had been in after the last time this had happened.

When Brooke's head starts to ache from all her heavy thinking, she sighs and opens the door. While she wasn't exactly ready for what she was about to say, she knew no amount of rehearsing was going to make this any easier.

Brooke makes her way down the path, seeing her best friend sitting in the spot she always came to when she needed some answers. Peyton's back was to her, and she was sitting crossed legged on the ground, her hands in her lap. Brooke couldn't help but have a twinge of pain wash over her as she approached Peyton.

"Hey," she whispers out, not wanting to startle the other girl but wanting to let Peyton know she was there. "Mind if I sit?"

"Of course not," Peyton says, not turning to Brooke's voice but instead keeping her eyes straight ahead. She doesn't sound angry or even sad. But the sound of her voice is hoarse, making it very clear she had been crying for a good amount of time before Brooke arrived.

Brooke's heart swells up and she takes a seat next to Peyton. Her eyes move to the stone in front of her.

"Hey Mama Sawyer," Brooke whispers, her fingers reaching out to touch the top of the stone before settling back down next to her friend. "She was such a wonderful person," Brooke says quietly, smiling at the memories of the two of them playing and laughing while Anna looked on from the kitchen. "She made the best brownies."

Peyton chuckles a little, remembering the same.

"She only made them when you were over."

"But I was always over," Brooke says, slightly confused.

Peyton laughs again and Brooke wants nothing more than to wrap her arms around Peyton and apologize for everything… make her stay. It's moments like this that remind her of the friendship she's so desperate to keep... the single reason she has never told Peyton the truth about her feelings.

"Why do you think I always wanted you around?" Peyton says, finally turning to look at Brooke.

"And here I thought it was because I was so much fun," Brooke says, smiling truly for the first time in what felt like a long time. She turns to look at Peyton and now that the humor of the moment has passed, she can see the seriousness on the blonde's face. "Peyt…"

"No… it's alright Brooke," Peyton says, interrupting Brooke and holding her hand out. Brooke sighs out, watching as Peyton turns back to the grave in front of her. But it doesn't take long before Brooke can't hold it in.

"It's not alright. Peyton, we need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? I mean... it's happened before... it happened again... so?" Peyton replies, not sounding bitter but actually a little sad. It confuses Brooke but Peyton still isn't looking at her so the brunette can't read her friend's face.

"I know... which is why... we need to talk..." Brooke mumbles, not able to get her full thoughts out of her mind mostly out of fear she would spill her biggest secret.

Peyton finally turns to her and that's when Brooke finally sees just how badly this has affected her. Tears are in her eyes, pooling at the corners and Brooke can tell that Peyton is barely hanging onto them.

"The last two years without you were miserable and all I wanted was to pick up the phone and call you… but…" Peyton starts, her strength giving out as the tears fall.

"I pulled away..." Brooke confesses, unable to keep eye contact with Peyton as she cries. As she looks down she can feel her own tears forming and she doesn't even bother to keep them hidden. She lets them drip out slowly... several all the way down her cheek to plop onto her bare hand. "After the first time... I pulled away."

"So did I," Peyton admits, causing Brooke to look up. "It wasn't just you Brooke… I was to blame too. I just didn't know what to say... and I still don't... but I can't lose you again."

"Me either."

Silence lingers between them for a few minutes. Both girls lost in their own thoughts… Brooke desperately trying to figure out if now was the right time… if any time was the right time. She had to admit, Peyton was still sitting here… talking to her about it. If she was really upset she would have just taken off in the typical Peyton Sawyer fashion. But she stayed. She was here and Peyton was just as scared to lose Brooke as Brooke was to lose Peyton.

"Last night… I… I don't know how that happened," Peyton says, startling Brooke with both the confession and the sound of her voice after the silence. "I mean… I knew. I knew what was happening and we had been drinking a lot and... I guess I just... I let the alcohol take over." She pauses for a second to suck in a breath. "I can't lose you Brooke... please... I really, really can't lose you," Peyton says again, this time turning her body so her head is now is Brooke's lap, tears falling freely from her face almost to the point of outright sobbing.

Brooke's arms wrap around Peyton tightly, afraid to let go, unable to soothe her. Brooke can remember so many times that they sat right where they were seated in this position… Brooke gently stroking Peyton's hair as she cried and cried. Brooke called upon the strength from those times as she pulled Peyton up softly to look at her.

"P. Sawyer… you will never lose me. You are my best friend… those two years without you were hell. I can't imagine my life without you again and I am not going to live another second of another day without you by my side. We came back here because we were both looking for something… and because we needed each other. So if you think I'm just going to walk away because of a crazy alcohol filled night… you better think again. It's going to take a lot more to get rid of me than that," Brooke says, feeling horrible as the words come out but happy when she sees the slight smile on her best friends face. To Brooke, the look Peyton has is one of relief.

"I don't want to get rid of you. God, Brooke… if only you knew how miserable my life is without you!" Peyton doesn't wait for a response before she pulls Brooke into a tight hug, squeezing her and resting her head on Brooke's shoulder. The hug ends and Brooke smiles. She feels Peyton slip her hand into her own, their fingers latching together.

Brooke looks down at them, seeing them entwined together in her lap. It amazes her how perfectly they fit… like they were meant for each other or belong together.

Peyton's laughter breaks her thought process and she looks up to see the blonde chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"It just amazes me that after all these years, and everything we've gone through… we would let something like this pull us apart... again. I mean… come on… we've gone through way worse!" Peyton says with a laugh as she moves with her free hand to dry her eyes.

"We have," Brooke says, her gaze turning back to the stone in front of her, memories of young Peyton crying in her lap for hours and hours the night her mom died and countless other days since when the pain came barreling back. They had been just kids... so young... so naive... and yet still the only two people capable of calming the other.

They really had been through the ringer together, and somehow had managed to make it through as close as ever. Even their distant two years hadn't pulled them apart or ruined their friendship. It was like it picked up right where it left off.

"Do you think anything could ever come between us now?" Brooke questions, surprising herself with the question.

Peyton furrows her brow for a moment before replying.

"I think we've been through too much... made it through too much already," Peyton admits, smiling a little half smile. "So no... not anymore... at least not on my end."

Brooke takes a deep breath at the reply, feeling slightly shaky and a little nervous as she goes back and forth in her mind quickly, debating over whether or not now is as good a time as ever to get the truth out there.

Peyton had just said nothing could change their friendship. Brooke could tell that Peyton meant it and even though Peyton had just admitted that what happened between them was just Peyton's way of consoling Brooke... that it wasn't an act of love that Peyton was hiding... she wasn't sure she could live so close to Peyton and not have her know the truth.

It wasn't even that it was hard to hide her feelings any more. It was that Peyton was Brooke's best friend. If there was anyone she was supposed to talk to about her feelings for someone, it was supposed to be Peyton.

Still… she wasn't sure that this was something that Peyton could handle, especially not today… not after what had happened last night between them. Brooke quickly made the decision to confess another day, after some time had passed and the night before was just a memory.

"You sure you're alright?" Peyton asks, noticing the way Brooke is staring off.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good. As long as we're good," Brooke says.

"We're good... just promise me you won't pull away from me Brooke. I can't handle that... not again," Peyton says, and the fear is evident in her eyes. Brooke knows that it's going to take a lot of work, but she doesn't want to lose Peyton's friendship.

"I promise," Brooke replies and Peyton smiles warmly. Brooke smiles back… that same smile she's worn since the end of high school plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>"That's it?" Haley asks, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of orange juice. "You mean to tell me you had a chance to tell her and you chickened out?"<p>

"I didn't chicken out Hales," Brooke replies, sitting across the counter from her friend in the kitchen. She had brought Haley's car back after dropping Peyton off at home to get some much needed rest and had just finished telling Haley what had happened at the cemetery, minus the details of the night before. "I just made an executive decision that it wasn't a good idea to tell her right then."

"Brooke," Haley says, coming around the counter after having poured a glass of juice for herself and Brooke and sitting on the stool next to her. "Is there ever going to be a right time?"

"I want to say yes… but I don't know. I can't lose her Haley."

"So you've said. And you just also told me that Peyton told you there was nothing you could ever say or do that would come between your friendship again. Sounds like an open invitation to me!" Haley says, exasperated.

"I know," Brooke says taking a sip of her drink and then setting her glass down. She fiddles with it while she struggles to find the right words. "But there's so much more than just telling her! There's other people to consider..."

Haley gets a look of realization of her face when she figures out what Brooke means.

"Brooke Penelope Davis! Since when have you cared what anyone else thinks? Do you honestly think this will change the way your friends think of you?"

"I don't know," Brooke admits, glad she didn't have to say it and Haley just figured it out. She isn't proud of the fact that she's afraid of what her friends will think of her. But she's scared of their reaction and it's one of the reasons she's kept the secret to herself for as long as she has. "I mean, you took it alright but you are … you're you Hales! You are the most understanding person I know!"

Haley smiles at the compliment and then sighs.

"Look Brooke, I think you are underestimating your friends here. Sure, it might take some getting used to, but I mean… it makes sense in a way," Haley admits. That get's Brooke's attention.

"What do you mean? How does it make sense?"

"After I went home from dropping you two off after Tric, I was starting to think about high school and the way you had always been with each other… the way you looked at her. The jealously when she started dating Lucas. You weren't jealous because of him... you were jealous because of her. Even Rachel picked up on it, remember? She used to always make those snide Rachel-y comments about you two. I kind of feel dumb for missing it back then now that I know."

"You had a lot of your own stuff going on," Brooke says, knowing Haley well enough to know it was bothering her that she didn't pick up on it. Especially if she thought Rachel had. Haley had never liked Rachel... and the thought of Rachel knowing something about Haley's friend first... well, Brooke knew that wasn't something Haley liked.

"True, but you are my best friend Brooke… and so is Peyton. I should have seen it."

"You saw it now… and I can't tell you how grateful I am that you are here for me like this… it was getting tough to hold it all in you know?"

Haley shrugs again and then goes back to the subject at hand.

"None of that really matters… what matters is that everyone will be fine with it! They love you Brooke, and they love Peyton."

"Even Lucas?"

Haley hadn't even stopped to think about what Lucas would think when he found out. To be honest, he was the furthest thing on her mind. What would her male best friend and brother in law think about the girl he once loved falling in love with the girl he once called the love of his life?

"Lucas has Lindsay," she settles on, hoping in her heart of hearts that was true. She knew that Peyton was telling the truth the night she told her she hadn't returned to Tree Hill for Lucas, but she wasn't so sure about Lucas himself. It had taken him a long time to get over Peyton... and Haley had always held a slight doubt when Lucas had finally said he was over her.

"Having a girlfriend has never stopped him before… at least not when it comes to Peyton," Brooke says a flash of memories of the high school love triangle that included herself, her best friend and secret crush and Lucas Scott.

Haley waves Brooke off, not wanting to go there, a slight flash of memories waving through her own head. She doesn't want to remember those harder times for her two friends.

"It's different now. You need to tell her… and you need to tell your friends before this secret kills you," Haley urges, her hand finding Brooke's to hold.

"Tell us what?" Nathan asks, stepping into the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for the reviews. Please also take time to check out my new fic Flashes of You and Me! Thanks and keep reviewing!**

Chapter Nine

"Tell us what?" Nathan Scott asks again, after coming into the kitchen of his house mid conversation between his wife and long time friend. "You aren't moving away again are you?"

Brooke laughs and it settles the tension in the room enough to get Nathan to move toward the fridge for a bottle of water. He pulls one out and takes a healthy gulp before looking back at Brooke and his wife.

He watches as Haley nods her head at Brooke, and the look in Brooke's eyes causes him a bit of concern. He had been spending a lot of time with rehab and getting himself back into shape. He knew he hadn't been the most present friend or husband in the world.

"Is everything alright? Haley… Brooke?" Nathan asks, sliding closer to them on the other side of the counter.

"Trust him," Haley says quietly, but loud enough for Nathan to hear and the words give Nathan the understanding that this is about Brooke and not his wife. A part of him is relieved and the other is worried for his friend.

"You can trust me Brooke… come on… tell me what's going on," Nathan urges.

Brooke takes a huge breath, holding it in for what seems like an eternity before she finally opens her mouth to speak.

"I'm in love with Peyton," she rushes out, her heart beating so rapidly she's sure it's about to fly right out of her chest. She watches Nathan, waiting for his expression to change, but it never does. Instead Nathan Scott stands there, having not moved a muscle or even flinched in the slightest at Brooke's big secret reveal.

"Oh… is that it? I thought we knew this a long time ago?" he says casually, leaning back on the island of the kitchen and taking another gulp of water. When he's finished he has two very confused pairs of eyes staring him down.

"You knew?" Haley exclaims, surprised at Nathan's comment.

"How?" Brooke asks, before Nathan can respond. He doesn't do anything but laugh at them.

"Come on… I'm not that stupid. I may not be good at books and tests, but I know that look… and you, Brooke," he says pointing at her with the hand holding the bottle of water…, "you've had the look in your eye since I've known you when it comes to Peyton."

"I can't believe it!" Haley shouts out again, this time a little louder causing both Brooke and Nathan to jump. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"What was I going to say Hales? I think Brooke has the hots for Peyton? Would you have believed me?" Both girls glance at one another and then look back to him. "No, you would have called me a pig and told me to get my mind out of the gutter."

Haley can't help but laugh. She probably would have if Nathan would have told her Brooke was in love with Peyton in high school. She can't believe that Nathan had known all along. First Rachel and now Nathan! Haley was used to being the smart one!

"I can't believe you've known all along… and I've been struggling with this all alone for years now…"

"Well, like Haley said, you should have trusted us. We are your friends Brooke. I don't care who you love or who you date… just as long as you're happy," Nathan says, smiling warmly. Brooke can't help but smile back, happy to have the Nathan Scott she knew and loved return after some motivation from her blonde best friend.

"Thanks Nathan… it means a lot," Brooke says, feeling again like a little bit of weight has been lifted off of her. Suddenly she realizes something and the expression changes on her face. "Do you think Lucas knows?"

Nathan laughs loudly… so loud that it startles both the women and they stare at him waiting for him to finish.

"Lucas? No… that guy is so blind. My money's on him still being in love with Peyton."

"Nathan!" Haley shouts out, leaning over the counter to smack him on the arm.

"Hey! I'm just telling the truth," he says, watching as Brooke's face turns sad. "I didn't say she was in love with him."

Brooke looks up and tries to smile, but finds she can't. The idea of Lucas still pining away for Peyton hurts Brooke much more than she'd like to admit.

"Lucas is in love with Lindsay," Haley says, trying to remind Brooke of that more than Nathan. "He and Peyton have been over for a long time."

"Yeah, in Peyton's mind. But in Luke's you and I both know he was just waiting for her to come running to him," Nathan says. Haley glares at her husband and the smile he had on his face slowly dwindles down when he realizes he isn't helping Brooke feel any better.

"Do you think she's still in love with him?" Brooke asks, her voice sounding shy and almost afraid of her own question.

Nathan and Haley both nod their head at the same time back and forth immediately sure of their response.

"No honey… she said she wasn't and she meant it," Haley says, her hand squeezing Brooke's again. "I really think it's time you told her the truth."

"You haven't told her yet?" Nathan asks, surprised. He was sure that the reason they were sitting in the kitchen discussing this had to be because Brooke had finally spilled and told Peyton the truth.

Nathan didn't want to say anything because it wasn't his place… but he had his own thoughts on why Peyton Sawyer had really come back to Tree Hill. And none of them had anything to do with his older brother.

"You should Brooke… what are you afraid of?"

"Losing her… duh!" Brooke exclaims, getting a chuckle from Nathan. "I can't lose her again Nathan. You saw how hard it was for us to get over the Lucas thing. This… this is way bigger and I don't know if she'll handle it."

"What makes you so sure she doesn't feel the same way about you?" Nathan questions, a quick glance to Haley before looking back at Brooke.

"Oh my God!" Brooke says, a hand going to her mouth to cover it as a thought appears in her head. "If you knew… what is she knows?"

"Honey… if she knew don't you think that she would have said something by now?" Haley asks Brooke, not wanting Brooke to get worked up over this.

"No… it makes perfect sense Hales. That's why she was so worried about our friendship when I kissed her… she knows how I feel and she was afraid I was going to confess!"

"Wait a second… you kissed her? Did I miss that part of the story?" Haley asks looking at Brooke and finally over at Nathan whose eyes have gone wide. She grabs a towel from the counter and chucks it at him right in the face. He hides the laugh... after all, he is a guy and his imagination can get away from him sometimes.

Brooke looks down, aware that she has just told a little bit more of the truth about what happened the night before.

"It wasn't a big deal…"

"Brooke… that's a huge deal! Did she kiss you back?" Haley questions. Brooke doesn't respond but her eyes say it all. "Oh my God she did!"

"Haley…" Nathan starts only to stop when Haley's hand comes up into the air, not wanting him to interrupt her. Not when she was finally getting somewhere.

"Brooke… I told you she had the same feelings."

"We were drunk Haley… it didn't mean anything… at least not to her... she told me so."

"She said that... she actually said... it didn't mean anything?" Haley questions.

"Not in those exact words, no," Brooke says. "But she implied it... she's been my best friend since I was eight... I know what she meant. I'm fluent in Peyton Sawyer code talk."

"But you said it yourself, she kissed you back and this morning she didn't seem to care about that… she was only worried about your friendship!"

"First of all, I never said she kissed me back… you took my silence as a 'yes' and second… just because she kissed me back doesn't mean that she has feelings. It just means she had a lot to drink and besides… she blamed the alcohol anyway… just like she always has."

Haley's head snaps over to Brooke again and Nathan stops mid gulp of his water.

"What do you mean… like she always has?" Haley asks, her voice sounding quiet and careful. "Has this happened before?"

Brooke nods, feeling no need to hide anymore. Yet she still doesn't want to tell them just how far things went because she can't betray Peyton like that. She also doesn't want to go into detail and explain how many times they actually have kissed. It would just be too confusing and Brooke is already confused enough. So instead, she focuses on the one other time that the kiss turned into more, still not revealing the entire truth about that encounter.

"It happened two years ago, in L.A. when I went to visit her. We stopped talking shortly after it happened."

"Oh my God, Brooke… I had no idea… I'm so sorry! When the two of you showed up together I just assumed you had stayed close!" Haley says, feeling bad that she's been urging Brooke to express her feelings when something as simple as a kiss had almost torn them apart just a few years ago. But it only makes her question more the thoughts and feelings that could be going on inside of Peyton's own head. "What happened in L.A.?"

"Nothing," Brooke says, trying to find her peace with everything. "I mean, I flew out to L.A. I'd been having a really bad week at work and at the time we were talking every day… sometimes for four or five hours a night. We were so close… we visited each other at least once a month if not more... our friendship was good you know."

"And…" Nathan urges on, getting a glare from Haley that he chooses to ignore.

"And… we had too much to drink and I kissed her. Simple as that."

"And what happened after?" Haley asks, curious to see what Peyton's reaction was the next morning.

"Nothing. She never mentioned it again and either did I. But I flew back to New York the next morning and things were never the same. I mean, she called and told me about Lucas a couple of weeks later... but that was the last time we really talked. We hardly talked at all after that. And when we did it just wasn't the same. When she called me the night before we flew home was the first time we had talked… I mean really talked in a long time."

Haley, starting to understand Brooke's doubts, moves over and wraps her arms around her brunette friend.

"Well see… if she didn't freak out the first time and she didn't this time either… there's no reason to think that she'd freak out if the told her the truth."

"I lost her Haley… and it was the worst pain ever... I just got her back... I'm not willing to lose her again."

"Nathan… help me out here," Haley says, not able to find any more words that she hasn't already said a dozen times in response to that comment. She's hoping that Nathan might have something valuable to add. He does know Peyton better than Haley does.

Nathan steps forward again.

"Brooke… you need to stop thinking like that. You aren't going to lose her. All of us know that Peyton doesn't do well without you in her life. She needs you. She knows that. There's no way she's going to let something come between you. She came back... right? She's here now? And besides… what if you're wrong? What if the reason she pulled away was because she felt the exact same way you did about the kiss?" Nathan questions, giving Brooke something to think about.

Before Brooke can respond, a flash of blonde hair comes running into the kitchen.

"Dad! Dad! Can we go to the river court?" Jamie asks, getting close to Nathan on the other side of the counter.

"James Lucas Scott! Where are your manners?" Haley scolds him. "And how many times have I told you… no running in the house?"

"Sorry mom," Jamie says sadly. He looks at Brooke and makes his way over to her, wrapping his little arms around her sitting on the chair. "Hi Aunt Brooke."

"Hi buddy," Brooke says, hugging him back and smiling. Leave it to the cutest boy on the planet to cure her aching heart.

"So, dad… can we go to the river court… huh… huh?" Jamie pesters.

"Jamie… I don't know… I'm in the middle of talking about something important with your mom and Aunt Brooke," Nathan says, eying Haley to see what she has to say about his response. But before Haley can say anything one way or another, Brooke speaks up.

"You know, I haven't been there since I've gotten back. What do you say we all go and Haley and I can watch the two Scott boys shoot some hoops?" Brooke offers, getting a large grin from Jamie and a smile from both is parents.

"Let's go then!" Nathan says, ruffling Jamie's hair before pushing him out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Haley and Brooke are sitting on the bench at the river court, watching as Nathan and Jamie shoot around.<p>

"He's looking so much more like the Nathan I remember," Brooke says, watching as Nathan takes a jump shot. It goes straight through the hoop, nothing but net.

"Yeah… I owe Peyton big time for that one," Haley says, forgetting that they had agreed not to talk about the blonde for a little bit. It had already been an emotional roller coaster for Brooke that morning and she wanted nothing more than to move on to a new topic. "Sorry."

"It's fine… I mean, she did do wonders for him," Brooke says, watching Nathan still and smiling huge at the thought of Peyton. Haley sees the smile and can't help but smile herself. She has so many more questions for Brooke about Peyton, but she knows that Brooke is pretty much all talked out on that subject for the day.

"So… tell me about this opening coming up Brooke Davis… I can't wait to see the store! Have you really not let anyone in to see the design yet?"

Brooke laughs a little.

"Well… Peyton's been there to help a little bit," Brooke confesses, not wanting to lie. She needed some artistic help and she turned to her best friend for that. Peyton had been more than happy to lend her a hand.

"It's alright… Peyton is a great artist after all. I'm just excited to see it. Two weeks huh?"

"Yep… if I can get it all ready in time. I'm starting to stress about it a little."

"Don't stress… I'm sure it will look great."

"Of course it will, Peyton did most of the designing… I just did the clothes," Brooke says casually, leaning back on the bench.

"What did I do?" Brooke hears Peyton's voice call out, as she makes her way over to the two women on the bench.

"Aunt Peyton!" Jamie exclaims, seeing her and dropping the ball to run and give her a big hug. She wraps him up and picks him up as she hugs him back.

"How you been little man?" Peyton asks, setting him back on his feet and smiling as Nathan walks over.

"Good to see you Sawyer… where you been?"

"Oh you know… just signing a band," Peyton says casually as if it's nothing and she makes room for herself on the bench.

"Oh Peyton! That's awesome!" Brooke yells, happy for her friend. She can't help but lean over and give her a big, happy hug. Peyton doesn't hesitate to hug her back. Both Haley and Nathan give each other a look.

"What's with that look Hales?" Peyton asks, noticing Haley's expression.

"Oh… nothing," Haley says, catching the glare Brooke shoots at her. It is filled with fear and desperation and Haley quickly decides the best bet is to change the subject so she doesn't have to end up putting her foot in her mouth. "So tell me about this band."

"They are pretty good. They're local so that's good. The lead is kind of a jerk though. But I think the real talent is in the piano player," Peyton admits, excited about signing her first band even if they had made it extremely difficult to do.

"Maybe I'll head into the studio during their recording session and check it out," Haley offers, and Peyton smiles warmly.

"That would be great Haley… I could use all the help I can get with this guy," she admits.

"When will they be in?"

"Tomorrow at four… can you make it or is it too close to after the school day for you?"

"I can make it. Nathan… can you pick Jamie up from Skills house after your workout tomorrow so I can head into the studio with Peyton?" Haley asks sweetly.

"Of course, anything I can do to get you back into a studio is fine by me," Nathan says smiling. He takes another shot and makes it and Jamie gets the rebound.

"It's settled then," Haley says, looking back at Peyton.

"Good." She turns then to Brooke. "Hey, I'm starving. I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner on the way home," Peyton offers, looking at her best friend.

Brooke covers her surprise well. While she believed Peyton when she said nothing would change their friendship, she was happy to see it was true.

"Sounds great! But…" Brooke pauses, looking around. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Oh… that," Peyton says, a hidden smile just forming on her lips. "I got my car out of storage," she says, pointing just behind the tree. Both Brooke and Haley see it and smile.

"You love that damn thing!" Brooke comments and Peyton can't help but shrug.

"It's the longest love affair I've ever had," Peyton says, and Haley chuckles at the comment wondering now more than ever if that's really the truth. After all, if Peyton had been having the same feelings for Brooke for as long as Brooke had, that would long surpass the amount of time she's been in love with her car.

"Alright you two… go eat. I am going to get these two home and fed," Haley says, pointing out onto the court.

"Oh mom, do we have to go yet?" Jamie asks, not wanting to leave the court just yet.

"Yes… now chop chop… get into that car! You too Nathan Scott!" Haley stands to leave and both Jamie and Nathan look down after uttering their goodbyes and follow.

"Just you and me girlfriend," Brooke says, catching the last word just after it left her mouth. She cringes at the sound of it and looks at Peyton with worried eyes.

"Brooke," Peyton says, still smiling. "I told you… it's fine. We're fine. Now come on… I'm starving."

Brooke follows Peyton to the car, mind in the clouds wondering why Peyton is acting so cool with all of this and hoping that maybe… just maybe in time she can come to terms with her feelings and not let them get in the way of her friendship.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Two weeks passed in what felt like two minutes for Brooke Davis. She had been so busy during the past fourteen days that she had barely had time to do much of anything other than get the store ready for the grand opening.

She missed her friends… she missed Jamie… but most of all, she missed Peyton.

Sure, they lived together, but Peyton too had been extremely busy the past two weeks. The band she signed turned out to be a major problem, and with Haley's urging, they had dropped them and instead signed the piano player as a solo artist. Both Peyton and Haley had spent a lot of time getting Mia ready to record.

Brooke knew that she was doing it again… distancing herself from Peyton because it was easier than dealing with her feelings. But even though she was pulling away, it was as if Peyton didn't let her.

Peyton made sure to bring Brooke dinner to the store every single night when she was working late… even if she only dropped by to drop it off and couldn't stay. It was the thought that counted and Brooke couldn't help but be grateful that Peyton wasn't going to let this get between them again. She had told herself just this morning that as soon as the store opening was done, she was going to spend some quality time with her best friend again, feelings be damned!

"Hey B. Davis…" Peyton says, entering the shop with a bag in her hands. "Wow!" she says, stopping just inside the door way. "Brooke, this place looks amazing!"

"You think so?" Brooke asks, stepping from behind the counter and moving toward Peyton who is looking around in awe.

"I know so! You did a great job!"

"Thanks... there's still some left to do tomorrow but most of it's all set," Brooke says, happy to give into the hug Peyton has pulled her into. She relaxes into it and almost whimpers when it ends. "So… what's in the bag P. Sawyer?"

"Dinner… I figured since tomorrow was the big day you wouldn't be getting home any time soon… and… and I miss you. So I thought I'd come and see if I could help you and we'd eat and hang out… if that's alright?" Peyton questions, sounding a little different than Brooke is used to.

"That's so sweet of you Blondie… you didn't have to do that. But I'm starving and I'd love the company and help!" Brooke says, not turning away food and free labor.

The two girls settle in the middle of the store, six different cartons of Chinese food settled around them. Both girls have their own carton in their hands and are eating quietly with chopsticks. Brooke glances at the carton Peyton has in her hand and leans over a little to grab a piece of beef from Peyton's dish.

"Hey!" Peyton says, her mouth full of food. Brooke laughs.

"My, my… since when did Peyton Sawyer forget how to share?" Brooke asks, making a joke out of it and enjoying the casual friendly banter between them.

"Since my best friend ate all of the Chow Mein and didn't leave any for me!" Peyton replies jokingly.

"Well, I'm an only child. I'm not supposed to know how to share!" Brooke says.

"I'm an only child too!" Peyton exclaims.

"Technically, no. You do have a brother… remember?"

"Half brother," Peyton says, cringing at the thought of that time in her life when she first found out about him. Just the memory of Ian Banks and him posing as her brother can still give her nightmares. But the real Derek... her real brother, wasn't that bad. They didn't talk much, but they made sure to visit at least once a year and keep in touch through emails when they could.

"Still…"

"And it's not like I was raised with him. Therefore I have every right to be selfish like you!"

"Oh, so now I'm selfish huh?" Brooke asks, laughing as the words come out and she tries to make a serious face. Peyton just smirks at her. Brooke can't keep a straight face so instead of trying she flicks the noodles on her chopsticks in Peyton's direction, hitting her directly between the eyes.

"Brooke!" Peyton shouts, shocked at the noodles landing on her face. She puts her carton of food down and tackles Brooke to the floor, tickling her at her sides.

Brooke is laughing uncontrollably and begging Peyton to stop, but Peyton doesn't relent. She just keeps tickling and laughing right along with Brooke.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Brooke manages to get out, and Peyton stops the tickling assault and it is then that Brooke realizes the position they are in on the floor. Peyton is on top of Brooke, her hands on either side of the brunette's head, holding her body up and their faces are inches apart.

"Brooke…" Peyton starts, but Brooke knows better this time. She's worked long and hard to not let herself make the same mistakes she's made before. She sits up before Peyton can finish.

"So… what do you say we get this place cleaned up and get the hell out of here?" Brooke asks, not wanting to show Peyton just how flustered she is.

"Sounds good to me. But wait… don't you have more work to do?" Peyton asks.

"I can finish in the morning… I just need to get one thing," Brooke says, carrying several empty cartons to the trash and tossing them in. "It's in the office."

Peyton throws the remaining cartons in the garbage and leans against the counter, just looking around at the beautiful store Brooke has created. Everything is perfectly in its place and Peyton just knows that tomorrow is going to be a great night. Brooke returns within a few minutes.

"Here," she says, holding a garment on a hanger out for Peyton. "I made this for you."

"For me?" Peyton asks, surprised at the gesture but taking the hanger anyway. She unzips the bag and inside is a beautiful dress. "Oh Brooke… it's beautiful. You didn't have to do this for me!" Peyton says, smiling at her friend.

"I wanted to. I wanted you to be wearing a Brooke Davis original on the night of the opening. So… do you really like it?" Brooke asks.

"It's amazing Brooke. You're amazing," Peyton answers.

"I'm glad you like it… now lets get out of here before I find something else that needs to be re-done," Brooke says, sounding tired after a long couple of weeks getting everything ready. Peyton re-zips the bag and leads the way out of the store, watching as Brooke locks up.

* * *

><p>"Are you asleep?" a quiet voice rings out into the darkness and Peyton sits up at the sound of it.<p>

"Brooke? What's wrong?" Peyton asks, seeing the outline of her best friend standing in her doorway. She can almost see the tears in Brooke's eyes from the soft moonlight filtering in through the window.

They had made their way home and hung out on the couch talking and enjoying spending time together before they both had called it a night, not wanting to be too tired for the long day tomorrow. Brooke had tossed and turned for hours before finally getting up to see if Peyton was having the same problem.

"I can't sleep," Brooke says, making her way closer into Peyton's room.

"What's going on in that head of yours Brooke Davis?" Peyton asks, patting next to her on the bed, inviting her friend to lay next to her. Brooke smiles and settles under the covers next to Peyton, resting her head on her shoulder laying together the way they had since they were kids.

There was something about the way they were laying that comforted Brooke, and it always had. She had laid this way with Peyton so many times over the course of their long friendship. Nights when her parents screaming and fighting was more than she could handle... nights when everything seemed to be falling apart. Peyton had always been her comfort.

"I guess I'm just nervous about the opening. I mean… if the store doesn't go well then Victoria will be on my ass about it and I just so badly want to shove it in her face," Brooke says, getting even more comfortable with Peyton next to her. Peyton has started to play with Brooke's hair, running her fingers lightly through the brown locks. "I just want to prove to her that I can do it, you know?"

"It's going to be great Brooke. Besides… who cares what Bitchtoria thinks… all that matters is that you have your friends here and you're happy."

Brooke sighs.

"I am happy," Brooke says, feeling her eyes start to get heavy now that she's safe and comfortable in Peyton's arms. "Can I sleep in here tonight?" Brooke asks.

"Shh… close your eyes Brooke… of course you can," Peyton whispers and she places a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead. But before Brooke can even think about it, her eyes are closed and she's drifting off to slumber land.

* * *

><p>Brooke wakes the next morning to find herself in Peyton's bed. She instantly sits up and replays the night in her mind after checking to make sure she was fully clothed, thankful when she remembers she merely came to lay next to her best friend for comfort the night before.<p>

"Nothing happened," Brooke says out loud as she looks to see the other side of the bed is empty. She's not sure if she's glad for that, or sad.

Brooke stretches and then makes her way out of the room to the kitchen where she smells breakfast being cooked.

"Morning," she says casually when she sees Peyton standing at stove making bacon. "That smells amazing."

Brooke can't also help but look at Peyton's attire this morning. She's wearing a tight white tank top that leaves nothing to the imagination and the shortest pair of boy shorts Brooke's ever seen. Peyton's legs look as if they go on for miles.

"I made coffee too. I knew you'd need a good breakfast to get you through the day and tonight," Peyton says smiling and handing Brooke a cup. "Breakfast should be done in a few minutes."

Brooke smiles finally tearing her eyes away from Peyton's legs.

"I can't believe you made breakfast. You're the best ever!"

"You're not so bad yourself," Peyton remarks and Brooke gets a strong feeling of happiness at hearing the words.

She drinks her coffee in silence until Peyton slides over a large plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes in front of her. She makes herself a plate of the same and sits down at the counter beside her.

"So… what plans do you have for today?" Brooke asks. "You have a lot of work to do at the studio?"

"Not much actually. I left the day open in case you needed any last minute help," Peyton says, taking a bite of pancake.

"Really?" Brooke asks, feeling an overwhelming sense of desire to kiss the girl sitting next to her. "I could really use you by my side today to keep me from freaking out," Brooke admits.

"That's why I took the day off. I know you too well Brooke Davis," Peyton says, patting Brooke's hand next to her before picking her fork up and taking another bite. "Now eat up and get ready. We've got an opening to get ready for."

* * *

><p>The day is over in a blur. There was a lot more to get ready than either Brooke or Peyton thought, but somehow, with the help of Millie, Brooke's assistant, they managed to get it all done and have time to go back to the house and get dressed for the event that night. Brooke has just finished dressing and is putting on her necklace when she hears Peyton cursing from behind her closed door. She makes her way out of her room and over to it, knocking quietly.<p>

"You alright in there Peyton?" Brooke asks, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I just can't reach the zipper," Peyton says through the door. Before Brooke can reply, the door is opened and Peyton is standing there in Brooke's dress. "Can you zip me up?"

Brooke nods, speechless at how beautiful Peyton looks and she makes her way into the room so Peyton can look in the mirror. She slowly zips the back of the dress up, careful not to let her fingers brush over the beautiful skin she so desperately wants to touch.

"There you go," Brooke says, still overwhelmed by Peyton's beauty. Peyton must notice the way Brooke is looking at her and she turns suddenly.

"What's wrong? Is it... does it look..."

"Nothing… you just… you look amazing P. Sawyer," Brooke admits. Peyton smiles big at the compliment.

"You too," Peyton says, seemingly eying Brooke up and down. Brooke swallows the lump in her throat.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, let's do this."

They drive to the store in silence. The limo driver keeps glancing back at them through the mirror and it's starting to make Brooke even more nervous than she had been before she left the house. They are running a little bit behind schedule, but Brooke didn't really care. After all, it was typical of her to be fashionably late for her own parties.

"Just take a breath Brooke," Peyton says, once the car has rolled to a stop and the driver has gotten out to open the door for them. "I'm right here beside you," Peyton finishes, taking Brooke's hand and squeezing it slightly.

The door opens and Peyton smiles, stepping out first and pulling Brooke a little with her. They stand in front of the store, seeing it completely packed inside already. Brooke starts to shake a little.

"I don't know if I can go in there Peyton," Brooke says, overwhelmed with emotions at the sight of all those people in there to see her designs and buy her clothes.

"Sure you can," Peyton says, linking her arm with Brooke's and pulling her close. "We'll do it together."

They take a step forward and when they finally enter the door, all eyes turn to them. Customers and friends alike are all there to support Brooke Davis and Clothes Over Bros. Haley and Nathan smile when they see the girls arms linked and Haley makes her way to the door to greet them.

"Brooke, this place is amazing! Everyone loves it!"

"Really?" Brooke asks, her arm still tight around Peyton and refusing to let go despite Peyton trying once before.

"You've already sold ten dresses and it's only been open for fifteen minutes!" Millie says as they make their way to the counter. "Clothes Over Bro's is a hit!"

"Wow… I mean… good wow… but… wow," Brooke says, looking around at the sea of faces. She had believed in her store, but she had no idea that people would be this excited about it.

"Brooke, congratulations," Nathan says, leaning over his wife to hug Brooke. "Hi Peyton… you both look beautiful."

"Thanks," the girls reply at the same time and Haley nods in agreement. Soon a hand on Brooke's shoulder has her spinning around, pulling Peyton with her.

"Hi Brooke," Lucas says, looking nice dressed up for the event.

"Hey Luke. Thanks for coming," she says, hugging him lightly and then gripping Peyton's arm even harder.

"Peyton, it's good to see you," Lucas says, his eyes washing over Peyton from head to toe and then settling on her eyes again. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah… you look nice," Peyton replies, glancing around the store. "Where's Lindsay?"

Brooke's eyes raise at the question and she starts to wonder the same herself. She had personally invited Lucas' new girlfriend, and not just because she wanted to get to know her better, but because she wanted to make sure that there was someone there by his side to keep him away from her girl. Even if Peyton didn't know she was hers.

"She had to go back to New York for a few weeks. Work," Lucas says.

"That's too bad. She was looking forward to coming," Haley says, joining the conversation. Lucas doesn't respond and everyone notices. "Everything alright Luke?"

"Me?" he says, startled by her calling him out. "Yeah, everything's fine."

The sound of Brooke's name being called causes her to look away from her friends and to the owner of the voice.

"Great… Victoria's here," Brooke mumbles under her breath and instantly Haley, Peyton, Nathan and Lucas all look in the direction of where Victoria's voice had come from. The older woman comes striding up to the group with a sneer on her face.

"So… I guess you think you proved me wrong or something. That your little bit of success tonight will continue," Victoria says, still sounding disappointed in only the way Victoria Davis can do. "But it won't last."

"Why do you have to do that… did you come here just to ruin her night?" Peyton asks, defensively. She's seen Victoria do a lot of damage to Brooke over the years and Brooke is grateful for Peyton always sticking up for her when it comes to her mother.

"You're still here? Figures… all you ever did was leech off Brooke anyhow…" Only a firm grip on Peyton's arm from Nathan keeps Peyton in the same spot and from lunging at the older woman.

"Victoria…" Brooke warns, but it goes unnoticed or disregarded… probably the latter of the two.

"Brooke… we need to discuss a few things. I set a meeting up for a week from today about expanding the line," Victoria says, handing Brooke an envelope. She doesn't wait for a response before she turns on her heels and walks away.

"She's…" Haley starts, having been the only one to have never met Victoria Davis and feeling slightly overwhelmed by the presence of her just moments before.

"A bitch?" Peyton offers.

"Evil?" Lucas adds.

"Scary?" Nathan finishes. They all laugh at Nathan. "What? She is! She gives me the creeps and scares the shit out of me!" Nathan says again, getting another group laugh.

"Yeah, she's something alright," Brooke says, her eyes finding Peyton's and she is able to smile when she sees the calm in Peyton's eyes. Peyton always knew just what to say or do to make Brooke feel better again after Victoria had hurt her. Just the look Peyton is giving her is helping Brooke to stay calm herself.

"Well, come on. This is your night Brooke Davis, and we're going to enjoy it!" Peyton says, leaning over and grabbing drinks and passing them around. Everyone takes one and they toast to Brooke before taking their first sips.

The night continues on the Clothes Over Bro's seems to be a huge success. The party is dying out with mostly friends remaining in the store and a few random customers and business associates from New York. Brooke smiles as she watches her friends mingle and admire her clothing. She scans the room and her eyes land on Peyton in the far corner, engrossed in a conversation with Lucas, him leaning close to her so she can hear him over the noise of the crowd. Peyton laughs at something Lucas says, and Brooke can't help but feel a sharp pain of jealously as she watches.

So much for Peyton being over Lucas, she thinks to herself before downing another drink.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Brooke was standing in her large walk in closet, facing the numerous clothes that lined it. While her eyes were glancing at all the different things, her mind was somewhere else.

She knew she should just stop… but she couldn't. All she could think about was how much time Peyton had been spending with Lucas the past week since the grand opening of the store. That night they had seemed so chummy standing there together, and the thought alone brought tears to Brooke's eyes.

Ever since, the two had hung out almost every day at the studio. Brooke wasn't even sure what it was they were doing, but she was pretty sure it didn't have to do with expanding the studio like Peyton claimed it did when Brooke asked her. Not wanting to make a scene, Brooke laughed it off and then later that night when Peyton hadn't come home for dinner, she cried.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Peyton's voice rings out from behind Brooke in the doorway, startling her enough to cause her to jerk and a little bit of coffee from her cup to come tumbling out onto the floor.

"Shit!" Brooke says, walking past Peyton and grabbing a towel from the bathroom before returning to start dabbing at the now brown spot on her very white carpet. She doesn't make eye contact with Peyton and she doesn't say anything more… she just continues to clean the spot as best she can, even after she knows there's nothing left to clean up with just a towel.

"Brooke… are you alright?" Peyton asks quietly, aware that something was off about her best friend. I mean, how could she not know? It was very obvious when something was wrong with Brooke and the brunette was never great at hiding her pain, at least from her best friend. But she was never very good at admitting it either.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asks, finally settling herself enough to stand and turn around to face Peyton. She keeps her eyes steady, only looking at the blonde's eyes and making sure not to travel the length of her body the way she wants to. She tries to steady her voice because she doesn't want to sound angry. "I thought you were doing some more work at the studio with Lucas tonight."

Peyton shrugs.

"I was… but then I remembered that you are leaving for New York tomorrow and I figured… I don't know…" Peyton pauses, trying to see if Brooke will understand, but all she gets is the same look from her best friend that she's been getting since Brooke turned around. "We haven't been apart really since we moved back and I thought it might be nice to spend the evening with you… just hanging out… catching up. I've missed you this week Brooke," Peyton admits.

Brooke wanted to be mad. Hell, she was sure she was mad when Peyton walked in. She could feel the anger just inside of her ready to come tumbling out. But after Peyton's words, she was back to being a mushy puddle on the ground.

"Really?" Brooke asks, and Peyton nods. "I've missed you too."

"So… what are you doing in the closet? Afraid to come out or something?" Peyton asks, a smile on her face. Brooke's chest tightens at the implication but she covers it with that fake laugh she learned in high school.

"Actually, I was trying to figure out what I needed to pack. I know I have several meetings but since Victoria wasn't kind enough to tell me what they are about, I'm kind of at a loss for what to wear."

"What about this?" Peyton says, moving into the closet more with Brooke and taking a simple black dress off the hook. "This is simple… professional and still makes you look sexy as hell."

Brooke raises a brow but doesn't even bother to hope anymore that Peyton might have feelings for her. She's made that abundantly clear by hanging out with Lucas all week where her heart lies. And it's slowly killing Brooke.

"Good. Well, one down… eleven to go."

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaims. "You're only going to be there for three days! How many outfits do you need?"

"I like to always have a lot of choices when it comes time… you know me… changing clothes takes the edge off for me," Brooke replies.

The two women spend another forty minutes finding suitable outfits for Brooke for her trip. In the end, they have packed three suitcases and zipped them up, leaving them just at the front door for tomorrow.

"Three suitcases… if I didn't know any better I'd say you were leaving me," Peyton said jokingly, and Brooke cringed at the thought. It didn't matter how much it hurt not to have Peyton the way she wanted her… she would never walk away from her… not now… not after everything she had done to get close to her again.

"Like I could ever leave you P. Sawyer… besides… three suitcases isn't that bad!"

"Brooke… one is filled entirely with shoes. Like I said… you're only going for three days!"

"I need a selection!" Brooke practically whines and it makes Peyton laugh… that laugh that always hits Brooke deep in the gut. The one that reminds her how carefree and happy Peyton can be sometimes. It brings back memories of them as kids… before all the drama… all the high school… before it all got in the way.

"Anyway… what do you say I order us some dinner and we just hang out and eat in tonight?"

"Sounds good… I think I'm just going to run up and take a quick shower before it gets here."

"Perfect… I'm going to clean up a bit and then I'll order."

Brooke makes her way toward her bathroom, making sure to close both her bedroom door and the bathroom door behind her.

She turned the shower on and undressed, stepping into the hot spray and hoping to get her mind clear before spending time with Peyton.

She couldn't help but be happy that Peyton wanted to spend tonight with her. I mean… they hadn't hung out together in over a week, and Brooke hadn't lied when she said she missed Peyton. Somehow, despite all her crazy mixed up feelings for the blonde, being around her seemed to make everything else going on in life, that much more bearable to Brooke.

She had talked to Haley a couple of times and Haley had been a constant shoulder to lean on about her feelings. Haley kept urging Brooke to talk to Peyton... tell her the truth so she didn't have to live like this anymore, but Brooke always found a reason not to. She was staring to wonder if she would ever tell the blonde. Especially now that she was sure Peyton was having feelings for Lucas again, despite Haley telling her that they really were working on some details to expand the studio, just like Peyton had told her.

She's not sure how long she is in the shower, but she realizes that she's been in long enough when the water starts to get cold. So she quickly washes her hair and body, rinsing and turning the spray off.

She steps out of the shower onto the carpeted mat below and looks around.

"Damn," Brooke mumbles to herself, realizing she forgot to get a fresh towel after using the other one earlier that day to clean the coffee up. She had done the laundry the other day and the rest of the towels were folded neatly in a basket beside her bed waiting to be put away. She had meant to do it before, but Peyton had come home and distracted her.

She dries her feet on the mat before opening her bathroom door and stepping into the room. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Peyton standing there.

"Oh my God! Brooke… I'm so sorry!" Peyton exclaims, turning around the other way so her back is facing the brunette. "I couldn't find my phone and realized I left it in your room when we were packing," Peyton explains her reason for being in there in the first place. "I didn't think you'd mind and I didn't even realize the shower was off."

Brooke takes a breath. She has her arms wrapped around her now, covering her breasts slightly as some drops of water drip off her body onto the ground.

"It's fine Peyton… not like we haven't gotten dressed together before," Brooke says, blowing it off and moving toward the pile of towels by the bed. Peyton turns back around then and reaches over to grab her phone with one hand. Brooke has just reached the towels when she hears a gasp coming from her blonde friend.

"Brooke! What happened to you?" Peyton asks, seeming to forget that Brooke was completely nude and rushing over to her side. She looks down at a large bruise that starts on the front of Brooke's thigh and wraps almost all the way around to the other side.

"Oh… nothing. I was putting something away in the store and fell off the step stool… really, it's not a big deal," Brooke says, glancing at the bruise that she had gotten several days ago.

Peyton seems a bit more concerned and she slowly reaches out, her fingers touching the purple and blue mass on Brooke's bare thigh.

"Does it hurt?" she practically whispers, and Brooke can feel her heart rate rising at the touch from Peyton.

"Not anymore," Brooke admits, suddenly forgetting the bruise now that Peyton's fingers were gently brushing it.

"Brooke…"

"Really Peyton, it's fine," Brooke says, finally wrapping the towel around her body and causing Peyton to remove her hand. "It's not a big deal."

"It's a huge deal Brooke!" Peyton argues. "You could have been seriously hurt! Were you alone when it happened or was Millie there?"

"It was late… I was tired. I just lost my footing. I promise… it's fine and I'm fine… see," Brooke says, plastering her fake smile on the way she's practiced. "Now get out there and order us some dinner! I'm starving!"

Peyton watches her for a minute more before finally turning around and heading out of the room, closing the door again on her way out. It isn't until then that Brooke finally releases the breath she's been holding in.

* * *

><p>The night was over before Brooke knew it. She and Peyton had spent hours just hanging out and talking, the way old friends did. Suddenly it was like Brooke felt alive again… having Peyton around to laugh and joke with. She didn't want to leave in the morning but she knew that the sooner she faced her mother in New York… the sooner she could come back home.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me to get up and take you to the airport in the morning?" Peyton asks drying the last of the dishes and handing them to Brooke to put away. "I don't mind."

"I don't want you to have to do that Peyt," Brooke replies, not even glancing over at her best friend as she stretches on her toes to put the last of the plates in the cabinet. "Besides, I already made arrangements for a cab."

"Oh… okay," Peyton says, and the tone in her voice causes Brooke to look over.

"Do you want to take me to the airport?" Brooke questions, suddenly getting the feeling that she's missing the point. After all, she'd much rather have Peyton drive her than take a cab. But she isn't about to admit that to Peyton.

They had such a great night, and Brooke had been able to enjoy her friendship with Peyton again. Instead of always being worried about what she said or did and if it was giving off some sort of signal that Brooke wasn't ready to give off, she pushed it all to the back of her mind and just spent the night as Brooke Davis: Best friend to Peyton Sawyer.

"Kind of," Peyton admits, looking down and picking at the towel she had been using to dry the dishes. "I mean, I'm going to miss you, you know? It will be strange to come home and not have you here."

"Yeah, I know," Brooke says smiling softly on the outside but practically bursting of happiness on the inside. "I'm going to miss you too."

"So… do you still have time to cancel the cab?"

Brooke smiles and Peyton finally looks at her. She sees the smile on Brooke's face and smiles right back, not needing to hear the words out loud to know that it's possible.

Brooke moves to the counter and grabs her cell phone from it, dialing a number and proceeding to speak with the dispatcher on the other end, cancelling her cab for the morning.

When she hangs up, Peyton is looking away again but has moved closer so the two girls are now standing side by side, using the counter to lean on.

"You sure you want to get up and take me? It's an early flight," Brooke asks, suddenly feeling a little less sure of herself.

"Of course!" Peyton practically yells in response while shooting her head up to look at the brunette. "I mean… it's not a problem."

"Good… so…" Brooke pauses, waiting for Peyton to say something and when she doesn't Brooke let's out a sigh before continuing. "I guess I should get to bed. Early morning, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Peyton replies. "Goodnight Brooke."

Brooke doesn't move. She wants to… her mind is telling her feet to put one in front of the other and keep going, but they aren't moving… almost like she is glued to her spot on the kitchen floor.

Her eyes are locked on Peyton and she knows she should look away because she can feel the pressure in her stomach rising up as thoughts of kissing the blonde start to run through her mind. She doesn't want to make the same mistake again… she doesn't want to make things weird and then look like she's running away by going to New York for a few days.

So she makes the hardest move she's ever made. She turns her head, finally feeling her feet follow in response and pushes off the counter to give herself just a little more energy to actually walk away. She gets to the entryway of the kitchen before turning slightly, and putting her infamous fake smile on her face.

"Goodnight Peyton."

* * *

><p>New York wasn't how Brooke remembered it. She could remember a time when she loved the city… wanted nothing more than to live in it and be famous. Now she had exactly that. She had a beautiful penthouse apartment in downtown New York and couldn't even leave her house without being hounded by photographers and fans begging for her autograph.<p>

Peyton had woken up and taken Brooke to the airport just like she had said she would. Though the ride was quiet, almost too quiet… and Brooke was overwhelmed with thoughts and worries that she had done something to upset the blonde. She had asked, but Peyton had insisted that she was just tired, and Brooke had settled for taking that response. Peyton had never been much of a morning person anyway.

She had forgotten about that until they moved back to Tree Hill. It was just a little thing… something so common and normal that it surprised her that she didn't remember that Peyton didn't like to do much before noon. Living in the city for the past four years had turned Brooke into a morning person. After all, it was the only time she was alone… the only time she got a chance to be with just herself and her thoughts. She often used that time to think about Peyton. It was the best part of her day.

She was surprised by her own reaction to the press and fans waiting at JFK airport when she arrived. Tree Hill had provided shelter from the hustle and bustle of her celebrity persona and she had almost forgotten what it was like to be swarmed and fawned over. She was almost scared of the people, hesitating when she got off the plane and feeling completely overwhelmed and insecure until a bodyguard who had been with her for three years held his hand out for her to take.

"Ms. Davis… welcome home," he said.

It sounded wrong. It hurt. It wasn't home… and it never was. It was always just an escape. Home was Tree Hill. Home was her friends and godson. Home was Peyton.

"Thanks," Brooke mutters out, groggy from the flight and now overwhelmed by the flashes of cameras and screaming of her name. "How did you…?"

"Mrs. Davis ordered me to pick you up. I have a car waiting ma'am," the bodyguard says, not bothering to smile and pulling Brooke along through the crowd, careful to make sure no one gets close enough to his client. They don't even bother stopping to get her bags, as Brooke can see her other longtime bodyguard and driver already at the luggage claim, waiting for them.

They get into the car and sit in silence for several minutes. Brooke turns her cell phone back on and cringes when she sees she has ten text messages and five missed calls already. Though her eyebrows shoot up in surprise when she sees the last text is from Peyton.

_Miss you already. Have a safe flight and call me when you get settled._

Brooke smiles and can feel her eyes filling with tears at the genuine and sweet message from her friend.

"Ms. Davis?" Brooke looks up at her name. "Is everything alright? Did you get hurt in the crowd?" the bodyguard asks and it is then that Brooke realizes that after three years of having the same man hold her hand through every crowd and airport, she had never learned his name.

"What's your name?" she asks, her voice sounding almost childlike as it comes out, hesitant yet determined to know.

She didn't want to be the person she had been before she left. The person that cared more about work than the people in her life. She was starting to realize that while having her company meant the world to her... the people in her life mattered more. She knew what people thought of her. That she was a hard working bitch that got her way and was hard on her employees. She was a perfectionist when it came to her work and her job, and she had often forgotten that she once was just like those people working for her... just a normal person doing their best. Thinking about how she didn't know the man who had defended her and protected her for three years, made her sad and she realized, she didn't want to be thought of as that kind of person anymore.

"Why ma'am?" the bodyguard asks.

"Because I just realized I've known you for three years and I've never asked," Brooke replies, surprised that he would question her about wanting to know. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Louis, ma'am," Louis replies, a smile still not crossing his lips. "My name is Louis Montgomery."

"It's nice to meet you Louis," Brooke says, holding her hand out for him to shake. He looks at her hand outstretched and then back to her eyes. "I'm Brooke."

"I know ma'am," Louis says, still looking at her outstretched hand.

"Enough with the ma'am thing... from now on... you call me Brooke, alright?" she asks, wiggling her hand a little to urge him to take it. He finally relents.

He takes her hand in his and shakes it softly and Brooke smiles.

"Are you sure you're alright ma'am... I mean Brooke?" Louis questions again, this time more seriously and with a frown. The sound of the trunk being closed in the back of the car can be heard and Brooke knows her bags have now been retrieved. She hears her other guard getting into the front of the limo and raises the glass so she can see him as he starts the car and begins to sift through the airport traffic.

She leans through the gap, so she can see his face and he catches her eye in the mirror.

"Ma'am? Can I help you?" he questions.

"Yeah… what's your name?" Brooke asks, no longer shy about not knowing but curious instead.

"My name ma'am?" the driver hesitates. "Have I done something wrong? I followed orders…"

"No… nothing like that. I just wanted to know. After all, you've been my driver ever since I first got to New York."

The driver watches her closely in the mirror, but continues to glance at the road in front of him to be safe. He sees the genuine smile on the young woman's face and can't help but smile back.

"My name is Peter, ma'am. Peter Nottingham."

"Nice to meet you Peter," Brooke replies in a similar fashion that she did with Louis. She chooses not to offer her hand as he is driving and she turns back and gets comfortable on her chair facing Louis. "Where are we going?"

"We were told you'd be heading directly to the office Ms. Dav... Brooke," Louis replies. Brooke frowns.

"No… I want to go to my apartment first. Can you take me there please?" she asks and while Louis seems worried with her changes of plans. Brooke notices his hesitation and she sighs. "I'll deal with Victoria... just... I want to get settled first," Brooke says, this time sounding more desperate than before. She wants nothing more than to get there so she can call her blonde best friend back at home. It hasn't been more than five hours and she misses Peyton desperately. Louis still isn't comfortable with the change of plans, but he doesn't dare argue. He nods in agreement and Brooke turns around again. "Change of plans Peter… take me to my apartment."

Peter nods and Brooke settles, watching out the window at the people on the street. They all look so tired and dreary… so lost, like they are searching for their soul. It reminds her of the way she used to feel… before she found Peyton again… before she made her way back home. She makes the decision right then and there that she won't let anything… not even her company, stop her from getting back to where her heart lies.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Brooke's foot is tapping in synch with the pen in her hand on the table. Her eyes are focused on the man standing at the front of the room pointing to the image on the large screen, but she is looking right through him. Her mind is somewhere else entirely, and it has been for the past two days.

But at least it was almost over. She just had to get through this meeting and then she could go straight to the airport and back to where her heart was. She had changed her flight this morning, not wanting to spend the extra night in the city and just get home.

She had spoken with Peyton every day for at least an hour but it just wasn't the same. She missed being around the blonde… seeing her smile… hearing her laugh. She missed that feeling inside of her when she was around her. That alive feeling.

She made the decision after their conversation last night that she wasn't going to waste another minute in a place she didn't want to be and changed her flight with little trouble. Peter and Louis had her stuff packed in the car and were waiting to take her to the airport as soon as the meeting was over.

Brooke hadn't mentioned the change of plans to Peyton, hoping to surprise her at the studio. The blonde had been working so hard lately and Brooke wanted to just show up with Peyton's favorite Chinese food and enjoy some best friend time. The more Brooke thought about it, the faster her foot and pen tapped.

"Are we keeping you Brooke?" Victoria's voice echoes into the otherwise quiet room and Brooke straightens up in her chair. She glances around at all the corporate faces in the chairs surrounding her and realizes she had been in her own world.

"No," Brooke replies, trying to see if she can remember any of the words being said about the new ideas for the company in the past hour to make it seem like she'd been paying attention even a little. The last thing she can remember is the discussion turning to Brooke's new line... the one she had been designing since she returned to Tree Hill. She had been inspired by being home... by being around her friends again.

"Right…" Victoria says, mockingly. She turns to the other business associates in the room and puts on her condescending smile. "I'm sure Brooke is thrilled about this opportunity and can't wait to get started with the details," Victoria says, eyes never meeting Brooke. "I'm sure it will take her a week or so to get settled back here in the city but as soon as she is…"

The words cause Brooke to snap out of her day dream about Peyton.

"Excuse me? The city?" Brooke says, her voice cracking at the last word. "I never agreed to move back to New York!"

"Brooke..."

"No! I told you before… I'm done with New York. I belong in Tree Hill… I want to live in Tree Hill… that's where home is… that's where my life is!" Brooke exclaims, standing from her seat and pushing her chair back as she does forgetting where she is and who is around. In this moment to Brooke the only other person in the room is Victoria.

"Now that's enough Brooke!" Victoria shouts angrily as all the others in the room just look on in silence. "I've had enough of this crap about Tree Hill and those low lives you call friends!"

"Low lives?" Brooke says, hands finding her hips a glare fixing in her eyes.

"Yes! That's exactly what they are Brooke. They are beneath you! They are washed up athletes, mediocre writers, school teachers… and worst of all, unemployed want to be's who mooch off of you!"

"You better watch you're mouth Victoria," Brooke warns in a very serious tone, knowing exactly who each reference was referring to. "You have no right to talk about my friends like that! Especially Peyton whose been my best friend since I was eight years old!"

"No, you better watch it Brooke! This company was your dream! And now you want to throw it all away for a girl who will never amount to anything!"

"She's ten times the person I am! She's passionate and talented and she means everything to me! And who are you to talk about mooching? Where were you before Clothes Over Bros, huh? Certainly not taking care of me! No, you let Peyton do that! So you know what… _mom_," Brooke says that final word sarcastically. "I don't care anymore. I'm done. I'm not going to live a miserable life anymore. I'm going home… to my friends… to my real family… and you… you can go to hell!"

Brooke doesn't wait for a response, or bother to look at all the stunned faces of her associates around her. She just grabs her bag and stomps out of the conference room door, not looking back.

She stops when she's rounded the corner to take a breath. Her heart was racing and she could feel the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. But it wasn't because she had just seemingly given up everything… it was because she had just given herself so much more.

"Ms. Davis?" a strong but friendly voice breaks the silence and the seal to the tears Brooke had been holding back. When she looks up to the owner of the voice, a few have fallen down her cheeks.

The man has to be in his fifties… well dressed and cute in that grandfather sort of way. She remembers he sat in the far corner of the large table throughout the meeting, never uttering a word, looking almost as bored as she felt.

"Ms. Davis," he continues, his hand reaching out and finding her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Brooke says, using the back of her hand to wipe the wetness. "I'm going to be fine… just as soon as I get home," Brooke explains and the man's lips curve up into a smile. "I'm sorry that you had to witness that… it was never my intention to…"

"Nonsense!" the man stops her before she can finish. "I know exactly what it is like to have an overbearing mother," he offers, this time with a warm smile. "To be honest Ms. Davis… if you have this much passion for your hometown… for your friends… that much loyalty and dedication to be in their lives that you'd be willing to give up all your hard work and accomplishment… well, you are exactly what I expected you to be… and I'm on board for the new line… no matter where you choose to design it from or where your company is located out of."

"Really? You mean…"

"Really. But there are some conditions of course and some logistics we'll have to work out."

Brooke's eyes light up when she realizes what he is saying and it sinks in.

"Anything! I'll make it work and I promise I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't Ms. Davis… I know you won't," he says again, his hand squeezing her shoulder sweetly before turning and heading back the direction he came from. He turns his head and stops just before he's about to round the corner. "Go home to your friends. I'll be in touch."

Brooke nods and watches him walk out of sight. She stands in the hallway, purse dangling from her arm and stares at the empty hall, catching her breath and still letting his words run through her mind. A smile forms on her face and continues to grow bigger and bigger. After just two minutes of standing there Brooke turns on her toes and starts to make her way out of the building, ignoring her name being called as she passes. It isn't until she can see the door that is marked exit, that she breaks into a stride after pulling her heels off her feet.

She arrives at her car with Louis holding the door open, and he closes it as she practically dives in. Peter turns around in his seat and looks at the young woman with concern.

"Everything alright Ms. Brooke?" he questions as Louis gets into the car himself.

"Everything's great actually… couldn't be better."

Peter's head turns slightly, surprised at how happy the young woman seems. He can't remember the last time he's seen her smile the way she is now, but he's pretty sure it was years ago when she first became his client. She had been a bundle of energy, excited about moving to the city and making it big with her little company that was just starting to grow. He had watched as the accomplishment and fame had slowly taken away that smile of hers... made her into a shell of the person she once was and how the only time that smile would return would be when he would pick her up from the airport after her visits to her best friend in L.A. He loved those nights when she could come back, because he could see the young girl he had first met again. And then it just stopped... the trips to L.A., the smiling. Almost like she had lost every part of her soul. He couldn't help but smile thinking about how much she had changed in just a short month away, and he was just happy to see that smile back on her face.

"Yes Ms… Brooke. Are you ready to go home?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," Brooke says, pulling her cell phone out and glancing at the clock to ensure she's on time. As she does, it beeps indicating her new text message.

_This isn't over.  
><em>

Brooke can't help but laugh at the message from Victoria as she reads it, and it sparks Louis' interest.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he questions, sounding just as concerned as Peter had before.

"I'm sure. I'm perfect… or… almost perfect," Brooke says, thinking of Peyton and how wonderful it would be to have her with her to have seen her finally stand up to her mother. Peyton's been telling Brooke for years to fight against her mother, and Brooke had always felt it wasn't possible. She finally felt free from Victoria and she wished Peyton were there to celebrate with. "All I need now is to be home… then I'll be perfect."

* * *

><p>Brooke could barely sit still on the airplane and she was bouncing in her seat like a child when the pilot announced their decent into Tree Hill. She had told Louis and Peter to ship her bags, not wanting to wait once she got off the plane for them. Since Peyton wasn't expecting her until tomorrow, she didn't have a ride home and she had called Haley from the airport for a ride.<p>

"Hey Brooke! We missed you!" Haley says, leaning over from the driver seat to hug her friend. "How was New York?"

"Actually, it was eye opening," Brooke says, settling in the seat and watching as Haley pulls away from the curb. "I told Victoria to go to hell."

"Brooke! You didn't?" Haley questions, shocked but proud of her friend who had spent years trying to overcome the disappointing glare of her mother. "I'm so proud of you! What did the investors say about the new line?"

"Well, despite me freaking out in the middle of the meeting and going all psycho on Victoria, one of them agreed to the new line and said I could work from here to do it!"

"Oh Brooke, that's great! I'm so glad you won't have to be going back to New York all the time! And I bet Peyton will be thrilled too!"

"Speaking of Peyton… you didn't tell her I was coming home early did you?" Brooke asks.

"No," Haley says shaking her head. "I didn't say a thing to anyone. Not even Nathan. But I did pick up the food you asked… it's there in the back," Haley says, motioning with her head to the large bag of food on the ground.

"Thanks Hales… you're the best."

"So… where to now?"

"Well, I'm assuming Peyton will be at the studio. She said she had a lot of work to do and would be there until late tonight… so I guess you could just drop me off there. I can't wait to tell her about everything!" Brooke says, sounding like a little kid and Haley can't help but smile.

"She's going to be so glad you're back Brooke… she really missed you the past couple of days."

"She did?"

"Of course she did! We all did, but I could tell Peyton was sad without you around. She said it was strange to be home without you there. I think that's why she's been working so hard the past few days… even longer hours than before you left."

"Well, I can't wait to see her too. You know… today has been as close to perfect a day as I'll ever get," Brooke says, smiling hugely and unable to hide it. She's glad she doesn't have to in front of Haley. "And ending the day with Peyton will just be icing on the cake."

"Brooke… have you thought any more about…" Haley asks, turning serious suddenly.

"No. Not today Hales. Like I said. Today has been perfect and the last thing I want is to ruin that by confessing to my best friend that I'm in love with her and finding out that she doesn't love me back that way and that our friendship will never be the same."

"You know that won't happen," Haley says, turning the corner on the road to the studio.

"Maybe I don't. But tonight… I'm just going to hang out with my best friend… eat my favorite dinner and enjoy being home."

"Well Brooke Davis, since I can't remember the last time you were this excited and happy about anything… I'm on board!" Haley says, stopping the car just in front of the back entrance to the studio. Peyton's car is in the lot and both women notice Lucas' car is there too.

"What's Lucas doing here so late? Is Lindsay still in New York?" Brooke questions, suddenly feeling not as excited as she was just moments before. She wanted to spend time with just Peyton tonight… not have to share her with Lucas.

"I don't know. He's probably just cleaning up Tric or doing inventory or something. He's been bored with Lindsay gone and his writing still isn't going too well," Haley explains. She can see the pained look in Brooke's eyes and she sighs lightly. "Hey, how about this. When you see Lucas in there, tell him to call me right away and I'll make sure he comes over immediately… that way you and Peyton can have some time… how's that sound?"

"Really Tutor-Mom? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course! You said this was almost a perfect day, and I want it to end that way!"

"Thanks so much… for everything Haley!" Brooke says, leaning over and hugging her friend tightly. She grabs the bag of food once the hug ends and opens her door. "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll get together… sound good?"

"Sure! Hey… we should do a barbeque or something. What do you say? My house around 6? Nathan and Lucas can grill and us girls and drink some wine and chat…"

"Sounds amazing!" Brooke says from outside the car door. "See you then!"

Brooke stands on the steps leading up to the back door for a minute, watching as Haley drives away. She waves at her with a smile on her face and once her car is out of sight, she lets out a breath.

She quickly grabs her phone and sends Peyton a text, just to make the surprise more exciting.

_Miss you! I have great news! Can't wait until I can see you and tell you all about it tomorrow in person!_

She can't wait to see Peyton. She's got so much to tell her and she just wants to share her good news with the woman she loves. Even if that woman doesn't know and may never know how much she truly does love her.

She makes her way up the steps and pulls open the door quietly, not wanting to alert anyone that she was there just yet. Her plan was to find Lucas in Tric and tell him about Haley and then sneak into the studio to surprise Peyton.

She makes her way into the club and is surprised to find it completely empty. The bar lights are on as well as the main lights, and Brooke struggles to walk and keep her heels from making a clicking noise on the hardwood floor.

She glances around the back office, looking for Lucas, but doesn't find him. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of him. She checks out every other possible place he can be, before deciding he must be in the studio with Peyton.

She settles herself before going to the studio door, opening it and shutting it silently so she can make her way inside undetected.

She rounds the corner of the hall and sees that the door leading to Peyton's office is open about a foot. Brooke gets to it, ready to push the door open, but stops dead in her tracks when she hears voices from inside. She gets right up to the door, peeking in through the opening but without being seen.

Lucas is standing in front of Peyton… closer to her than Brooke would like. She can't see his face as his back is to her, but she can see Peyton and she is wearing a smile as she closes her phone and sets it on her desk.

"Who was that?" Lucas asks.

"Brooke. She said she has great news and can't wait to tell me tomorrow," Peyton explains.

"Do you think she suspects us?" Lucas questions then, and Brooke can feel her heart jump into her throat.

"No… I don't think so. She'd be acting weird if she knew. I think it's safe to say we've got her fooled," Peyton says, her smile getting even bigger.

It pains Brooke to see that Lucas can make Peyton smile like that. Before he came along, Brooke was the only one that could get that look from Peyton and she missed having that smile all to herself.

Her heart has dropped at Peyton's words, and she knows in that moment that she'll never have Peyton Sawyer to herself. She was a mix of emotions. Angry… sad… frustrated… hurt. She just wished that Peyton could have been honest with her and told her she really did come back for Lucas.

Before Brooke can think anything more, she sees Lucas' arms wrap around Peyton, pulling the blonde to him and their lips connecting. Brooke has to cover her mouth to hide the gasp and she feels as her heart shatters to a thousand tiny pieces inside her chest.

She doesn't even bother to make a sound… she would like to say she's surprised but with as much time as they've been spending together… she now just feels foolish that she believed Peyton. In the end, Peyton had always loved Lucas… and Brooke would always have to settle for being second in her world.

She didn't stay long… maybe two seconds, before she was down the hallway and back into the Tric part of the building again. Her eyes are filled with tears and she carefully makes her way to the bar, leaving the bag of food on the counter and grabbing a bottle of vodka with her now free hand.

She sniffles before exiting the building, not looking back once.

Two minutes earlier she had called this the perfect day. Now as Brooke made her way down the steps of the club and down the streets of Tree Hill on her way home, she could honestly say it was one of the worst days of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a shorter chapter... but I think you won't mind :)Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! Also, if you haven't done so already, check out my other ongoing fic Flashes of You and Me. They are two very different fics and I'd love to hear from some of you that read this fic what you think of that one if you aren't reviewing on both already! Thanks especially to those of you who are reading and reviewing on both! It means a lot :)  
><strong>

Chapter Thirteen

Brooke was pretty drunk when the door burst open to the house forty-six minutes after she had arrived home. It wasn't a long walk from the club, only fourteen minutes to be exact, but with heels on, her feet had taken quite a beating. She had considered cutting them off with one of the larger knives in the kitchen in an attempt to dull the pain, but quickly remembered that even if she did rid the pain in her feet, the pain in her heart would still be there.

That and she really didn't want to deal with all the blood.

So instead, Brooke had spent the past forty-six minutes drinking her sorrows away, already having consumed the entire bottle of stolen vodka and having moved on to the half bottle that she found in the kitchen cabinet. She was thankful in that moment that both her and Peyton always kept the alcohol stocked in their house.

So she barely turns around on the couch when she hears the door and feet pounding into the room. She knows who it is, and she has nothing to say right now.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaims, sounding out of breath and more than a little concerned. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't get home until tomorrow?" Peyton asks, still sounding worried but not at all surprised.

"I took an earlier flight. I was going to surprise you but…"

"I saw the food at Tric," Peyton stops Brooke before she can continue. "You should have called me… I would have picked you up."

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it?" Brooke asks angrily, unable to hide it with the amount of consumed liquid courage.

"Brooke… about tonight…"

Brooke holds her hand up and closes her eyes, hoping she doesn't have to get into this right now.

"Listen Peyt… I'm more than a little wasted and not exactly in the mood to hear about how great a night you're having when mines turned to shit suddenly," Brooke cuts her off.

Peyton's brow furrows and she moves further into the room, coming to sit beside Brooke on the couch and reaching for her hand which Brooke can hardly feel her take.

"Brooke, please…"

"No!" Brooke shouts, more loudly than expected even to herself. She tugs her hand away from Peyton and moves further away from her on the couch, unable to look at her with all the intense feelings she has going on inside right now. She had told herself a long time ago that Peyton would never feel the same way about her that she did, but seeing it with her own eyes was still hard. Almost harder than it had been in high school.

"Let me explain…"

"There's no need to explain. I know what I saw and you know what I saw. I'm happy for you Peyt… I really am… I'm just…"

"Brooke…"

"No… you know what? I think I'm just going to head to bed. It's been a long few days and a long flight…" Brooke explains, needing to get away from the blonde before her tears come out full force. Nothing would be powerful enough to stop them.

She doesn't give Peyton a chance to say another word, instead standing up and darting away from the couch toward her room, slamming the door shut and locking it as soon as its closed. Her back is flush against it and she sinks to her knees inside, silent tears causing her to tremble.

She hears Peyton knocking on the outside of the door, but she covers her ears and tries to ignore it. When the knocking finally stops, she calms herself and makes her way to the bathroom, hoping a shower can wash away not only her tears, but all her pain.

* * *

><p>Brooke doesn't come out of her room until three hours later. Her shower had helped her sober up a bit, but didn't do anything to alleviate the pain in her heart. She lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened in the past several hours. Her head was pounding and eventually, it was more than she could bear.<p>

She unlocks her door and opens it silently, noticing Peyton's door closed across the hall and all the lights in the rest of the house out. Brooke makes her way with bare feet to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and some Tylenol for her headache.

She had just finished the glass of water and poured herself another cup to take with her back to her room. As she passes the living room, the light by the couch flicks on and Brooke stops in her tracks.

"You scared me!" Brooke says, her free hand going to her very fast beating heart. She had assumed Peyton was in bed.

"Good," Peyton replies with a stone face. "Because you scared the hell out of me tonight too Brooke."

Brooke rolls her eyes and turns to head back to her room. She stops when she hears her name being called out again, but doesn't turn around.

"Brooke… please let me explain."

"I told you there's nothing to explain," the brunette replies calmly, not wanting to start crying all over again. She had cried so much in the past hours she was sure there were no tears left. So she ignores her blonde best friend and heads back to her room, closing her door behind her.

She has just settled on her bed, just the reading lamp on beside her when her bedroom door flings open.

"Peyton!"

"No! You listen to me Brooke Davis! I don't know what you think you know… but…"

Brooke laughs, causing Peyton to stop her words.

"I don't know? I was there Peyton! I saw you kissing Lucas and I know that you came back here for him! What I don't understand is how you couldn't just tell me the truth? Why did you have to lie to me? I'm supposed to be your best friend… and you lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you Brooke!" Peyton shouts back.

"And how could you do that to Lindsay?"

"If you'd just listen to me for a second, I'd explain to you!" Peyton shouts again, trying to get Brooke to hear her out. But Brooke is too hurt to let the words sink in. She rolls to her side toward the light with her back to Peyton and the door. Peyton doesn't move from her spot, and Brooke can't hold back the tears after several minutes of silence.

"Why couldn't you just tell me you came back here for him Peyton? Huh?" Brooke says through her tears, knowing that Peyton would know she was crying.

Brooke feels the bed shift as Peyton sits on it and leans to look over at Brooke. Brooke sits up in an attempt to keep her face hidden from Peyton, but Peyton instead uses both hands to turn Brooke around by the shoulders.

"I did lie to you… but not about Lucas... not about why I came back," Peyton says.

_Flashback – Earlier That Night_

"_Who was that?" Lucas asks._

"_Brooke. She said she has great news and can't wait to tell me tomorrow," Peyton explains, shutting her phone._

"_Do you think she suspects us?" Lucas questions._

"_No… I don't think so. She'd be acting weird if she knew. I think it's safe to say we've got her fooled," Peyton says, her smile getting even bigger._

_Lucas takes a step forward and pulls Peyton to him, his lips pressing directly onto hers. Peyton is stunned for a second, unable to comprehend what is happening and it takes her another second before she can pull away._

"_What the hell Lucas?" Peyton asks harshly, taking a step back from the young man. _

"_Peyton…I thought…" Lucas says, reaching out for her._

"_No!" Peyton says, moving even farther away and getting behind the desk to keep it between them. She's pretty sure if she didn't put a piece of furniture between them that she'd slap him. "Don't... just... don't."  
><em>

"_Peyton, I'm still in love with you… and I know you're still in love with me. Please… can we just talk…"_

"_Lucas," Peyton says at the same time she lets out a breath. "I'm not in love with you… I haven't been in a long time." She looks to the ground and Lucas watches her face fall. In that instant he knows the truth behind her previous words. She really was over him and the thought infuriates him.  
><em>

"_Were you ever Peyton? I mean... honestly?" he asks, the anger apparent in his tone now.  
><em>

"_How can you ask me that?" Peyton shouts back. "Of course I was in love with you! I loved you Luke... and I still do love you... just not like that."_

"_But it wasn't enough was it? Come on Peyton! You owe me this much... tell me why! If you loved me so much then why did you say no?"_

_"Lucas... I told you... I realized that...__"_

_He holds his hand up to stop her and she can see the anger is present in his eyes where he usually only carries a look of love for her.  
><em>

"_So why come back here? Huh? To throw it in my face? To remind me every day of what I want but can't have?"_

"_This is my home!" Peyton replies, her own anger coming out with the words. "I didn't come back here for you... God Luke... are you still stuck on that? I came back here for myself... for Brooke. For my best friend who has done so much for me. It had nothing to do with you!"_

"_Yeah right!"_

"_When did you become so self centered? You are nothing like the Lucas Scott I knew in high school... what happened to him?" Peyton asks, the final words coming out more quietly than the first._

"_The girl he loved more than anything in the world broke his heart... she said no," Lucas says firmly, anger still in place as he stares Peyton down._

"_I know... and I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you Luke, but I couldn't promise you forever! I wanted to! I really did! But I couldn't pretend for the rest of my life! I didn't want to hurt you!"_

"_But you did hurt me Peyton! You let me think that things were fine before I showed up that day! You never once mentioned that you were having doubts about us! I was blindsided..."_

_"I didn't know what to say!" Peyton admits. "I tried Luke... I really did. I tried to pretend that nothing had changed once we left Tree Hill, but the truth is the two of us grew apart and you know it! You had your life and I had mine and every once and a while, they crossed paths... but they weren't in sync the way they used to be either! We would go days without hearing each others voice!"_

_"So what! I may have been hard and it might not have been perfect but I was trying!"_

_"Going days without talking to each other was trying?" Peyton asks, her own anger starting to flare up again. "God Luke! Brooke and I talked every day... every day! Sometimes for hours and hours on end. So don't give me that line about trying because I know it didn't have to be the way it was."_

_"So what," Lucas starts, calming down a little at Peyton's words. "Because we didn't talk every day you fell out of love with me?"_

_"We just drifted apart Luke... life happened for us on separate coast lines. And somewhere along the way... I realized..."  
><em>

"_Was there someone else?" Lucas suddenly questions, interrupting Peyton's explanation.  
><em>

_Peyton looks down, her eyes fixed on her shoes and the floor. Lucas lets out a pained and cruel chuckle before turning and making his way to the door. He pushes the door open roughly and exits the studio.  
><em>

_Peyton lets out a breath, finally looking up at the now slammed shut door to her office. She settles herself down before leaving quietly and heading toward the bar. When she gets there, she sees Lucas standing with his back to her, head tipped back as he downs a shot._

_"You know... I never gave up on us Peyton. But you did," Lucas says, his back still turned and the bitterness is clear in his tone. "You threw it all away for... for what?" he asks, this time spinning with the last question._

_As he does, Peyton's eyes fall on the bag sitting on the bar, the name of her favorite Chinese restaurant written in red. Peyton's eyes go wide and she glances around the bar, before realizing something even worse than her first thought._

_"Brooke," Peyton whispers through her hand that has gone to cover her mouth. Lucas must hear her and his eyes go wide at the thought of Peyton answering his previous question with her name.  
><em>

_"What?" he asks, shocked but Peyton doesn't seem to realize herself the impression she's given him. Or she doesn't care._

_"I've got to go," Peyton says loudly, turning on her toes and starting to run toward the door. She doesn't look back and she doesn't even bother to listen to Lucas screaming her name.  
><em>

_End Flashback_

"I saw that food and I knew. I knew that you had been there and seen us," Peyton says, her eyes never having left Brooke as she recalled the events of hours before.

"So, if you didn't come back for Lucas... why have you... why have you been spending all this time with him..." Brooke's raspy voice starts up, struggling to hold back tears and Peyton's lips turn up in a smile.

"I was going to try to keep it a secret... but... I don't know if you remember, but a certain brunette best friend of mine has a birthday coming up... we were... Lucas was helping with the plans," Peyton admits, looking down and Brooke smiles. "Everyone was in on it... Haley and Nathan too. Even Lindsay." Brooke is able to let out a laugh, but her tears are flowing from her eyes now. She is still in shock by everything that has just happened in the past several hours.

"Everyone?" she finally asks and Peyton nods.

"I told you Brooke, I didn't lie to you about Lucas. I didn't come back here for him. I came back here for you, because I missed you."

"But why though Peyton? You were the one that needed to get away... needed to come home. You didn't have to stay for me," Brooke says, though she knows that isn't the truth. If Peyton would have left after just a few days of visiting, Brooke likely would have gone back to New York as well, heartbroken.

Peyton takes a deep breath and Brooke notices it. She can't help but feel a little uncomfortable with the way Peyton has suddenly started to act since Brooke asked the last question. She's fidgeting with her hands and her eyes won't meet with Brooke's for longer than a second at a time.

"I had to stay Brooke. I had to and not just for you... for me. I couldn't stand the thought of living so far away from you again. I just...," Peyton hesitates and then runs a hand through her own hair before shaking it out and looking Brooke straight in the eye again. "You know what... I can't do this anymore."

A long bout of silence stretches between the two girls but neither move their eyes from the other or make a move to rise from the bed. Peyton clears her throat and starts again.

"I can't pretend anymore... I'm in love with you Brooke Davis. I'm in love with you."


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you all for your reviews! I knew you'd be happy about the last chapter but nothing in Tree Hill is ever easy :) Please keep reviewing!**

Chapter Fourteen

Brooke had always wondered what it felt like when Lucas' heart had stopped that time outside of the café in high school. She wondered if he felt anything… if his mouth went dry… if he could feel it coming… if he knew in the split seconds before it happened that it was going to. She had read his book, but he hadn't been very specific about it. She had never asked, but she had thought about it once or twice.

She didn't have to ask now. Now she knew.

Her heart was stopped… and yes, she felt like she couldn't breathe, her mouth was dry like the Sahara and she could feel it beating so rapidly right before it stopped, she was sure it was going to just before it did.

She had imagined this day a thousand different ways… how she would confess her longest and deepest secret to her best friend. How she would make her understand how much she loved her… how she would show her… prove it… not let her walk away until Peyton understood. That she would say all the right things to make sure she never lost her. But in all the thousands of ways she had imagined this moment… this day… she had never once considered it would be Peyton that would confess her love first.

"Brooke…" Peyton's voice breaks out over the silence and causes Brooke's heart to start beating again. Brooke raises her hand to stop the blonde before she hears another word. She shakes her head from side to side, tears flowing freely from her eyes, no longer strong enough to hold them in or worried about the truth they tell. She feels Peyton take her hand and takes a shuttering breath before opening her eyes again. "Say something Brooke."

Brooke's eyes open slowly at first, one at a time, until she is staring at the blonde in front of her, Peyton's figure blurred slightly due to the heavy tears occupying the same area. Her mouths opens, the words on the tip of her tongue, desperate to come out of her mouth for years. But the words she's thought of saying a thousand different times… a thousand different ways, don't come out.

Instead, words she never expected to say do.

"You stole my line P. Sawyer," she says through the last of the falling tears. "You stole my line."

"Which line was that?" Peyton asks, the anxiety and desperation clear on her face. If she doesn't know by now that Brooke is in love with her… then Brooke has a lot of ideas how to show her.

She doesn't bother answering Peyton, instead leaning forward and capturing the blonde's lips with her own. Their eyes close instantly and Peyton sighs into the kiss, her hands moving to Brooke's dark hair.

This isn't the first time their lips have met, but neither girl could tell. This kiss was full of all those unspoken feelings and words between them that had never been said. Full of promises of more in the future and regrets for time wasted… full of passion and longing. Neither girl wants to pull away, but the need for air becomes too much eventually, and when they part, they both take a breath before their lips are instantly back upon one another… like a magnet pulling them close.

Just as Brooke's hand finds its way under Peyton's top, the shrill sound of a ringing cell phone breaks them out of the kiss and they both pull away, their hearts beating so quickly that it could practically be heard over the sound of the phone. Peyton glances at the table where Brooke's phone is.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" she questions, one eyebrow raising and as Brooke leans over to grab the phone, Peyton makes sure not to let go of her other hand.

Brooke gets the phone and turns back to Peyton, holding it up.

"It's Haley… something must be wrong," Brooke ushers out before pressing the button to speak. "Hales?"

"Brooke?" Haley's voice rings through from the other side of the phone line and it is clear that she's crying. Or at least, that she has been.

"Oh my God, Haley. What's wrong?" Brooke asks and the fast beat of her heart only increases as Haley clears her throat on the other end of the line.

"Brooke… there's been an accident. Lucas is in the hospital," Haley manages to get out, through a few sobs.

The two best friends and possibly more look at each other, both of their anger toward the man in question immediately gone at the thought of him in the hospital.

"We'll be right there," Brooke manages to say, before clicking the phone off. Just as she does, Peyton is up, pulling Brooke with her.

They drive in silence to the hospital, their hands still attached and never having parted. In a way its comforting to Brooke to have Peyton's hand wrapped in her own… and it's not all that uncommon. But due to the recent events of the night, it feels different somehow.

They pull up to the hospital, Peyton parking the car and neither girl moves to get out right away. Peyton is the one to finally squeeze Brooke's hand slightly and smile.

"We should get in there and be with our family," the blonde says and Brooke nods.

No more words are exchanged as they exit the vehicle and make their way through the emergency room doors of Tree Hill Hospital. A place they have both spent far too much time in.

As they round the corner, they are greeted by Haley, who is forcing out a smile with tear stained cheeks and a clearly distraught Nathan who is holding a sleeping Jamie over his shoulder.

"What happened? How's Lucas?" Brooke is the first to ask after hugging Haley and Nathan and Peyton doing the same. Their hands have remained attached to one another still and they back up together to get the information they need about their friend.

"He's in surgery… we don't know anything yet. It could be a few hours," Haley manages to get out. Her tears seem to come back with just those few words and Nathan wraps a comforting arm around her and ushers her back down to the chair she had previously been sitting in. The girls take a seat in the chairs across from the Scott family.

"How did this happen?" Peyton asks finally, after no one has said anything else for a several minutes. "I just saw him at the club a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah, Brooke was supposed to tell him that I needed him at the house and when he didn't show or call, I called him to see where he was. His cell just rang and went to voicemail."

"That's not like Lucas," Brooke thinks out loud, knowing that Lucas was the type to always answer a call no matter how late or early and especially if that call was from Haley. Brooke hadn't even thought about the fact that she was supposed to tell Lucas to get in touch with Haley. After what she saw... or what she thought she saw... she left and never looked back.

"That's what I said, so I called again… and again… and again. Finally, it rang a few times on the fourth try and someone answered. It was one of the nurses and she told me Lucas had been in a car accident. Apparently he ran a red light and got hit head on," Haley explains, somehow without shedding any new tears.

"Oh my God," Peyton mumbles, her free hand going to her mouth to cover it and memories of her mother's smashed car entering her mind. Brooke's thoughts immediately go to Peyton's mother as well, and she looks over at the blonde, squeezing her hand tightly.

"He's going to be fine Peyt," Brooke manages to get out, though she's not sure if she even believes her own words in the moment. "He's in surgery and he's tough… he'll get through this."

"When I got here the nurse had me fill out some medical information and then asked me if I'd seen him tonight. She said they did a check of his blood and his blood alcohol level was well over the legal limit. Was he drinking at the club Peyton?" Haley asks.

"I… I'm… I'm not too sure. We… we had a disagreement… I… I ended up leaving before him," Peyton admits.

"A disagreement?" Nathan asks, looking first at Haley and then to Brooke before settling his eyes on Peyton. "About his feelings for you?"

"How did you…?" Peyton starts, startled to hear Nathan get it on the first guess.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that Lucas is being taken care of. Right?" Nathan interrupts, not wanting to make a scene out of an already bad situation. He didn't blame Peyton for what had happened, and he didn't want her to think he did. He knew that this wasn't Peyton's fault.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" a friendly female voice rings out from the doorway. Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Peyton all stand and inch closer to the woman in scrubs holding a clipboard. She smiles as the four approach and looks back down at her notes.

"Are you Haley and Nathan?" she asks, eying both of them.

"Yes, I'm his brother and this is my wife," Nathan answers before Haley has a chance to explain. Nathan knows that in a time of intensity Haley tends to babble and would have gone into a long drawn out explanation of their relationship with Lucas. She would have tried to explain that Nathan was his half brother and that though Haley was married to Nathan she was also Lucas' best friend. She probably would have even gone so far as to tell the nurse that their son was named after Lucas. At this point, Nathan just wanted to know that his brother was alive.

"Well, you'll be happy to hear that we were able to stabilize your brother in surgery and repair the damage to his kidney… he should make a full recovery," the nurse explains and a sigh of relief can be heard from all four adults standing there.

"That's great news," Haley says, hugging Nathan quickly and then turning to hug both Peyton and Brooke at the same time in a group hug. The nurse smiles at the sight of the friends and flips the page on her clipboard.

"Now, looks like the police are going to have a few questions for him when he's awake, which he isn't right now… but he should be in the morning. You should go home, get some rest. He won't be allowed visitors until then," the nurse says, seeing the tired and dreary faces of all three women and the strained look on Nathan's face as he holds the sleeping Jamie.

"Are you sure… I mean… can't we at least see him?" Peyton asks, not wanting to leave without visual proof that Lucas was alright. She had been through too much loss when it came to people she cared about and she wasn't about to walk out of that hospital without confirmation.

"He's just being situated in his room right now. But I can assure you he's resting comfortably and we'll take good care of him until morning. Now, go on. Take that sleeping boy home. I'm sure he'll want to see his uncle in the morning," the nurse says, ushering the four away from the door and toward the elevators.

"Come on Hales," Brooke says, taking her free hand and grabbing Haley's with it. She starts to walk following behind Nathan and stops when she feels Peyton's hand release from hers. "You coming P. Sawyer?" Brooke asks, turning to the blonde who is still standing by the nurse.

"I just…," Peyton starts, seeing the nurse turn and stop at the counter, seemingly writing notes.

"How about we meet you at the house?" Brooke says, looking at Haley and getting a smile from her.

"Sounds great… it's almost morning and I doubt I'm going to be able to sleep anyway. I'll get started on breakfast," Haley says, hugging Brooke once again. Her eyes look over her brunette friend to the blonde one in the distance. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah… I'll make sure she is," Brooke says, flashing a reassuring smile at Haley quickly before looking over at Nathan who is holding the elevator. "Nathan? You alright to drive?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you at the house in a little bit," offering her the same reassuring smile that she had just offered his wife. Haley moves down the hall to the elevator and Brooke watches as the doors close and her two friends disappear. Her attention then turns back to Peyton.

She makes her way over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist tightly and resting her chin on Peyton's shoulder.

"Peyt… come on… Haley and Nathan are expecting us at the house," Brooke whispers in her ear, feeling Peyton shiver as her breath hits her.

"I know… I just… I need to know…" Peyton hesitates again, knowing that Brooke can tell exactly what is bothering her without her having to say anything. Brooke smiles to herself and sneaks a quick and soft kiss to Peyton's ear before releasing her hold on the blonde. Despite the tense moment and the circumstances, it feels good to Brooke to be able to kiss Peyton that way without feeling nervous. It brings her a sense of confidence she had been missing for the past few years.

Brooke Davis strides over to the nurse, still at the counter writing notes and she leans against the counter next to her.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asks, feeling Brooke next to her. When she looks up only then does she realize that Brooke and Peyton haven't left with the others.

"I know you said that he's fine… but you see… my… my friend there," Brooke says, nodding in Peyton's direction and lowering her voice a little. The nurse stops her before she can continue.

"I'm sorry miss… but he's just been put in a room and he cannot have visitors until he wakes up," the nurse tries to explain again, but it falls upon deaf ears.

"I know… and I'm all for following the rules… most of the time," Brooke starts, getting a small smile out of the nurse. "But you see… my friend there… she's not great when it comes to hospitals and accidents… she's had a bit of bad luck with it before. And she could really use some reassurance right now."

"Like I said… he's not allowed visitors," the nurse says again, but her tone isn't very convincing and Brooke picks up on it.

"And we won't visit. We won't even go in the room. She just needs to see that he's there… that he's being taken care of," Brooke explains and she watches as the nurse seems to eventually cave to the sympathetic words of the brunette.

"Alright… but only for a minute. Come on," she says, waving her hand at Brooke. Brooke smiles and doesn't even bother explaining to Peyton. She instead just grabs the blonde's hand and drags her to follow the nurse.

They take a short silent walk through the hallway until they stop in front of an open door. Lucas lay unmoving on the bed inside, machines all calm and monitoring his condition.

"This is his room. Room 212. You might want to check again tomorrow in case they move him, but for now, this is where he'll be for tonight," the nurse says again, watching as Peyton seems to calm her breathing just by seeing Lucas there in the room.

"Thank you," Brooke says to the nurse, who smiles and then leads them back out the way they came.

The two women walk side by side, Brooke's arm wrapped around Peyton's waist and Peyton's around Brooke's shoulders. They don't speak as they head down the elevator and back out to the parking lot where they get in the car.

"You alright?" Brooke asks, finding her voice again.

"Yeah… just seeing him helped," Peyton explains and Brooke can't help but feel a slight twinge of jealously with the comment. She knows it's stupid and Lucas is laying in a hospital bed right now, but it hurts just the same. "Thanks Brooke."

"For what?"

"For getting them to let me see him," Peyton explains. "I just needed to see that he was there… you know?"

"I know," Brooke replies, seeing that Peyton still is a little unsettled and hasn't started the car. "Do you want me to drive?" Brooke questions.

"No, I'm fine," Peyton explains as she moves to start the car, but stops suddenly. "Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this my fault?" she asks.

Brooke instantly has her hand in Peyton's and has turned to face her.

"No! Why would you think that? It was just an accident Peyt… accidents happen."

"But he was drinking because of me… because I told him I wasn't in love with him…"

"It isn't your fault," Brooke reiterates, this time with a more stern tone than before. She can feel Peyton getting ready to reply negatively, but before she allows that to happen, she leans into the blonde and kisses her softly, their lips parting just enough for the kiss to deepen slightly.

It doesn't last a very long time, but when they pull away, both girls seem breathless.

"I could get used to that," Peyton says finally, and Brooke can't stop the smile. She knows that things are bad right now… with Lucas in the hospital and all, but she can't hide the way she feels anymore about Peyton. Not now that she knows Peyton feels the same for her.

"So what do you say… should we get to Haley's?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah… we should."

Brooke nods and turns back in her seat, making sure to keep a hand in Peyton's as she starts the car. It roars to life and both girls let out a breath as they move forward on the streets in the direction of Haley and Nathan's.

Peyton's words are lingering in Brooke's mind during the silent drive.

_Is this my fault?_

She knows that it will take a lot more convincing for Peyton to believe she wasn't to blame for what happened to Lucas, but Brooke makes up her mind right then and there that she's going to do everything in her power to make sure the blonde knows she wasn't responsible. She just got Peyton the way she wanted her… and there was no way Brooke was going to let her go.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE: I said this in my AN for Flashes of You and Me also... anyone else cry last night watching OTH? I don't want to post any spoilers but seriously... if I cried that hard last night, I can only imagine how much I'm going to cry for the finale! 2 episodes to go before it's all over :( Oh how I'll miss this show!**

Chapter Fifteen

The silence in the room is deafening. But it isn't all that rare between this particular group of friends. After all, they've been through a lot of these moments together in the past… all of which turned out alright in the end. At least that was the mentality Brooke was trying to have as she sat in silence in Haley and Nathan's kitchen.

Haley was on the other side of the counter, staring off into space. She had been cooking breakfast when Brooke and Peyton walked in the door, not bothering to knock. After all, it didn't feel necessary… not at a time like this… not when one of their group was in the hospital fighting for his life.

Sure, the doctors said he would be fine, but there was always that chance. That slim chance and Brooke couldn't help but have a nagging fear that this would be the one time things didn't go the way they should. They had been lucky all the previous times and Brooke couldn't push aside that doubt in her mind that told her their luck was about to run out.

Brooke's mind trailed to those other times. Lucas' car accident, Nathan's racing accident, the school shooting and Keith's death, the disaster after Nathan and Haley's wedding, the night of Lucas' heart attack and Haley getting hit by Dante, Karen almost dying and losing Lily, Haley going into labor on graduation day... all of those times everything had worked out. They had been hard but they had stayed by each others sides and stayed strong. Each individual had fought and overcome so much and managed to pull through. But was this the one time that they wouldn't?

Brooke could tell by the way Haley was now stopped on the other side of the counter from her, waiting for the bacon to finish, with her eyes glazed over and that far away look… that she was having the same doubts.

Nathan had been in the shower when they arrived, and though Brooke could hear the water turn off over ten minutes ago, he still hadn't come back down to join the group. She figured he was doing his own thinking… gathering his thoughts… trying to stay strong for his family and friends.

Brooke takes the chance to glance over at Peyton. She's sitting on the stool next to her but despite their close proximity, she feels a million miles away. The most amazing thing happened between them… Brooke's dream of Peyton having feelings for her finally came true. But right now, none of that mattered.

All that mattered was Lucas.

And maybe that's the way it should be… after all, she does care about him an awful lot. She wishes there was some way to fix it… to fix the breaking hearts of her closest friends… to heal Lucas and make everyone whole again. Brooke had always thought that having Peyton's love would be all she needed to be complete… but in this moment… sitting there in Haley and Nathan's kitchen, she realized that it wasn't just Peyton that made her whole. It was all of them. Her friends. Her family. Her world.

"Someone should call Lindsay," Peyton's voice finally breaks out over the silence. It sounds almost foreign when it cuts through the thick air, but yet calmingly familiar to Brooke. She reaches over and takes Peyton's hand in hers, pulling it to her lips kissing the back of it gently, forgetting where she is and the circumstances just for a brief moment.

Thankfully Haley is too distracted to notice.

"I already made that call," Haley explains, turning around just as Brooke lowers Peyton's hand. She doesn't release her grip however, wanting to feel safe with Peyton close to her again.

"Is she getting a flight?" Brooke asks.

"She is... but not right away actually," Haley says, sounding distracted and a little out of sorts. "She said that Lucas and her broke up last week."

"What?" both Brooke and Peyton ask loudly at the exact same time, matching shocked expressions crossing their face. The sight releases the tension in Haley and she chuckles, noticing for the first time their joined hands. She can't hold back the smile.

"Yeah, she said that he told her it just wasn't working and he needed a break. She was surprised we didn't know," Haley explains, getting back to the subject at hand.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Brooke wonders out loud, glancing at Peyton to see if she had any idea. After all, she had been spending all that time with him last week. Haley seems to have the same idea as her eyes find Peyton as well.

"Why are you looking at me? He didn't say a thing about Lindsay all week!"

"And you didn't think that was a little suspicious?" Haley questions, her head turning to the side.

"Maybe a little," Peyton admits. "But we were so busy with planning everything for Brooke…"

"Peyton!" Haley shouts out, not knowing that Peyton had already told Brooke about the party plans. It had been hard for Haley to keep the secret from Brooke especially since Brooke was so upset and worried about how much time Lucas and Peyton were spending together. She had spent countless hours trying to reassure Brooke that they were just working on a project to expand the studio. She didn't want all her hard work to have gone to waste and ruin the surprise.

Brooke and Peyton had decided, though silently and separately, that tonight wasn't the night to share their good news with their friends. They hadn't had time to figure out just what was going on between them yet, and both girls knew that they needed to talk before they could say anything to the rest of their group. Brooke knew what she wanted with Peyton... it was simple. She wanted everything. She wanted the blonde to be her best friend and her lover all wrapped up in one. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Peyton and she didn't care what she had to do to make sure that happened.

"I got it out of her," Brooke says, a half smile forming on her lips thinking about how the truth about the party had come out and the even better confession after. "Peyton's never been good at keeping secrets from me."

"I happen to know for a fact that I can keep a secret from you just fine," Peyton says, squeezing Brooke's hand in her own and raising a brow at the brunette. "But this time, yes… she did drag it out of me."

"I guess it's better though," Haley starts, turning back to the bacon on the stove. "It was getting really hard to distract her... and with Lucas being in the hospital…"

"He's a Scott… he'll be fine Hales," Peyton speaks up, sensing the fear in Haley's voice. Lucas was more than her brother in law and uncle to her son. He was her best friend. And while Peyton wasn't too happy with the oldest Scott boy right now, she would always care about him. She couldn't imagine losing him and not having him in her life ever again.

"Speaking of Scott boys… where did that husband of yours run off to?" Brooke asks.

"He said he was just going to shower and come back down. Maybe Jamie woke up and he's trying to get him back to sleep. I should go…"

"No… you finish what you're doing… I'll go check on them," Peyton says, standing from the chair and smiling, feeling the need to get away and gather her thoughts for a few moments. She squeezes Brooke's hand one more time before letting go and rounding the corner of the kitchen and vanishing up the stairs.

Haley pulls the bacon out of the pan and places it on a plate before turning back to the stove. There is nothing on to be cooked right now, but she stands there, hovering over it trying to calm her nerves.

Brooke can sense her pain and stands from her seat, making her way over to her friend. She places a friendly hand on Haley's shoulder and Haley turns to meet her eyes.

"He's going to be okay Tutor-Mom… you'll see," Brooke tries to reassure her. But the tears have already formed in Haley's eyes and Brooke's own form at the sight of them. "He'll make it through this… we all will."

"Brooke… I can't…" Haley starts, but can't finish when the tears start to fall. Brooke doesn't bother trying to get the rest of the sentence out of Haley. She knows the rest. It would be the exact same thing she would say if it were Peyton in that hospital bed.

_I can't lose him._

The thought of Brooke losing Peyton is almost too much to bear. She wants to break down and cry, the image far too haunting and painful to even just consider. It had been hard to be on separate coasts when she lived in New York and Peyton in L.A. And it had been even harder when they weren't talking those last two years before they came home to Tree Hill. But he thought of never seeing Peyton again... never hearing her voice or her laugh or feeling her arms wrapped around her in a hug... well, that thought was unbearable.

Brooke wraps her arms around Haley, pulling her close and soothing her hair. She whispers in her ear and holds her tight, letting the usually strong one of the two of them cry out all the tears that have been being kept in since Brooke and Peyton arrived at the hospital. Brooke pushes aside her own tears, knowing that this was her time to be the strong one... the one that puts on the brave face and keeps her head held high. She knew she had to do it not just for Haley, but for Peyton. Because even though Peyton wasn't in love with Lucas, Brooke knew that she would always love him in her own way, just like she did. He was a huge part of Peyton's life... he was a huge part of Brooke's life. She had to stay strong for everyone. She just hoped she wouldn't falter.

* * *

><p>Peyton stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Her eyes are staring at the blonde head of hair poking out from under the covers on the pillow into the room that is lit only by the light in the hallway. It frames the face of the young James Lucas Scott perfectly. It is strange how much the young boy looks like Lucas. But Peyton can still see a hint of both Haley and Nathan in him as well.<p>

"How you holding up?" Nathan's voice rings out in a whisper from just behind her. Peyton must have been lost in thought when he approached as she didn't even hear him. She is startled by his voice but only jumps slightly. "Sorry."

"No… it's fine," Peyton says, looking back once again at Jamie sound asleep in his bed. "He looks so peaceful."

"He does, doesn't he?" Nathan says, a smile on his face.

"He's a great boy… just like his dad," Peyton says, lightly punching Nathan in the shoulder.

"Actually, I think he gets his greatness from his mother," Nathan says happily and Peyton can't help but smile. She can see the look in Nathan's eye when he mentions Haley. She wonders if she gets that same look in her eye when she talks about Brooke. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. You just light up every time you talk about Haley. You really do love her don't you?"

"I do," Nathan replies, his hand resting on Peyton's shoulder. The two old friends and one time lovers look back into the room of Nathan's only son. "You know… he's so young. I don't think he understands what's going on… you know… with Lucas."

"He's a smart boy. He knows his uncle Lucas will pull through… you Scott boys are tough," Peyton encourages.

"Why do we always seem to go through this? You know? I mean… haven't we seen enough death and pain? Haven't we spent far too much time in a hospital waiting to find out if our friends and loved ones were going to make it for one lifetime? Sometimes I feel like this isn't real, you know? Like this is just some insane story someone made up and we are all just characters in the story," Nathan says.

"It's all just a story Nathan," Peyton replies. "Except it isn't someone else writing it. It's our story… we are the writers. That means we are in charge of the ending. And in my story… Lucas Scott is not going out like this."

Nathan nods, finally turning to look at Peyton again. She feels his eyes on her and takes her away from the sleeping boy once more to meet him.

"What happened Peyton?" Nathan asks suddenly, his tone serious but not intimidating. Peyton feels like all the air leaves the room just the same.

"I told you… we had a disagreement…"

"About his feelings for you?"

"Yes."

"So he told you?"

"Told me what?"

Nathan lets out a sigh before responding.

"That he broke up with Lindsay for you. That he realized he was still in love with you and told Lindsay he wanted to be with you."

Peyton's eyes go wide at the thought. She had no idea how Nathan knew all of this, but she didn't care. She was more shocked to find out that Lucas had left Lindsay for her. But it made sense. It was why he had been spending all that time with her… to get back in her life and see if he fit again.

"You seem surprised so I am going to go ahead and say that you didn't know," Nathan breaks Peyton's thoughts. When she doesn't reply he continues. "He called me up the night after the opening of Brooke's store. Told me that he had an epiphany that night and realized he still had feelings for you. Said he got home and started writing and just couldn't stop... and that you were the key to his happiness."

"What did you… Nathan I… I don't…" Peyton starts, not knowing exactly what to say after Nathan's confession. Luckily, Nathan has more.

"I know. I tried to tell him that you didn't come back here for him… but he didn't want to listen to me. I tried to tell him there was someone else…"

"You mean Lindsay?" Peyton questions, feeling all of a sudden very self conscious about Nathan's previous statement.

"No... not that he had someone else... that you had someone else."

"Wait… someone else?" Peyton stops Nathan, her hand going up in the air. "I never said there was someone else."

"Sawyer… how long have we known each other?"

Peyton turns her head to the side, genuinely thinking about the question before responding.

"Ten years… give or take," she replies finally.

"Exactly… and besides Brooke, who is the person that knows you the best?"

Peyton smiles.

"You."

Peyton found it funny how their relationship had changed. Sure, Nathan wasn't remotely the same guy he had been when they were dating, thanks to Haley, but she had never imagined that they would have such a strong bond after all they went through. She often wondered if maybe that was why they had the bond though... because even if he had been an ass all those years they had dated, he had still been there... and only Brooke had been around for that long. She was proud of him... and the man that he had become. The husband who loved his wife and wanted to make her life wonderful... the father that doted on his son and loved him unconditionally. He was so far removed from the type of father Dan Scott was... and Peyton couldn't be more proud of him.

"Exactly. I know you Peyton. I know that look," Nathan says, jumping Peyton out of her thoughts.

"And what look would you be referring to?" Peyton asks, a smile appearing on her lips as she tries to hide her anxiety.

But just before Nathan can reply they both turn to the sound of Brooke at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, come on you guys… breakfast is ready," Brooke announces, smiling at them both. She realizes that she interrupted them and can't help but feel uncomfortable at that. She doesn't want to seem clingy and needy, but at the same time, with Peyton just upstairs, Brooke's heart was aching to be near her again. In a way she felt cheated out of her night with Peyton... wanting nothing more than to show Peyton just how much she loved her. Somehow Lucas always managed to get in the way... he had back in high school and was again. But it wasn't his fault, Brooke had to remind herself. She couldn't bring herself to be angry with him... at least not while he was in the hospital.

"We're coming," Peyton replies, her eyes meeting Brooke. The look comforts Brooke and relaxes her. She can see the look of love that she needed in that moment. Brooke nods her head and makes her way back down the stairs. Peyton watches her as she disappears, lost in her own little world of memories. She can't help but smile thinking about just a few hours ago... when she had finally told Brooke the truth and Brooke had loved her back.

"That look," Nathan says almost in a whisper, watching Peyton watch Brooke. The sound of his voice has Peyton spinning her head around again quickly. "That look when you look at her."

"I… I don't…"

"It's okay Peyton," Nathan says, both of his hands resting on her shoulders as he forces her to look him in the eye. "I know you love her Peyton. I think I've always known."

"You have? How?" Peyton asks, her voice sounding high pitched and more than a little terrified. It is amusing for Nathan to see her so freaked out about something like this so he can't help but laugh a bit.

"Because it's the same way I look at Haley."

Tears form in Peyton's eyes and she can't help as they start to fall. She had so many fears about explaining her feelings for Brooke to her friends and even though she had already confessed to Brooke, they hadn't had a chance to talk about things yet and she didn't want to lose her before she really had her. Peyton had worried for years about what they would say once they found out about her feelings for Brooke. She constantly worried about it... sometimes more than she worried about Brooke's reaction. With Nathan's words of understanding and acceptance of her feelings, the tears just keep pouring out. They were tears of release... tears of joy... tears of worry, all at the same time.

"Please don't say anything Nathan," Peyton mumbles once Nathan has pulled her into a hug. Her face is buried in his chest and he holds her, comforting her and giving her strength.

"Hey… hey," Nathan urges Peyton to look up at him and he wipes a few stray tears from her eyes. "Why so many tears? Don't you trust me by now?"

"Of course I trust you... I'm just... I don't know what's going on right now. I mean it's been a really crazy night. There's a lot on my mind. And then this whole thing with...," Peyton stops mid sentence, stumbling over the name.

"Lucas," Nathan breaths out, feeling just as worried as Peyton looks.

"I can't help but feel like this is my fault... if I wouldn't have had that argument with him before..."

"You can't do this to yourself Peyton... you can't blame yourself. Not this time. Lucas made his own choice. He did... not you. Just because you aren't in love with him doesn't mean you did this to him. It doesn't mean you don't care," Nathan says. He can see that Peyton is still chewing on her bottom lip, worried and he wants nothing more than to wash all her fears away. He's trying to be strong... ignore the lingering doubts in this own mind about Lucas recovering. He knows that Lucas is strong, but there is always a chance... and with Lucas' heart condition, it just makes Nathan slightly more concerned.

When he had dated Peyton, he was so different than the guy he was in the here and now. It feels like it was another lifetime to him... like he was just a stranger in his own body then. There isn't a day that he wakes up that he isn't thankful that Haley came and rescued him... changed him... helped him see the person he could be. The kind of man that could love and provide for his family. The kind of man his own father never was.

He was so in love with Haley... but that love had opened up a lot more love in his heart. It had taken some time all those years ago, but he realized even then that he had been awful to the blonde woman that stood in front of him now. He often thinks back to that time and wonders how she put up with him... how she survived him. But then he remembers her brunette best friend... and he knows that Brooke was always there for Peyton... when he never was. He loves both women equally, purely as friends, but it's love just the same. He would do anything for either one of them... and not just because they were friends with him now. Not because they were both saving graces in his life that had come back home at just the right time and helped him find himself again. Not because they were great friends to his wife and excellent Aunt's to his son. Because they were friends with him before... before he met Haley... before he was the kind of man he is today.

So he was going to be the strong one tonight for Peyton, despite his fears and worries about his older brother. He wasn't going to let any of it show.

"It's going to be alright. All of it. Lucas… Brooke… it's all going to work out like you said," Nathan says.

"How do you know?" Peyton asks, the last of her tears finally slipping out of her eyes.

Nathan smiles as he wraps her in another warm embrace.

"Like you said, we're the ones writing this story. And I think we all deserve a happy ending… don't you?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The line of people holding hands tightly and walking side by side down the hospital corridor made for quite the barrier to others. It wasn't until they got to a crowded area that the barrier became a train of people, all with a single destination in mind.

Nathan Scott led the way… strong and determined, his hand holding his only son's tightly. Jamie Scott followed without question behind his father… his hero, his role model, grasping his mother's hand in a way that only a little boy can. Haley James Scott swiftly traveled over the tile behind her son… her purpose, her miracle, clenching her brunette friend's hand passing strength down the line. Brooke glided over the floor behind her friend… her confidant, her strength, fingers entwined with the blonde behind her. Peyton shuffled her feet at the end of the line behind her best friend… her love, her savior, feeling the air of the cool hospital breezing on the palm of her free hand.

The morning had been long and quiet in a lot of ways. A lot of words were said, but none of them were exactly the right words considering the reason for their gathering. Lucas was hurt… and hospital visits seemed likely in the future for the next week or so. But no one said anything about the how and the why he was in that bed on the second floor. Instead, they had chatted away as if things were normal, trying to ease their minds and gather strength from each other.

But the second the clock indicated 8:00 A.M., the friends and family were once again thrust into silence, each individual mind clouded with thoughts and concerns. They loaded into the large SUV with Nathan behind the wheel and prepared themselves for the image they were about to see.

The line of five stops suddenly when Nathan at the front runs into a barrier.

"Can I help you?" the voice of a small, petite blonde nurse asks, stopping the group before Nathan can move through the doorway to Lucas' room.

"Yes, we are here to see Lucas Scott… we were told that he could have visitors this morning," Nathan explains, and it isn't until then that line of five turns into three distinct groups… Nathan standing on his own with Haley and Jamie side by side holding hands next to him and Brooke and Peyton just behind them, hands still entwined.

"Okay, but there is a hospital policy of only two visitors at a time," the nurse explains, glancing at everyone in the group. "I'm afraid you can't all go in at once and I'll need to know your relationship with the patient before you do."

"I'm his brother."

"I'm his best friend."

"I'm his nephew."

"I'm his friend."

"I'm his friend."

All five voices ring out at the exact same time and the nurse can't hide the little smile that forms with all the insistent voices.

"We're all his family," Nathan finally settles on, after clearing his throat and glancing back at the other members of his group.

"I see. Perhaps you can break off into two groups of two and one of you can go in by yourself?" she offers, seeing the desperation in all of their eyes.

"Hales… do you want to…" Nathan starts but Peyton's voice cuts off his question.

"I should go in by myself," Peyton interrupts.

"Peyton… are you sure?" Brooke asks from next to her, knowing how much Peyton hates the hospital and not wanting to not be there as a shoulder for the blonde to lean on. Peyton's face softens at Brooke question and she rubs the thumb of her hand over Brooke's discreetly so only Brooke can feel the movement.

"I'm sure… why don't you let Nathan and Haley go in… and we'll stay out here with Jimmy Jam. Then Brooke, you can go in with Jamie."

"Is that alright with you Jamie?" Haley asks, eying Peyton and Brooke before looking at her young son.

"Sure… as long as I get to go in," he replies, already moving over toward a seat in the waiting room. Haley and Nathan smile and mouth a thank you to Brooke and Peyton before indicating to the nurse they are ready to go.

Peyton and Brooke find seats next to Jamie and Brooke reaches for the only kind of magazine she can find in the place… a tabloid magazine. Peyton chuckles when Brooke picks it up and frowns at the cover.

_Brooke Davis Loses It on Room Full of Executives! Has the Clothes Over Bros mastermind lost her mind?_

"Do you believe this crap?" Brooke asks, angry and surprised at the article. She's sure she has Victoria to thank for leaking any information about her outburst to the media.

"Don't worry Aunt Brooke… I don't think you've lost your mind," Jamie says, looking over at the magazine she's holding up. Brooke raises a brow at him and then turns to Peyton who is doing the same.

"How old are you again?" Peyton questions.

"Four and a half."

"Huh… and you can read already? I thought you didn't learn to read until you were like… eight or something," Brooke says, confused.

"You have met my mom… right?" Jamie says, and the voice in which he says it has Peyton and Brooke laughing immediately. Leave it to a little boy to make everything seem okay again.

Jamie smiles, happy to have made both his aunts happy and his eyes move down from the words on the magazine to the two women's hands that are still entwined resting on Peyton's thigh.

"Aunt Brooke? Aunt Peyton?"

"What's up buddy?" Brooke replies, tossing the magazine back down on the table in front of her. Her free hand moves around the back of Jamie's seat so she can face him more next to her.

"Why are you and Aunt Peyton holding hands still?"

Both Brooke and Peyton look down at their hands at the exact same time and both release together. Brooke tries to hide the feeling of sadness now that they are not touching anymore and the hint of pain she feels that Peyton was so quick to let go.

"Because she's my best friend Jamie. And we are both just worried about your Uncle Lucas," Brooke tries to explain.

"But you guys are best friends with momma too… and you don't hold hands with her like that," Jamie says, looking more than confused and Peyton's eyes go a bit wide at his response. Brooke can feel her own heart rate rising at his comment and she is for the first time, at a loss for words when it comes to him. "Do you love each other?"

"Like Aunt Brooke said Jamie… we're best friends… so of course I love your Aunt Brooke," Peyton says, sensing Brooke's freak out at the little boy's questioning.

"Not like that. Like how momma and daddy love each other?"

Brooke can't hide the smile that forms on her lips as she glances over at Peyton. Peyton seems to be smiling at the comment as well. Brooke wonders in that moment if she had ever been able to hide her love for Peyton the way she thought she had. If her four and a half year old godson could look at the two of them holding hands and question them about their love for each other, maybe she hadn't been that good at hiding her feelings after all. Or maybe she just couldn't hide it anymore.

Brooke opens her mouth to respond, though what her response is going to be she isn't quite sure when she actually goes to speak. Thankfully, Nathan and Haley emerge just as her mouth opens.

"Okay, you're up," Nathan says, smiling as he comes out, holding Haley's hand in his. "Luke's expecting you."

"How is he?" Brooke asks, standing and taking Jamie's hand in hers.

"He's sore… but he's in good spirits considering," Haley answers for the two of them. "Jamie… no jumping on Uncle Lucas, alright?"

"I know!" Jamie says, sounding much older than he really is. The four adults laugh a little at his response and Brooke takes one last look at Peyton before she is pulled by the smaller boy through the doorway toward Lucas' hospital room.

It is just a quick walk around the corner and down a short hallway to where he is and Brooke knocks slightly on the open door before going through it.

"Knock, knock," she announces her and Jamie's presence before she feels Jamie let go of her hand and take a running start into the room.

"Uncle Lucas!" the boy shouts, running to his side and reaching up to wrap his arms around him. He is mindful of the wires and cords and doesn't jump on him just like Haley had told him not to.

"Hey buddy… oh, I missed you!" Lucas says, trying to sound more like himself with the littlest of the Scott family in the room now. "Let me get a good look at you." He pulls Jamie back and moves his head up and down indicating looking him over. "I think you've grown at least a foot since I've seen you."

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie says sarcastically. "It's only been a day."

"Wow… a foot in one day… now that's something. Bet you're going to be giving your dad a run for his money on the court any day now," Lucas says, a smile on his face.

"I did beat him at one on one last time we played," Jamie admits, sounding excited about it.

"He sure did," Brooke speaks up from the doorway where she had been watching the interaction between uncle and nephew.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas says, a warm smile on his face once again as he acknowledges Brooke for the first time. Her stomach ties up a bit in knots at his once sweet pet name for her but she pushes back the urge to punch him for calling her that and moves toward him. She leans down carefully and hugs him.

"I'm glad you're alright," Brooke says through a sigh, looking over the blonde man on the bed and noticing his pale complexion. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better… but I'll survive."

Brooke settles on the other side of the bed and listens for a little while as Jamie and Lucas talk about basketball and Jamie's school. The young boy seems happy to be hanging out with his uncle, and completely unconcerned about the fact that he is laying in a hospital bed after having been in a bad accident.

"Aunt Brooke, can I go to the bathroom?" Jamie asks, suddenly breaking Brooke out of her own thoughts.

"Sure buddy… there's one right there," Brooke says, pointing to the closed door connected to Lucas' hospital room. "I'll wait in here for you."

"Thanks," Jamie says, hoping up out of his chair and going in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

There is a silence between Brooke and Lucas then, the two of them just looking at the closed door that Jamie is behind. But after a few seconds of the uncomfortable silence, Brooke says what she wanted to.

"You're an idiot," she says, not bothering to look at him.

"I know," she hears his voice come out from in front of her, sounding small and almost like a child. "I was an idiot."

Brooke turns to him then and can see the remorse on his face. But despite it, she can't hide the anger at his actions.

"What's the matter with you Luke! You could have died! You could have killed someone else too! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't!" Lucas responds loudly, this time sounding more like the man Brooke knows. "I wasn't. All I could think about was Peyton and how I lost her and…"

"Luke…"

"No! No, you don't understand. You don't know what it's like to be in love with her! To feel like your heart is breaking every time you look at her and have to try to hide it!" Lucas reveals.

Brooke can't stop the smile that forms.

She does know.

Of course she knows. That's exactly what she's felt like since Lucas came into their lives all those years ago. If anyone knew what Lucas was feeling… it was Brooke.

It was funny to think that finally after all these years, Brooke finally understood exactly what Lucas felt. She had never been able to get into his mind when she dated him all those years ago… never quite understanding the inner workings of the man. At the time it drove her insane... constantly wondering what he was thinking and feeling shut out of his life in so many ways. But today, looking at him on the hospital bed… confessing his heart breaking love for the one she too loved the same, Peyton… she finally understood.

"I get it Luke… I do," Brooke says, her raspy voice sounding even more so as she tries to hide the quiver behind it. She doesn't want to tell him… not here… not now. This isn't the right time.

"I know you do. And being on the other end of it now… I'm so sorry I made you feel like that. That I couldn't love you back the way I love her… the way you loved me," Lucas says, looking down. Brooke's mouth drops open at his response. She is stunned to think that he actually believed she was that desperately in love with him. Though there had been a time that she thought she was that in love with him. But she doesn't get a chance to voice her surprise.

"You're such an arrogant asshole," Peyton's voice rings out from the doorway at just the same time that Jamie emerges from the bathroom.

"Aunt Peyton! You said a bad word!" Jamie says, pointing at her and then glancing at his other aunt and uncle. "You owe me a dollar."

The last part of the accusation gets a smile from all the adults in the room despite the tense circumstances. Brooke snaps her head over to Peyton and then stands and makes her way over to Jamie.

"Come on buddy… it's Aunt Peyton's turn to talk to Uncle Lucas," Brooke says, turning back to Luke after grabbing the boys hand. "Feel better Luke."

"Thanks," he mutters, his eyes permanently fixed on Peyton still just inside the doorway.

Brooke and Jamie move past her and Peyton reaches out at the last second grabbing Brooke by the elbow and pulling her close so she can whisper in her ear so only Brooke can hear her words.

"I love you," Peyton whispers and the sound and feel of her breath on her ear causes Brooke to involuntarily close her eyes and shutter slightly before opening them again. "Wait for me?"

Brooke looks deep into Peyton's eyes, trying to find the meaning behind them. It still felt like a dream to hear Peyton tell her she loves her and mean it the same way Brooke did. But she only sees truth and passion in the blonde.

"Let me just take Jamie back to Haley and Nathan," Brooke replies back, nodding slightly and then following after Jamie, leaving Peyton and Lucas alone.

Peyton watches Brooke until she's out of sight, before turning around and facing Lucas in the bed. She moves further into the room and comes to a stop at the edge of his bed.

"Peyton…"

"No… don't say it," Peyton says, holding her hand up to stop the man from speaking. His mouth snaps shut at her command and he waits for her to address him. "There is nothing you can say to make me not be mad at you right now Lucas Scott."

"I know… I know I screwed up alright… I wasn't thinking and…"

"And that's just it Luke! You weren't thinking! You weren't thinking about Nathan and Haley and little Jamie who adores you. You weren't thinking about Brooke… and you certainly weren't thinking about me!"

"Peyton…"

"My mom died in a car accident Luke! She made one mistake... ran one red light… and then she was gone! Gone! How could you be so selfish?"

"Me? Selfish?" Lucas sits up a little in the bed, straining as he does so. "You did this to me Peyton! You came back here and made me think you wanted me… you…"

"You've got to be kidding me! What is your problem Lucas? Why are you stuck on this idea that I came back here for you! That I came to win you back?"

"Because it's the only thing that makes any sense!" Lucas exclaims and the sounds of his monitor start to beep a little higher as his blood pressure rises. "You said you would never come back to Tree Hill, Peyton. You said you could never come back without a reason!"

"And I had a reason! That reason just wasn't you! Not everything I do is about you!"

"It used to be!" Lucas shouts back, surprising both of them at the tone of his voice.

"Maybe it was never about you in the first place!"

"Is everything alright in here?" a male voice rings out from behind Peyton and Luke looks around the girl to see a male orderly with his head popped in the door. "There was a lot of commotion and…"

"I was just leaving," Peyton explains, moving toward the door and stopping only when she hears her name being called out again.

"Peyton! Stop!"

She spins slowly, her eyes fixed on him and she's trying to hold back the glare she wants to give.

"No Luke… you stop. Get your head out of your ass and wake up. When you do that… then maybe we can talk," Peyton says, the orderly still having not moved from his spot near the door. "Feel better," she offers before turning around again and brushing past the man at the door.

She rounds the corner and stops out of sight of his room, her back against the wall as she rests her head against the wall and runs her hands through her hair, closing her eyes. She is struggling to not cry… not wanting any of the others to see her upset and have to explain what happened. But she feels a pair of hands on her hips before she opens her eyes.

"Are you alright P. Sawyer?" Brooke asks, getting the blonde to open her eyes. The unshed tears at the corners remain and Brooke's face turns to a frown upon seeing them. "What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter," Peyton says, her own hands moving out and resting on Brooke's hips, mimicking Brooke's position. "It doesn't matter."

Peyton leans forward, allowing her forehead to rest on Brookes and closes her eyes once more. Brooke can feel the anxiety and pain in Peyton just by their close proximity and she rubs her thumbs on the exposed skin at Peyton's waist. She sucks in a breath when she feels Peyton's lips inching toward hers and subconsciously looks around to see the corridor they are in completely void of any other people.

She doesn't move forward, in her own way trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Sure, Peyton had told her she loved her. They had confessed their feelings but they hadn't had time to discuss anything more. And Brooke still wasn't sure that it wasn't all just in her imagination.

But when Peyton's lips touch Brooke's, the electricity between them couldn't possibly be a dream. There is an undeniable spark… one that Brooke knew was due to the intense love flowing between them.

Brooke opens her mouth allowing Peyton's tongue more access and Peyton immediately takes the opening. Their tongues dance and play together, massaging and feeling, reminding them both that this is incredibly real.

The sound of their names being called out from around the corner of the hallway stops the both mid kiss, Peyton's lips attached to Brooke's bottom lip when their eyes open and reluctantly pull away.

Little Jamie Scott stands there with his hands on his hips and a cute little smirk on his face.

"Jamie..." Brooke starts but stops when she hears his little laugh travel down the hall. Peyton takes a chance to glance over at Brooke and their eyes meet for just a few seconds before they are back to watching Jamie, who is moving toward them, still laughing.

"I told you that you loved each other like momma and daddy do," he says once he reaches them. He extends both hands and his little fingers wrap around both Peyton and Brooke's hands, pulling them back toward the waiting room.

The two women are too stunned to say anything and instead just follow after him down the hall as he giggles one more time.

"Don't worry... I won't tell anyone."


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter has parts rated 'M'**

Chapter Seventeen

Brooke is antsy by the time her and Peyton return to their home over ten hours after leaving the hospital from visiting Lucas. They had thought that once their visiting was done, they would have Nathan and Haley just drop them off, but the Scott family had other things in mind.

Haley wouldn't take no for an answer when she invited them to stay for lunch, and Brooke was more than a little sad when Peyton so readily agreed. Brooke knew it was important for them to stay together as a group collectively in this time, but she was desperate for some alone time with Peyton as well.

Peyton still had kept to herself about the words that were exchanged between her and Lucas in the hospital earlier that morning. It was bothering Brooke to no end, but she wasn't willing to admit that and didn't want to already start looking like an overly possessive girlfriend when she wasn't even sure she had the title yet.

She was starting to get the feeling that maybe Peyton was having second thoughts after her conversation with Lucas. She could barely stand it she was so anxious. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried, Peyton would barely glance at her... almost like she was avoiding her.

After lunch and hanging some hanging out in the pool, Brooke was ready to find out just what was going in Peyton's mind. She, Haley and Peyton had all dried their hair upstairs in Haley's bathroom while the boys played video games and hung out on the couch. Just when Brooke was ready to suggest her and Peyton head home, Haley offered once again for the two of them to stay for dinner.

"You're already here anyway... and we had made plans for dinner last night before everything happened...," Haley said, shrugging her shoulders and glancing at Brooke with a weird and unreadable look before settling her eyes on Peyton. "What do you say?"

"Sure! We'd love to stay," Peyton agreed.

Brooke wanted to smack the blonde for the comment, but instead she smiled like she had practiced for so many years and nodded in agreement as well. Haley was happy, and bounced down the stairs like a child on Christmas morning.

But as irritated as Brooke was at her lack of one on one time with Peyton, she couldn't help but soften up when Jamie came running up to her wrapping his arms around her leg and thanking her for staying a little longer. He had kept quiet so far about what he had seen in the hospital, and that was a little bit of relief to Brooke. She ran her hand through his hair as he hugged her and looked at Peyton who had a beautiful smile on her face and felt her anger melt away.

Dinner was worth it just to see that smile.

Nathan grilled and they ate on the patio, just the five of them. They talked and laughed and reminisced about old times… the good ones… the fun ones. They told Jamie some of their kid friendly stories of their friendship in the early days, but found they didn't have many that were actually kid friendly. They shared stories and jokes and it reminded Brooke of their road trip they had taken up to Rachel's cabin after the school shooting. How they were all so bonded that night they sat around the fire and talked, and how just being together seemed to make all their fears and anxieties disappear.

It wasn't until they had been talking for over two hours after dinner was through that they noticed Jamie had fallen asleep on a lounge chair next to the table they were seated at. Nathan smiled and bent down to pick the boy up, carrying him as if he weighed no more than a feather.

"I'm going to take him up to bed," Nathan explains as he picks him up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty exhausted myself. You about ready to head home Brooke?" Peyton asks, her eyes fixating on the brunette next to her. They had held hands through part of the dinner, under the table as not to be seen by Nathan and Haley or Jamie for that matter. It felt strange to be hiding it from their friends, but it didn't feel right to tell them anything when Brooke didn't know for sure what there was to tell. When Peyton reached for her hand she had been surprised since Peyton had been so stand-offish from her earlier in the day.

So the group had finally said their goodnights, the girls all hugging and both Peyton and Brooke placing a soft kiss on little Jamie's forehead before watching Nathan carry him up the stairs. They waited until they heard Haley shut the door behind them as they walked to the car before latching their hands together.

It was like a magnet… the second the door closed, their hands found one another. Like they couldn't stand the thought of not being together a second longer and for the first time in several very long hours, Brooke felt reassured, if only a little.

The two girls drove in silence to their home, Peyton unlocking the door and flipping the light on as she stepped inside first.

Brooke closes the door behind them.

"So… it's been a long couple of days huh?" Peyton says first, breaking the long lasting silence between them.

"Yeah… I've been up for way more than 24 hours by now. And with the plane ride and all the drama…"

"Oh my god, Brooke! I totally forgot about you having been on a plane! I bet you're exhausted!" Peyton exclaims, her eyes looking worried.

"I'll be alright," Brooke says, brushing off the concern of Peyton. She is completely exhausted, but she knows she'll never get to sleep if she doesn't get a chance to talk to the blonde. It's been consuming her the entire day after all.

"I should let you get some rest," Peyton says, popping out of the kitchen with a glass of water in her hands. The blonde smiles and Brooke forces one out herself.

"Oh… alright," Brooke says, moving toward the hallway where their rooms are. The rooms are directly across from each other, and Peyton follows behind Brooke opening the door to her room just as Brooke does hers.

But before Peyton can go all the way inside the room, Brooke stops her.

"Unless…"

Peyton stops and turns to face Brooke at the voice, her eyes fixed on Brooke's, almost reading everything Brooke has to say.

"Unless… what?"

"You… you maybe want to… I don't know… unless you want to sleep in here with me tonight?"

Peyton doesn't do anything at first, her expression not changing in the slightest before eventually the corners of her lips turn up in a smile.

"Phew," Peyton says, brushing her hand over her forehead. "I thought you'd never ask."

It takes both girls a few minutes to get comfortable and into sleep clothing before they climb under the covers of Brooke's king sized bed. They have done this a million times before, but it feels different tonight and they start out a healthy distance apart. It isn't until Peyton chuckles looking at the two foot distance between them that Brooke says something.

"What's so funny?"

"This… you and me. I mean, how many times have we slept in the same bed together and all of a sudden we are acting like the other has a disease!"

Brooke giggles at the comment and takes that as a sign to move closer. She inches her body closer to the middle of the bed and Peyton follows her lead, doing the same. They meet in the middle and Peyton raises her arm, pulling Brooke down to rest on her shoulder.

"That's better," Peyton sighs into Brooke snuggling in closer. She leans down and places the softest and sweetest kiss on Brook's forehead. Brooke closes her eyes at the feel of Peyton's lips on her skin.

It feels comfortable… like it was always meant to be this way. But Brooke is still tense and holding in a lot of the questions she's been dying to ask since the night before.

"What's wrong?" Peyton whispers, obviously feeling the slight tension in the brunette.

"Nothing… I mean… nothing really," Brooke says, not moving from her spot of using Peyton as a pillow. She just snuggles in closer, wrapping her arms across the blonde's stomach and her hand finds the soft skin just under Peyton's shirt. She can feel Peyton's stomach contracting with each brush of her fingers.

"Brooke…"

Peyton nudges Brooke just enough to get the girl to move finally, and the two sit up and face each other in the dark room.

"It's just… last night… I mean… last night was a dream come true for me Peyt… and…"

"Me too," Peyton confesses and it melts Brooke's heart. Her eyes are now settling in the darkness of the room and she can see Peyton's face pretty well with the moonlight shining in. "I've been wanting to tell you for years Brooke."

"You have?" Brooke questions, inching closer to Peyton and seeing the smile on the blonde's face.

"Yeah… and last week… that night after Tric," Peyton starts, pausing to run a hand through her hair. "I wanted to tell you right then and there, but I was afraid I would scare you… that I would lose you somehow."

"So was I."

"How long Brooke? I mean… how long have you…?"

"I think since the day I met you," Brooke confesses, and it feels like all the weight she has carried around since that fateful day the little brunette girl and the little blonde girl met in second grade instantly vanishes with the confession. "I've been in love with you my entire life Peyton."

"Wow," Peyton breathes out, sitting up more fully in the bed. "Just… wow."

"What? Too much? Did I say something wrong?"

"No! Of course not! I mean… here I was thinking I'd been holding this all in for so long and turns out you've been holding it in a hell of a lot longer than me! I only just figured it out a couple of years ago."

"A couple of years ago?" Brooke questions, not wanting to outright ask if the realization came the night after their first sexual encounter in L.A., but still needing somehow to know the answer.

"Yeah… after that night in my apartment… I tried to pretend it didn't mean anything… that it was just the alcohol but honestly Brooke… it was more than that and you and I both know that."

"Is that why you didn't marry Lucas?" Brooke questions, feeling no need to hide her insecurities now. "Because of me?"

"Maybe a little. But honestly, it took a few months after that for me to actually be honest with myself and admit that I had feelings for you. I said no to Lucas because I wasn't in love with him anymore. Somewhere along the line, I just… fell out of love with him… and fell in love with you."

A silence takes over as the two women sit side by side on the bed. Their hands are entwined between them and both of their gazes are fixed on their hands.

"What did Lucas say to you Peyton?" Brooke finally finds the courage to ask, her eyes still not meeting Peyton's. "What happened in the hospital today?"

Peyton lets out a shuttering breath, feeling the anger rise inside of her at the mere thought of her last encounter with Lucas that morning.

"He just doesn't know how to let go," Peyton finally responds. "He was saying I led him on or something... that the only reason I could have come back here was for him... that we are meant to be... you know, all the same things he wrote in that book," Peyton finishes, looking up to see Brooke still looking down. She reaches forward and lifts Brooke's face with her hand. "Hey… like I said. It doesn't matter. What he wants doesn't matter. I don't want Lucas… I want you."

"I know... and I want you too Peyton. I'm just so scared of what will happen if we jump into this head first and then..."

"Hey," Peyton stops Brooke before she can finish her thought. "I told you before, nothing could ever come between us. I'm never letting you go again Brooke. Never again. You're my best friend... you're the girl I love... I will die before I lose you."

"I just feel like I'm stuck in high school again... in the middle of this ridiculous love triangle involving the three of us. And we both know I never come out the winner in that situation."

"Brooke... this isn't like high school. I know what I want now... and I want you. Not Lucas. And he'll either have to accept that or..."

"Or what Peyt? It's not like we can just cut him out of our lives. He's our friend... he's practically family."

"I know... and I honestly think it will take some time but Luke isn't a bad guy... he's just lost right now. You'll see... he'll come around. He loves us both Brooke... and he'll come around."

Tears sting in Brooke's eyes at the soft and caring tone of the blonde. She's glad that Peyton is being so mature about all of this and she can only hope that Peyton is right. Because she just got her dream come true, and she's not going to let it go.

"So what does this mean? Where do we go from here?"

"That depends on you Brooke Davis… what do you want? I mean… I just told you what I want."

That sentences gets the tears to fall, dripping slowly down Brooke's cheeks and finally resting on Peyton's hand.

"I want everything with you… I am so desperately in love with you Peyton," Brooke admits, throwing all caution to the wind and leaning forward to capture Peyton's lips with her own.

The kiss deepens immediately, neither girl confused or hiding anything this time around. Brooke's hands grasp tightly around Peyton's waist and Peyton runs her fingers through Brooke's hair, scraping her nails lightly on Brooke's scalp.

Brooke moans into the kiss, the feeling so intense that she has to pull away and she throws her head back as Peyton's lips attach to her neck. Peyton continues to kiss her, but they are different somehow. These kisses are not desperate and needy like they were the two times before… this time they are slow and deliberate… full of meaning and truth.

When Peyton moves her mouth away from Brooke, the brunette leans back and lets out a little breath when Peyton reaches forward and grabs the edges of her shirt. Their eyes stay locked, only briefing leaving each other as the fabric goes over Brooke's head and is discarded at the foot of the bed. Instead of grabby hands going to breasts, Peyton's eyes drink in the sight of the topless girl in front of her.

Brooke slowly moves forward, removing Peyton's top the same way hers was removed just moments before, and lets her own eyes wash over Peyton's perfect breasts. Peyton smiles, reassuring Brooke once again that this is exactly what she wants, before leaning forward and pressing her body fully into Brooke's with a passionate kiss.

The two of them kiss and Brooke finds herself laying on the bed with Peyton hovering over her. She watches as Peyton's hands slowly but surely remove her pajama pants and underwear, and Brooke helps pull her feet out at the end. She watches as Peyton removes her own pants and once again, hovers over her.

"God… you're beautiful Brooke," Peyton whispers, almost so quietly that Brooke has to strain to hear her. But before Brooke can compliment the blonde back, she feels Peyton's lips on her breastbone, just above her breast and her eyes close at the feeling. Her eyes remain closed as Peyton continues to move her lips down, until they are around her very hard right nipple.

"Mmmm," Brooke moans out at the feel of Peyton around her. For the first time in this moment, Brooke has no fears of what will happen the next day… no worries about how this is going to affect their friendship in the morning. She just lets the feeling of pleasure take over.

Peyton continues to suck on the brunette's right breast, before releasing her lips and moving to show the same affection to the left. Brooke's hands have moved to Peyton's hair, running through the wild and curly blonde locks, pulling ever so slightly.

When Peyton removes her mouth, Brooke's eyes open, sad at the loss of contact but she is rewarded with a soft kiss to her lips before Peyton is once again trailing kisses down her body. She kisses between her breasts and continues to leave feather light kisses down her stomach, paying close attention to her belly button, causing Brooke to squirm. Brooke can feel her arousal starting to drip out of her aching center… where she desperately wants to be touched. It doesn't take long before she feels Peyton's tongue lick past her belly button and finally place a kiss just above her clit.

Peyton stops and Brooke looks down at her. Her eyes are sparkling and she is wearing a smile on her face.

"I've never done this before," Peyton says quietly, almost sounding embarrassed, but yet determined at the same time. "But I've dreamed about it."

Brooke nods, unable to form words due to her mixture of emotions. She's anxious, nervous, excited and completely turned on all at the same time. Before she has a chance to verbalize anything, Peyton's eyes leave hers again and all the air disappears with the first feel of Peyton's tongue on her sex.

"Oh my god!" Brooke shouts out into the otherwise silent room. Her hands fly back to Peyton's hair, grasping desperately to the golden locks.

Peyton's tongue travels the length of Brooke's slit before lips wrap around the throbbing bundle of nerves at the top. Brooke can feel her arousal seeping out of her now and the thought of Peyton going down on her only proves to arouse her more.

Brooke pulls even tighter on the blonde head of hair when she feels Peyton's fingers spread her open down below and she feels her tongue enter her hot core. It feels like a bolt of electricity spreading being shot through her as Peyton's tongue continues to move in and out of her dripping sex. It isn't until the feel of Peyton's thumb gently rubbing in circles around Brooke's still throbbing clit that Brooke can feel the start of her orgasm beginning to build.

She wants it to last longer… but after years of waiting for this moment, she knows there's no stopping it. She's dreamed about this so many times… so many different ways… and none of those dreams were ever as good as the real thing.

"I'm so close baby," Brooke mutters out, not even hearing or understanding her own words, completely lost in the feel of Peyton inside of her.

Peyton doesn't slow down, instead she picks up the pace, moving her tongue in and out in rapid succession and pressing just a bit harder down on her clit. As soon as Peyton's thumb presses down, Brooke feels her walls contract, Peyton's tongue lost inside of her and a gush of arousal flow out into Peyton's mouth.

Brooke's back arches off the bed, pulling Peyton even closer to her sex as she does it, and she finally comes back down after seeing stars all the colors of the rainbow from holding her eyes closed so tightly. Peyton continues to lick and suck up every bit of juice that has flowed out of Brooke, until her orgasm has washed over her completely and then Peyton places one last kiss on Brooke's sensitive clit before moving up Brooke's body and resting just to the side of her.

She leans over, kissing Brooke intensely… Brooke aroused all over again at the taste of herself on Peyton's tongue. When the kiss ends, Brooke is staring with shining eyes at Peyton.

"I could get used to that," Brooke admits and Peyton giggles, using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth before resting her head on the same pillow as Brooke. Their faces are inches apart, each word they say causing their breath to run over each others face.

"You called me baby," Peyton says, remembering Brooke's comment.

"Is… I'm sorry…"

"No! Don't say you're sorry! I like it… it's sexy as hell to hear you talk to me like that," Peyton admits, and Brooke relaxes once again, smiling at the blonde next to her, snuggling close.

"Baby, baby, baby," Brooke mocks, running a hand through Peyton's now unruly locks. Peyton closes her eyes at the feel of Brooke's hand in her hair and smiles.

"You love that damn movie!" Peyton laughs.

"Peyton Sawyer… are you accusing me of using a movie line to turn you on?" Brooke mock gasps.

"The great thing about being your best friend Brooke Davis… is I know everything about you. And I happen to know that you love Walk the Line more than any other movie ever made. So yeah… you are quoting movies to me."

"Is it working?"

"Baby… you don't have to say anything at all and it still turns me on."

They lean together for another kiss, but this one is short, both girls feeling the exhaustion of being up for over twenty-four hours finally taking its toll.

Both girls have closed their eyes and are resting comfortably in each others arms. It is Brooke who opens hers and leans over, placing a kiss on Peyton's neck.

"Mmmm… I love you," Peyton whispers.

"I love you too."

Brooke closes her eyes, completely satisfied with the blonde wrapped around her and her heart swelling with love as she drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>The sound of Brooke's bedroom door being slammed open and hitting the wall jumps Brooke out of her otherwise peaceful sleep the next morning. She barely has a moment to register her surroundings or remember anything before a voice of the last person she wants to see greets her.<p>

"Well, well… what do we have here?"


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE: Just wanted to thank you all for your awesome reviews. Just an FYI... I had a computer problem and as a result I lost a ton of chapters that were already written and not uploaded onto the site yet. So updates might slow down but I'll still get them as fast as I can. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

Chapter Eighteen

Victoria Davis stands in the doorway of her only daughter's bedroom, her eyes fixed on the two women in the bed. She has a sneer on her lip and a glare in her eyes as she looks over the situation she's intruded on.

"What's going on?" Peyton says, sitting up at the sound of someone else's voice, but not registering who it belongs to until her eyes fall on the eldest Davis woman. Immediately her eyes shoot over to Brooke, who is holding the sheet up over her body, covering her otherwise naked self. Peyton doesn't have to see the redness on Brooke's cheeks to know she's embarrassed, she can feel it radiating from the brunette next to her.

"Get out!" Brooke screams, both embarrassed and angry that Victoria had barged in on her and Peyton together. But despite the tone and hostility in Brooke's voice, Victoria doesn't budge.

Instead her chuckle almost vibrates the walls.

"Pull yourself together Brooke," she spits out, eyes moving from the brunette to the blonde. She turns on her heels then and her heels can be heard clicking into the living room.

Peyton doesn't even have a chance to move before Brooke is out of the bed, the sheet being pulled with her, wrapped tightly around Brooke's petite frame as she goes stomping out the same way her mother did just moments before.

"This is going to be interesting," Peyton mutters to herself, looking around the room for her clothes.

Out in the living room Brooke comes trampling out still holding the sheet over herself and glaring at Victoria.

"When I said pull yourself together I meant put something on!" Victoria says, seeing Brooke with the sheet still wrapped around her. "Then again you always were a little slow... I probably should have been more specific."

"Nice Victoria… and just what are you doing here? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I wanted nothing to do with you."

Victoria stands then, her face fixed in her permanent glare.

"Please Brooke! This is becoming childish now and I've put up with enough of your games. It's time to get back to work and stop playing house! We need to get cracking on this new line."

"Is that what you think I'm doing here with Peyton? Just playing house?" Brooke asks, the anger still evident. She hasn't moved despite Victoria getting closer to her.

"Well to be honest I didn't expect you to be fucking her… but then again… who doesn't experiment with the same sex these days? I'm sure I can spin it favorably in the press when it leaks... which it will," Victoria says, waving her hand as if it's no big deal.

Brooke's eyes go wide at her comment and then turn back to a frown.

"I am not fucking her! It's more than that! I'm in love with her! Not that it's any of your business anymore… or that it ever really was!" Brooke shouts out… feeling justified in declaring her love for Peyton to her mother somehow.

"Brooke, enough… please," Victoria says, pinching the bridge of her nose as if this whole thing is giving her a headache. She looks up at her daughter then and studies her face, seeing that Brooke's expression hasn't changed. And in that second, Victoria's demeanor returns. "You cannot honestly tell me you are in love with another woman. I did not raise you to be a lesbian!"

"No… you didn't raise her at all," Peyton's voice rings out from behind Brooke and she spins to look at the blonde. She can't help that her face turns into a smile as Peyton's eyes stay focused on Victoria and she makes her way toward them.

She brushes past Brooke as if she's on a mission… her head held high and her expression never changing.

"And what gives you the right to an opinion may I ask? "Victoria questions, not seeming at all sincere.

"What gives me the right?" Peyton questions. "I'll tell you what gives me the right. How about the fact that I have spent the past fourteen years by her side? I've watched her go through every up and every down… I've cheered for her when she was happy and I've held her when she cried… and all the while, you were nowhere in sight," Peyton continues, having moved now directly in front of Victoria only several feet away from the woman. "What gives me the right? What gives you the right Victoria?"

Victoria's squinty eyes narrow even more as she eyes the blonde woman in front of her. She's never been a fan of Peyton Sawyer… not in all the years she's been in her daughter's life. She's never understood what Brooke could see in the girl… but she has to admit, she's intrigued by her braveness to stand up to her.

"I am her mother," Victoria says trying to keep an even voice. But when Peyton scoffs at her response her voice rises once again. "Oh please!" Victoria starts. "Like you deserve a medal or something for your years of service. We all know that the only reason you've stuck around is because you love the power you have over her!"

Peyton takes a calming breath and chooses that moment to look back at Brooke who has remained silent behind her. Peyton can see Brooke's fear behind her brown eyes… the worry… the pain… all the same things she's seen every time Victoria has tried to meddle in her life.

Peyton flashes Brooke a reassuring smile… one full of love and confidence and support… all the things she's spent years giving her. She then turns back to Victoria and steps even closer to the woman, so their faces are mere inches apart.

"I love your daughter," Peyton says calmly. "And it's not because I have power over her or because of her money or her fame. I've loved her through all of that, yes… but I loved her before it all too. When she was just a scared little girl that didn't have a mother."

"Say the woman who really didn't have a mother," Victoria spits, expecting Peyton to flinch but it doesn't happen. It does however get Brooke to say something.

"You're out of line Victoria!" she shouts, moving one step closer before Peyton's hand goes up behind her back and stops Brooke yet again.

Peyton smiles before replying. The thought of losing both her mother's is something that will always weigh on her heart, but she also knows now that it was never her fault. It was just fate... something she couldn't control.

"You're right… we both didn't have mothers. But we had each other. And we always will. Now you have two choices… you can learn to be nice, support Brooke and be the kind of mother you always should have been… or you can leave… get the hell out and never come back," Peyton offers, her smile fading. "Because there is no way I will let you hurt her… not anymore."

Victoria's eyes rest on Peyton and the two women stand there, in a standoff. Neither willing to budge from their position for a solid two minutes.

Until finally Victoria concedes, letting out a small sigh and releases her stare on Peyton, glancing around her shoulder to her daughter.

"Don't come crying to me when she runs back to that Lucas boy," Victoria says, her heels clacking on the tile as she heads to the door. She stops to look over her shoulder at Brooke once more with her hand on the doorknob. "She always has before."

And with that, she's gone, leaving nothing but two speechless women in her wake.

* * *

><p>Haley knocks on the door to Brooke and Peyton's house, tapping with her toe impatiently waiting for them to answer. She checks her watch after a minute and knocks again, only to have the same lack of response another minute later. So she sighs, and puts her hand on the handle, turning the knob and finding it unlocked.<p>

"Brooke? Peyton?" Haley calls, entering the house and looking around the living room. It's past noon now so she knows they have to be awake and she continues to move further into the house.

She spots them both with their backs to her, sitting at the counter of the kitchen, head's down. She makes her way over to them, around the other side so she can see their faces.

"Hey… what's going on?" Haley asks, a little curious as to what could cause both women to seem so down.

"Brooke's mom is a bitch!"

"My mom is a bitch!"

Both Peyton and Brooke respond at the same time, loud enough to startle Haley and cause her to jump at their words. The girls both look up at the same time and see Haley's expression, which causes them to both grin.

"What do you mean? What did she do this time?" Haley asks, recovering from the initial scare and turning over to the other side of the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee. She pours it and then turns back, looking for an explanation.

Brooke's sigh is the only verbal response she can give. Despite the fact that she and Peyton had talked last night before talking was the last thing on their mind, they had never actually discussed if Peyton was ready for everyone else to know about the recent change in their relationship. She wanted more than anything to shout it from the rooftops, but she wasn't quite sure if Peyton felt the same.

"She just stormed in here like her usually bitchy self," Peyton starts, glancing at Brooke before turning back to Haley to continue. "She wants Brooke back in New York and doesn't want to take no for an answer."

With Peyton's explanation, Brooke feels a slight sadness creep upon her. A part of her had hoped Peyton was ready to tell the others… or at least Haley, about their new relationship status. But now wasn't the time to discuss that… but Brooke knew she was going to have to soon.

"No surprise there… sorry you guys, I don't know her very well but from what I do know, I really don't like her," Haley admits, smiling slightly and leaning onto the counter across from them. "But I do have some good news."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Brooke asks, trying to sound peppy and happy, like she should. But instead it is clear, at least to Peyton, that she is anything but. Haley doesn't seem to notice but Peyton looks over at Brooke, a concerned gleam in her eye, silently asking if everything was alright. Brooke merely looks away.

"Lucas is being released from the hospital tomorrow," Haley explains and now it's Brooke's turn to glance over and notice Peyton try to hide her true feelings. She knows the blonde is less than thrilled with Lucas right now.

"So soon?" Brooke asks, her hand finding Peyton's under the counter to grasp. Peyton squeezes Brooke's hand back and the sentiment relaxes both girls under the tense circumstances that have just unfolded.

"Yeah… the doctors say he is doing better than they thought he would and think it's best for him to be somewhere more comfortable."

"Is Lindsay going to stay with him?" Peyton asks, her voice sounding almost desperate.

"Actually… no. That's why I came. Lindsay said she isn't going to come down until she gets a chance to talk with Luke and I don't know that I blame her. They didn't leave things on great terms," Haley explains.

Peyton knows the truth about why Lucas broke up with Lindsay, but she never did tell Brooke what Nathan had confessed to her. And she isn't quite sure right now that Haley knows the real reason either.

"So he's staying with you then?" Brooke asks, assuming that would be the best place for him to go so that someone could be there to help him as the initial recovery still takes place.

"That was the plan, until about an hour ago," Haley explains, and both Brooke and Peyton's eyes raise at her statement. "Jamie's sick. We think he has the flu."

"Oh no! Poor thing," Brooke says, concerned about her godson.

"Yeah… the doctors say that Luke shouldn't be around anyone who isn't really healthy right now since he just had surgery… so I was hoping…"

"You want him to stay here with us?" Peyton asks, though it is more a statement than a question. Brooke squeezes Peyton's hand even tighter.

"I was hoping so… yeah… just for a few days until Jamie starts feeling better," Haley quickly adds in at the end, hoping to see the greatly worried look on Brooke's face wipe away. But instead it just gets more intense on the brunette. "Is… is that okay?"

Brooke looks over at Peyton then, not wanting to answer without hearing her thoughts. It wasn't just because they were in this new relationship either… Peyton lived there too. And it was her house just as much as it was Brooke's. She didn't want to make a decision like this without involving her best friend.

"It's fine with me if it's fine with Brooke," Peyton says after a long pause between the three women. "I'll have to bunk with her because my room is the only other one downstairs and it would be too hard for him to get up and down I imagine," Peyton says.

A slight smile lingers on the corners of Brooke's mouth as Peyton mentions sleeping in her room. But she quickly pushes it back so Haley won't notice.

"Oh great! Thank you guys so much! I promise it will only be a few days… just until Jamie stops throwing up everywhere!" Haley says, and both Peyton and Brooke cringe at the thought. "Sorry… too much information?"

"Just a little," Brooke admits. Haley just laughs.

"Well, I should get back home. Nathan is there trying to take care of him but we all know when kids are sick all they want is their mom so…" Haley trails off, realizing that her statement might not be appropriate for the two women she's talking too. Once again she feels like her foot is stuck in her mouth. "Sorry."

"No… it's fine Hales... I only wish I had a mother like you when I was Jamie's age," Brooke says smiling.

"Oh… one more thing," Haley says, as she puts her purse over her shoulder and starts to head to the door with both women following after her. She turns around to face them again. "Nathan is going to cover for Lucas with the Ravens as head coach so he won't be able to be there to pick him up with me tomorrow and I have no one to watch Jamie… is there any way that maybe…"

"Uhhh… I'm not too great with puke Tutor Mom," Brooke replies looking disgusted.

"I can stay with Jamie then… the two of you can go pick up Luke and bring him back here and get him settled and then I'll just head home after you get back Hales," Peyton offers, thinking that the less time she has to spend with Lucas the better.

"I don't want you to get sick… you're so busy and…"

"I hardly ever get sick Hales… besides… I want to spend some time with the little guy. Please?"

Haley visually relaxes at Peyton's offer and smiles brightly again.

"If you really don't mind… that's be great Peyton… you guys are lifesavers. Have I told either one of you how happy I am that you decided to move back here?"

"Us too… now go on… get home to that sick boy of yours and tell him to feel better quick!" Brooke says, pulling Haley into a hug and then letting Peyton do the same when she's finished.

"Will do… we'll just meet at my house tomorrow around eleven?"

Both girls nod in approval and with that last note, Haley is out the door, Peyton closing it softly behind her.

Brooke and Peyton had never discussed the fact that Lucas was coming to stay with them for a few days, or anything else really important for that matter. Instead, Peyton had run into the studio, knowing she had a recording session with Mia and Brooke had spent the afternoon working on her new line.

Peyton had called late in the evening saying that she and Mia were having some trouble and that she probably wouldn't be home for a while and not to wait up. Brooke was still awake though when she heard Peyton slip in to bed behind her, pulling the brunette flush against her front.

"Brooke… you awake?" Peyton whispered and Brooke smiled to herself, happy to know that Peyton hadn't spent the day avoiding her like she had originally gotten in her mind. She allows her eyes to flutter open and turns in Peyton's arms.

"I missed you," Brooke admits, as she leans in and places a soft kiss on Peyton's lips. Brooke is equally as thrilled when Peyton kisses her back.

"Missed you too babe," Peyton says against her lips. The two women smile and their eyes close, both just happy to be in the arms of the woman they love.

"Peyt?" Brooke whispers out after more than five minutes of silence has passed.

"Mmm?" Peyton mumbles, clearly already halfway asleep.

"You sleeping?"

"Mmmm…" Peyton mumbles again and Brooke decides then to leave it alone. She smiles and leans in, placing yet another soft kiss on the blonde's lips and then snuggling impossibly closer in her arms.

* * *

><p>Eleven the next morning came too quickly for both women. They managed to arrive at Haley's only ten minutes after the scheduled time and Haley stood from the couch when they entered.<p>

"Finally! What took you girls so long?" she asks, her eyes bouncing back and forth between her two friends.

"Hales… we're only ten minutes late!" Brooke says, nodding at the clock on the wall. "Besides… it's not like he can go anywhere until we get there!"

"I know… I just want to get him home so he can feel better," Haley says, her words reminding both Peyton and Brooke just how much Lucas means to Haley. Sometimes they forget the bond the two had before they were ever in either of their lives.

"Where's Jamie?" Peyton asks, looking around for the little boy.

"He's upstairs… he was sleeping last I checked but you might want to check on him… he's still throwing up every hour or so…"

"Gross," Brooke mutters and Peyton just chuckles.

"No worries… I've dealt with more than my fair share of vomit living in L.A. and working in the music industry… I'll take good care of him."

"I know you will… thanks Peyton," Haley says, pulling her into a quick hug before grabbing her keys. "You ready Brooke?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Brooke says, glancing over at Peyton again. She wants nothing more than to pull Peyton close to her and kiss her, but the two still haven't had that important discussion yet. So she settles for pulling Peyton into a hug instead.

"I'll see you at home in a little bit," Brooke says softly. Her eyes struggle to leave Peyton's but she can see Haley already heading out the door out of the corner of her eye.

Brooke turns on her toes and makes her way out, following Haley but just as she's about out the door, she feels a hand on her wrist pull her back inside the house. Peyton is standing just behind the partially closed door and once she knows she has Brooke out of view of Haley, she firmly plants her lips on the brunette's and instantly deepens the kiss.

As soon as they pull away, Brooke is breathless and staring at Peyton, slightly shocked and slightly turned on.

"What was that?"

"I know you think I am not ready to tell them… but I promise you Brooke… I'll shout it from the roof once we get everything else settled… okay? I love you… I'm not going to hide that from anyone longer than I have to."

Brooke can't help but let out a huge smile and lean forward, capturing Peyton's lips in another passionate kiss. The sound of a horn honking outside is what eventually tears their lips apart.

"See you soon," Peyton mumbles, nudging Brooke out the door and closing it behind her. Once she's gone she leans her back against the door and runs a hand through her curly locks, her mind unable to stop thinking about Brooke.

"Why do adults always kiss?" Jamie's voice rings out from the top of the stairs, and Peyton instantly stands up straighter and gazes up at him. A smile breaks out on her face and she moves toward the staircase.

"What are you doing out of bed mister? I thought you were sick…" Peyton starts, ignoring Jamie's question and hoping that by doing that, he'll do the same. He obviously hadn't said anything to Haley or Nathan about catching her and Brooke kissing the hospital, because she knew that if he had, she'd have gotten the third degree by at least one of his parents. But she still wasn't comfortable talking to a little boy about her newfound relationship with his godmother.

"I feel better," Jamie says, as Peyton starts up the stairs.

"Oh you do, do you?" she asks.

But before he can respond, his face instantly turns pale and his hands fly to his mouth, making it just a second too late. Peyton stops two steps below Jamie, her shirt covered in vomit as she eyes the little boy standing there, covered in it himself. She sees his tears welling in his eyes and she quickly smiles to show she's not upset or even grossed out.

"It's okay Jimmy Jam… come on… let's get you cleaned up and back into bed," Peyton says, ignoring the vomit on her clothing and him, and stepping over the vomit on the stairs. She scoops him up and carries him away to the bathroom to start her clean up job.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about back at the house?" Haley asks, her eyes still on the road but noticing the huge smile on Brooke's face.<p>

"What? Oh… nothing. Peyton was just asking me to make sure to get her clothes out of her closest because she doesn't want to have to keep going in there and bothering Luke while he's staying with us."

"Uh huh…" Haley says sarcastically, getting Brooke to glance over and raise a brow.

"What?"

"There's something you're not telling me," Haley says, her mind starting to wander to all the things that Brooke could be hiding. They pull up to the hospital and park the car in the waiting area where Lucas is being brought out to their car. Both women get out, taking in the nice day outside. They lean their backs against the car while waiting. It's the first time Haley gets a chance to look over at Brooke and truly look at her. Her eyes go wide. "You told her didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Brooke says, trying to turn away from Haley but Haley slaps her playfully on the arm.

"You so told her! What did she say? She feels the same way doesn't she?" Haley asks, overly excited and practically jumping up and down. Brooke can't help but laugh.

"Keep your voice down would you?" Brooke asks, looking semi nervous but Haley is too excited to listen.

"Brooke… come on! Did you tell her or what?"

"Tell who what?" Lucas' voice rings out from behind them, and both women turn instantly at the sound. They stare at him sitting in the wheelchair with the nurse behind him and then both look over at each other. A brief moment of panic washes over both women as they turn back to him. "Tell who what?" he asks again.


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHORS NOTE: Apparently the site is not sending out alerts if you subscribed... please make sure you didn't miss a chapter in between!**

Chapter Nineteen

"Can I get you anything?" Brooke asks Lucas, standing just in the doorway of what used to be Peyton's room.

Haley had just left after getting Lucas situated, wanting to relieve Peyton and get home to her sick little boy. Brooke was pacing around the house now, waiting impatiently for Peyton to return. She and Haley had managed to convince Lucas that the conversation he had approached in on was about Brooke finding out about the surprise party Peyton was throwing for her. Lucas wasn't too thrilled to find out Brooke now knew about it, but he didn't seem suspicious about the way they were struggling to come up with something to say in response to him.

"No… I'm good I think," Luke says, glancing around at the things around him. Brooke had made sure to bring him water and the remote and some magazines were right next to him on the bed. "But I would love some company… come in here Pretty Girl," Lucas says with a smile on his face.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that anymore," Brooke says, but she moves into the room further anyway. "What would Lindsay think if she heard that?"

"Lindsay and I broke up," Lucas admits freely and it almost surprises Brooke how easily the words came out of his mouth. Almost like he has no remorse or sadness that the relationship is over. "It was never going to work… I guess I knew that when I got into it."

"Because you're still in love with Peyton?" Brooke asks, though it's a direct statement instead of a question. She knows the truth… she knows he's in love with her girl.

"Does she still tell you everything?" Lucas asks, looking almost a little embarrassed as she tries to sit up in the bed. Brooke moves to the chair next to it and sits down.

"Of course… she's my best friend… we don't have secrets."

Lucas nods in understand. Then he clears his throat.

"So… if you don't have secrets… you know why Peyton really came back here, right?"

"I do," Brooke says, smiling knowing that the reason as because of her and not because of the blonde man in the bed across from her.

"Oh come on Brooke! We're friends here… just tell me what I have to do to get her to…"

Brooke stops him from his sentence by holding her hand up and sighing out loudly.

"Luke… stop. She told you she didn't come back here for you… and she didn't."

"Did she say that? She told you she didn't come back here for me?" he asks, a hint of anger lingering in his tone.

Brooke nods once again before responding. She kind of feels bad for him right now… because she knows just how hard it is to be in love with Peyton Sawyer and know you'll never have a chance in the world. She lived that way for a long time. She reaches forward and grabs his hand, squeezing softly.

"She moved on Luke… and maybe you should too."

Lucas studies Brooke's face while she speaks, and he can see only truth in her eyes. He want desperately for it not to be there, because he doesn't like the truth he's hearing. He can feel his anger bubbling. He goes to open his mouth but just as he does Peyton knocks softly on the door and appears in the door way.

"Hey," she says just loud enough to be heard by the two people in the room. Brooke instantly releases Lucas' hand but Peyton had already seen the two of them and she tries to ignore the jealously. "You look better Luke."

"Thanks Peyt," Lucas says, and he glances over at Brooke who is still staring at Peyton in the doorway. "Thanks for letting me crash in your room for a few days too."

"It's no problem," Peyton replies, a smile on her lips. "Brooke and I are used to sharing a bed anyway."

Brooke smiles at the comment and stands up then making her way to Peyton.

"I'm going to fix us some lunch… you hungry?" Brooke asks, once she's closer to Peyton.

"Yeah… thanks. I think I'm just going to shower first… Jamie kind of got sick on me," Peyton explains, causing Brooke to back up and crumple up her nose.

Lucas starts to laugh from his spot on the bed and Peyton just looks over and glares a little at him making a joke about it all. Brooke notices the tension and squeezes past Peyton in the doorway.

"Like I said… I'm going to get started on food," she says, leaving and vanishing before Peyton has a chance to get away with her. The blonde turns to follow her but Lucas calls out her name and she turns to him.

"Peyton, wait!"

"Lucas… I'm really not in the mood…"

"This will only take a second…" he starts, watching as she rolls her eyes and still doesn't move closer to him. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to blame you for my stupid mistake… and… and you were right."

"I know I was," Peyton says, not caring that she sounds self righteous and almost a little bitchy. She doesn't really feel like putting up with Lucas right now and his jealousy.

"And I also wanted to know that I'm going to do everything in my power to get you back. You'll see Peyton… you and I are meant to be together… and I'm going to make you fall in love with me all over again."

* * *

><p>Four days have passed… and it's been the longest four days of Brooke's life. She's been completely busy taking care of Lucas, designing her new line and making sure her store was running fine without her.<p>

Peyton had found every excuse to stay away from the house with Lucas around… and she had been spending a lot of time with Mia at the studio.

Brooke had asked what Lucas had said to Peyton that first day he came to their house, but Peyton had been so mad that she wasn't willing to talk about it. Brooke knew that whatever it was couldn't have been good… and Brooke was struggling the entire time to not go into where Lucas had been staying and kick his ass for upsetting her girl.

Thankfully Haley called and said that Jamie was finally feeling better and that she would be by to pick Lucas up later that day. Brooke had gone into the store early in the morning for just a few hours to take care of some things and since Lucas had been feeling a lot better, she felt alright leaving him for a couple of hours alone, knowing Peyton would likely be going to the studio to avoid Lucas some more.

She dialed Peyton's number as soon as she hung up with Haley, ready to give the blonde the good news that their house would be their house again. After all, since Lucas had come to stay with them, they had only exchanged a few kisses while laying in bed together. Neither of them felt comfortable with anything more and Peyton was avoiding the house so it made it difficult for them to have any alone time.

"Come on Peyt… answer the phone," Brooke mumbles to herself as it rings for the fourth time and Peyton's voicemail picks up. Brooke sighs and shuts her phone before stuffing it back in her purse and glancing at her watch.

She doesn't have time to run to the studio to give Peyton the good news since Haley won't be too much longer and she needs to be there to help Haley gather his things and get him in the car.

So she decides to go to the studio after he leaves and bring Peyton lunch, since the blonde usually skipped breakfast and it was already just after ten… and maybe after she can go back to the house and get started on an amazing dinner for just the two of them.

She is all smiles as she drives, thinking about how to make the dinner more romantic and special and it isn't until she pulls up to the driveway and see's Peyton's Comet there that she had a slight panic wash over her.

She finds herself rushing into the house as fast as possible, leaving her keys in the ignition even just so she can get inside.

"Peyton?" she calls out as soon as she opens the door. But she doesn't get a response and it only worries her more.

She had a million different scenarios running through her mind… and all of them involve Peyton and Lucas together… whether it be in a huge fight or naked in bed together. She tries to replay Peyton's words in her mind from days before… remembering that the blonde loves her and doesn't want to be with Lucas… but she feels like she's been here before, and her insecurities continue to eat at her.

"Peyton? Luke?" Brooke calls out this time, moving further into the house and rounding the corner of the hallway. She pokes her head inside Lucas' room, seeing that he is nowhere to be found and the bed is empty.

She turns then to her bedroom door, remembering that she had left it closed when she left the house earlier and seeing it wide open now. A noise coming from further inside pulls Brooke through the opened door.

"P. Sawyer? You in here?" she calls out again, hearing what can only be described as moaning sounds coming from the bathroom. She inches her way closer to the bathroom door, which is cracked open only a little and has to suck in a huge breath of air before she can bring herself to push open the door.

She finally musters up the courage and when she does her eyes immediately land on Lucas, who turns at the sound of the door opening.

"Brooke… I…" he starts, only Brooke's eyes look past him and find the girl she's been looking for instead.

It's then that the situation clicks in the brunette's mind, as she sees her best friend and new girlfriend hunched over the toilet, her knees on a towel, face resting on the bowl.

"Peyt… oh my god!" Brooke says, rushing to her side, almost knocking a still unstable Lucas as she gets to her. She runs her hand through her curly hair and quickly pulls it back into a pony tail as Peyton starts to get sick all over again.

"How long has she been like this?" Brooke asks, eyeing Lucas but not moving from behind her girlfriend. She kneels down so she can rub Peyton's back as she throws up everything in her stomach. The sound and smell is something that Brooke usually can't stand, but she finds that with Peyton, she doesn't seem to care. She just wants to make her feel better.

"She came running in the house and I heard her getting sick. I thought I might be able to help," Lucas says, running a hand through his hair while the other holds him up against the counter. "I brought her some water," he says again, holding out a glass to Brooke who takes it.

"Thanks Luke… but you really shouldn't be in here… the doctors said you need to stay away from people who are sick because of your surgery," Brooke warns and Lucas rewards her with a slight smile.

"I know… I just wanted to make sure she was alright," he says, sounding sad and Brooke doesn't move her eyes from his until she hears Peyton trying to sit up and groaning.

"I'm here now… thanks Luke. Besides… Haley said she's coming to pick you up… Jamie's feeling better," Brooke says, handing Peyton the glass of water that Lucas had handed her.

"Oh, okay… I'll just go start gathering my stuff… feel better Peyton," he mumbles out, slowly making his way out the door.

Brooke waits to say anything until she knows for sure he is in his own room, which she can tell by the sound of his door shutting softly.

"Baby… I'm so sorry… can I get you anything?" Brooke asks, placing a kiss to Peyton's forehead and feeling the sweat on her brow.

"I hate being sick," is all she manages to get out, before she's back to throwing up again in the toilet. Brooke just lets out a sigh and continues to rub her hand over her friend's back… hoping to give the blonde some comfort.

* * *

><p>Haley had arrived to get Lucas a few hours ago and Peyton had finally stopped throwing up for a little bit about an hour after that. Brooke had helped her get into the shower and then get her into bed, before heading into the kitchen to prepare some soup for her very sick girl.<p>

She has her back turned to the doorway as she stands over the stove, stirring the soup a little and she jumps out of her skin when she feels arms wrap around her waist.

"You scared me P. Sawyer!" Brooke shouts out, turning around instantly in the blonde's arms. "What are you doing out of bed? You're sick missy!"

"I actually feel better… maybe it was just something I ate after all," Peyton says, leaning down and capturing Brooke's lips in her own. Brooke can taste the mint from Peyton's toothpaste and can't help but sigh into the kiss, having missed them the past few days.

"Mmmm… I missed that," Brooke says when it ends and Peyton's smile could light up the room.

"Me too… but now that he's gone… there's a lot we have to make up for," Peyton says, winking at the brunette and Brooke instantly heats up.

"Peyton… though I love you and I'm never really one to turn down sex… are you sure you're feeling better?" Brooke asks, her eyes locked on the blonde's. Peyton smiles and pushes a stray strand of hair behind Brooke's ear.

"I'm sure… besides… the only way for me to feel completely better is to ravish you," Peyton says seductively.

"But… I made you soup," Brooke says, pouting playfully and glancing back at the soup on the stove. "It's your favorite… chicken and stars."

Peyton giggles like a little girl… the same little girl that had gotten sick when they were eleven years old and Brooke made the same soup to help her feel better.

"You seriously want me to eat the soup… instead of say… you?" Peyton asks, that seductive tone still in full effect and this time Brooke can't hide the fact that she's completely turned on by the blonde's remark.

She pulls Peyton's face down to her, their lips crashing together with pure need and want. Their tongues dance around each other and only when the need for air comes do they pull apart. Brooke's eyes are sparkling as she watches the blonde.

"Fuck the soup," she says, pulling Peyton to her once more and she hears Peyton chuckling into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Brooke's eyes flutter open the next morning and her hand reaches out searching for her girlfriend next to her. But instead, she finds that Peyton's spot is empty.<p>

They had spent the entire day together and it had been one of the most incredible days since they'd returned to Tree Hill exactly two months before. Peyton felt better the rest of the afternoon, so much so that the two girls ordered Chinese food for dinner and fed each other in front of the fireplace.

It was romantic… it was perfect… and even with Peyton missing this morning, Brooke couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face thinking of how wonderful last night had been.

But the sound of Peyton in the bathroom instantly changes the smile into a frown as Brooke stands from the bed, quickly grabbing a pair of boxers and tank top to throw on her otherwise naked body. She pushes the door open slightly with her foot and takes in the sight before her.

Peyton is sitting on the ground, much like she had been the day before, her face in the toilet, still completely nude.

"Oh no… Peyt…" Brooke says, turning around quickly and grabbing a blanket off the bed. She walks into the bathroom and tosses it over Peyton's back, rubbing her hand soothingly at the same time down her spine. "Baby… you okay?"

"This is what I get for saying I never get sick… it's like my stomach can't stand food right now," Peyton mumbles and Brooke can't hold back the laugh. But Peyton just looks up at her with sickly eyes and Brooke quickly stops.

"I'm sorry sweetie… let me go get you some water and then I'll call Mia and cancel your session today, alright?"

"No… I've got to go in to the studio…" Peyton starts, only to stop when some more of last nights dinner decides to make its way into the toilet bowl. When she's finished she continues. "We have a deadline. I'll be fine in a little bit."

"I don't care Peyton! You are sick and if you go in you are only going to get Mia sick too! Then you'll really be behind on that deadline," Brooke says sternly, not willing to let Peyton out of the house. Not after being sick two days in a row.

"Fine… but can you call Haley and see if maybe she can go in and cover for me… I really don't want to cancel on her," Peyton explains and Brooke smiles a little.

"Sure… I'll go call her if you promise me you'll stay in bed today," Brooke says and Peyton just nods a little back. "Okay… I'm going to call her and get you some water. I'll be right back."

Brooke makes her way to the kitchen after stopping to pick up her cell phone and dial Haley. The mom picks up on the first ring.

"Hey Brooke," she says cheerfully on the other end of the phone line, and Brooke smiles.

"Hey Tutor Mom… Peyton's still not feeling good and she's being a pain in the ass about missing her session with Mia today," Brooke explains as she fills up a glass of water at the same time. "She asked me to call you and see if you could cover for her."

"Of course I can! I mean… it was probably Jamie that got her sick so tell her it's no problem."

"Thanks Hales… that will make her feel a little better and maybe I can actually get her to stay in bed today so she can get back on her feet sooner," Brooke says, turning and heading back to the bathroom where Peyton is. When she gets into the room she sees the bathroom door closed and she can hear the sound of the shower on from behind it.

"No problem… tell her I'll stop by later today and let her know how it went," Haley replies and Brooke agrees before saying her goodbyes.

Once she's hung up the phone, she stands in front of the closed door and carefully raises her hand to knock on it.

"Peyt?" Brooke calls out softly, not sure if she should just walk in or if she should give Peyton some space right now. "Peyton?"

There is no response and Brooke only is more troubled by it. She waits for a few minutes, weighing over her options. She finally turns the handle on the door, deciding that even if they hadn't taken this new step in their relationship, she would have still went in while Peyton was showering.

The rush of steam hits Brooke as soon as she enters and she closes the door behind her.

"Brooke, is that you?" Peyton asks, and Brooke can't hide the smile. Peyton already sounds better probably from the hot shower and just the thought of her behind the curtain naked has Brooke completely flushed.

She doesn't respond, instead just quickly strips out of her clothes and pulls the curtain back just enough to step into the warm shower, Peyton's back to her when she gets in.

"Hey baby," Brooke says, her hands reaching out and wrapping around Peyton's waist, pulling the blonde closer and flush up against her front. "You alright? Is the shower helping you feel a little better?"

Peyton moans at the contact and turns in Brooke's arms, leaning down and capturing Brooke's lips in a searing kiss.

"Better now," Peyton says when the kiss ends and once again Brooke can taste the blonde's toothpaste. Brooke stares into Peyton's eyes, almost like she is looking through her and the blonde watches as the brunette frowns slightly.

"You are huh? Well that's too bad… because Haley agreed to go to the studio today with Mia and you are going to lay in bed and let me take care of you," Brooke explains, making sure her arms are still tightly wrapped around Peyton but not in such a way that it will bother her already upset stomach. The two women have moved out of the spray of the water but it is still cascading down Peyton's back.

"As long as you lay there with me," Peyton remarks and Brooke can't hide the smile on her face.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>An hour later both girls lay on Brooke's bed with nothing but robes on their bodies. Peyton's head is in Brooke's lap and Brooke is mindlessly playing with Peyton's hair as they watch an old movie on the television.<p>

"Brooke?"

"Mmm?" Brooke responds, her eyes still on the movie.

"I have something I need to tell you," Peyton says quietly and Brooke's not quite sure if it's the tone of her voice or her actual words that catch her attention more. She tenses up but doesn't move, continuing to run her fingers through Peyton's still damp curls.

"Okay," Brooke says, in a whisper. She waits as patiently as she can for Peyton to say something, but each second feels like a lifetime as it passes and Brooke is only getting more and more concerned as they tick on.

Just as she's about to shake Peyton and make her spill whatever it is she has to say, Peyton's voice comes out so softly that Brooke has to strain to hear it.

"I was dating someone… in L.A."

Brooke releases a huge breath of air that she had held in waiting for the confession and can't help but chuckle a little at the reveal.

So Peyton had been dating in the two years they weren't keeping in touch. Brooke had done her fair share of dating too… constantly trying to convince herself that she wasn't in love with a certain blonde that lived on the opposite coast line. She couldn't hold it against Peyton for dating if she was doing the same thing.

"Geez babe… the way you worked that one up I was expecting you to tell me you were still in love with Lucas or something," Brooke says, waiting for a smart ass respond from the blonde or even a laugh.

But neither comes.

Instead, Peyton remains very still in Brooke's lap.

"You aren't still in love with Lucas… right?"

Peyton sits up at the question finally and its then that Brooke can see tears in the blonde's eyes again.

"No… I told you, I'm in love with you Brooke. I'm so in love with you and you have to know that… you have to promise me that you know that before I…"

"Before what Peyt?"

Peyton lets out a huge breath and grabs Brooke's hands tightly in her own. Peyton's eyes are watering even more and Brooke can barely stand to look at them without getting tears in her own.

"Promise me Brooke… you know that I love you… that I mean it when I say I'm so in love with you."

"Okay baby… okay… I know… I believe you and I love you too… so whatever it is," Brooke says, reaching up with one of her hands and running in over Peyton's cheek to calm her. "Whatever it is… it can't possibly change the way I feel."

"Okay… that's good… that's good," Peyton says, still able to hold back her tears somehow.

"Alright… so like I said… I dated in L.A… when you and I weren't talking and after I broke up with Lucas… I was lonely and confused and still trying to figure out what I was feeling for you…" Peyton starts to ramble and Brooke can't hide the little smile the forms on her lips watching Peyton seem so flustered.

"Babe… stop… so you dated in L.A… it's no big deal. I dated in New York… it's in the past," Brooke says, rubbing her thumbs over Peyton's hands as she tries to get her to relax. But it doesn't seem to work as Peyton just continues anyway.

"There was this guy… his name was Julian… and he and I dated for nine months," Peyton says.

"Julian? I think I remember you saying something about him in an email or something," Brooke says, the name sounding familiar to her.

"Yeah… I think I did… you're right," Peyton says, shifting in her spot remembering the short email she had sent to Brooke several years earlier.

"And…?" Brooke questions, knowing that there had to be more to the story if Peyton was so worked up about it.

"Even though it went on for a long time… it was never serious… it was never anything more than… sex," Peyton says, hesitating at the last word.

"Peyton… baby… I know you've had sex before… hell we've both have," Brooke says, watching as Peyton cringes slightly at the words. "And honestly… I have to say… you are awfully good at it," Brooke says, smiling huge unable to hide happiness she feels inside of her.

"That's just it Brooke… when I called you that night and we said we were going to come home… I honestly thought you'd never feel this way about me. I never dreamed that you'd love me back," Peyton admits.

"Me too."

Peyton's eyes move down then, as not to look at Brooke when she says the next thing.

"I was scared and confused and I didn't know how I was going to handle being so in love with you and being so close to you… and… and Julian called right after I got off the phone with you…"

"You slept with him that night?" Brooke says, her voice quiet but sure. Peyton nods, still not looking up to meet Brooke's eyes. Brooke lets out a sigh before reaching up and softly tipping Peyton's face up to look at her. It's then that she sees the tears have fallen and she quickly moves to wipe them from the blonde's cheeks. "Hey… hey… why are you so upset Peyt? Listen to me… I don't care what happened before… it doesn't matter. I love you and you love me and that's all I care about," Brooke finishes, smiling at her girlfriend and desperately wanting Peyton to smile back.

But instead she just sees more tears fall from the blonde's eyes as she struggles to hold in the sobs. Brooke just watches her, feeling the tension rise in her chest again before Peyton takes a deep breath.

"Brooke… I think I'm pregnant."


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Because you all were so awesome and gave me so many awesome reviews... here is the next chapter for you! Hope you enjoy... oh, and to those of you who read Flashes of You and Me and reviewed... thank you so very much. That story meant a lot to me and now that it's done I'm considering the next fic that I'm going to start.**

Chapter Twenty

It's funny how five little words can change the course of your life. In that one fleeting moment after those words came out of Peyton's mouth, Brooke saw everything change in the blink of an eye.

"Brooke… please say something," Peyton struggles out through her tears, and it isn't until the brunette feels Peyton's hand squeeze her own that she snaps out of her thoughts. She is surprised to find that she has tears in her own eyes.

"I… I… I don't know what to say to that Peyton," Brooke stutters out, her own voice practically matching Peyton's in fear and anxiety. "I mean… how… how late are you?"

"Late enough," Peyton says, this time with a hint of laughter in her voice. She almost even cracks a smile but it doesn't come out fully when she sees that Brooke isn't smiling across from her. "A couple of months."

"A couple months?" Brooke replies, her voice louder than she expected it to be. She stands from the bed, almost in one swift motion and starts to pace back and forth in front of it, the blonde still sitting watching her. "Have you taken a test?"

"No," Peyton admits, looking down as more tears form in her eyes. "I was afraid of what it would say."

It isn't until that moment that something registers in Brooke, and she isn't even sure what it is that clicks to her. Maybe it's the sadness in Peyton's voice… or the desperation or the fear. Whatever it is, Brooke realizes that right now might not be the best time to play the girlfriend role and might be the time she has to step back into the best friend role, like she'd been in all her life.

She instantly stops her pacing and heads back to the bed, pulling the blonde into a tight hug.

"Okay… we'll figure this out P. Sawyer," Brooke says, feeling Peyton's tears on her neck as she openly starts to sob again. Brooke is holding back her own tears, not sure if she's doing it more for herself or for Peyton right now.

"I don't want to figure it out. I don't want to lose you Brooke…" Peyton manages to say before the sobbing makes her words blur together and inaudible to the brunette.

"Shhh… Peyt," Brooke says, pulling the blonde out of the hug so she can look into her big green eyes. "I'm right here… I'm not going anywhere," Brooke assures her and with her words more tears form in Peyton's eyes. "But we need to know for sure… before we get ahead of ourselves."

Peyton nods slowly… slightly relieved now that she's told Brooke and she's taken it so well and slightly worried at the same. She now finds herself on the other side of their relationship… the one with the doubts and concerns… the one that is questioning if they can truly make this work.

"I… I bought a test… the other day," Peyton says, her eyes glancing over at the bathroom and Brooke follows her gaze. "I just was too scared to take it."

It's Brooke's turn to nod, and she does, pulling Peyton up with her and toward the slightly open bathroom door. She opens it, her hand still grasping Peyton's tightly as she bends down to the cabinet under the sink and rummages around until she finds the pregnancy test box hidden in the very back. She pulls it out and lets out an audible sigh as she reads the back.

When she's finished, she turns to Peyton once again.

"You want me to stay in here with you while you take it?" Brooke asks, her eyes never leaving Peyton's. She wants the blonde to know she's there… that she's not alone in this. She isn't quite sure what to make of their current situation, but at the same time, she's not about to run away now.

"No… no, I can do it. Will you just… will you wait outside the door?" Peyton practically squeaks out, taking the test that Brooke has removed from the box out of the brunette's hand.

"Sure… I'll just wait right outside," Brooke says, pulling Peyton to her quickly and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere," Brooke says.

Peyton smiles, but at the same time she isn't sure if Brooke's words are literal as in she won't leave the bathroom door or she's not leaving her. She's petrified of losing Brooke both as a girlfriend and as a friend, especially with their relationship so new and with all the recent drama going on. They haven't even had a chance to really enjoy a relationship yet.

After a few minutes on the other side of the door, Brooke's anxiety is getting the better of her as she paces back and forth from one side of the closed door to the other.

"Peyt… you alright?" she calls through the door. Her response is to hear the toilet flush and she steps away from the door just as Peyton opens it on the other side. "Well?"

"It takes a few minutes. I set it on the back of the toilet," Peyton replies, not even glancing back into the bathroom.

"Okay… well, then we'll wait," Brooke says, pulling Peyton to her and wrapping her arms around her tightly. She can feel the fear coming off the blonde and wants nothing more than to make it go away.

The two of them stand there, embraced in a hug for the three minutes needed to wait for the results of the test. While Peyton seems more nervous than anxious, for Brooke it's the opposite and she really wants to know what the results are.

"It's been enough time… you want to look?" Brooke says, nodding toward the bathroom and Peyton just keeps her eyes glued on Brooke.

"I don't think I can look," Peyton admits, and Brooke nods, knowing that she's going to have to be strong here for the both of them.

"How about we do it together? Okay?" Brooke asks, and Peyton nods helping Brooke to force out a small smile. The two women walk arm in arm into the bathroom and it's Brooke who reaches out and pulls the test from the back of the toilet where Peyton had left it.

All the air leaves her lungs when she immediately sees two very distinct pink lines.

"Holy shit," Peyton says, her hand going to cover her mouth and the tears coming out of her eyes.

Brooke instantly puts the test back down where she had picked it up from and has Peyton in her arms again. She can feel the heat from the tears on her neck once more and she can't hold her own back at this point. But she manages to take a calming breath. "It's going to be okay Peyton."

"How can you say that? I'm pregnant Brooke!" Peyton says, pulling out of the hug and starting to tear up again. "How can you say it's going to be okay?"

"Because it will be… we'll get through this alright?"

"We?" Peyton asks, her voice small and scared and although Brooke feels all the same things inside, she doesn't let it show.

"Yes we… you and me. I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I love you Peyton… and this doesn't change that," Brooke says confidently and yet sweetly at the same time. "Nothing can change that."

"You… you mean it?"

"Of course I do!" Brooke exclaims, wondering how the blonde could ever think otherwise. Brooke has been in love with the girl in front of her for as many years of her life that she can remember, and while she never expected this to be something the two of them were going to have to deal with right now, she can't deny the fact that she's almost a little excited about the idea.

It was something she hadn't told anyone… not even Peyton. Sure, she had returned to Tree Hill because it was home and because she needed the blonde by her side again. But she had also realized a few things while living on her own in New York. And one of those things was that she was desperately wanting a family of her own.

"Brooke… I can't ask you to do that. It isn't fair to you…" Peyton says, backing away from the brunette and looking even more afraid now than she was just moments before. She opens her mouth to say something else but Brooke instead steps forward and places her fingers on Peyton's lips, stopping the words just as they were on the tip of her tongue.

"Shhh… stop it. You aren't asking me… I'm offering. I want this Peyton. I've always wanted this. A family of my own… a baby… I didn't say anything because I didn't know how to bring it up but I've wanted it for a while now. And I've always wanted it with you."

"Brooke…" Peyton starts, but it stopped this time by Brooke's lips on her own. Peyton closes her eyes as the kiss heats up and she feels Brooke's tongue seek entrance into her mouth. She opens and accepts the intrusion, feeling the corners of Brooke's lips turn into a smile as she does. The kiss ends and both girls pull away, their eyes staying locked on one another.

"We can do this Peyton. There's no one else in the world I'd want to do this with," Brooke reassures her and finally she can see a slight smile forming on the blonde's own lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Peyton says, leaning forward to kiss the brunette again. However this time the kiss is cut short when a voice rings out from the doorway.

"Is this new or am I just the last to know?" Mia asks, her eyes wide as she stares at the two women still standing in the bathroom in their robes, arms latched around each other after just sharing a kiss. Both Peyton and Brooke turn to the voice and go to say something but another voice cuts them off from just behind Mia, stepping into view.

"It's about time if you ask me," Haley says, a huge smile on her face as she appears next to Mia. Brooke suddenly breaks out into a huge smile and latches her hand with Peyton's. She glances at the blonde and when Peyton sees the look on Brooke's face, she knows at that exact moment that Haley had already known.

"I told her," Brooke manages to say and Peyton scoffs out loud, slapping playfully at Brooke's shoulder.

"That's not true… I told her first," Peyton says, feeling not at all worried or self conscious about being caught by her friends.

"See!" Haley exclaims, loudly enough to make Mia jump next to her. "I told you she felt the same way! Didn't I? Say it Brooke… tell me I was right," Haley says with a smirk on her face. Mia is just watching the three women and her head is bouncing back and forth as they talk… a confused look still etched on her brow.

"Can someone please explain to me what I missed… because obviously I missed something pretty life changing," Mia says, looking at each individual before finally resting her eyes on Peyton. "Peyton?"

"I'm in love with Brooke," Peyton says casually, as if it's something everyone has known all along.

"You were right Haley," Brooke offers as soon as Peyton is done and Haley giggles a little before launching forward and pulling her two long time friends into a tight hug. Peyton and Brooke respond by wrapping their arms around Haley and the three hold each other briefly before letting go.

And although the hug is brief, it is long enough for Haley to catch a glimpse of something that she never expected to see.

"Uhhh… you know what Mia," Haley says, turning around suddenly to face the musician. "Why don't we cut the day short and meet up tomorrow. We should probably give these two a little more alone time."

"Okay," Mia says, sounding less than convinced at Haley's sudden change in demeanor. "Fine by me," she says, turning around to head toward the door. But just before she's out of view she stops and pops her head back into the bathroom. "And by the way… congratulations you two. I always kind of wondered about the two of you... and I agree with Haley… it's about time."

"You knew?" Peyton asks, her pitch high in surprise and Mia just smiles.

"The real question is, how the hell didn't either one of you?"

And with that she is gone, Brooke and Peyton standing there surprised and staring at the empty space where she had been standing before. When they finally shake the surprised out of them, they turn back and see Haley holding the pregnancy test in her hands, a slight frown on her face.

"Hales…" Brooke starts, only to be stopped by her hand raising in that very motherly way of hers.

"Oh my god," is all Haley manages to say, her eyes still studying the test. "Whose is this?" she asks, finally looking up at them.

Haley can almost see both Brooke and Peyton swallow the lumps in their throats and it feels like ten minutes passes before Peyton finally steps forward just a little.

"It's… it's mine."

"Peyton… this says you're pregnant!" Haley announces, as if the two women were unable to read the test themselves.

"I know… we just found out, right before you came," Brooke answers for Peyton as she steps up next to the blonde again and squeezes her hand. She watches to see if there is a reaction from Haley but there is just a blank stare. "Haley?"

"Who's the father? It isn't Lucas is it?" Haley asks suddenly and Peyton can't hide the laughter that comes pouring out of her mouth. Brooke smiles.

"Oh… no… I can promise you that it isn't Lucas'," Peyton explains, as she tries to calm herself. "Right before I moved home I was kind of seeing someone," she finishes, the laughter all of a sudden gone. "His name is Julian."

"Peyton… what are you going to do?" Haley asks, that motherly tone once again present. Peyton sighs at the question and turns, finally exiting the bathroom with Brooke by her side and Haley trailing just behind her. Peyton sits on the bed and Brooke takes a seat right next to her… so close their thighs are touching.

When Peyton doesn't respond immediately to Haley's question, Brooke decides to reply.

"We are going to do this together… I'm going to be there," Brooke says simply.

"But what about the father… Julian is it? You have to tell him," Haley says, but it comes out sounding like a question. "You are going to tell him aren't you?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Peyton admits, this time looking down to hide her eyes from Haley and Brooke at the same time. "He's not really the kind of guy that would want a kid right now... he's kind of just a big kid himself," she explains.

"So what! Peyton… he has a right to know. That's his child!" Haley says, a slight hint of frustration and anger in her voice. But when Peyton looks up and Haley sees the tears in her eyes she quickly changes her tone. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it to come out quite that bitchy," she admits and Peyton just smiles.

"I just… I don't know right now Hales. It's all so new and everything… I need a few days to think it all through and let it process maybe," Peyton says. Brooke and Haley catch each other's eye and Haley can feel Brooke's desperation for her to back off. So instead of continuing to pressure Peyton, Haley just smiles.

"I get that... you just found out...," she says. "Congratulations!" she says after another pause of silence, once again leaning forward and wrapping Peyton in a hug. Peyton reciprocates and Brooke just watches with a smile on her face. When the two pull apart, Haley pulls the brunette into a hug too.

"Congratulations to you too, Brooke," she says into the hug and Brooke's eyes keep locked on Peyton's through the hug. Peyton can't help but smile when she sees how Brooke's have lit up when Haley says congrats, almost like she is being congratulated on the baby as well.

When the hugging is through Haley backs up a little and takes a seat on the chair in the corner of the room.

"So… not to ignore the shocking news, but I'm still really interested in this whole relationship leap. Were the two of you going to ever tell me this good news about you finally admitting your feelings for each other?" Haley asks. "How long have you kept this from me?"

"Relax Tutor Mom," Brooke says chuckling. "It all happened about a week ago… the night of Lucas' accident actually," Brooke explains and Haley seems to understand immediately why they kept it to themselves. "So you can see why we decided it wasn't a great time to tell you."

"Yeah… that makes sense. But you guys, this is big. This is great! And I'm so happy for you… I really am. And Nathan's going to be thrilled too!"

"You know, I always wondered if he was the kind of guy to have the hot girl on girl fantasy," Brooke says, raising a brow and getting a chuckle from both Peyton and Haley.

"Oh trust me… I know he's the kind of guy that does," Peyton replies and Haley shouts out at her comment. She's come to terms with the fact that both of her best friends had a sexual relationship with her husband. It used to bother her... especially when they were in high school, but it doesn't ever bother her now. Maybe because now she knows that the two women are hopelessly in love with each other.

"Hey!" Both girls look at her with that knowing look and she can't help but erupt into laughter. "Okay… maybe he is. But either way… he'll be happy because I've been spending all this time plotting how to get the two of you to admit your feelings and I think I've been driving him insane. He'll be happy that I don't have to meddle anymore," Haley admits and everyone shares a chuckle.

"Speaking of meddling… do you think maybe… maybe we should wait to share the pregnancy news... just for now I mean… and maybe we also shouldn't tell Lucas about us just yet," Brooke says cautiously, her eyes looking first and Peyton and then to Haley.

"My lips are sealed," Haley says, making a zipping motion across them when she's finished with her fingers. "But I really think the two of you need to tell him… not about the baby, you're right, you should wait about that and figure everything out first… but about the two of you… and sooner rather than later."

"I don't know Hales… he is still completely hung up on Peyton and I don't want to upset him so soon after his accident and the surgery and everything," Brooke says, her thumb running over Peyton's hand as she holds it. Her conversation with Lucas from the other day is still fresh in her mind. And Peyton is stuck in a similar memory from that day when he told her he would be doing anything and everything to win her back. "He's not going to take it very well."

"You don't know that."

"Come on Haley! You know he's going to flip out!" Peyton says and Haley just shrugs again.

"Maybe he already knows… it's not like it wasn't painfully obvious once I thought about," Haley admits and Peyton's eyes go wide. Brooke has already heard this from Haley so she isn't surprised but she is amused to see Peyton's reaction.

"It was not obvious!" Peyton disagrees.

"Maybe not to Brooke!" Haley exclaims. "But come on Peyton… if you think about it… it's not that shocking." Peyton tilts her head to the side as she thinks about it and a small smile forms on her face as she thinks back to all the times her and Brooke had shared those secret kisses between them. Haley watches Peyton's expression change and smiles again herself. "See… not that shocking."

"Okay… maybe you're right. But this is Lucas we're talking about. You and I both know that he would never admit he noticed even if he did. I still don't think it's the right time to tell him."

"You guys! This is good news! You shouldn't hide it!"

"You're right Haley… I know you're right… but…"

"But nothing. Now I said I wouldn't say anything but I really think the two of you should… and soon. Sure, he might be a little upset at first, but who cares what he thinks! He's Lucas! He'll get over it," Haley says and Brooke smiles.

"And if he doesn't?" Peyton asks, sounding a little worried and almost sad at the idea of Lucas not being accepting of her new relationship with Brooke.

"Well… if he doesn't, then he isn't the guy I thought he was," Haley says.

* * *

><p>Haley climbs into bed with a skip in her step and a huge smile on her face later that evening.<p>

She had spent most of the afternoon with Brooke and Peyton just hanging out and spending time with her friends. They had talked a little more about the baby and Peyton had taken the name and number of the doctor that Haley used when she was pregnant with Jamie. She had agreed to get an appointment as soon as possible and then make a decision on if she was going to talk to Julian right away or what she was going to do.

Haley had watched during the conversation and could see this glimmer in Brooke's eyes, almost as if she was more excited about Peyton being pregnant than Peyton herself was. She had wanted to ask Brooke about it, but she didn't want to do it in front of Peyton. She made a mental note to catch Brooke one on one and talk to her about it.

Nathan watches his wife as she gets into bed and can't help but smile himself at her looking so happy and relaxed.

"Have a good day at the studio with Mia?" he asks, thinking it was the reason for her good mood. Haley just nods as she settles under the covers next to him.

"Yeah, that was good but something even better happened today," Haley admits, whispering to Nathan knowing that their bedroom door was still partly open mostly for the sake of Jamie. Lucas was staying with them still and his room was just next to theirs. Though he had been asleep when Haley got home, Nathan had said Lucas was feeling much more like himself today and even managed to get up and down the stairs without much trouble. They expected that he would be able to head back to his own place within the next couple of days.

"Oh yeah… what's that?" he asks.

"Brooke and Peyton," she whispers so softly that Nathan doesn't hear her the first time. He just looks at Haley confused and she rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Brooke and Peyton… they finally admitted their feelings to each other," Haley whispers, this time a bit louder and she watches as Nathan's eyes go wide.

"That's awesome!" Nathan says, forgetting the whisper and instantly regretting it when Haley slaps him on the chest. "Sorry."

"It is awesome… I mean… I was looking forward to getting them to admit it but I guess now I don't have to," Haley says.

"So they are really going to try out a relationship together? Brooke and Peyton?" Nathan asks, his eyes fixed on Haley's. She nods. "It's about time."

"That's what I said too," Haley says, sighing and relaxing into Nathan's arms. "They've been in love with each other for a long time… they both deserve some happiness and I think they might actually find it now that they are together," Haley says, her eyes closing as the exhaustion from the day's events take over.

Nathan just smiles at his wife and places a soft kiss on her forehead, pulling her closer to him. He allows his eyes to close too and relaxes into the feeling of having his wife by his side.

The Scott's drift off to sleep completely at peace and blissfully unaware that Lucas stands with wide eyes, his ear in the doorway of their partially open door.


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHORS NOTE: In honor of the 100 reviews... here is the next chapter. Please review... it's a bit longer than some of the others!**

Chapter Twenty-One

The past four days had been strange for Brooke… and that was putting it lightly. She had quickly found herself in a completely different role in her new relationship with Peyton… the one in the relationship that was constantly reassuring the other that it would work out okay. While the news of Peyton's pregnancy had taken her by surprise, she suddenly found herself excited and overjoyed at the idea of taking this next step with the woman she'd always wanted to. She knew it seemed rushed in a lot of ways, because their relationship was really very new. But at the same time, it felt natural. After all, she'd been in love with Peyton for as long as she could remember, and it wasn't like they had just met and this had happened. She knew Peyton better than she knew anyone else, and Peyton was the only person that Brooke really felt truly knew her as well. Brooke was convinced that this was going to work, and she was going to do everything in her power to make it so.

But just because Brooke was so on board with the situation didn't make it any less frightening for Peyton.

The past four days had been nerve wracking for Peyton… and she felt like she was quickly losing her mind. She was consumed by fears and doubts now, and not just about her ability to be a good mother. Was she ready to be a mother? It was something she had actually never really considered especially at this point in her life. Her recollection of her mother Anna was blurry at best, and she had lived most of her life without that motherly figure around. Ellie had popped up in high school but she had never really been a true motherly figure. Peyton wasn't even sure she knew how to be a mother and that thought alone scared her to death. She knew that Brooke could sense her fear, and the brunette had been doing everything she could for the past four days to convince Peyton that things would all be fine. But Peyton was also worried about how this was going to affect her new relationship with Brooke. Sure, Brooke said she wanted to do this with her, but Peyton wasn't quite sure what exactly that meant? Was Brooke going to be her child's other parent? Or was she going to be there as moral support the way a best friend would be? Peyton had these questions and so many more that flashed through her mind daily, but she could never bring herself to ask them. Mostly because she knew that if she did, the Julian situation would be brought up again. And right now, she still wasn't sure when she was going to tell the young movie producer about the fact that he was indeed going to be a father. Haley had brought it up a few more times since finding out about the pregnancy, and Peyton had brushed it off each time.

Haley knew that Peyton was scared… she could just sense it in the way the blonde was carrying herself the past days, but she hadn't had too much time to be able to reassure her friend.

The past four days had been busy for Haley… and she had found herself completely occupied almost every waking hour of the day. She had been spending a lot of time at the studio with Peyton and Mia, but their conversations always were centered around work and music. Mia's album was nearly complete, and with Haley taking on the producing role, it just meant she had a lot on her plate on top of being a wife and mother. Nathan had offered to help as much as he could, but Haley never seemed to slow down.

Nathan could tell that Haley was exhausted… and he tried to do everything in his power to help his wife to take some of the load off her shoulders.

The past four days had been important for Nathan… as he had finally reached a point in his rehab where he was starting to feel like his old self again… especially on the basketball court. He had been working out with the Ravens while Lucas still recovered and once Luke did come back, Nathan decided to stay on as an assistant. It was rejuvenating for him to be back on the court… and to finally feel like there was a chance to be the person he had always wanted to be again. Luke had reminded him to take it easy, not push it too hard, but his words had fallen upon deaf ears to Nathan despite the younger of the Scott brother's picking up on Lucas' odd tone in his voice.

Lucas had his own thing going on… and he wasn't about to let anyone know that he knew what they didn't want him to.

The past four days had been filled with anger and resentment for Lucas… as he continued to improve health wise and yet struggled to come to terms with what he had overheard his brother and best friend talking about that night in their room. He couldn't push away the feelings of betrayal and disgust that he had and that was when something had triggered in his mind.

Lucas Scott had a plan… he had lost the girl he loved once before and he wasn't going to lose this time around. Especially not to another woman.

* * *

><p>"That was great Mia… I think we're finally finished!" Haley exclaims, holding the talk button down so her voice can be heard inside the recording room. "Great job."<p>

Mia smiles through the glass and puts her guitar down, planning on joining Haley and Peyton in the booth.

"Are you sure Haley? I mean… maybe we should try it again… just to make sure," Peyton remarks, glancing at the clock before looking at Haley. She tries to take a settling breath but finds that it comes out shaky instead.

Haley looks at her with knowing eyes but just before she opens her mouth to object, Mia comes through the door.

"I can't believe we are finished!" she says, taking a seat in a swiveling chair next to Haley. She uses her foot to spin her around the same way Jamie always did when he sat in the same chair. The image makes Haley smile as she remembers that Mia still has some of that youth and playfulness in her.

"I was just telling Haley that I think maybe we should do one more recording," Peyton says, looking at Mia and stopping the chair from spinning anymore. Mia's eyes hold their gaze on Peyton and one of Peyton's hands goes to her stomach. "And stop spinning… you're making me nauseous."

"Speaking of that," Mia says, completely ignoring the part about having to record the same song again. "I thought you were going to the doctor since you've been feeling sick for so long. Isn't Brooke supposed to take you later today?"

"Exactly," Haley says, getting both the other girls in the room to look over at her. Peyton's eyes glare at Haley but Haley knows she's not supposed to mention the pregnancy, but it is getting harder each day not to slip up. "Peyton hates the doctor so she's trying to get out of it by saying you need to record again. But the recording was perfect… and she's going," Haley says, the last part with her eyes firmly locked on Peyton's again.

"I don't hate the doctor… I just don't see why I need to go for them to tell me what I already know!"

"Because!" Haley shouts out. "You have to go to the doctor Peyton… it's not just for you but for the babe…" she trails off as Peyton gasps when Haley starts to spill the beans.

"Wait a second here…" Mia starts, standing from her chair and moving between the two women. Her eyes glance back and forth between them. "I thought you were dating Brooke. And from what I remember from school, which granted… isn't a whole lot… it's not possible for two women to make a baby."

"Who said anything about a baby?" Haley asks, trying to sound shocked but instead Mia just looks annoyed.

"I'm not an idiot. You're sick all the time, certain foods make you run to the bathroom. You're pregnant!" she shouts out, pointing at Peyton who had now turned bright red. Haley isn't sure if the redness is from embarrassment or anger but she's hoping it's not anger toward her. Peyton's already been moody the past four days and Haley doesn't want to be the one to piss her off any more than she already is.

Neither Haley nor Peyton say anything in response to Mia's revelation, and instead stand there with their eyes stuck on one another. Mia continues to watch them stare in silence and the eye contact between the two old friends only breaks when the door opens behind them.

"Hey babe… you ready?" Brooke asks, her heels clicking on the hard floor as she walks toward Peyton and wraps an arm around her waist. She places a quick kiss to her cheek and then notices the strange environment she's walked in on. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Peyton says, still not looking to Brooke. "But I think we still have to do another recording so I think I'll just have to reschedule the appointment for another time."

"Oh no you don't," Mia says, finally speaking up again. "Look… I don't know exactly what's going on but I do know that from the looks of it and what I think is going on… you need to go to the doctor… so even if I have to re-record, Haley can handle it."

"Mia's right," Haley says softly, trying to soften her look as well at the blonde. "Peyton…"

"P. Sawyer," Brooke starts and the sound of her nickname finally gets Peyton to look over to Brooke. It's then that Brooke can see the fear that is clearly written all over her girlfriend's face. "It's going to be fine… I'm going to be right beside you the entire time."

Peyton looks down then, mostly to hide her tears that have started to form. She's not sure why she's so nervous about going to this doctor's appointment. Maybe because actually hearing it from a doctor makes it all the more real. And Peyton's not quite sure she's ready for this to be reality yet.

"Thank you," Peyton manages to whisper out as her face still looks down at her shoes. She feels the hand that was around her waist sneak to the front and grab her own. The action finally makes her look up and her misty eyes meet Brooke's.

"Come on… we should get going," Brooke says, sending the most calming vibes she can to her girlfriend. She entwines their fingers and quickly pulls their hands and kisses the back of Peyton's with her soft lips. "We'll call you as soon as we're done," Brooke says, now looking to Haley who smiles and nods in agreement.

The two women turn to leave Mia and Haley alone but just as they are out the door Haley's voice rings out again.

"Oh hey, you guys!" Brooke and Peyton stop and both turn to the sound of her voice. "What do you say instead of calling… why don't you just come by for dinner. I'm sure Jamie and Nathan would love to see you and we can make it kind of a celebration," she offers and Brooke smiles but Peyton's face remains neutral.

"Hales… I don't think I'm ready to…" she trails off, all three other women in the room getting the bigger picture.

"Oh! No! I meant celebrate finishing up Mia's album and the two of you finally getting together," Haley explains and Peyton's face lightens then. "Mia… what do you say, you up for dinner at my place?"

"Free food? I'm always in," Mia announces and that gets Peyton to finally laugh. Brooke suddenly seems to think of something and her face turns serious again.

"We still haven't talked to Lucas… you know… about…" she starts, indicating with her finger between her and Peyton.

The two women really hadn't had a chance in the past four days to talk with him about their new relationship, even though they both agreed that they should. Maybe neither of them really wanted to, but they knew that they couldn't hide it anymore. Everyone knew now… and everyone had taken it very well… almost too well actually.

Both women were sure that since everyone else had taken it so well… Lucas was going to be the one that didn't.

"Well… I don't have to invite him… but it would be a little strange," Haley admits, looking between her two friends to see if either one of them is going to step up and finally convince the other to talk to him.

"No," Peyton says, interrupting Haley slightly. "No… we don't want you to be put in the middle. Plus… it's time he knows," she says very sternly, her eyes leaving Haley's to meet Brooke's. "We can tell him tonight."

"Are you sure Peyt?" Brooke asks, almost as if she's forgetting everyone else in the room. "If you aren't ready…"

"I'll never be ready," Peyton admits. "But I'm not ashamed of loving you Brooke… and it's already hard enough to keep this other thing from everyone," she says, the last part coming out softer.

"Okay… whatever you want," Brooke says, though she can't hide the little smile on her face. It's always nice to hear Peyton admit in front of other people that she loves her. It gives her those butterflies in her stomach that she always read about people get when they are truly in love. "We'll call you when we are on our way," Brooke says then to Haley.

The two exit the studio and when they are out the door and out of sight, Mia finally looks over at Haley.

"We aren't really re-recording that last song are we?" Haley just laughs and Mia feels relieved. "So… Peyton's pregnant huh?"

"Yeah… about that… it's kind of supposed to be a secret…"

"Don't worry, I won't spill the beans… unlike someone I know," Mia says playfully, earning a swat at her arm from the older woman. "She doesn't seem too happy about it though."

"I think she's just scared," Haley says, now starting to gather her things from the studio as Mia watches.

"Scared of what? Being a mom? She's going to be such a kick ass mom!" Mia says and Haley stops what she is doing and looks to the young woman and smiles.

"Yeah… she will be. But Peyton's always had this belief that she's bad luck or something. That the people she always loves the most leave and I think a part of her is afraid because she still thinks that."

"I get that," Mia says, following behind Haley as the two women walk out of the studio toward the office. "But Brooke seems like she's really on board… I think they can make it work."

"Don't get me wrong, she's scared about losing Brooke to an extent… but I don't think that's what the real fear is," Haley admits, rummaging through some papers on the desk. "She's never really lost Brooke… and they've been through a hell of a lot before."

"So what's she so scared of then you think?"

"Of loving the baby," Haley says after sighing out a little. She looks up to meet Mia's eyes. "She's afraid that if she loves the baby she'll lose it," Haley finishes then, her eyes glancing up at a picture that is still hanging on the side wall of the office. The same picture that Peyton used to have hanging in her bedroom all those years ago. "People always leave."

* * *

><p>Peyton tugs on the hem of her shirt for the fifteenth time in five minutes and Brooke finally reaches out and takes her hand.<p>

"Just breathe baby…" she whispers softly, hearing as Peyton takes a deep breath and then releases it. "Try to relax."

"That's easy for you to say… you're not the one who's pregnant!" Peyton responds, almost angrily and it surprises Brooke to some extent. Her eyes open wide and she pulls her hand away a little just out of reaction and instantly Peyton's voice softens. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you…"

"I know… it's alright. But I want you to know something," Brooke says, reaching for Peyton's hand again. She's happy that the blonde lets her take it. "Even though I'm not the one that's going to be having the baby… I still love this baby just as much as if it was inside of me."

Before Peyton can reply, the door to the room opens and a gentleman in his mid forties with dark hair steps in holding a clipboard and a nurse just behind him.

He smiles when he sees the women and holds his hand out for Peyton.

"You must be Peyton. I'm Doctor Goodman," he says, shaking her hand lightly in his own. "This is my nurse Estelle."

"Nice to meet you," Peyton mumbles and Brooke smiles and extends her hand a little.

"I'm Brooke… Brooke Davis," she says, introducing herself and taking the doctors hand in her own. "I'm Peyton's…" she pauses when she realizes she has no idea how she's supposed to introduce herself to a stranger. Two months ago she would have easily just said she was Peyton's best friend but now… now was she supposed to tell strangers that they were a couple? She wasn't so sure. She looks to Peyton when she pauses.

"She's my girlfriend," Peyton says without hesitation and the doctor smiles as he lets go of Brooke's hand. A huge smile forms on Brooke's face and she instantly forgets about the comment Peyton had made before the doctor had walked in.

"Well it's nice to meet you both," the doctor says, sitting on the chair and putting on some gloves. "So… Ms. Sawyer," he starts, glancing at his chart before looking back up to meet her eyes. "You are here because you are pregnant?"

"Yes… I took a test at home…"

"I see that… and it seems we had you give us a urine sample when you arrived and that has confirmed that you are in fact pregnant."

"Wow," is all Peyton can say as the air leaves her lungs. She feels Brooke grip her hand tightly.

"I take it this wasn't expected?" the doctor asks, noticing the hesitation in the blonde's voice and the pale look on her face.

"Definitely not expected," Peyton replies but the doctor only smiles a little and nods.

"Well, you're in good hands here with me Ms. Sawyer," he says, indicating for her to lay back on the table. Brooke smiles and keeps her hand tightly in Peyton's as she gets situated on the table. "I see that you were referred to me by Mrs. James-Scott? Are you are a friend of hers?"

"Yes… we are friends of the family," Brooke replies when Peyton doesn't answer the doctors question after a long pause. "We've all been friends since high school."

"Ah! Well the Scott's are a wonderful family! How is that little Jamie doing? I haven't seen him in ages!"

"He's great! We are having dinner with them tonight as a matter of fact," Brooke replies as the doctors begins to mess with a machine and pull out a bottle of gel from next to him.

"Please give them my regards," he says, before shaking the bottle a little and smiling at Brooke. His attention turns right back to Peyton then. "Now Peyton… I'm going to put some of this gel on your stomach now and we are going to see what we can do about hearing your baby's heartbeat, alright?"

"I guess so," Peyton relies and Brooke only squeezes her hand again. Their eyes stay fixed on each other as the doctor squirts the gel on her stomach and then starts to move the device around where the gel was located.

It takes a minute but suddenly the sound of a heartbeat can be heard thumping loudly throughout the room.

Brooke and Peyton both stop breathing as the sound registers to them.

"That's your baby's heartbeat," the doctor says, smiling before looking back to the monitor. "Sounds very healthy."

"P. Sawyer… do you hear that?" Brooke asks, leaning down to whisper into Peyton's hear and brush a stray hair out of her eyes. Both women have tears in their eyes and Peyton swallows the lump in her throat.

"Yeah…"

"That's incredible," Brooke says in awe.

"It is… isn't it?"

"That's our baby Peyt," Brooke says this time with such excitement in her voice that she can't hide it. She leans down and quickly plants her lips on Peyton's, not caring that the doctor and nurse were still in the room. Peyton kisses her back but they don't let it become more than just a chaste kiss.

"Okay," the doctor says, switching off the machine and the room goes quiet once again. The sound of Peyton sniffling can be heard just before he continues and finishes wiping up the gel off of her stomach. Peyton sits up fully and both she and Brooke are listening closely to the doctor. "From the dates you gave us and our calculations… it's looks like you are about eleven weeks… give or take a few days. Your expected due date is June 13th."

"That's Jamie's birthday!" Brooke announces when she hears it and Peyton smiles up at her girlfriend. "How neat is that?"

"Neat because they could share a birthday or because you don't have to remember another date?" Peyton teases and the doctor chuckles from his spot as he takes notes on the clipboard.

"Shut up! I remember all the important dates!"

"Oh yeah," Peyton teases still, getting a little fake pout from the brunette. "When's my birthday?"

"July 12," Brooke replies quickly, sticking her tongue out at Peyton once she's answered. "Like I've ever forgotten your birthday!"

"When you two are finished, we are done here today. You need to schedule another appointment for next month at the front desk when you check out," the doctor says, still chuckling at the two women. They both stop their banter and thank him before he leaves the room with the nurse behind him.

"So… now that we're alone… want to tell me what you are really feeling?" Brooke asks, as Peyton stands and straightens her shirt.

"Overwhelmed," Peyton replies instantly and Brooke knows the feeling. She feels a little overwhelmed at the moment too. But it's a good overwhelmed… a happy feeling that she has and she is hoping that Peyton feels the same.

The two women walk out of the office hand in hand. They stop at the desk and quickly make an appointment for the next month before continuing their conversation once they have gotten into Brooke's car.

"Do you want to call Haley? Tell her we are on the way and ask if we can pick up anything for dinner?" Brooke asks, and Peyton just stares out the car window. "Peyton?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah, I'll call her," Peyton says, being shaken out of her thoughts and reaching into her pocket to pull out her phone. She quickly dials the number and waits as it rings.

"How'd it go?" Haley asks without even offering a hello when she answers. Peyton chuckles at her enthusiasm.

"Fine… The doctor said I'm actually pregnant and the baby is due June 13th."

"That's Jamie's birthday!" Haley announces and Peyton rolls her eyes though Haley can't see her. Brooke chuckles because she can hear Haley screaming through the phone.

"That's what I said!" Brooke calls out so Haley can hear her and she hears the laughter on the other end again.

"Okay… well… we have a lot to talk about but now probably isn't the best time," Haley admits, glancing over to Nathan and Jamie who just came walking into the kitchen. It had been hard for her to keep the secret from her husband about Peyton's news, but she didn't want to upset her friend and she had promised to keep it to herself. "Are you guys still coming for dinner?"

"Yeah, we are just on our way now. Do you want us to stop and get something?" Peyton asks, understanding that Haley stopped talking about the baby because Nathan had likely walked into the room. She knew it wasn't fair to ask Haley to keep this information from Nathan but she wanted to be the one to tell him once she knew for sure. She was close to him, and she knew that he deserved to hear it from her.

"No… we have everything we need and Lucas is bringing the hamburger buns. I thought it would be nice to grill outside tonight," Haley says, cringing when she mentions Lucas' name.

"Lucas… right," Peyton sighs out and Brooke glances away from the road to catch Peyton's eye. "I forgot he was going to be there."

"Peyton! I thought you said you were okay with it. You said you were going to tell him…" she trails off when she hears Peyton interrupt her.

"We are… tonight. We are going to tell him tonight. So just be prepared Hales. I'd put the good dishes away just in case a fight breaks out," Peyton chuckles and Haley can't help but do the same.

"I don't think he'll resort to violence. But I'll do that just in case."

"Alright… we'll be there soon," Peyton says before saying goodbye and shutting the phone. When she's finished she reaches over and takes Brooke's free hand in hers.

Brooke glances over at her and smiles, happy to see a smile on the blonde's face.

"You okay P. Sawyer?" she asks.

"Actually… I'm okay right now," Peyton admits, looking at their hands between them. "Knowing that it's real and having you here with me… I… I love you Brooke."

"I love you too," Brooke says, wishing she could kiss the blonde in that moment. But she keeps her eyes on the road instead and a smile on her face all the rest of the way to Haley and Nathan's.

* * *

><p>The two women had arrived at Nathan and Haley's almost twenty minutes ago and Nathan was already hard at work on the hamburgers out on the back patio. Jamie was playing with his little basketball hoop and the three women were just sitting at the table watching him play.<p>

"Where's Mia at?" Peyton asks, looking around after realizing the younger woman hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh, she just called and said she was running a little late but to go ahead and start without her," Haley explains.

"So when's Lucas supposed to be here?" Brooke asks, watching to see if Peyton gets nervous at the mention of his name. They hadn't really talked about how they were going to tell him but Brooke assumed that when it came up, they would just go with the flow.

"He should be here any time… he said he had some good news to share with all of us," Haley says, taking a sip of her wine and putting it down to glance at her watch.

Just as she does the back door opens and Jamie's voice announces who comes through it.

"Uncle Lucas!" he shouts, dropping his ball and going running to the young man. Haley stops Jamie before he can reach Lucas however, reminding him of his surgery recently and not to jump on him. He's mostly back to his old self but he still isn't supposed to lift heavy weights.

"It's alright," Lucas says, looking at the three women and nodding to Nathan at the grill. "I hope you don't mind… but I brought my good news to dinner too," he says, leaning down carefully to hug Jamie. When he does, a figure appears in the doorway behind him and Peyton instantly drops her glass of lemonade on the ground, causing the glass to shatter all over the floor.

"Peyt! What?" Brooke asks, seeing her eyes wide and she finally turns to see what Peyton is staring at.

Lucas has a cocky smile on his face as he turns to the person behind him, adorning the same cocky smile.

"Peyton Sawyer… good to see you again," Julian says from the doorway.


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, first off I want to say, wow! Thank you all for the reviews! I am always so happy to read what you write and to hear that you are interested in this story still. I know that some of you have mentioned that Lucas is acting very creepy and strange but that's mostly because I'm not a huge Lucas Scott fan and I acknowledge that this is slightly out of character for him from the show, but there is a method to my madness I promise. ****I absolutely love that you all are disliking him as much as I want you to though! There is a lot going on with Brooke and Peyton and the pregnancy, the Lucas problem and now with Julian's arrival so even if I don't delve into some of the problems each chapter... I know they are there and we will get to all of them eventually. Hopefully you'll just trust me! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Mouths hang open wide. Air suddenly has no meaning and use as no one is actually breathing and the only sounds that can be heard are that of the hearts of everyone around beating rapidly.

"Do you two know each other?" Lucas' voice is the first to break the silence and it causes Peyton's mouth to snap closed. He glances between Peyton and his new acquaintance Julian, hiding the small smirk that wants to come out of his lips.

He knew for a fact that Peyton and Julian knew each other. It was precisely why he had flown to L.A. and knocked on the young movie producer's door.

_Flashback – Two Days Before_

"_Can I help you?" Julian asks as she opens the front door to his apartment, that ever present smirk already on his face. He doesn't need to ask who the guy standing in front of him is… he's seen the pictures. He knows Lucas Scott when he sees him._

"_Are you Julian Baker?" Lucas asks, a frown on his brow._

"_Sure am," Julian replies and Lucas nods. With one quick motion he pulls his arm back and his fist connects with the bridge of Julian's nose causing him to raise both hands to the pain and fall backward further into the apartment._

"_What the hell?" he shouts out when he stands upright again, still clutching his nose._

"_Sorry about that… instinct," Lucas replies, stepping one foot into the apartment without being invited. "I'm Lucas Scott."_

"_I know who you are," Julian replies, that smirk replaced now by a glare. "The question is still the same… what do you want?"_

"_Actually… I need a favor…"_

_End Flashback_

"You could say that," Julian replies. Other than Lucas no one else has said anything.

Nathan has just stood at the grill, glancing back and forth from the hamburgers to the situation taking place several yards away from him. Haley is desperately trying to figure out who this guy standing halfway between her kitchen and back porch. Brooke is eyeing him up and down, trying to convince herself that he isn't who she thinks he is. But it doesn't take long before there's no use in trying to convince herself.

Julian steps out fully into the back yard and sticks his hand out to Haley, taking his eyes from Peyton for the first time since he's arrived.

"I'm Julian… Julian Baker," he introduces himself and now it's Haley's turn for her mouth to fall open. This can't possibly be the Julian that Peyton told her about… the Julian that is the father of Peyton's child. Haley turns quickly to Peyton and the tears in Peyton's eyes answer the question for her.

Before Haley can even say anything back, Peyton has flung her chair back and made her way around Julian and Lucas back inside the house. Brooke stands quickly from her chair and goes to follow her girlfriend. But before she can make it into the house, Julian's large frame has stepped in front of her causing her to bump into him.

"You must be Brooke Davis," he says, his dimples on display as he eyes the brunette in front of him up and down. "I've read all about you."

"Oh, you have huh? Well then you've also read about how Peyton is my best friend… so get the hell out of my way," Brooke says, sounding much more vicious than any of her friends have remembered hearing her in a long time. Almost like high school Brooke has made a sudden return. Nathan notices Brooke's demeanor and tone and quickly drops the utensil he was holding to flip the burgers and makes his way to Brooke's side.

"Brooke…" he says, his hand on the small of her back. The feeling reminds Brooke that she has people behind her… that she isn't alone and she dodges around Julian and ducks inside the house to find her girlfriend. Nathan takes another step closer to the man in front of him that has obviously caused trouble just by being here. "I'm Nathan…"

"Nathan Scott… you're taller in person... I always imagined Lucas was the taller one from the book," Julian says, shaking Nathan's hand and then glancing quickly to Jamie still standing by Lucas. Julian bends down so he can say hello to the little man at his own level. "You must be James."

"Jamie," is all the little boy mutters, before turning and looking up to his uncle. "Uncle Lucas... who is this clown?"

Everyone chuckles at Jamie's comment, even Julian as he stands upright again.

"Quite a charmer you've got there," Julian says looking at Nathan before moving his eyes to Haley. "Though I must admit… he kind of looks more like Lucas if you ask me."

Haley rolls her eyes, having heard the same thing from everyone ever since the boy turned a year old. It didn't bother her anymore and she didn't feel the need to defend herself against this guy who was becoming more and more unwelcome in her home by the minute.

"Julian is it?" Haley asks, sounding a bit more annoyed than she wishes she did. "What brings you to Tree Hill... how do you know Lucas?"

"Actually, I just met Lucas a few days ago…" Julian replies, glancing at the man in question who has a smile on his face. "I'm going to be turning his book into a movie."

_Flashback – Two Days Earlier_

"_Were you in love with her?" Lucas asks, sipping his whiskey as he sits on the couch across from Julian in his apartment. "Peyton I mean."_

_Julian chuckles a little and removes the ice he was holding on his nose. He shakes his head up and down and looks down a little into his own whiskey glass._

"_She was never in love with me though… she broke my heart," he replies and Lucas can feel his anger starting to boil again. Julian must notice because he quickly puts the ice back on his nose. "I meant nothing to her man… just something to keep her occupied."_

"_Occupied?" Lucas questions._

"_Yeah… she had just broken up with you… she was all kinds of a mess…" Julian trails off when Lucas starts to laugh. "To be honest, I'm kind of surprised that the two of you are taking another shot at this."_

"_And why's that?" Lucas questions, curious as to how much Julian really knows about Peyton._

"_Lucas… I know that I don't know you and to be honest, I don't really even know how you found out about me or what it is you're doing here. And it's none of my business… but if you and Peyton are together again… I promise you that you have nothing to worry about with me. I've moved on from Peyton."_

"_We aren't back together… but we should be. She's supposed to be with me," Lucas says, sounding angry but instead of looking concerned, Julian's smile only grows bigger._

"_Oh… there it is. This has nothing to do with me and Peyton… let me guess… this has to do with Peyton and Brooke!"_

"_What do you know about Peyton and Brooke?" Lucas questions._

"_Lucas," Julian starts, leaning forward to look closer at the man in front of him. "I know Peyton… granted not as well as you do… but I do know her. And if there's one thing that's always been clear to me… it's that she is and always will be hopelessly in love with Brooke Davis."_

"_I refuse to believe that. We are meant to be together!" Lucas exclaims and Julian can't help but laugh again and stand to get himself another drink._

"_I never thought she'd actually go for it… you know, with Brooke I mean. And here thought you punched me because you two were back together! So if you didn't punch me for that reason… why exactly did you punch me again?"_

"_Because you deserved it... for sleeping with my girl. Because I want her back…," Lucas replies and Julian just continues to smile. "I just need your help."_

_End Flashback_

"Wow…" Haley says, completely thrown at Lucas' good news. "Since when?"

"Since the other day. I've always loved the Ravens story and Peyton and I were acquainted when she was living in L.A…"

"Acquainted huh? And how exactly were you acquainted?" Haley questions, her eyes flicking from Julian and then to Lucas curious to see his expression. She is a little surprised when he doesn't flinch at the mention of Peyton and Julian knowing each other.

None of them realize that Peyton and Brooke have returned and are standing in the doorway.

"We dated… back in L.A.," Peyton calls out, and Haley looks around Julian who has spun to the voice the same as Lucas and Nathan. Once again, her mouth has dropped open. Her mouth closes again when she sees that Brooke's hand is firmly latched in Peyton's. A smile breaks out.

She knows that right now she's going to have to just sit back and enjoy the show. And she's glad she put the good dishes away after all.

"That's right," Julian says, smirking at Brooke beside Peyton. "Though it wasn't really dating if you know what I mean... but we kept each other occupied," he says, winking at Peyton who just looks at him disgusted.

"Oh… trust me, I know what you mean," Brooke replies to Julian, a smirk of her own on her face. Haley practically snorts out her laugh.

"You make it sound like you know from experience," Julian replies and Brooke just raises a brow in response. "Oh…" Julian trails off when he sees their hands.

"Oh what?" Lucas asks, seemingly not catching on to what is going on. He glances from Brooke to Julian and then finally to Peyton. "What's going on here?" he asks.

Haley once again chuckles out loud and kicks her feet up to rest on the table in front of her.

"This is going to be good," she mutters to herself.

"You finally told her huh?" Julian asks, his eyes set firmly on Peyton's and Peyton's alone. There's something inside of Brooke in the way his eyes are looking at her girl that brings out her jealous side but she bites her tongue.

"I did," Peyton replies innocently, not at all surprised that Julian knew all along that she was in love with Brooke. She had a feeling he had known, despite the fact that they never really talked about it in depth.

But he had been a good person to talk to about Brooke. She would tell him about how she missed her friend and he would encourage her to reach out to Brooke and try to get back in contact with her. He had no idea why they had lost the closeness they once shared, and he never asked, but he did seem to understand that Brooke was very important to her.

"You told her what?" Lucas asks, finally reminding everyone that he's standing there. "Do I really have to ask what's going on again or are one of you finally going to answer me?"

Peyton's eyes flick to Lucas' and they settle on him despite wanting nothing more than to look away. She can feel Brooke's hand squeezing her own tightly and she tries to take a calming breath but finds it's stuck inside. So the words come out as if they are one.

"Brooke-and-I-are-dating-and-I-love-her," she blurts out, loudly despite her lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry," Lucas says after a good long pause… long enough for Haley to chuckle again and Nathan to usher Jamie back to his basketball hoop. "Could you say that for me again… this time maybe with pauses between the words so I could understand you."

"You heard me Luke," Peyton says, not sure that she can actually say the words again. It was hard enough to get them out the first time.

"No… no… because what I heard was that you and Brooke are dating and that you two are in love… and that's just ridiculous…" he trails off when he sees Peyton's eyes widen and hears Haley behind him holding in her laughter. He turns to his best friend and sister and law and glares. "Why is this so funny to you?"

"Sorry… nothing's funny…" Haley says, finding the ability to bite her tongue. "Continue," she finishes, waving her hand back toward Peyton and Brooke.

Lucas turns around again and finds Brooke's eyes this time.

"You're serious?" he asks once he sees them. "You and Peyton… the two of you… are… are dating?" he asks, doing a wonderful job of acting like he didn't know.

Julian watches the interaction and can't help but think how fine an actor Lucas would make if he ever wanted to give up writing. He's really got everyone around them convinced that he had no idea about the two girls. But Julian knew the truth. It was why he was here after all.

_Flashback – Two Days Earlier_

"_Wait… so what you are saying is that you want me to come back to Tree Hill under the pretense that I'm making a movie about your book to cause trouble between Brooke and Peyton just so you can win her back? I did mention that I was in love with Peyton at one time right?"_

"_Yeah… you mentioned that. And if I recall… my fist was the response you got from me."_

_Julian smirks again and Lucas and tries to study the man's face in front of him. He looks at his eyes, hoping to see a way out but can't seem to find one. Lucas is serious… and Julian can't help but be inspired by a man that would go to such great lengths to win back the woman he loves._

"_And what do I get out of it?"_

"_You?" Lucas asks, standing and starting to pace around holding his drink in his hand. "Well let's just say that I'll pay you for your trouble... and I'll pay you well."_

_Julian chuckles, but he can't deny that while Lucas may be doing this for the sake of winning back the girl… he would love to see Peyton again._

"_Okay… so say I do this. Say I come back to Tree Hill with you… what are you going to tell everyone else?" he asks. Lucas just smiles at him and chuckles a little._

"_Peyton and the others can never know about this… about me coming here. It has to seem like it was your idea." _

_Julian nods and suddenly something dawns on him and he frowns. _

"_Don't you think that's going to be a little fishy? That I just show up to make a movie about my ex-girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend? Speaking of which… how did you even know about me? I mean, I doubt Peyton would just offer up information about our relationship and from the sound of it… the two of you aren't on the best of terms right now."_

"_She didn't."_

"_Then how did you even know where to find me… who I was… that Peyton and I ever dated?" Julian asks._

"_Let's just say that Brooke Davis isn't one to keep things under lock and key… including her laptop."_

_Lucas had been livid after overhearing Haley and Nathan in their room that night, and he hadn't slept a wink that night because his mind was reeling with anger and pain. He refused to believe that Peyton… his Peyton, was in love with Brooke Davis. And he was determined to figure out just how long she had supposedly felt this way. He felt betrayed the night that he snuck into their house when Brooke was working at the shop and Peyton at the studio with Haley. He instantly saw Brooke's computer and realized quickly when searching through her email that she had saved each and every email that Peyton had ever sent her… well over two hundred of them._

_He quickly copied the emails to a flash drive and made his way back to his house, pouring over them until he could find something that he could use to win Peyton back. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for… but he was desperate to find it. And when he saw the simple email from Peyton to Brooke that mentioned her new fling Julian Baker, the up and coming movie producer… he knew he had struck gold and his plan was formed._

_Julian watched Lucas after answering the question, now even more curious about the version of Lucas Scott standing in front of him._

_Julian had read An Unkindness of Ravens over a dozen times since he had met Peyton Sawyer. He had found over a dozen copies in her apartment one night after she had fallen asleep and was compelled to find out why a woman would have so many copies of the same novel. He wasn't disappointed. _

_But the Lucas Scott standing in front of him was much different than the Lucas Scott in that book. And while Julian was all for playing games and having a little fun, especially if he was going to get some money out of it… he all of a sudden had a feeling that Lucas wasn't doing this just for the sake of having fun and winning back the girl. He was doing this to get revenge._

_And while Julian might have never had the love of Peyton Sawyer… he had loved her… and he wasn't willing to let anyone, not even Lucas Scott hurt her._

"_Count me in," Julian replied with a smile._

_End Flashback_

"Yes… it's new but I love her Luke… I really do," Brooke replies for the both of them, squeezing Peyton's hand tightly and wrapping another arm around the blonde. "And I know this is kind of a shock and everything… but we really want to you be okay with this. You mean a lot to the both of us and…" she stops when Lucas' hand comes up in front of his face and his head turns a bit to the side.

He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose before taking a breath and opening them again.

"Oh," he says finally, sounding eerily similar to when Peyton had confessed her love to him back in their senior year. "Good for you."

"I'm sorry… I think I misheard you," Brooke says, her head twisting to Peyton and then to Haley quickly. "I thought I just heard you say good for us."

"You did... I hope you both are happy," Lucas replies, a semi-smile on his face. He doesn't say anything more but instead excuses himself and goes around the two women and into the house, disappearing down the hall where the bathroom is.

"Well… that went better than I expected," Brooke says, turning to Peyton who looks like she's about to pass out. "Peyt?"

"Yeah… a little too well if you ask me... this is far from over in his mind," Peyton replies, her brow raising as she looks at Haley. Haley has the same look on her face and can almost feel something brewing in the background. She just can't figure out what exactly it is.

Haley stands and heads inside following the same path Lucas took. Her bare feet make no sound on the floor of her house as she heads toward the bathroom and leans against the door jam waiting for Lucas to come out.

When he does, he practically runs right into her.

"Shit! Haley… you scared me."

"And you're scaring me Lucas Eugene Scott!" Haley says, not letting him move out of the bathroom. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asks innocently, but Haley has known him for a long time. He knew that if anyone was going to catch onto his little scheme it was going to be Haley. "What did you expect me to do? Throw dishes around and throw a tantrum like a little boy?" he asks, a chuckle in his words.

Haley nods her head and opens her eyes wide.

"Yes… actually, yes. That's exactly what I expected. I even put away the good dishes so they wouldn't get broken! Lucas… this is Peyton and Brooke! You can't just say good for you and then head into the bathroom like nothing is happening! They are serious you know!"

"I know! I know they are serious!"

"So why are you acting so cool about this? Because I know you and I know that you aren't cool with this. You are totally still in love with Peyton and there's no way that you are just going to roll over now."

"Why not? Maybe after my accident I realized that it wasn't fair to Peyton to keep trying to barge my way into her life. Did you ever think of that?"

Haley sighs and tries to study his eyes to see if he's lying. But instead, she can't see much of anything. She can't really tell.

"You better not be lying to me," is all Haley says before turning away and heading back out to join the others. When she gets to the kitchen she finds Julian standing in the living room, looking at all the pictures on the mantle.

Lucas walks past and Haley can see the two of them make eye contact before Lucas heads back out to the yard, straight over to Nathan where he starts to help with the burgers.

"So… what's your story Julian?" Haley asks, knowing that this all can't be coincidence. She's not a fan of coincidence… she knows that everything happens for a reason and she's not going to rest until she finds out what it is.

She's seen Brooke and Peyton go through a whole lot in the past few weeks and whatever she can do to keep them from having to go through something else, she'll do it.

"Me? Oh, you know… just here to make a movie," he says, smiling at her but she doesn't smile back.

"Right… a movie about your ex-girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend. Seems a little fishy to me," Haley replies.

"Maybe… but she was never really my girlfriend."

Haley feels a slight twinge in her stomach at his reply. It is almost as if she has suddenly remembered that Peyton is pregnant with this man's child and she can't help but look him over. Peyton didn't say much about him… just that he was a little immature and always looking to make the next great film.

"If that's your story," Haley finally says, turning to leave and find her friends again but she feels Julian's hand on her shoulder and she spins to meet him. His lips come as close to her ear as possible without actually touching it.

"We need to talk… but not here," he whispers and Haley's eyes go wide. "I'm staying at the hotel on Main. Room 201. You and Nathan need to meet me tonight… say eleven?"

Something about his voice tells Haley that whatever Julian has to say she isn't going to like… but she nods in agreement. She needs to know what is really going on to protect her friends.

"Good," Julian whispers before moving back again and then glancing to the yard to see if anyone noticed how close he was standing to Haley James Scott. He looks relieved when no one is even looking their way. "Until then… let's just eat and hope we make it through tonight alive."


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well, today is the day... One Tree Hill comes to an end tonight. I honestly can't believe that tonight is the last time I'll get that feeling. You know the one... that feeling you get when you sit down to watch the newest episode of OTH and can't wait to see what is going on in their world. After tonight, I'll never have that feeling again :( And I wish I could say I am not tearing up just thinking about it... but that would be a lie. **

Chapter Twenty-Three

Dinner was surprisingly easy. Lucas kept to himself mostly and when he did converse with the group, it was only to discuss the movie that Julian was supposedly there to make. Mia had showed up just as the burgers were pulled off the grill and she was the heavy topic of conversation as they discussed finishing her album and what was going to happen next. Haley kept glancing back and forth between Peyton and Brooke, trying to read their minds and see if she could figure out what they were thinking. But all she could tell for sure was that Peyton was scared to death and Brooke was just holding on as best she could.

The two women finally left the Scott residence around eight and didn't say a word until they were safely inside Brooke's car.

"You okay P. Sawyer?" Brooke asks, looking over at her girlfriend who hasn't really returned to her natural color since seeing Julian standing there in the doorway. "I mean… I know that a lot has happened today and…"

"I still can't believe he'd come here!" Peyton exclaims, stopping Brooke from finishing her sentence and surprising her. "Why now? Is this like some sort of bad karma?"

"Babe… I don't think that's how it works," Brooke says, slowly pulling out of the driveway and down the street headed back to their home. "Besides… you haven't done anything wrong. Karma doesn't apply here."

"Sure feels like it," Peyton mumbles and Brooke glances over in the darkness to see if she can read any emotions on Peyton's face. But the darkness is too thick and instead she can barely make out Peyton's features.

"What do you say when we get home I run you a bath and the two of us just sit and soak in the tub for a little bit?" Brooke offers and she can hear Peyton let out a breath beside her. Within a couple of seconds she feels Peyton's hand on her thigh.

"Sounds perfect Brooke," Peyton replies and a smile appears on the brunette's face.

She had been a little worried herself when she went running inside the house earlier and found Peyton sitting in the bathroom on the lid of the toilet crying her eyes out.

_Flashback – Several hours earlier_

"_Peyton?" Brooke asks cautiously as she pushes the bathroom door open allowing herself to see inside. "Peyt?"_

"_I can't do this Brooke," Peyton replies, tears thick and heavy as they stream down her face. "How am I supposed to do this? I can't tell Lucas and Julian all in one night."_

"_Shhh… it's okay," Brooke says, closing the door behind her and rushing in front of her girlfriend. She wraps her arms around her as best she can and holds her tight. "We don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with."_

_Peyton's sobs continue for several minutes before they lessen and she pulls out of Brooke's hug to meet her eyes._

"_Why are you so good to me Brooke? I mean… why are you still here even?"_

"_Do… do you not want me to be?" Brooke asks, suddenly a little worried about the way Peyton has asked the question._

"_Oh God no! That's not what I meant! Brooke… I just meant… why would you want to put up with all of this? How is this fair to you?"_

_Brooke relaxes and smiles, leaning in to place a kiss on Peyton's swollen lips._

"_Because I love you silly… I love you so much that it hurts Peyt… and I don't care how hard it is or how much drama is involved, or how long I have to wait to tell everyone just how much I love you… I am not going anywhere."_

"_Thank you… because to be honest I don't know what I'd do without you right now. I'm a mess… I have all these things going on inside my head and some of them are just awful thoughts…" Peyton trails off when she sees Brooke's brow furrow._

"_What kind of bad thoughts?" Brooke questions, not sounding mean but concerned. _

"_Like maybe… maybe I shouldn't go through with this… the baby I mean."_

"_Peyton…"_

"_No… Brooke… I mean… I'm not ready to be a mother… and you and I just figured out our feelings and I don't want anything to come between us and this is huge Brooke!"_

"_Peyt… listen to me," Brooke says, sitting on the floor in front of Peyton and pulling her down to sit next to her. Their hands remained latched as Brooke continues. "I told you… I want to do this. Sure… it's going to be hard and it isn't exactly the way I saw this whole thing playing out… but we can do this. I know it. I love you and I already love that little baby growing inside of you…"_

_Brooke reaches out and runs her hand over Peyton's stomach and Peyton just watches her as she does. _

"_I'm scared Brooke," Peyton admits and Brooke can't help but have to fight back her own tears. They sound so innocent… so frightened and the last time Brooke saw Peyton like this was many years ago._

"_Of what?"_

"_People always leave," Peyton replies and Brooke sighs out hearing the familiar words. She knew that Peyton always replayed that mantra over and over in her mind and it was something Brooke had never been able to erase._

"_I'm not leaving! I'm right here… forever. You have me forever Peyton."_

"_I know… but it's not just you I'm afraid of losing anymore," Peyton finally admits and then it all registers to Brooke. _

"_You're afraid that if you love the baby that you're going to lose it? Is that what you think Peyton?"_

_Peyton just nods as her tears slowly start to drip again._

_Haley had been right. Peyton was petrified to admit that she was excited… that she loved the little life growing inside of her because she honestly believed that if she did that the unthinkable would happen. Every time she had gotten close to someone… loved someone with her whole self… other than Brooke it seemed, that person was taken from her somehow._

"_Peyton… nothing's going to happen," Brooke reassures her and Peyton tries to smile but finds she can't. "I promise."_

"_You can't promise that Brooke… you don't know that for certain."_

"_The hell I don't!" Brooke replies very sternly and full of truth. "If you think I'd let anything happen to you or our baby in there… you clearly don't know me as well as I thought you did."_

_Peyton's eyes jerk up at Brooke's comment and a smile plays at the corner of her lips._

"_You just said 'our' baby again," she points out and Brooke smiles back then._

"_I did… yeah. Our baby… our little bundle of joy that we are going to raise and love… together."_

_Peyton's response is to lean forward and capture Brooke's lips with her own. The kiss deepens instantly and they are lost in each other for several minutes before pulling apart._

"_Now what do you say P. Sawyer… let's go out there and put on the show of a lifetime," Brooke says, understanding that tonight might not be the best night to tell Lucas about their new relationship. Peyton was already stressed and Brooke didn't want more pressure on her than she really had to have right now._

"_No… you know what? I think we should tell him still… I don't want to wait anymore…"_

"_You want to tell them… about us… or about the baby?"_

"_Us… let's just stick with telling them about us for today. I think I should talk to Julian myself about the baby… I mean… if that's okay with you. I mean… maybe this is just the higher power's way of telling me I have to tell him sooner rather than later."_

"_That's fine with me… I understand," Brooke says, leaning forward and kissing the blonde again. "You ready?"_

"_As ready as I'll ever be."_

_End Flashback_

Brooke drove the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence with Peyton's hand resting comfortably on her thigh. She helped the blonde inside and giggled when Peyton told her she wasn't handicapped and that she could walk on her own. It was nice to hear Peyton starting to joke about the pregnancy and she hoped that once she had finally talked to Julian that she would be even more accepting of the fact that a new life was growing inside of her.

Brooke had run the bath as soon as she got into the house and she had watched as Peyton settled in the tub just between her legs, leaning her head back on Brooke's shoulders. Brooke couldn't help but run her hands over Peyton's bare stomach… her mind imagining what it would be like in a few months when her belly was starting to show and she could feel the kicks from inside her.

"What are you thinking about?" Peyton asks when Brooke has been silent for several minutes.

"Just about how happy I am," Brooke admits, placing a kiss to the side of Peyton's head. "With you… and this little family we are going to have."

"You really are excited about this aren't you?" Peyton asks, shifting just enough to look up at the brunette behind her. She isn't surprised to find Brooke with a huge smile on her face.

"I am… I mean, don't get me wrong… I'm nervous… but I really think that in the end this is all going to be amazing."

"I'm so in love with you," Peyton whispers and Brooke looks down, capturing Peyton's lips with her own. The kiss lasts for a few seconds before Peyton turns back and gets comfortable again with her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"You seem a little more relaxed," Brooke says, her hands trailing up Peyton's long legs under the water and bubbles. "Feeling better?"

"A little, yeah," Peyton says, her eyes closing at the feel of Brooke's fingers moving dangerously close to her center. "But there is still the whole telling Julian thing."

Brooke's hand comes to a quick stop and Peyton can feel her take a very unsteady breath.

"When do you think you are going to tell him?" she questions, trying not to sound jealous or worried, despite being a little bit of both.

She doesn't know much about Julian, other than what Peyton had written about him in the email. All she had said was he was good looking… which he was… that he was a movie producer… which he was… and that he was nothing like any of the other guys she had ever been with.

Considering that list consisted of only Jake and the Scott brothers... Brooke wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I don't know… and I know I said I wanted to talk to him alone but I was wondering… maybe… if… you would…"

"You don't even have to ask Peyt," Brooke interrupts her, already knowing that Peyton probably might need her there for moral support. "I'll be there if you want me there."

"Thank you," Peyton whispers and once again she closes her eyes, letting the warm water of the tub ease all her fears even if only for the night.

* * *

><p>Lucas had left his brother's house shortly after the girls had. He was happy with the way things had turned out and he felt like he had done a pretty good job of keeping his plan completely under wraps. Julian had done exactly what he was supposed to, and Lucas was driving home sure that his plan was going to work.<p>

After all, the second that Peyton was reminded of his novel and how much he loved her… she would fall right back into his arms.

He pulls up to his house and is surprised to find a car parked in his usual spot on the drive. He takes the key out of the ignition and makes his way to the door, ready to unlock it and head inside, before noticing that the door is already slightly cracked open.

He enters with a frown on his face.

"Hello?" he calls out into the house, waiting for a reply that doesn't come. He moves slowly further in, seeing that there are lights on in the kitchen that he hadn't left on and he glides over the floor hoping to keep his presence quiet.

But when he gets to the kitchen, there is no one in there and he stands in the entryway just looking at the now spotless room.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," a female voice rings out from behind him, causing Lucas to spin to it and clutch his heart.

His eyes meet those of Lindsay's, who looks more than a little annoyed.

"Lindsay… what are you doing here?" he asks, still a little startled as he eyes her up and down. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I didn't think you would be… but I figured it was time that we talked since we still have to work together," she says, moving into the kitchen and pulling out a chair to sit in. She does and then waves her hand to the empty seat across from her. "You look good Luke… considering. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad actually," he says. "It still hurts but I'm living through it," he finishes. Lucas moves forward and sits in the chair, glancing around the kitchen once again. "You cleaned up," he mentions and Lindsay just rolls her eyes.

"It was disgusting in here Luke… you really need to be taking better care of yourself you know."

"I know… I was going to but I have been busy."

"Writing I hope?" Lindsay questions and Lucas chuckles at the question. Despite the fact that they dated, she would always be his editor, at least that is if he could ever write another book. "I'll take that as a no."

"Still having a bit of writer's block," he admits and Lindsay's irritated expression doesn't fade.

"Maybe if you spent more time writing and less time trying to win back Peyton, you wouldn't be having such a hard time."

"What makes you think I haven't already won Peyton back?" Lucas questions, raising a brow curiously at the girl he used to date. That gets Lindsay to finally smile.

"Because… I talked to Haley this morning. She told me… about Peyton and Brooke. I've got to say… I wasn't all that surprised."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Lucas asks, throwing his hands up in irritation and moving to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He grabs two and hands one to Lindsay as he sits down again.

"Come on Lucas… think about it. You're a smart guy. Do you honestly think you are going to win this one? I mean… it's always been Peyton and Brooke, hasn't it? After all, did you even read that book that you yourself wrote?"

Lucas takes the time to actually think about what Lindsay is saying and only then does he see a glimpse of what everyone else has seen too.

_Flashback – 5 years earlier, Honeygrove, TX_

_Lucas wakes up to find Peyton standing at the window, the bed sheet wrapped around her. They had just made love for the first time and his heart is so full he thinks it might burst._

"_Hey you," he says, and she finally turns to him for the first time. Her expression however isn't what he was expecting. "You okay?" he asks, feeling like maybe she isn't though she nods her head a little. "You seem sad," he offers, after telling her she's beautiful and getting a tiny smile from her. But it isn't enough to convince him._

_She shakes her head and moves toward him, that tiny smile still on her face._

"_No… I'm not." She takes a breath and her words come out but they sound a little strained. "It's just… I really love you Lucas… and it's a big deal."_

_Her eyes don't tell the same story as her words however, and Lucas shrugs it off due to the recent events and trauma the girl had been through._

"_I love you too Peyton. I promise," Lucas assures her, but even then she doesn't look very happy._

"_I need to go see Brooke," Peyton finally says, finally sounding like herself again for the first time since he's been awake. "It's our first night apart since the attack," she explains and Lucas just nods and smiles once again pushing aside that sickening feeling in his stomach._

_End Flashback_

"I guess so… I don't know… I mean… they have always been best friends… always been close," Lucas says, coming out of his memory and starting to realize that maybe Peyton's sadness that morning had been more about Brooke than he initially thought. But just as quickly as the idea enters his mind he dismisses it. "It doesn't matter… I know you don't understand it…" Lucas says, standing again and starting to pace back and forth now in front of the table.

"Come on Lucas… if anyone understands it's me," Lindsay says, watching him pace around. "I spent a year editing a book about how much you loved Peyton Sawyer while falling in love with you… but I think I always knew that if she came back I'd lose you one way or another."

"About that," Lucas says, almost like he has just remembered that he had dumped Lindsay for Peyton. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah… they never mean to hurt you," Lindsay says, rolling her eyes a little. "But it still hurts."

"So if you are still so angry with me… why are you here?" Lucas questions, not understanding why Lindsay has returned to Tree Hill if she has come to terms with the fact that he's still in love with Peyton.

"Honestly, I came to see Haley this morning. We had breakfast. I was just supposed to be passing through on my way back to New York from L.A. But after she told me about Peyton and Brooke, I decided maybe it was time we talked... cleared the air."

"I still love her Lindsay," Lucas explains and Lindsay just nods, having not expected him to come back to her. Their time was up together, and while she still loved Lucas Scott, she had to wonder if he had ever truly loved her.

"I know you do... and I didn't come here to try to win you back. I came here because I know you Luke… and I know that if Peyton is with Brooke that you aren't going to take that very well. And I was hoping I could remind you that before you dated Peyton, you were her friend. A really good friend. If you really do love her like you say you do… then you should want her to be happy."

"And what? Brooke will make her happy?" Lucas asks, sounding pissed off and mad just like Lindsay had expected.

"Sure seems that way, now doesn't it?" Lindsay questions her eyes never leaving Lucas'.

* * *

><p>Haley and Nathan haven't spoken a word to each other since they left Julian's hotel room twenty minutes earlier. They arrive home and thank Skills for coming over to watch their sleeping son and both stay silent as they watch his car drive away.<p>

It isn't until it's out of sight that Nathan finally speaks.

"What are we going to do Hales?" he asks, and Haley moves to the kitchen grabbing two glasses and an already opened bottle of wine before sitting down at the table and pouring one for each of them.

"I don't know… it's a lot to take in."

_Flashback – One Hour Earlier_

"_Thanks for coming," Julian says, holding the door open for Nathan and Haley to come into his hotel room. They both take the chance to glance around and see that Julian doesn't have much with him. _

_Just a computer, a single duffel bag and Lucas' novel resting on top of the bed spread._

"_Look… I'm tired, it's been a really long day and we have a sleeping son at home that we need to get back to… so can we just cut the chase?" Haley asks, watching as Julian chuckles and fixes himself a drink from the mini bar._

"_You are exactly like Lucas wrote you in the book," Julian replies and Haley just rolls her eyes. "I like it."_

"_I'm happy for you… now please, can you just tell me what the hell is really going on here because I know something is going on and I have a feeling that whatever it is I'm not going to like."_

"_Alright," Julian says, moving to the chair across from the bed and sitting on it. He motions for Haley and Nathan to take a seat on the bed which they do side by side. "Look… this is going to sound really strange… but I promise you, I'm not here to stir up any trouble."_

"_Then why are you here?" Nathan questions, feeling his own irritation now and wanting to know the reason he was dragged here at this late hour._

"_Well, the truth is… I came because Lucas came to L.A. and asked me to. You see, he had this stupid idea that if I came under the pretense of filming a movie from his novel, that I could and would stir up trouble in Peyton's new relationship with Brooke and he'd be able to win Peyton back."_

"_Figures," Nathan remarks under his breath and Haley just stares at Julian._

"_Wait… Lucas flew to L.A? When?" Haley asks, surprised. He was doing better after the accident but he still shouldn't have been flying anywhere, especially across the country._

"_Two days ago. He convinced me to come here and do this for him with a really lovely punch to the nose… and offer of money of course."_

"_Wait… that doesn't make any sense… why would Lucas think you would even help him? And how did he even know about you? Peyton's never mentioned you to him as far as I know."_

"_He told me he found some emails that Brooke kept… Peyton mentioned me in them. I don't know… maybe he thought that if Peyton and Brooke broke up that Peyton would turn to him because likely Brooke would turn to you… I'm really not sure… you'll have to ask him."_

"_But Lucas didn't even know about Peyton and Brooke until tonight," Nathan points out before Haley has a chance to. Julian just puts on his smirk._

"_Actually… he's quite the actor, Lucas," Julian says. "But he already knew when he showed up at my apartment in L.A."_

"_How?" Haley questions, her eyes wide now as she realizes the bigger picture. _

"_I didn't ask… I just made him think I was on board with his plan and came along."_

"_So you aren't on board with his plan I take it? I mean… we are sitting here after all," Nathan says and Julian chuckles a little. The way he laughs makes Nathan want to punch him, but he quickly reminds himself that Julian isn't there to cause trouble. At least he says he isn't._

"_No. Believe it or not… I loved Peyton. And I don't want to see her hurt. But I also love her enough to want to see her happy… and I've always kind of known she was in love with Brooke."_

"_So you went along with the plan just so you could warn us? Why not just stay in L.A. and not go along with it?" Haley questions, still unsure if she can trust Julian at this moment._

_Julian downs the rest of his drink and then stands to fix himself another one. He replies only once he has it in his hand and is making his way back to the chair._

"_I don't know… I guess I just wanted to see her again… and to meet you all. I do love the book after all," he says with a big toothy grin and Nathan once again feels the urge to punch him._

"_So you aren't really here to make a movie?" Haley questions._

"_Actually… it's not a bad idea. It's a great story and I am sure it would appeal to a wide range of audiences. But movies don't just magically appear out of thin air… it's not like I could just snap my fingers and start the process. Anyway… I just wanted the two of you to know what was going on… maybe you can talk to Lucas… see if you can't get him to see that he's really heading down the wrong path here."_

"_I can't believe he would do this," Haley says, running a hand through her hair. Nathan watches her and he's concerned by the amount of anger and frustration in Haley's voice. He can also detect a slight need to protect Peyton for some reason, but he isn't quite sure why._

"_I thought it was a little out of character myself," Julian replies and Nathan just laughs. "Nothing like the Lucas Scott in the book… that's for sure."_

_"That's because it's a book... we aren't just characters in a story... we are real people you know," Nathan says, getting sick of hearing Julian reference Lucas' novel. Haley just rubs her hand down Nathan's back to calm him down._

_"Sorry... I know that, it's just hard to not compare," Julian replies and for once, Nathan doesn't seem as irritated.  
><em>

"_Well… we'll talk to Lucas. How long do you think you are going to stay in town for?" Nathan questions, standing from the bed and Haley does the same. _

"_A few days maybe. I'd like to get a chance to talk with Peyton… we didn't end things properly back in L.A. But don't worry… I'm not here to stir up any trouble for Peyton or anyone else for that matter. Like I said… I just want to see her happy."_

_End Flashback_

"Do you trust him… Julian I mean?" Nathan asks, taking a sip of his wine and watching as Haley bites at her bottom lip.

He can tell there is a lot more to this story that she isn't sharing with him right now and he wants more than anything to ask. But he's learned a lot in the years he's been married to Haley… and one of the most important things he's learned is that if she doesn't share something with him… it likely is because she's being a loyal friend to someone else.

"I don't know… I mean… I wish I could say I didn't because his story just seems so unlike Lucas… but at the same time, something inside of me is screaming that he's telling the truth," Haley explains and Nathan nods in agreement. "It bothers me that he's sticking around though."

"Really? Why?"

Haley lets out a huge breath then, and Nathan can feel the conflict in his wife as she struggles to decide if she's going to break her word to her friend and tell Nathan the truth or if she really needs to continue to keep this from him.

Under any normal circumstance, she wouldn't dare break Peyton and Brooke's confidence, but this isn't a normal circumstance, and she's pretty sure that she's going to need Nathan's help when it comes to helping their friends through this.

"Because… Julian and Peyton… there's… there's history there," is all she manages to say, still a little conflicted.

"Yeah… she said that. They used to date? In L.A.?" Nathan questions, knowing that Haley knows more than him. He's curious now as to how much more she really knows. He's not angry that she's having a hard time telling him the truth, but he concerned about his friend Peyton instead.

"I guess so… Peyton implied that it was more of a sexual relationship though… if you know what I mean."

"Ahhh," Nathan says, getting what Haley means instantly. After all, he had a similar relationship with Peyton back in high school if he really thought about it. They had never been good together and it had always only been about the sex. "So… if there was no emotional attachment I think things will be fine... as long as Brooke knows about the relationship that is," Nathan finishes.

"No Brooke knows... she knows. That's not it… there might not have been an emotional attachment then… but there's going to be now," Haley practically whispers, knowing that she's made her choice to tell Nathan the truth. "Peyton's pregnant Nathan."

"Whoa? Back up a minute… what? Since when?" Nathan asks, reaching out and grabbing his wife's hand. She looks so distraught in this moment that it's the only thing he can think of to comfort her.

"She found out a few days ago… Julian's the father."

"Wow," Nathan says, running his free hand through his hair. "This just got a whole lot messier."


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Okay, so I'm still a little teary eyed when I think about how it all ended last night. It was perfect in every sense of the word. I would have loved to have a surprise appearance from Peyton & Lucas but in the end, I was okay without it too. Mark said it best... these characters are still in Tree Hill, we just won't get to see them every week. I truly believe that and that Lucas & Peyton are still out there in the world too. Thoughts on lasts nights series finale? After 9 seasons, 187 episodes, 6 times slot changes, and 2 networks this little show that could became the epic show that did! **

**As for this chapter... hope you like it... it was tons of fun to write, let me know what you think :)  
><strong>

Chapter Twenty-Four

There was a loud bang at the front door and Lucas looked up from his laptop when he heard it. He squinted at the window, hoping to see if he could tell who was making such a racket but was unable to see anyone.

Lindsay had stayed for several hours the night before and spent most of that time trying to convince him that he needed to let Peyton go. That it was time for him to move on and accept that she was in love with Brooke. But Lucas wasn't willing to go down that easily.

Lindsay wasn't happy with him when she left, but at the same time, she wasn't angry. So he wasn't quite sure who it could be standing on the other side of the door.

He makes his way to it, opening it quickly but before he even gets a chance to see who is on the other side, his head is quickly turned to the side from the force of the slap that he receives to his right cheek.

His hand goes flying to his face before he turns around to meet the person that would deliver such a rude welcome.

"Ow!" he shouts out, looking at his best friend and sister in law standing in front of him fuming with rage. "What the hell was that for?" he asks.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Haley screams out ignoring his words entirely as she barges into his house. "Did you seriously think that you were going to pull this little scheme of yours off and I wasn't going to find out what you were up to?"

"Haley," Lucas starts, closing the door behind her angry entrance and turning to face her. She is standing in the room with her hands on her hips glaring at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't place dumb with me Lucas Scott! I know all about how you flew to L.A. and convinced Julian to come here to try to break up Peyton and Brooke!"

Haley and Nathan had talked for hours last night trying to decide what they should do. Haley had found that no matter how hard she tried, she was very angry with her best friend and she decided early that morning when Nathan was out for his run, that she wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily. He had lied to her and she had no tolerance for dishonesty.

"And before you start rambling with some lame excuse… I'll have you know that right now I am extremely disappointed in you and pissed off so I'd watch what you say next," Haley warns and Lucas can't help but chuckle at her. "This isn't funny Lucas! You are messing with other people's happiness! What's gotten into you?"

"Gee, I don't know Hales… how about the fact that Peyton is supposed to be with… I don't know… me!" he shouts out, all his anger and frustration finally getting the better of him.

He's angry that Julian had spilled his plans to Haley, but at the same time, he doesn't even care now. He needs Haley to understand his point of view… to see things the way he does. He needs his best friend to be his ally in this.

"God Lucas! You have got to get over it!"

"What if you wouldn't have fought for Nathan? What if you didn't fight to win him back after you came home from the tour? Huh? Isn't this the same thing?"

"No!" Haley shouts out very loudly. "This is nothing like that!"

"And why not?" he questions.

"Because!" she says back, wondering if she can leave her explanation at that. She can tell by the look on his face though that she's going to have to be more specific. "Because Nathan and I were married! And that's just one reason! And another… I wasn't deliberately trying to ruin things for him... I didn't try to destroy his happiness!"

"But you know just as well as I do that if you would have come back and he would have been dating someone else, you would have done everything in your power to get them to break up so you could show him you were meant to be with him."

"No… I don't know that Luke. It would have been hard to see him with someone else, but I would never do that to someone I love! And I really don't understand how you can claim to be so in love with Peyton yet go so far out of your way to hurt her!"

"I do love her… we are destined to be together… I know it. And if I don't fight for her… she'll never see and I'll always wonder what if, for the rest of my life," Lucas explains and Haley bites her tongue trying to keep her comeback in, but it doesn't work for very long.

"Did you ever think that maybe you aren't destined Lucas? That maybe the real love story here isn't you and Peyton but Peyton and Brooke?"

"I refuse to…"

"You refused to believe it! Well then my friend, you're an idiot! Because it's always been there… and I know you saw it… it's written all over that book of yours!"

"Don't do that… don't start with that shit," Lucas says, running his hand through his hair. "Lindsay was spouting off about that crap last night. Saying how even in Ravens it was clear that Peyton and Brooke loved each other."

"It is Luke! How can you not see that? You wrote the damn thing!" Haley screams again, her throat starting to feel scratchy from all the yelling. But she's too fired up to care. "I won't let you do this to them. What the hell were you thinking bringing Julian here?"

"I don't know... at the time I thought if I could get him here that maybe it would make Brooke jealous and they would break up... I don't know," Lucas admits a little more calmly but Haley is still angry and isn't going to hide it.

"They have enough going on and the last thing they need is to deal with you and your childish scheme to win Peyton back! Besides... don't you think they learned from all their mistakes when it comes to letting a boy get between them?" she shouts out, not liking his lame explanation.

"So what… you're taking their side?"

"You bet your ass I am," Haley replies, without even hesitating. She has been friends with Lucas since she was a little girl… and she loves him like a brother. He is her brother by marriage now and the uncle to her son. But she won't allow him to take this path. "They are happy Luke… and they both deserve it. After years of tragedy and pain and heartache... they deserve it."

"And I don't?"

"Sure you do!" Haley says, finally calming down a little and going to Lucas' side where he has sat down on the couch. "But you need to accept that you and Peyton are never going to have what you once did. It's over between you. She's in love with Brooke."

"I love her Haley," Lucas practically whines, and Haley sighs out, knowing that he's telling the truth. He's always been in love with Peyton Sawyer… ever since she can remember. But she had never really thought that they were meant to be.

"I know you do… but if you keep acting like this… you won't have either of them in your life at all. And I know whether you want to admit it or not, you care about them both. They are your friends. You will lose their friendships for sure if you don't stop this. Luke… this is so beneath you."

"I can't believe you are so on board with this whole Peyton and Brooke thing!" Lucas says loudly, startling Haley and standing up from the couch to start to pace. It angers Haley and once again she's back to yelling.

"I can't believe you're being so pigheaded about it!"

"I have every right to be! Peyton is supposed to be mine!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Haley shouts out at him, getting him to finally stop pacing and look at her. "Peyton is not some possession that is owned and I refuse to let you treat her like one! She is a person and she doesn't need this from you right now! She needs her friends to support her!"

"Why are you being so protective of her?" Lucas questions, tilting his head to the side a bit and he can see as Haley twitches her nose. It is one of her tell signs… something she does when she's trying to not spill a secret she's supposed to keep. He knows because he's known her since they were kids. "Haley?"

"She's my friend Luke… I just want her to be happy… and Brooke too. They have always been good friends."

"That's bullshit! Brooke hated you when the two of you first met and Peyton… Peyton was awful to you when you returned from the tour! Then they disappear after graduation… don't even bother to keep in touch… not even after Nathan's accident! Not one single phone call in what, two years from Peyton and over three from Brooke? I was there every day with you by your side. I was there, not them. So tell me Haley… how are they such good friends? Huh? What have they done to deserve this kind of loyalty from you, because truthfully, I'm just not seeing it?" Lucas lectures.

"There's a lot of things you aren't seeing lately… like the bigger picture for instance," Haley says calmly, trying to settle things down. She had missed her friends when they lost touch after high school, but she knew that they hadn't forgotten about her. She held no grudge for them living their lives and she certainly didn't hold a grudge for petty high school drama. She takes another calming breath, hoping that by doing so Lucas will calm down as well.

"You know what… you're right. I don't get it… and maybe it's time that I go straight to the source so I can try to understand it a little better," Lucas says, moving quickly into the kitchen with Haley up and trailing right behind him.

She opens her mouth to say something but no words come out when she sees him grab his phone and car keys and walk right passed her out the door.

"Lucas!" she shouts, following him and running down the steps to catch him. "Don't do this! Please… come back and let's talk about this!"

"No!" he shouts, getting into his car. "You want me to understand… you want me to see the bigger picture. Well, I just don't think I can ever understand… she needs to be reminded of how much I love her… she needs to be reminded that she belongs with me!" Lucas shouts out from the open window now of his car as he starts the engine.

Haley doesn't get a chance to reply before he is off with the sound of squealing tires down the street.

She sighs and runs a hand through her hair before quickly pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number. She taps her foot on the ground as she waits for an answer. But one never comes. Just as Peyton's voicemail picks up Haley ends the call and quickly dials the next number that comes to her mind. She waits just as impatiently for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Brooke's voice rings out.

"Hey it's me," Haley says instantly and she doesn't give Brooke a chance to greet her back. "You might want to get to the studio… Lucas is on his way there."

* * *

><p>Peyton is sitting at her desk working through some paperwork that she needs to finish. With Mia finished recording, it's been quiet in the studio today with exception of her loud music, and Peyton has really enjoyed the time to herself.<p>

It was giving her a chance to not only catch up on some very overdue work, but to clear her mind a little bit. Let herself get lost in the music the way she used to when she was younger and let it heal her. She had been searching for answers in music for years and now seemed like as good a time as any to see if her music still held the answers that they always had before. She was currently listening to one of her favorite bands, her pen tapping along to the beat on the paper she was reading.

She is shaken from her thoughts however when the studio door opens loudly and Lucas comes stomping through.

"Lucas… "Peyton starts, standing from her chair and dropping the pen on the desk. She leans over to turn the music down and watches him come closer with a scowl on his face. She had hoped that she could avoid this one on one confrontation but apparently that wasn't going to happen. "What brings you here?"

"You actually," Lucas replies, not even bothering to stop at the chair in front of the desk and instead just marching around it to Peyton. He gets right up to her and quickly pulls her to him, kissing her as hard as he can.

She doesn't even press her lips back a little bit. Instead she uses all her energy to pull away from him and she finally succeeds after three or four very long seconds.

"Damnit Lucas!" she exclaims, moving as far back from him as she possibly can until her back hits the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You can't tell me that you didn't feel it… I know you did," Lucas says, his fingers running over his lips lightly.

"Feel what?" Peyton asks annoyed, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"It… that thing between you and me that's always there… that spark."

"There's no spark Lucas! You've got to stop this!" Peyton screams out, frustrated and angry and more than a little disgusted. "You and me… we're over!"

"No! We have never been over! We won't ever be over!" Lucas shouts back, startling Peyton with his booming voice. "You can't honestly tell me that you didn't feel it."

"I didn't feel anything," Peyton spits out, no longer caring if she sounds insensitive. She can't believe that Lucas would take things this far. But she knew that this wasn't over... there was no way he was just going to be accepting of her and Brooke's relationship. It was almost as if Peyton had been waiting for this to happen.

"I'm sorry okay," Lucas says, changing his tone suddenly and moving forward half a step. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell and I'm sorry for everything that I've done… but you have to understand… you have to remember how much I love you… how much you love me," Lucas says.

"Luke… I do love you… I always will love you," Peyton admits, looking down a little bit as her hand goes to her stomach. She knows that a part of her will always love him in a way but she no longer feels the love for him that she once did. Instead… when she thinks about being in love… about that butterflies in your stomach, can't wait to see you, need you like I need air feeling that love is… she thinks of Brooke. "But I'm not in love with you… I haven't been in a long time."

Lucas chuckles and despite it being a quiet chuckle, it seems louder due to the echo of the studio.

"You are Peyton… I know that you are. You always have been and I've always been in love with you," Lucas tries to reason but instead Peyton just shakes her head back and forth. "It's always been me and you."

"No… it hasn't Luke," Peyton says, finally finding her voice sounds more like her own. "It's always been me and Brooke… it just took me a long time to see it clearly."

Lucas shouts out then. Not words but just a loud shouting noise as he raises both hands to his hair and pulls a little before banging his fist down on the desk, getting Peyton to jump at the sound.

"This is so fucking ridiculous! This is Brooke we are talking about! Brooke Davis! The girl that practically abandoned you in high school when you needed her the most… the girl that has always cared more about herself than anyone else!"

"Hey! Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Peyton shouts out, this time being the one to step forward. She won't stand there and let Lucas talk badly about the woman she loves… about her best friend. "Brooke is my best friend and she has always been there... even if we were fighting. She was there long before you and she'll be there long after! So you need to watch your mouth Lucas Scott!"

"Or what? Come on Peyton! We both know that this thing between the two of you won't last! You said it yourself… people always leave! As soon as she's got something better lined up she'll be out the door so fast that she'll leave a Brooke shaped hole in the door!"

"She would never leave me," Peyton says, not at all hesitating with the words. She truly knows that she will have Brooke in her life forever. Nothing can come between them… especially not now.

"Keep telling yourself that Peyton," Lucas says, anger still in his voice. He squints his eyes and then bites his lips before continuing. "But I'm sure you'll do something that will make her go running… just like you always do."

"How dare you!" a voice echoes from the doorway and both Peyton and Lucas turn to it. Once they see Brooke standing there their facial expressions change drastically.

Peyton looks relieved and Lucas just looks annoyed. Brooke has a glare on her face… similar to the one she had during her confrontation with Victoria and Peyton knows that this isn't going to end well as Brooke comes walking over… her heels clicking on the floor as she moves.

"Figures you'd show up and barge in on a private conversation… you were always good at coming between me and Peyton anyway…" Lucas snorts out and Brooke just continues to stride up to him. She reaches him and just as quickly as Haley had earlier, her hand connects with his cheek with a loud slap.

"Brooke!" Peyton calls out, moving toward her girlfriend and grabbing her by the elbow. The blonde looks to see Lucas' reaction and feels herself ready to slap him when she sees he is smiling.

"The truth hurts Pretty Girl," he mocks and Peyton has to hold Brooke's hand to stop her from reaching up and slapping him again.

"Don't call me that," the brunette spits, and Lucas lets out a bone chilling chuckle. Brooke ignores it and turns to Peyton then, her eyes only on the blonde. "Are you okay?" she questions, her hand subconsciously going to Peyton's stomach. Lucas thankfully doesn't notice as he rubs his reddening cheek.

"We're fine," Peyton responds, forgetting that Lucas is there but once again, he doesn't seem to notice her comment. Brooke smiles lightly at Peyton before turning to Lucas again with a frown.

"What? Afraid to talk shit now that I'm here to defend myself?" Brooke questions him. He just smirks and Brooke starts up again. "You listen to me... I don't care what you think of me or how much you hate me, but I will not stand by and let you verbally assault Peyton... try to make her hurt the way you are. I won't allow it."

Lucas watches her as she speaks very sternly but can't help when a laugh comes out from his throat. He takes a step back from the two women as the laugh continues.

"This has nothing to do with you Brooke… this is between me and Peyton!" he screams out suddenly and Brooke doesn't even flinch.

"The hell it doesn't! She's my girlfriend Lucas! Not yours… mine! And either you're going to accept that or…"

"Or what? You think that if it comes down to it that you're going to walk out of here with anything more than my leftovers?" he snarls and Peyton then steps forward to slap him only to be held back by Brooke.

"Fuck you Lucas!" she shouts out instead. "God! What the hell happened to you?"

"You did!" his voice booms over theirs. "You did! You made me think that I could have forever with you Peyton… you came back here and made me think that I had a chance to be with you again!"

"I did no such thing!" Peyton screams back and Brooke is still holding her arm tightly to keep her from lunging forward.

"The hell you didn't! All that time we spent in here planning for Brooke's little surprise party? What was that huh? Because it felt like a whole lot of flirting to me!"

"You're wrong," Peyton replies coldly and Brooke takes the chance to speak up, her voice calmer somehow.

"Lucas… please don't do this… I know that this isn't easy for you…" she starts but his laugh interrupts her once again.

"That's right… you do know don't you? When I confided in you and told you that you had no idea what it was like to be so desperately in love with Peyton… you did know! And here I thought it was me that broke your heart all those years ago! How long have you been in love with her Brooke? Honestly?"

"Why does it matter?" Brooke questions, not understanding where he's going with this.

"Because I want to know if my relationship with you was a lie too," he replies and Brooke's face turns to a frown. She looks down at her feet and doesn't even have to reply for him to know what she would say next.

"It doesn't mean that we both didn't love you," Brooke says, though her voice is quiet.

"Right! You are both responsible then! Both you! You made me think this entire time that I was coming between the two of you… that it was my fault that your friendship was distanced! When it was your faults the entire time!"

"Hold on now," Brooke starts but Peyton's hand stops her as she steps in front of Brooke and practically growls.

"You're right… we loved each other even then… but we didn't do this to you Lucas… you did this to yourself. God, you are so self righteous… always thinking that everything is about you!"

"No! It was always about you Peyton!" he screams out again and Peyton takes a step back once more so she is again side by side with Brooke. Their hands find each others and their fingers entwine and Lucas sees the interaction. "This is such bullshit! It will never last!" He steps forward then so he is right in Peyton's face and Brooke is struggling now to push his chest back.

"Back off Lucas," she strains out, but finds that she can't make him budge with her petite frame. Thankfully, she doesn't have to. Before any of them can register what is happening, strong hands pull Lucas backward from the shoulders and a healthy distance is now left between the two women and Lucas.

"What the fuck man?" Lucas asks, turning around to see Nathan holding him back.

None one had seen or heard him come into the studio, probably because they were all so engrossed in their loud screaming match.

"You need to chill the fuck out dude," Nathan replies, not letting go of Lucas even a little bit. "Come on… let's take a walk."

Brooke and Peyton glance over and see Haley standing several yards away from them now, watching her husband try to hold Lucas back. She looks torn, but that look doesn't last very long. Lucas manages to struggle out of his brother's arms.

"You too man? Come on! First Lindsay, then Haley and Brooke and now you! This really has nothing to do with you Nate!" he spits, looking at Nathan first and then to Haley. "This is between Peyton and me! No one else!"

"I think you're wrong big brother," Nathan replies calmly but Haley doesn't seem to be as calm anymore.

"No! This is between all of us Luke… you're making it that way! Your acting like a spoiled child!" Haley shouts out, feeling the need to defend her friends and husband and even herself a little bit. She doesn't want to be in this position of having to choose but she knows that it might come down to it.

"Fine… you want to take their side… then so be it," Lucas says, stomping toward the exit and stopping only at the doorway to look back. "Don't expect me to be waiting when she breaks your heart too," he says, though it isn't clear if he's talking to Peyton or Brooke.

He vanishes out of the studio without another word.

A heavy pause takes over the room as the three women and Nathan all look at one another. Lucas is in such a rage that they can hear him stomping down the steps of the club and slamming the main door shut on his way out. They can even hear his tires squeal as he pulls away several minutes later.

Nathan is the one to finally speak up after Lucas is clearly gone.

"Are you okay?" he asks, looking first to his wife who nods, then to Brooke and resting his eyes on Peyton. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No… no… we're fine," Peyton replies, her hand on her stomach again and Brooke's hand goes over top of the blonde's. "Thank you."

"Hey… he's out of line… he knows it too I think and that's why he's so riled up."

"What are we going to do about him?" Haley questions, letting out a sigh and finally sitting in the chair in front of Peyton's desk. "Should we just let him be for a little while you think?"

"That might be the best idea. Let him cool off and I'll see if maybe I can talk to him in a few days," Nathan says, watching Brooke and Peyton. "I don't want any of you to be alone with him though, you got it? If he shows up you call me immediately," Nathan insists and all three women nod in agreement. "Good."

He watches Brooke and Peyton then, still standing close together, hands resting on Peyton's stomach. Nathan lets out a sigh before a small smile breaks free.

"I know that Haley wasn't supposed to say anything but… I hear I'm going to be an uncle," he remarks, his smile full now and Brooke can't help but smile back at him. He looks so happy... so thrilled for them and Brooke can't help but feel like this is the way it should be when they tell their friends about their good news.

Peyton feels her own smile creeping on her lips as she looks at Haley and then Brooke before turning back to Nathan and letting the smile come out fully.

"Yeah… you are," she replies quietly.

"Well congratulations you guys," Nathan says, moving forward then to wrap Brooke in a hug first. When it ends he quickly pulls Peyton to him and hugs her tightly, whispering in her ear. "I'm here if you need anything… anytime Sawyer… remember that."

The hug ends and Peyton is smiling ear to ear now.

"I know… thanks Nate," she says and then she turns to find Brooke's hand to hold. "I might have to take you up on that when it comes time to tell Lucas," she says then and once again the air leaves the studio.

"I'll be there," Nathan says finally, feeling a sense of obligation not to his brother but instead to the blonde in front of him and the baby that is growing inside of her.

* * *

><p>Lucas slams the door to his car and starts to drive, not even really thinking about where he's going. He's so angry that everyone would turn against him that he can't even think straight. He pounds his foot on the gas pedal as hard as he can and takes the turns as sharply as possible making his way to wherever it is he is going. When he pulls to a stop, he realizes he is now in front of Julian's hotel room and the rage just deepens.<p>

He slams the car in park and doesn't even acknowledge the greeting from the hotel front desk clerk before finding the stairs and taking them two at a time to reach the second floor. He pounds loudly on the door in front of him.

Room 201

Julian opens the door, surprised yet not to see Lucas standing in the doorway. But this time he's smart enough to not open the door fully.

"Lucas… what are you doing here man?"

Lucas doesn't respond, instead he just kicks the door open fully, pushing Julian back and practically knocking him to the ground.

"You're an asshole man! If you weren't going to help me then why even agree to come here?" Lucas questions, his voice rising with each word.

"Lucas… I know you're upset… but I honestly believe you need to take a minute and think about what you are trying to do here… I love Peyton and…"

"What is it with Peyton Sawyer?" he screams, slamming the door shut now that he's fully in the room. "Why is it that everyone claims to love her so damn much! I love her!" he screams and Julian visibly flinches and backs away with his hands in the air.

"Okay… I know that… I do… but have you ever heard the saying if you love something you have to let it go?" Lucas just stares at him and Julian finally puts his hands down. "I read your book Luke… I know you like literary quotes. I know you've heard that one."

"Yeah… so… that doesn't apply to me and Peyton… she loves me," he says, but Julian isn't sure exactly who he's trying to convince.

"Does she?" Julian asks, watching as Lucas moves into the room and fixes himself a drink. He pours the whiskey and downs it in one gulp. "Trust me man… I know how you feel. She doesn't love me either."

"You have no idea what I feel," Lucas says, but it isn't loud… just angry.

"You're right… maybe I don't. But I do know that what you are doing here is wrong man. It's wrong in so many ways. I just… I can't be a part of that."

"So you sabotage my plan? You come here under the impression you are going to help me and then rat me out to Haley? Who the fuck does that?"

Julian just smiles before replying.

"The kind of person that really loves Peyton… that's the kind of person that does that."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

The sound of the doorbell ringing shakes both Peyton and Brooke out of their restless sleep. It had been three days since they had had their argument with Lucas in the studio. They hadn't seen or heard from him since and had kind of been keeping to themselves for the past few days to recuperate from all the events of the previous days.

"I'll get it… you just rest," Brooke says, quickly sitting up and placing a kiss on Peyton's forehead. The blonde smiles but her eyes close again as Brooke makes her way toward the door, pulling on a robe to cover her otherwise naked body. Just as the front door comes into sight, the doorbell can be heard again.

"Just a second!" Brooke calls out to whoever is impatient behind it. She glances at the clock to see that it's early… only just after nine… before unlocking the deadbolt and opening the door. "Geez… what do you…" she trails off when she sees who is standing there in front of her.

"Hi Brooke," Julian says, a grin on his face as he stands there holding a tray of coffee cups.

"Julian…" Brooke says, still stunned to see him standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Well… turns out that the movie isn't going to go through… so I'm headed out of town this afternoon. Just wanted to stop by and maybe catch up with Peyton before I head to the airport later," Julian explains, watching her eyes as they grow. "I brought coffee."

"Uh… okay, come in. Peyton's still sleeping but I'll go wake her," Brooke says, opening the door and allowing Julian to enter the house fully. She closes the door softly behind him and he looks around as if he's scoping out the place.

"Nice house Brooke… but then again… you are a designer so it doesn't surprise me."

"Thanks… I think," Brooke replies, watching him. "I'll just go get Peyton."

She disappears quickly and as soon as she rounds the corner and gets into the bedroom that her and Peyton now share, she closes the door and her panic hits her.

"Peyton! You've got to get up!" Brooke whispers loudly as she chucks Peyton a t-shirt she finds on the dresser. "P. Sawyer… move your hot skinny ass!"

"What? Huh?" Peyton asks, being startled from her sleep. She squints to look at the clock before she groans and rolls over, pulling the pillow with her and covering her face with it. "Brooke… it's too early!" she whines, not one for being interrupted from her sleep before noon if she doesn't have to be.

"Peyton! Listen to me… Julian is here… you need to get up!"

The name instantly awakens Peyton and she shoots up from the bed.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know," Brooke says, tossing Peyton a pair of jeans and desperately trying to get her own on. "He just said that something fell through with the movie and he's leaving town today."

"The movie fell through? What happened?" Peyton asks, pulling her shirt over her head and looking at Brooke who seems very frantic still.

"I don't know… I was a little too busy having a panic attack and didn't ask him."

"So he's… he's leaving… back to L.A."

"Yep," Brooke says, finally getting her clothes on and taking the chance to really look at the expression on Peyton's face. She has made no effort to put her jeans on and is still using the sheet to cover her lower half.

"So if I want to tell him in person… I'm going to have to… now is going to have to be the time," Peyton practically whispers and Brooke is at her side as the tears form in her eyes.

The two women had discussed talking to Julian and had agreed that it didn't hurt to wait a few more days for both of them to be ready. Brooke was nervous about what was going to happen once he found out that Peyton was pregnant with his child.

Was he going to want Peyton back? Was he going to be yet another obstacle for her and Peyton to have to get through in order for their relationship to work? Or was he going to run… the way Peyton seemed to think he would? They would never really know until they actually told him.

"Hey… Peyt. If you aren't ready we don't have to do this now. We can take a trip out to L.A. sometime… when you are more prepared," Brooke says, her hand latching Peyton's. "Whatever you want to do."

"No," Peyton breathes out, almost like she is trying to center herself. The tears that were in her eyes have disappeared when she opens them again. "We need to get this over with. So that we can start to enjoy it," Peyton replies, a hint of a smile on her face. "I want to enjoy this with you Brooke."

"You sure?" Brooke asks, no smile anywhere in sight on her own features. She was petrified of what was going to happen but she tried to not let it show.

"I'm positive," Peyton says, placing a kiss on Brooke's lips before standing up and pulling on her jeans.

The two women walk hand in hand out of their bedroom and Julian stands when they come into view.

"I was wondering if you were going to ever come out," he replies, realizing only after he makes the comment just how it sounds. "I meant of the bedroom… into the living room," he fumbles around the words and Peyton just chuckles.

"Hi Julian," she says, a smile on her face. It is sincere and it makes Brooke want to throw the closest large object at the man in front of them.

"Hey," he says back, his eyes looking deep into hers… almost as if he's remembering every moment he had with her. "Sorry to wake you so early but my flight leaves this afternoon. I brought you guys some coffee to make up for it," he says, moving toward the counter where he had placed the three cups and he holds one out to Peyton. "Coffee… lots of sugar from what I remember," he says smiling as Peyton takes it from him. He then glances to Brooke. "Now… I don't know you very well but I feel like I do because of the book… so I went with a non-fat latte with no foam?" Julian questions as he hands Brooke the cup.

Brooke just stares at it for a second before looking over to Peyton who is giving her a semi-pleading look. She knows that Brooke is nervous about telling Julian… and she is too, but she doesn't want Brooke to think she has any reason to be jealous. She wants nothing more from Julian Baker than the cup of coffee he's already given her this morning. She wants everything with Brooke.

The brunette finally smiles and takes the coffee from him, still a little hesitant but a bit more willing to give him a chance now.

"Not bad… spot on actually… thanks," she says, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip.

The three stand there in silence for a few minutes, each of them just taking a sip of their coffee now and again. No one knows what to say and finally the silence is too much for Peyton to handle.

"So Brooke mentioned the movie fell through," Peyton says, studying Julian's face for a reaction. He had always loved making movies and he never took on a project that he didn't fully believe in. So she was expecting to see him be upset that this one wasn't going to work out. But instead she just sees his signature smirk.

"Yeah… it just didn't feel right, you know?" he asks, and Peyton nods in agreement, thankful to some extent that the movie wouldn't be made. The last thing she needed was more of a reminder that Lucas Scott was hopelessly in love with her still.

Julian had decided it would be best for all involved not to tell them that there was never going to be a movie. He didn't want to make things worse and he certainly didn't want to have to deal with Lucas showing up in his face again. He felt the best thing to do was go along with the story he had originally presented and slip away... no harm... no foul.

"You just here to say goodbye then?" Peyton questions, and Brooke can feel that Peyton is trying hard to ignore her nerves.

"Yeah… I guess. We really didn't get a chance to catch up… so I thought I'd come by… spend some time with you and get to know the infamous Brooke Davis," Julian says with a smile as he glances over at the brunette who is just watching the interaction between her girlfriend and her girlfriend's ex. "After all… Peyton never could stop talking about you."

"What? Shut up! I didn't talk about her that much!" Peyton says, with a laugh, getting Brooke to finally relax a little as the conversation seems to be headed in a seemingly friendly direction. The three make their way to the couch and Brooke is relieved when Julian chooses a seat across from Peyton, leaving room for Brooke next to her.

"Ohh… tell me more… I always like to hear stories about myself after all," Brooke says, chuckling as she takes another sip of her coffee.

"I do know that about you," Julian says, glancing from Brooke to Peyton quickly before fixing his eyes on the brunette again. "Man... it's almost like meeting a celebrity!" he says excitedly and Brooke actually blushes.

"Stop it!" she teases. "Though... I was quite the celebrity in New York."

"I bet you were," Julian replies, almost as if he's flirting with her. Now it's Peyton's turn to feel jealous. Thankfully Julian must pick up on it as he changes his tone and starts talking again. "But I meant because of how Peyton talked about you. She would go on and on about her best friend Brooke Davis and how amazing she was all the time. How beautiful you are." Peyton blushes a little but Julian doesn't stop. "She even talked about you in her sleep," Julian says, knowing he's embarrassing the blonde in front of him but enjoying every moment of it, the way two old friends could.

"Oh she did, huh?" Brooke asks, taking one of her hands and lacing her fingers with Peyton's. She pulls Peyton's hand to her mouth and kisses the back of it before setting it down to rest on her thigh. "She was dreaming about me was she?"

Julian smiles.

As much as he loves Peyton, he can see that she's truly happy with Brooke… and that's all he's ever really wanted for her. He knew that their relationship would never work. He was aware that he was just a distraction for the blonde as she tried to figure out what it was she truly wanted.

He had read An Unkindness of Ravens the third or fourth night that he and Peyton had hooked up. He had snatched a copy of it from her bookcase, thinking she wouldn't notice if one of the thirty copies was missing. Apparently he was wrong though because she came stomping over to his apartment the next day demanding he give it back.

Thankfully he had spent the entire evening reading it. He was completely engrossed in it. And not because of the love story between Lucas and Peyton. It was very clear to him even then that the true soul mates in the novel were Peyton and Brooke.

And he was okay with that.

He cared about Peyton… he wanted to see her succeed in every aspect of her life. Her career, which he knew meant everything to her… her love life which she had always had such trouble with… her family, the one he knew she one day wanted to have. The best he could hope for was a friendship with the blonde.

If you took the sex out of their relationship, they had actually been pretty good friends and he was hoping that maybe, just maybe they could be friends again. He wasn't going to push it but was going to offer before the day was over.

"Always... every night," Julian replies.

The way he says it makes Brooke's heart melt. As if he had some insight as to how much Peyton loved her before even Peyton did.

For some reason Brooke had it in her mind that she was going to hate Julian Baker… the man that had fathered her girlfriend's child. But the more she sat across from him, the more she realized that he was a pretty good guy. She could see what Peyton had liked about him. She was starting to feel a little more relaxed about their situation now at least in the sense that she wasn't threatened by him still wanting a chance with her girl.

He didn't look at them with disdain or anger… he just looked happy to see them happy. And that alone was enough for Brooke to give him a chance.

"Anyway…" Peyton says, wanting to change the subject. "I'm glad you stopped by before you took off… I was going to call you but…"

"Yeah… I heard about the whole Lucas confrontation… sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry… it isn't your fault," Peyton instantly responds Julian just looks down.

"No… maybe not. But I'm still sorry you had to go through that. You deserve to be happy Peyton… and so do you Brooke. Lucas will come around I bet."

"Thank you Julian… it means a lot to hear you say that... and I hope you're right," Peyton replies and smiles warmly at him.

She had a lingering hope that Lucas would find a way to be happy for her and Brooke eventually. Because as much as she hated him for the things he had said and the way he had treated not just her but Brooke also the other day... she still cared about him. He was still family.

And as she sat across from Julian she realized she felt the same way about him. She had to admit that they had some good times together. While it was never a serious relationship, at least in Peyton's mind… he had always been good to her. He was polite and kind and thoughtful. She had a quick flash of some of their good times together and how he had helped her truly realize just how in love with Brooke she was. He probably didn't even know he had done that for her, but she felt she owed him a thank you in some small way.

"And thank you… for everything else too," she says, finding the courage to keep her eyes on him. "I know that I was a mess back in L.A. and you are always there to listen," she continues, feeling Brooke squeeze her hand tightly.

"You don't need to thank me Peyton… I'm just glad you finally realized what it is that you want," Julian responds, his eyes falling on Brooke again before going back to Peyton. "It's nice to see you smile."

Peyton blushes a little and looks down, instantly feeling nervous again because she knows that she's going to have to bring up the baby. There is never going to be a right time, just like there was never going to be a right time to tell Brooke how much she loved her or a right time to tell Lucas about their relationship. She was going to have to just suck it up and tell him.

When she looks up again she is still smiling, but tears have formed in her eyes against her wishes. Brooke sees them and her own form as she struggles to keep it together for the both of them. The moment had come... there was no turning back now.

"Julian… I actually have something I need to talk to you about," Peyton starts, watching as Julian scoots forward on the couch a little across from her, worried at the sudden change in her demeanor and tone.

"Sure... is everything okay? Lucas didn't hurt either one of you did he?" Julian questions, thinking that Lucas could be the only thing to cause Peyton to be this upset in the moment. He sets his coffee down on the table between them and folds his hands on his lap as he waits for a response.

"No… no, he didn't… we're fine," Peyton responds. She shakes her head from side to side however and clears her throat before continuing. "Actually… I'm not exactly fine but Lucas has nothing to do with this," she finishes. She can practically feel her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Okay… well… what's up then?" he asks, looking between the two women again.

Peyton finds that she physically can't say the words. She's struggling to breathe as it is and the words are there on the tip of her tongue but just won't come out. It isn't until she feels Brooke's free hand snake around her back and pull her close to her side that she looks over to her girlfriend.

"Just take a breath and say it baby," Brooke whispers. Julian watches the exchange and he sits up a little straighter waiting for Peyton to speak.

"I… I… I don't know how to say it," Peyton finally gets out and Julian finds that her tears are making his own eyes water. He has always hated to see Peyton upset and right now is no different. "Okay… okay," Peyton says, trying to calm herself once more and finally taking a deep breath and letting it out loudly. "Julian… I'm pregnant."

Julian's laugh startles both women and their eyes go wide at his seemingly carefree reaction to the news. They watch him as he settles down from the laughter and focuses his eyes on Peyton again.

"Wait… you're serious?" he questions after noticing that their expressions haven't changed. "You're actually pregnant?"

"Yes… I just found out a few days before you showed up in Tree Hill," Peyton explains and Julian is suddenly on his feet and pacing around the living room. Peyton tries to follow him with her eyes but finds that it is only making her feel sick to her stomach. "I know this is a lot to take in… but I figured you would want to know…"

"Hold on a second…" Julian says, coming to a stop in front of the couch and finally sitting again after his short pace around. "You mean it's my kid? I got you pregnant?"

"Well… yeah… I thought that was kind of understood," Peyton says, sounding a little annoyed that he just figured that part of the reveal out.

"How… when?" he asks through his hands that are covering his face. "I mean… the last time we were together was…" he trails off as he seems to remember the night before she left L.A. for good.

"The night before I left L.A.," Peyton says for him.

"Wow," is all he manages to say when he finally removes his hands from his face and settles his eyes on the women again. "So… what do we do now?"

"I… I'm not sure," Peyton replies, looking to Brooke who has remained quiet throughout the entire conversation. Peyton is glad that she has Brooke by her side but she knows that this can't be easy for her.

"Okay," he says, pausing as he turns his attention to Brooke. "What do you make of all of this?" he asks, curious that she hasn't said anything.

He has to admit he underestimated Brooke Davis a little bit. The Brooke he had read about in the book was outspoken and a little self absorbed. This Brooke however seemed to be completely different.

"Me?" Brooke asks, pointing to herself with her finger. "I'm just here for moral support… whatever the two of you decide is up to you," Brooke replies, despite wanting to tell him that she wants to raise the baby as her own. The second her sentence comes out she feels Peyton squeeze her hand and use her free hand to turn her chin so she can look at the blonde.

"Brooke… you know that's not true," Peyton says quietly and Julian clears his throat to get their attention again. "Julian," Peyton starts, watching as he grows more and more agitated at the conversation. He had come over here looking to close a chapter of his life and instead found out he was starting a whole new one. "I know this is unexpected but…"

"You could say that," Julian replies, standing once again and catching both women off guard. He starts his pacing once more and this time it is Brooke that watches him walk around the room. "What am I supposed to do here Peyton? I mean… you've had a bit more time to process this information than I have. Tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"I can't tell you what to do... I don't even know what I'm supposed to do," Peyton remarks, watching as he stops pacing again and stares at her. "I just thought you'd want to know."

"You know what," Julian says finally after a long pause. "I think I need a drink. Do you guys have any whiskey in here?" he asks, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah… in the kitchen… I'll get some for you," Brooke replies, standing from the couch and making her way toward the kitchen. She knows it's way too early for alcohol but given the way the day is going, she might just pour herself a glass as well.

She can barely hear the conversation that is ongoing between the two in the living room as she pours the drink. But she stops suddenly when she hears her name come up.

"Are you sure Peyton?" Julian asks quietly. Brooke can see he is sitting again, this time next to Peyton where Brooke had been before. "I mean... one hundred percent sure?"

"The doctor seemed pretty certain" Peyton responds, a little louder but still quiet all the same.

"I just… I…" he trails off and Brooke takes the opportunity to come back into the room holding his glass of whiskey. He glances up at her as she enters and suddenly stands. "I'm sorry… this is just a lot to take in right now," he explains as he backs away from Peyton and toward the door. "I'm just going to go clear my head."

He moves to the doorway and Peyton is up and following him while Brooke just stands still.

"Julian… we need to finish talking about this… we can't just leave it like this," she explains, sounding a little worn out and almost like she's going to cry. Julian stops for a second and takes in her appearance… the tears forming at the corners of her eyes and the way her lip is quivering slightly.

"We will… I just… I just need to get some air," he says, this time opening the door and exiting the house without another word.

Brooke sets the drink she had poured down on the coffee table and moves toward Peyton who is still standing in front of the door with her back to the brunette. She carefully moves to wrap her arms around Peyton from behind.

"Peyt? You alright?" Brooke asks, concerned about Peyton first and foremost. She wants to try to push the negative thoughts out of her mind and chooses to do so by concentrating on Peyton instead.

"Yeah," Peyton breathes out, relaxing in Brooke's arms. She turns around to face her girlfriend and their foreheads rest against one another. "He took it better than I thought he would. I was kind of expecting him to pass out or something."

"I'm proud of you P. Sawyer," Brooke says smiling at her and leaning down to kiss Peyton quickly. "I know that was hard."

"It wasn't so bad with you by my side," Peyton admits and Brooke can't help but smile. "Thank you Brooke… I know this isn't easy for you and you're being so great about all of this," Peyton says again, staring into Brooke's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Julian had spent the past two hours just sitting on the beach and watching the waves crash in the distance. His mind was running a million miles a minute, trying to digest all the information he had found out this morning.<p>

He glanced at his watch finally and saw that his plane was scheduled to take off in just over an hour. But instead of getting up and making his way to his car, he just sat there, staring off into the distance some more.

He couldn't leave… not now. I mean… Peyton was pregnant. With his child. But she was with Brooke. It wasn't like he and Peyton were going to have a relationship or anything. He didn't even want to be with Peyton. Sure... he loved her... but he had realized about the same time that she did that it wasn't the kind of love that was everlasting for a relationship. And his whole life was back in L.A. There was no way he could up and move to Tree Hill and continue to make movies… he would have to give up everything he'd worked so hard for.

He sighs out loudly as the thoughts tumble through his mind. None of them give him any indication on what he actually should do. The sound of his cell phone ringing is what finally gets him to stop over thinking.

He pulls it out of his pocket and glances at the name on the I.D.

Peyton Sawyer.

He smiles, but hits the ignore button, still not ready to talk to her and still not sure of what he's going to say once he does. He goes back to staring at the water but the sound of his cell ringing again stops him from getting lost in the waves again.

Peyton Sawyer.

Again.

He sighs out, figuring there's no real way to avoid her, and taps the button to answer the phone.

"Hey Peyt... sorry about earlier," he says into the receiver and waits for a response. But the voice he hears isn't the one he was expecting.

"Actually… it's Brooke. I borrowed Peyton's phone," Brooke explains and Julian smiles. There was the Brooke Davis he had read about.

"No... it's fine. Is everything alright?" he asks, suddenly concerned that maybe she was calling because something was wrong with Peyton. Brooke quickly reassures him that everything is okay and his breathing returns to normal before he even can realize it had picked up.

"No.. Peyton's fine. She's taking a nap. You woke her up before noon and she doesn't do well without her beauty sleep," Brooke explains, and Julian can almost hear her smile over the phone.

"I remember," is all he says.

"I just wanted to call and… I guess I was just checking in… making sure you were okay... Peyton was worried about you when you didn't come back right away," Brooke says then, surprising him once more with the kindness and selfless question.

"Yeah… I'm alright. Just taking it all in, you know?" Julian responds, finding it easy to talk to Brooke and smiling at the thought of getting to know her better. "How about you? How did you take it?"

"Oh, you know," Brooke starts, sounding like she's moved outside to continue the conversation. "I was freaked out at first but once it all sunk in I was alright," Brooke replies. "Kind of the same way you're taking it I guess."

Julian chuckles in to the phone and something suddenly dawns on him right then and there.

"Hey Brooke… do you think maybe you and I could meet up somewhere? Just to talk… I have some things I'd like to talk to you about without Peyton around," he asks, wondering if she'll be willing to meet him. He doesn't know her and she doesn't know him. But that's not going to stop him.

"I… I guess I could do that. When?" she asks, sounding a little afraid now that he's asked to meet up with her alone.

"As soon as you can I guess… I'm just down at the beach…"

"Okay… but you do know that the beach here spans several miles… you might need to be a bit more specific," Brooke says, with almost a little bit of laughter in her voice lightening the mood once more.

"Oh… yeah… I don't know the area very well… this is my first time I've ever been to Tree Hill… but I just took the first turn off from your house to the beach," he explains, remembering the way he came but not the names of the streets he turned on. "Do you think you can find me?"

"I think I can manage," Brooke says, sounding as if she's writing something. "I'm just going to write Peyton a note and I'll be there in a little bit," she explains.

"Sounds good, I'll see you soon."

The phone call ends with his statement and he can't help but turn and look back at the ocean.

He isn't sure how this is all going to work out in the end, but he knows he has to do whatever he can to make it work somehow.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Brooke can see him sitting on the beach from where she's sitting in her car. She's been just sitting there for the past five minutes watching him watch the waves. She knows that she needs to go down there and talk with him, but she isn't quite sure what exactly is about to take place.

She isn't so concerned that he's going to want to get back with Peyton as she is that he's not going to be willing to let Brooke have an active role in all of this. She has this image of her mind of her and Peyton raising this child like it was their own... and she isn't too sure that Julian will go along with what she's envisioned these past few days. A part of her wishes that Julian didn't know he was the father... that he had never found out and never would have to. But then she reminds herself that she's being selfish... this isn't her child despite how much she wishes it was. And Julian has every right to want to be a part of its life. After all, Brooke of all people knows what it's like to not have parents that want you, and the last thing she would want is for a child she loves to one day feel the same way she did about her father.

All these things are flooding her brain and she wants nothing more than for all the noise to stop. And she knows that the only way to actually make it stop and get the answers to all her questions is to go down there and talk with him.

She opens her car door and closes it… collecting herself before she follows the path down to the beach. She had left Peyton a simple note that said she had reached Julian and he wanted to talk with her. She didn't want to lie in the note, but she was still hoping that she'd be able to get home before Peyton even woke up to find it.

"Hey," Julian says, hearing the sound of her feet in the sand as she approaches. " I was wondering if you were actually going to come down here and talk to me. I don't bite you know."

"You saw me?" Brooke asks, sitting carefully in the sand several feet away from him. He looks up at her and smiles.

"Yeah… but I figured you were just nervous… and I get that… trust me… I get it," he says.

"So… you said you wanted to talk to me… what about?"

"I don't know... the weather?" Julian jokes and Brooke just smirks. "The baby," Julian replies quickly and Brooke visibly begins to fidget with her jeans the second the conversation turns serious.

"Don't you think this is a conversation you should be having with Peyton instead?" Brooke asks, feeling very uncomfortable talking with him suddenly. She doesn't want to make a mess of things with Peyton by being here and being involved in a conversation that should include her.

"I will… but I wanted to talk to you first. I need to know where your head is at… I need to know what you are expecting and what you want."

Brooke takes a breath. She had never in a million years imagined that Julian would ask her what she wanted. She had thought he had brought her out there to tell her what he wanted. She is completely unprepared and it shows in her facial expression.

"I… I don't know… I…"

"I know you've thought about… and that's okay. I just need to hear you say it out loud."

Brooke takes a calming breath before she speaks again.

"The truth? The truth is… I love this baby… I want to be more than just the aunt that is around all the time. I want to be involved…"

"Like a second parent?" Julian questions and Brooke stops, not knowing if she should continue. Does she tell him that's what she wants? Or will it only upset him? After all, it's not her place to request that from him. It's his child after all. But she finds herself nodding in agreement and is surprised to see a smile on his face. "I thought so," he admits, releasing some of the tension between them. "Thank you… for telling me the truth."

"Look, I know this is a weird situation and everything… and I understand that you probably hate me and think I'm trying to take your place in all of this," Brooke starts, but she is stopped by Julian reaching out and taking her hand in his. The action surprises her but she doesn't pull away.

"Brooke… stop. I don't feel like that," he says, releasing her hand once she has calmed again. "I don't feel like that at all."

"You… you don't?"

"No… I know you love Peyton. And I am happy for you. As far as I'm concerned… the only reason I have a place at all is due to biology," Julian explains and Brooke studies his face to see if he is sincere.

"Can I ask you something?" Brooke questions, surprising even herself as she asks it. Julian nods and smiles. "Do you love her still… Peyton I mean?"

"Of course… how could I not. I mean… you know. She's Peyton." Brooke looks down at her hands then, trying to hide her emotions from a man she doesn't really know. But Julian starts talking again and that gets her to look up. "But I also know she never loved me… at least not the way I love her. I know I'd never stand a chance. It's always been you Brooke… it just took her some time to figure it out."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know that we can actually answer that right now. Look," Julian says once he's regained his composure some after a small pause. "I asked you to meet with me because I wanted to tell you this... I trust you… I know you love Peyton and I know that you will love this child. I hope you know I don't want to push you away from all this… I want you to be involved and be a part of everything. And I am hoping that by saying this… you'll offer me the same courtesy," Julian finishes.

"Of course," Brooke replies, hoping her words don't come out too rushed. She is just so excited to hear Julian say he's okay with her having an active role in parenting the child Peyton is carrying that she can't control her happiness. "Julian… I know what it's like to have awful parents… I would never want this child to not know you," Brooke explains.

Julian nods, remembering how in the book Brooke's parents were all but absent in her life. He can't help but feel a slight bit of happiness that she's turned out so well given the circumstances they left for her.

"I remember that... from the book I mean," Julian replies and Brooke cringes at the mention of Lucas' novel. Just the thought of him makes her angry right now and Julian seems to sense it. "How did that turn out anyhow? I mean... do you talk to your parents now?"

"No... not really. I haven't spoken to my dad in years and my mother is more interested in my company than she is in me."

"That sucks," Julian replies, having his own parent issues. He doesn't know why but he wants Brooke to know that he understands. "My mom is sweet but she's really overbearing," he admits, and Brooke smiles. "My father though... my dad... well, let's just say I'm never good enough for him."

"Sounds like my mother," Brooke says with a hint of anger. "Maybe we should hook them up!"

"Ha! Maybe," Julian replies, smiling once again. He's glad he asked her to come out here... that he had a chance to spend some one on one time with her and get to know her a little more. After all, she's going to be involved in his life a lot more now. "I think we can make this work. I want us to be friends. I don't expect anything more."

"Good… because you can't have anything more," Brooke replies instantly, covering her mouth with her hand once the words come out. Her eyes go wide and Julian just laughs. "Sorry," Brooke says apologetically.

"No… don't be sorry. It's good to know you love her so much… I really am happy for you both," he says.

"So… now that we've talked this out… how do you feel about maybe coming over for dinner… I guess you've missed your flight?" Brooke questions, having remembered that his flight was to leave in the mid afternoon. "We can talk to Peyton together?"

"That's sounds perfect," Julian replies, standing from the stand and stretching his legs. He reaches his hand out and holds it for Brooke to take, which she does, allowing him to help her up.

They both make their way back to their cars feeling just a little lighter than they did when they both arrived.

* * *

><p>"Brooke?" Peyton whispers, glancing up with just her eyes, not sure if the brunette is asleep already beneath her. "You awake?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm awake," Brooke replies, running her hand through Peyton's hair that is resting on her shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

"This isn't a dream right?" Peyton asks, sounding small and almost childlike. Brooke can't help but smile and lean down a little to kiss the top of Peyton's head.

"No baby… this isn't a dream… this is real," she says, sounding content and peaceful. The sound of her voice is soothing to Peyton and she closes her eyes, relaxing even further into Brooke.

Peyton had awakened earlier in the afternoon finding Brooke's note that she had gone to talk things out with Julian upon his request. At first Peyton was a little angry, not understanding why Brooke would talk to him without her there.

She had been lost in her anger when Nathan called, wanting to check up on her and see how she was feeling. It was a nice distraction to talk to him for a few minutes, but after agreeing to meet up with him for breakfast the next morning to catch up, she was back to being angry.

But when Brooke returned with Julian in tow just a short fifteen minutes after she had found Brooke's note, and she saw the smile on the brunette's face, all her anger drifted away instantly.

They had a nice dinner together… the three of them. It felt strange to Peyton but it actually felt like everything was going to work out. Julian explained to Peyton what he and Brooke had discussed and how he just wanted to make sure that no one stepped on anyone's toes now that they were going to be seeing more of each other.

He was willing to not ask for any type of custody agreement as long as he could visit regularly. They agreed that as long as he gave the girls notice that he would be coming, he could come whenever he wanted.

He would make plans to be in town for the birth but he was understanding that it would be Brooke by Peyton's side when his child was born. He had offered to send money, feeling that he should be financially responsible at least in part for a child that he had parented, but both Brooke and Peyton were adamant that it wasn't necessary. They agreed that should their financial status ever change, they could discuss it then.

He had left around ten, having been able to get a new flight from Tree Hill to L.A. and headed straight to the airport. Peyton and Brooke had promised to call if anything came up and to keep him updated as the pregnancy progressed.

So obviously it was only natural for Peyton to feel like she was dreaming. For the first time in what felt like a long while, things had actually gone the way she wanted them to. Lucas was leaving her alone, Julian was on board with the way she wanted to raise their child with Brooke and her relationship with the brunette couldn't be better.

"Well if it is a dream I don't ever want to wake up from it," Peyton whispers back, her eyes still closed. She can feel Brooke's soft fingers moving slowly in circles on the bare skin where her top had risen up by her waist.

As much as she tries to ignore it, suddenly she seems a lot less tired than she had just a few minutes before.

"Brooke," Peyton says, this time her voice a bit louder but still not at full volume. "If you keep that up we aren't going to be getting any sleep," Peyton chuckles out and Brooke only then starts to move her fingers lower, brushing just underneath the waistband of Peyton's shorts.

"Is that so?" Brooke asks, her voice raspy and full of seduction as she carefully dips her hand as far as her arm will let her go, brushing just inches away from the bundle of nerves that is throbbing for touch at Peyton's center. "I think I can stand not sleeping."

Peyton lets out a low moan but before she can reply, she feels Brooke shift underneath her, appearing on top of her with a glowing smile.

"Mmmm… good," Peyton says, her voice unable to hide how turned on she is. She leans up, capturing Brooke's lips with her own, pulling the brunette down more fully onto her body, fully prepared not to get any sleep at all tonight.

* * *

><p>The first thing Peyton hears the next morning is the tune to one of her favorite Audioslave songs blaring from her cell phone on the night stand next to her. She blinks several times before finally reaching over Brooke's still sleeping form and grabbing it, pressing the button to answer the call without even looking.<p>

"Hello?" she mutters, half asleep. She gets a laugh on the other end as a response.

"Morning sunshine… I take it you forgot about our breakfast date.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry," Peyton says, sitting up fully upon hearing Nathan's voice on the other end of the phone. She stands and quickly starts searching around for her clothes that had been scattered around the room. "I can be there in ten minutes."

"No rush," Nathan says, chuckling again. "I figured you'd try to stand me up so I called you fifteen minutes early to remind you."

"Ha ha… very funny," Peyton says mockingly, relaxing a little but still in search of a decent shirt. "Like I would ever stand you up."

"I guess you got me there," Nathan says on the other end, causing Peyton to smile. She finally finds a shirt and throws it over her head as he continues. "It was usually me doing that to you, huh?"

"You got that right," Peyton replies giggling. "Alright… I've just got to clean up a little and I'll meet you there."

"Sounds good… oh, by the way, I have Jamie with me… Skills was supposed to take him but something came up so…"

"That's fine… it's always good to see him," Peyton replies, not bothered in the least at the idea of having her nephew join them.

"I know… but it's hard to have an adult conversation with his big ears listening in all the time," Nathan says in his best fatherly tone and Peyton quickly understands that Jamie must be standing there listening.

"Hey! I don't have big ears!" Jamie calls out and Peyton can't help but laugh when she hears his little voice.

"Who's on the phone Peyt?" Brooke asks, just starting to wake up from the sound of her girlfriend's chipper voice. She manages to catch a glimpse of the clock and suddenly sits upright. "Is something wrong?"

"No… nothing's wrong, why?" Peyton asks, laughing a little bit at Brooke's confused and worried expression.

"It's just... it's before noon and you are awake and smiling!" Brooke replies, flopping back down on the bed after Peyton sticks her tongue out at her. "But I guess since I'm up I do have a lot to do at the store today," she sighs out.

Peyton smiles and makes her way over to Brooke, greeting her with a quick kiss.

"Hey Nate… hold on a second," Peyton says into the phone and Brooke smiles when Peyton covers the receiver with one hand and leans down to kiss Brooke properly. When the kiss ends both girls have huge smiles on their faces. "I'm going to meet up with Nathan for a late breakfast… I forgot to tell you yesterday," Peyton says.

"That's fine… like I said, I have a lot to do at the store anyway."

"Well Nate has Jamie with him so I'm sure we won't be too long," Peyton replies and Brooke just kisses Peyton quickly again.

"If you want, Nathan can drop Jamie off with me at the store. I don't mind having him there and he always has fun at the store," Brooke offers and Peyton's smile just grows.

"Hey Nate," the blonde says into the phone again, hearing Nathan still in a childish argument with his almost five year old son. "Brooke says she's willing to take Jamie for a bit if you want."

"Really?" Nathan says, turning to Jamie next to him. "Hey Jimmy Jam… want to go hang out with your Aunt Brooke while Aunt Peyton and I have breakfast?"

"At her store?" Jamie asks, sounding excited.

"Yep," Peyton answers for Nathan and she can hear Jamie cheering in the background.

"Guess that's settled then. How about I just meet you at your house and Jamie can go with Brooke and the two of us can drive together to breakfast."

"Works for me… I'll see you soon," Peyton says into the phone casually, ending the call and flopping back down on the bed next to Brooke. It isn't escaping her that Brooke is still void of clothing from their activities the night before, with only a thin sheet covering her.

Peyton leans over to Brooke who is still struggling to wake up fully and starts to place feather light kisses on her neck.

"Mmmm… while I like where this is going… we both have to stop or Nathan and Jamie are going to get quite a show," Brooke replies, bending her head down to capture Peyton's lips with her own after the words come out.

Their tongues dance around each other's for a few minutes before the need for air breaks them apart.

"You're right… they are probably already on their way. Jamie was really excited to spend time with his Aunt Brooke," Peyton says.

"It's because I'm his favorite aunt," Brooke says jokingly and Peyton playfully glares. "What? I am… I'm the one that lets him eat ice cream for breakfast and lunch and dinner," Brooke says, both girls sitting up at the same time.

Peyton stands and makes her way toward the bathroom, still needing to brush her teeth and finish getting ready.

"We might have to work on your food choices when our baby comes B. Davis," Peyton says casually, disappearing into the bathroom. She waits for a response from Brooke as she puts the toothpaste on her toothbrush, but doesn't hear one. She pops her head back out, her body remaining in the bathroom. "Brooke?"

The brunette is sitting on the bed, her eyes wide and a half smile on her face.

"You just said our baby," Brooke practically whispers and Peyton can't help but smile back. She disregards the toothbrush and makes her way back over to the bed where Brooke is sitting, her hand latching with Brooke's. "That's the first time you've done that."

"Brooke… this is our baby," Peyton says again, making sure to look into Brooke's eyes as she says it. "You and me…"

"I know," Brooke says softly again. "It's just nice to hear you say it is all," she finishes as she leans forward and kisses Peyton softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Peyton replies against Brooke's lips. She tries to deepen it but Brooke suddenly pulls away.

"Okay… you're right P. Sawyer… if we don't start moving we are never going to leave this bedroom," Brooke says, grinning and finally standing up, her body now on display for Peyton. She moves into the bathroom and Peyton just watches her go, feeling her heart beating in her chest at the beautiful girl she loves.

* * *

><p>The bell to the shop door rings indicating someone has entered.<p>

"Brooke?" Nathan calls out, looking around for any sign of his friend and son. "Jamie?"

"Hi Nathan, Peyton," Millicent says greeting them both. "They're in the back," she explains, pointing with her thumb toward the office. She has a bright smile on her face as she continues to dress one of the mannequins in the corner of the store. "Just head on back."

"Thanks Millie," Peyton replies for them both and as her and Nathan pass her on their way to the office where Brooke and Jamie are.

Brooke and Peyton had finally managed to get dressed and ready with just seconds to spare when Nathan and Jamie arrived several hours ago at their house. Nathan and Peyton had gone ahead to breakfast and Jamie and Brooke left for the store just ten minutes behind them.

Peyton and Nathan had a good time at breakfast though it turned out to be more of a lunch instead. It was almost noon by the time they actually got there. It was nice to sit and talk to one another and Peyton was overjoyed to hear that Nathan was feeling much more like his old self and was working through the back pain that had come up as he continued to work out. She had always known he had it in him to make his dreams come true, and she was proud of him for not giving up even after everything he had gone through.

They didn't talk much about any of the drama, keeping the conversation light. The only mention of Lucas was when Peyton asked if Nathan had seen him and Nathan nodded his head indicating that it hadn't been the most pleasant of meetings.

After two and a half hours of eating and talking, they made their way down the block to Clothes Over Bros to pick up Jamie where they were now.

Brooke looks up when she hears footsteps at the office door and smiles when she sees both Nathan and Peyton enter.

"Hey you guys! Just in time!" Brooke says, spinning Jamie around to show the others what he was wearing.

"Whoa dude! You look awesome!"

"Isn't it neat daddy?" Jamie asks, looking down at his custom Ravens jersey that Brooke had been working on just for him. She was able to put the finishing touches on it with him there this afternoon and she was glad he loved it as much as she hoped he would.

"It's so cool! Did you thank Aunt Brooke?"

"Thank you Aunt Brooke," Jamie says, jumping down from the little stand he was on to give her a quick hug.

"No problem buddy… glad you like it." Nathan smiles and then Brooke turns to Peyton and Nathan. "Did you guys have a good breakfast?"

"If you call a BLT breakfast… then yes… yes we did," Nathan replies, getting a chuckle out of Peyton and Brooke at the same time. "Thanks for keeping Jamie."

"Oh it's no problem. I love having him! What are you up to the rest of the day?"

Nathan looks at his watch quickly and then replies.

"Well, Haley should be getting home from school soon… Peyton and I were talking about the two of you coming over for dinner tonight… what do you say?"

Brooke's smile turns to a slight frown and she glances at Peyton.

"I wish I could… but I'm really far behind on these sketches," Brooke says, raising a few drawings up in the air. "But Peyt… you should go… I'll probably be pretty late actually."

"Are you sure… Brooke? I can stay and help you," Peyton offers and Brooke just shakes her head from side to side.

"No… you go… have a good time and tell Tutor Mom I'll need a rain check on dinner," Brooke says, the smile returning to her face. She can see that Peyton is now hesitating but Brooke quickly rushes to reassure her. "I'm fine! Please? I want you to go… it's been a stressful couple of days and you could use some good old fashioned fun."

"Brooke… I really don't mind staying and…" she trails off when she sees the firm expression on Brooke's face, knowing immediately that she should shut her mouth. She snaps it shut without finishing her sentence. "Okay… but if you aren't done by the time we are finished eating, I'll stop by and bring you some food."

"Thanks baby," Brooke says, smiling once more and Nathan just watches them with a smile on his face as Peyton moves to Brooke and places a quick kiss on her lips.

"See you tonight then," Peyton says over her shoulder, as she follows Nathan and Jamie out of the office. "Love you."

* * *

><p>Brooke lays her pen down and admires her work. She takes a moment to glance at the clock and sees that it's already too late to catch dinner, but smiles when she remembers that Peyton should be coming to bring her some soon. She looks back down at her sketch and smiles.<p>

Even though she would have much rather been at dinner with her family, she's glad she stayed and finished up the sketches she had been needing to get done. She had been in contact with Mr. Tucker, the investor who had agreed to finance her new line, and he was being very patient with her. She didn't want to let him down and while she admired her sketch, she knew that she wouldn't.

The store is dark expect for the single lamp light shining down on her desk and Brooke glances at the clock again. She quickly picks up her cell and dials Peyton's number.

"Hey babe! I was just getting ready to leave," Peyton says when she answers and Brooke smiles, making her way to the office to grab her purse.

"Perfect… I just finished. So how about I just meet you at home instead?" Brooke asks and she can practically hear Peyton smiling on the other end of the line.

"Of course… make sure you bring the sketches… I can't wait to see how they turned out!"

"I have them in my hand right now," Brooke replies. She grabs her purse and then quickly makes her way to the desk to switch off the lamp. The darkness envelopes the store as she does and her heels can be heard through the phone as she walks toward the door, the phone being held between her shoulder and cheek.

"I'm sure they are perfect," Peyton says, proud of Brooke for finishing. She knows how much the store means to Brooke and she knows that Brooke has really been excited about this new line. The brunette hadn't said much about it, wanting to finish the sketches before revealing too much, but Peyton couldn't wait to see what Brooke had come up with this time.

"I hope so… Mr. Tucker is counting on me and…" Brooke says, pausing as she reaches out to open the door to let herself out of the store.

Just as she does she suddenly is pushed backward, the phone that she was holding going flying and landing hard on the tile behind her. A large man dressed entirely in black and a ski mask covering his face quickly stops any more words from exiting Brooke's mouth as his fist connects with her mouth.

"Brooke?" Peyton asks, hearing the sounds of a scuffle in the background. She is listening closely, wondering if Brooke just dropped the phone. When she doesn't get a response after several seconds, she calls out again. "Brooke?"

But instead of hearing Brooke reply to her all she hears is the sound of Brooke screaming out for help.


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. It is very appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I am currently fighting a massive cold (though its already feeling like summer here) so if you don't get another chapter after this for a few days... that's why. Thanks for being so supportive!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

There is so much tension in the car that Nathan can barely stand it. He wants desperately to reach over and pull Peyton into a hug and help calm her as she hasn't stopped crying since hearing Brooke scream on the phone. But if he stops to comfort her, it will only take him longer to get to Clothes Over Bros, and right now… all he can focus on is getting to Brooke.

His mind is racing… full of all sorts of awful thoughts as he presses his foot on the gas pedal just a little bit harder, revving the engine and speeding up quickly. He keeps wondering if he should have just called 9-1-1 first... instead of trying to play the hero. But he's almost there… he's almost there. He keeps repeating the words to himself in his mind, but they aren't helping to make him feel any better.

It's only been six minutes since the phone call and Nathan didn't even wait to hear what had happened before he jumped in the car and told Haley to stay put with Jamie until he called her. Peyton had jumped into the car with him despite his attempt to make her stay behind, not wanting to put her in danger should danger still be there when he arrived. But she had insisted, and he didn't want to waste valuable time arguing with her.

He turns the last corner and can see the shop coming up on his right. He pulls up quickly, the tires jumping over the edge of the curb and throws the car into park, quickly grabbing Peyton's hand to stop her from exiting the car when he sees the still wide open door of the store.

"No! You stay in the car until I tell you!" he shouts out, his tone worried and concerned. "I'm not risking you getting hurt!"

"But Nathan I…"

"Stay put!" he shouts out again, effectively silencing the blonde and throwing his car door open.

He runs as fast as he can, ignoring the pain in his back as he reaches the front of the shop and the wide open door. He doesn't even look around to see if danger is near when he see's Brooke's body laying just inside the door, not moving. His thoughts are only on his friend.

"Brooke!" he says, sliding to the floor and pulling the petite woman to his lap. "Brooke?"

She moans, which is enough for him to know she's at least alive, but he can see that her clothes are badly torn even in the dark and that her face is covered in blood. Just as he turns to the door to call for Peyton he feels a hard blow to the back of his head, knocking him forward. But the blow isn't enough to knock him out or do anything more than stun him long enough for the intruder to go flying out the front.

Nathan jumps up and takes off running after him, screaming out to Peyton behind him who is now ignoring his warning to stay in the car. She starts to run after him but he just shouts behind him.

"Peyton! Go help Brooke!" he screams. He turns the corner after the intruder and comes to a screeching halt when there is no one in sight any more. He looks around, almost like he's looking for a place the person could be hiding, but doesn't see anywhere he could be. He quickly makes up his mind that he needs to get back to Peyton and Brooke, as they are still alone in the shop.

He runs back to the shop, his cell phone already in his hand dialing 911. He slides back on the floor much like he did when he first found Brooke, but this time Peyton is holding Brooke in her lap, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"She's bleeding everywhere… but... but she's still breathing," Peyton finally manages to say as Nathan stares at his phone.

"9-1-1… what's your emergency?" the operator on the other end of the phone asks and Nathan practically shouts his response.

"Hello? Yes… I'm with my friend at her store Clothes Over Bro's over on the corner of Front and Grace streets… she was attacked and we need an ambulance."

"Okay sir and can you tell me the name of the victim…"

"Brooke… Brooke Davis," Nathan says, reaching up with his free hand to brush some hair out of Brooke's face. He can see then that she's got more blood than he even first realized and he grimaces at the sight.

"Alright sir… and your name?"

"Damnit!" Nathan shouts out in frustration. "Just send the damn ambulance!"

"They are on their way already sir… can you tell me your name please."

"Nathan," he says, calming a little after hearing the ambulance was on the way. "Nathan Scott."

"Okay and Mr. Scott… is Brooke breathing? What extent are her injuries?"

"Uh… yeah, she's breathing but she's been pretty badly beaten…" he says, looking over his friend. As his words come out more sobs escape from Peyton and he uses his hand to wrap it around her waist and pull her close to him. "She's bleeding from her face and her clothes are ripped."

"Okay, I've relayed all the information to the ambulance and they should be there momentarily… while we are waiting I'd like you to stay on the line with me."

"Okay…" Nathan says, his heart beating fast as the seconds feel like they take hours. After what feels like a lifetime he hears the siren approaching. "They're pulling up right now."

"Good… they will take it from here Mr. Scott," the operator says, before disconnecting the call.

Nathan closes the phone and stands, heading out of the shop to meet the EMT's in the front.

"She's in here," he says pointing to the open door and Peyton and Brooke on the floor. "The brunette."

The two men make their way past him with a stretcher and Nathan takes a second to compose himself before turning around when he hears their voices again.

"Ma'am… you need to let us help her," one of the EMT's is urging Peyton who is holding onto Brooke for dear life. "Ma'am…"

Nathan turns and quickly pulls Peyton back by the shoulders, pulling her up and directly into his chest. Her tears soak his shirt as she clings to him and he watches as the EMT's roll Brooke to her back.

"Her name is Brooke right?" the second EMT questions.

"Br… Brooke... yeah," Nathan mumbles out, still holding tightly to Peyton.

"Brooke? Can you hear me?" the first EMT asks, as the second quickly sets up the stability board beside her. "Her pulse is weak," he advises his partner who only nods. They quickly situate the brunette on the board and lift her onto the stretcher, rolling it out of the shop just as quickly as they rolled it in.

Nathan and Peyton follow them out and watch as she is put in the back of the ambulance. But just before they close the door, Brooke's voice comes out raspy and slow.

"Peyton?" she asks, her pain evident. Peyton manages to break away from Nathan's grasp and goes running to the vehicle, hopping in and sitting at Brooke's side immediately.

"I'm here baby… I'm right here," she whispers, taking her hand in her own and kissing the back gently. "I'm going with you," Peyton says, looking at the EMT across from her. He just nods and then motions for his partner to shut the door.

Once he has he turns to Nathan.

"We're taking her into Tree Hill Memorial… you can follow us there if you'd like," he explains and Nathan nods, knowing that he is going to follow. He doesn't want to leave Peyton alone to deal with this.

He jumps in his car and pulls away from the curb and only then does he feel his own tears on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Haley doesn't care that she's double parked.<p>

No. Let them give her a ticket.

All she cares about right now is getting inside and finding her husband and friends.

"Nathan?" she says as she rounds the corner, her tears unable to be held in when she sees him. She throws herself into his arms and he hugs her tightly. "How is she… is she okay?"

"Yeah… the doctors said she's going to be fine. She's got a lot of cuts and bruising, but thankfully no broken bones," Nathan explains what the doctor had told him when he was back there just before Haley arrived.

"Was she…" Haley hesitates, hating to have to ask but needing to know.

"I didn't ask," Nathan replies, knowing what Haley was going to say. He had wanted to ask himself but didn't know if it would be appropriate. "But the doctor didn't say anything either."

"Where's Peyton?" Haley questions, knowing that the doctor likely wouldn't have told Nathan such personal information since he wasn't related. Peyton would likely be the one with the most information.

"She's back there with Brooke. She's waiting for you... she's really being a trooper," Nathan replies, sounding exhausted and only then does Haley notice the streaks on his face from where his tears had fallen. She leans up to give him a quick kiss.

"I'm going to head on back then… I'll be back soon... why don't you call Skills and give him an update, he's at the house with Jamie," she says, moving through the double doors and asking the first nurse she can find where to find her friends. She follows the directions they give her to room 109 and when she walks through the door, Peyton starts to cry immediately.

Haley rushes to her, arms wrapping her in a tight hug full of comfort and love.

"Shhh… it's okay Peyton... it's okay," Haley whispers, running her hand comfortingly over her back. The hug ends and Peyton wipes her tears with her hand. "How is she?" Haley asks, noticing Brooke is sleeping soundly on the bed next to them.

Haley looks over her friend, seeing the bruises already forming on her face. Just looking at them makes her wince as they look extremely painful. Haley notices that there is some bruising on her arms as well and she quickly turns to look at Peyton again.

"The doctor's said they gave her something for the pain and they are going to keep her overnight just for observation… she can go home tomorrow as long as everything continues to go the way it's going," Peyton says, still sniffling a little. "Thankfully nothing's broken."

"I asked Nathan this but he didn't know… do you know if… if she was… raped?" Haley asks, her throat dry and scratchy as she asks.

Peyton's eyes tear but she has a slight smile on her face, answering Haley's question.

"No... there are no signs that she was and she claimed she wasn't," Peyton answers verbally finally and Haley audibly sighs in relief. "I shouldn't have let her stay there alone so late at night," Peyton confesses, her tears starting again in a slow and steady stream. Haley comforts Peyton once more.

"It's not your fault Peyton... this isn't not your fault."

Peyton nods and calms a little, even forcing out a small smile. Haley she moves closer to Brooke and leans forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She turns back to Peyton again to see her sitting once more in the chair by Brooke's side.

"Do you need anything?" Haley asks. "Coffee or something?"

"No… I'm okay for now," Peyton says, her eyes never leaving Brooke as she speaks. "Thanks though Haley."

Haley pulls another chair over and sits down as close to Peyton as she can, watching as the blonde tries to hold back her emotions. Eventually, after over five minutes of sitting in silence, Haley can hear the quiet sobs coming from beside her.

"Peyton," Haley says, turning her body slightly and pulling Peyton to her side in a half hug. "She's okay… she's going to be okay."

"I know… I know she is…" Peyton replies, sniffling a little into the hug. She pulls out of it and looks back at Brooke. "She's tough."

"Exactly."

"I just…" Peyton starts, only to stop when Nathan appears in the doorway.

"Hey," Haley says, standing when she sees him as well. "Sorry," she whispers as she hugs him. "I just didn't want to leave Peyton alone."

"No, it's fine," Nathan replies into the hug. He can feel Haley's tears on his shoulder and wipes them away once the hug has ended. He moves into the room, still holding onto Haley's hand and goes to the opposite side of the bed that the girls have their chairs on. He makes his way up to Brooke and just like Haley leans down and places a soft kiss on her forehead.

He doesn't say anything as Peyton and Haley settle back into their chairs. He merely pulls another chair from another room over to the other side of the bed and gets comfortable. The three sit around Brooke's bedside, the clock ticking the time away.

* * *

><p>Brooke is startled awake and instantly groans when she tries to open her eyes. She manages to do so however and its then that she takes in her surroundings.<p>

She is laying on the hospital bed, the steady beeping of her monitors the only sound she can hear. She glances to her right and see's Nathan fast asleep with his legs dangling over the side of the chair he is sleeping in. She turns her head a little to the left and then see's Haley in a similar position on her own chair. She has a pillow behind her head and a sheet draped over her, but her hand is visibly sticking out from under it. Brooke follows her hand to see she's holding tightly to Peyton's hand, who is also asleep in a chair next to Haley, her head resting on the same pillow but facing the opposite direction.

Brooke tries to smile.

But it hurts and she groans out, a little louder this time, in pain.

The noise is enough to wake the sleeping blonde in the room, who immediately looks to the bed to see Brooke's eyes open. She drops Haley's hand instantly and latches her hand with Brooke's, sitting upright and leaning forward.

"Brooke?" she asks, almost like she's afraid she's seeing things and Brooke just nods.

"Can I…" Brooke says, struggling with the words. She points to her throat to indicate she needs and drink and Peyton quickly grabs the cup with a straw from next to her. She tilts the straw for Brooke to take a sip out of and the cold water feels good going down the brunette's throat.

"Thanks," she mutters, her voice raspier than normal but not very loud. "What happened?"

Before Peyton can answer, the memory comes rushing back to Brooke as she remembers leaving the store and being attacked at the entrance. She goes to open her mouth again but before the words come out, her attention is turned to both Haley and Nathan who are now sitting up and rubbing at their eyes. Haley notices Brooke is awake first and is quickly right next to Peyton, a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome back," Haley says, relieved to see her friend with her eyes open. "You scared us there Tigger... how are you feeling?"

"Like I got punched in the face," Brooke replies and Nathan chuckles from his seat. He stands and starts to rub at his back, having been stiff from sleeping in the chair and quickly is at the other side of Brooke.

"Well… you look beautiful anyway," Nathan says, reaching for Brooke's other hand and squeezing it affectionately. Brooke smiles at him the best she can.

"Hey! That's my line!" Peyton says, wanting anything to see the brunette in the bed smile again. She is relieved when Brooke rewards her. "Really… how are you feeling babe?"

"It hurts… pretty much everywhere... but I'm okay," Brooke replies, biting her tongue a little as she shifts in the bed. The pain radiates all the way up her body and lingers in her cheeks. "I just want to go home."

"I know… the doctors said they would release you later today," Peyton explains and Haley then glances at the clock to see how much time has passed, not even realizing they slept there the entire night and it is already mid-morning.

"Oh crap! I haven't called Skills!" she says, quickly moving to her purse to find her phone. She is scrolling through numbers when Nathan speaks up.

"I called him last night… after you fell asleep. He stayed the night with Jamie… everything's taken care of Hales," he assures her and Haley smiles, thankful that Nathan had thought of everything. She had been so overwhelmed last night that she must have just passed out from the exhaustion.

"You all stayed here the entire night?" Brooke asks, her eyes looking at each one of them before resting on Peyton's. "P. Sawyer… you should have gone home and gotten some rest. It isn't good for the baby…" she trails off as Peyton shakes her head.

"Nonsense… there was no way I was leaving you here alone. I'm fine… and the baby is fine too," Peyton assures her, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend carefully.

Brooke opens her mouth to object but instead a doctor knocks on the door and enters the room.

"Well good morning everyone," he says, glancing at all the occupants and his patient. "I trust you all slept well?"

"Hi Doctor Barnes," Nathan says, moving forward and shaking the doctor's hand.

The two men had been introduced last night when he had come in to make his final rounds. He had walked in and seen both Peyton and Haley asleep on the chairs and had tried to convince Nathan to encourage the women to go home.

But Nathan had explained that it would be no use. He knew Peyton would never leave Brooke's side and Haley was just as stubborn when it came to her friends. He knew they weren't going anywhere and as a result, either was he. He was going to keep all of these women in his life safe... even if that meant sleeping in a chair.

The doctor had started to tell him that it was against policy… that they had to be family to stay overnight with a patient and Nathan had quickly explained that they were family.

Maybe not by blood… but they were family. They were the only family each other had.

Dr. Barnes had finally relented when he saw the stern look from Nathan and smiled, not saying another word as he checked Brooke's vitals and then said goodnight.

"Nathan," Dr. Barnes regards him. "I see that Brooke is awake this morning… and how are you feeling Ms. Davis?" he questions, moving to the spot Nathan had been in previously and looking her over.

"I have a little bit of pain but it's not that bad," Brooke says, her hand squeezing Peyton's tightly and not letting go.

"That's good to hear… everything looked great last night as it does this morning… your vitals are normal and other than the pain from the impact points you have nothing to be concerned about. I will make sure that we get you some prescriptions for pain and have the nurse come in and go over how to take care of the cuts you have before discharging you as soon as possible so you can go home and all of you," he says, glancing at Nathan, Haley and Peyton before landing his eyes back on Brooke. "So all of you can get some rest."

"Thank you doctor," Brooke says, smiling at hearing she can go home. He just nods and heads out the door. Nathan has followed the doctor out, noticing a police officer hanging around just outside the room. He has to know if they caught the person that did this to his friend.

He is upset to find out that the police still have no suspects, and the officer leaves after Nathan explains Brooke had just woken up and probably wasn't ready to talk yet. The officer agrees and explains he will return later before she is discharged.

Haley joins Nathan outside after several minutes, wanting to give Brooke and Peyton some time alone for a couple of minutes and to collect herself. She had been worried about her friend and it was a weight lifted off of her shoulders to know she was going to be okay.

Outside in the hallway Nathan is biting his tongue to keep from screaming and his fists are clenched at his sides. The thought of someone doing this to someone he loves is infuriating to him. Knowing that he was so close to catching him doesn't help but make him more angry.

"Nathan..."

"They still haven't found him," he states and Haley can see his anger, though knows it isn't directed toward her.

"They will..." she says hopefully. "It might take some time but they will."

"Mother fucker!" Nathan shouts out, and Haley attempts to quiet him down but it doesn't work. He just starts to pace the hall and finally stops several yards away, his hands on the wall in front of him, his eyes pinched shut almost as if he's trying to hold something back. But it's no use. With one quick motion his hand flies back and then into the wall, the cracking sound stopping everyone around them.

"Nathan!" Haley says, rushing to him, as he shakes out his hand to get rid of the pain, staring at the now cracked wall in front of him.

"Sorry... I just... I want to kill that bastard..."

"I know... I know... but right now we need to keep it together... for Brooke and for Peyton too... okay?" she asks, her eyes locked on his. He finally calms after being lost in her eyes for several seconds.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Nathan is wheeling Brooke out of the hospital in a wheelchair and he stops in front. They are waiting for Peyton to bring the car around and Haley had already left after promising to stop by tomorrow after her school day to check in on her friends.<p>

"Nathan," Brooke says, trying to look up at him but finding she can't without being in a lot of pain. He notices her movement and turns her so she can face him.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, concern clear in his tone.

"No… I'm okay. I just… I wanted to thank you," Brooke says, feeling her eyes water.

She was able to recall most of the events from the night before up until she fell unconscious after the attack. She had relayed all the information she could remember to the police and then had overheard the police questioning Nathan about what he had seen when he arrived. It was then that she had the faint memory of him rushing to her side and then chasing after her attacker.

"For what?" he asks, confused.

"For coming… for taking care of me… and Peyton," Brooke says as calmly as she can, not wanting to let her emotions get the best of her.

"Brooke… I'd do anything for you… I hope you know that," Nathan replies and Brooke just nods in understanding. She reaches forward and grabs his hand, holding it tight.

"I do… I know that. Thank you," she whispers, and he smiles and leans forward to place a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Their eyes move to the sound of his car which comes into view with Peyton behind the wheel. She hops out and Nathan easily helps Brooke into the car. When Brooke is situated in the back seat and Peyton climbs in next to her, Nathan takes the driver eat and slowly makes his way to the girls house, being mindful of every bump on the road.

Brooke manages to get out of the car with just Peyton's help but that seems to be all the energy she has in her for the day as she feels less stable when they approach the stairs leading to the front door.

"Brooke..." Peyton says, steadying her before she falls. It's almost as if her legs give out under her small frame. "Nate... would you mind..." Peyton asks, knowing that she's not capable of carrying Brooke into the house without hurting her the way Nathan would be able to, and he easily slides into her place and carefully gathers Brooke in his arms.

She can't help but feel safe with him and Peyton right next to her and she relaxes against him more as they make their way in the house and all the way back to her bedroom. He carefully places her in bed and helps get the covers around her the way she wants them.

Almost as soon as her head hits the pillow, her eyes are fluttering closed, the pain meds she's taking being strong, and he turns to see Peyton watching him from the doorway.

He walks out, her following behind him after shutting Brooke's door partly.

Peyton moves to the couch and flops down on it, Nathan never taking his eyes off her.

"How are you feeling Sawyer? You okay?" he asks, seeing the exhaustion on her face. He is concerned about her because of the baby and he knows that stress isn't good for a pregnant woman.

"Yeah… it's just been a long night," Peyton replies, running her hands over her face before looking back at Nathan who is standing behind the other couch. "Thank you for everything Nathan."

"I wish I could have done more..."

"No... you did everything you could possibly do... both Brooke and I know that," Peyton responds, serious and wanting to make sure Nathan understands how thankful she is that he was there for them. She can tell that he feels really bad, almost like he blames himself.

"Well I feel like I should have done more."

"Like what Nate? You got there... you saved her from God knows what other horrible things that guy could have done to her. You really were a hero."

"I don't feel very heroic right now," he admits, his eyes down at his shoes. "I feel like I failed."

"Failed? Nathan how could you think that?" Peyton questions.

"I am supposed to protect you," he replies as if it should be known. "You are my family... I love you guys. I should have been there to protect her."

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen... I know how you feel though," Peyton says, having her own guilty feelings. "I shouldn't have let her stay at the store so late by herself."

"I guess we both feel pretty shitty right now then huh?" Nathan says with a hint of a smile. He turns serious once more though. "But seriously Peyton... this isn't your fault... any more than it is mine."

"I know that," Peyton starts, hesitating slightly before continuing. "I just..."

"You just what?" Nathan questions, when she doesn't finish and just lets the words linger in the air.

"What kind of monster would do something like this?" Peyton finally mumbles out. She is struggling to get the image of Brooke laying there all bloody and beaten out of her mind. "To Brooke... of all people. I mean... I overheard the police talking and they said that all the money and merchandise was accounted for. They think that maybe you got there and scared him off before he had a chance to take anything."

"But you think differently?" he asks, sensing that she doesn't necessarily believe what she's saying.

"I don't know... maybe. I mean... with everything going on right now it just feels like this was a message or something... a warning."

"Peyton... you don't honestly think that Luke..." he stops, unable to say the words. He has to admit that his brother has been acting completely out of sorts the past couple of weeks and a lot of his anger was directed toward Brooke. But still... like Peyton said... only a monster could do this sort of thing... and Lucas wasn't a monster... was he?

"Look... I'm not accusing anyone of anything... I'm just saying... besides... Lucas isn't the only one who is pissed at Brooke right now," Peyton says and Nathan turns his head to the side, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Victoria," Peyton spits out almost like the words are poison. "She wasn't thrilled when she found out that Brooke and I were together and even more pissed when Brooke got someone to invest in her new line, without her help."

"You really think that her own mother would have someone do this to her?"

"Have you met Victoria?" Peyton asks quickly back.

Nathan runs his hand through his hair before standing and sighing. He's exhausted and now his mind is in overdrive as he takes on this new information.

"Well whoever it was better hope they don't see me anytime soon," he says. "I should get home… but I'll stop by later tonight and check in with the two of you," he remarks, moving toward the door and smiling at Peyton. "Call me in the meantime… anything you need."

"I will," Peyton replies, she watches him leave the house and close the door behind him before letting herself lay down on the couch and close her eyes.

She can't help but run the last part of her conversation with Nathan over again in her mind.

Who was really behind this attack on her girlfriend?


	28. Chapter 28

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone! I'm still pretty sick but I wanted to get the next chapter up. Hope you enjoy it and I really loved all your reviews to the previous chapters. Thanks for sticking with me and for being so patient while I get over this awful flu/cold I've got right now! Please let me know what you think... and who you think is behind all of this :)  
><strong>

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Nathan really had every intention of going straight home when he left Peyton and Brooke's house.

But instead, he found himself turning the opposite way of his house. Like his hands had a mind of their own, turning the steering wheel and leading him there.

By the time he arrived, he was beyond angry. He had run his last conversation with Peyton over and over again in his mind and had found that the more he thought about it, the more angry he became. He wasn't going to stand for this… he could have lost Brooke… and that was something he could not live with.

He pounds on the door after trying the handle only to find it surprisingly locked. When there is no response after several minutes, he plants himself on the steps, only then noticing that there is no car parked in its usual spot in front other than his own.

So he waits… impatiently so. The longer he waits the more upset he becomes. The more upset he becomes the harder it gets for him to sit still. So he stands, starting to pace back and forth from one side of the porch to the other, his head down watching his feet as he moves quickly over the wood. It isn't until he hears the sound of a door slamming that he looks up, his eyes landing on the person he'd been waiting for.

But he can't control his anger… much like he couldn't when he was younger. He surprises even himself when his feet carrying him down the steps and he launches himself forward on the approaching individual who lives there.

Nathan lands squarely on top of Lucas, knocking him down on the ground in the grass just below the porch. He pulls his arm back and swings, connecting with his jaw before feeling a fist connect with his right temple and knocking him off to the side.

"What the fuck man!" Lucas shouts, holding his jaw and backing away from Nathan. He manages to stand up just as Nathan is and their eyes meet. Lucas is surprised to see the rage that he sees in his brother's eyes. "What the hell did you hit me for?"

"You think I didn't figure it out! What the fuck is the matter with you man! You could have killed her!"

"What are you talking about? Killed who?" Lucas asks, his eyes darting around but not holding Nathan's stare. Nathan can see the little bit of blood coming from his lip where he had just hit him, but what only angers him more is when he glances down to Lucas' hand and sees his knuckles raw and cut.

He knows that Lucas didn't get his hand like that just from the punch he threw at him, and instantly he is moving at the speed of light and knocking Lucas back over, grabbing at the feet to take him down.

"Stop it Nate! What the fuck?" Lucas shouts, kicking and fighting until he finally gets Nathan off of him again. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Have you? Seriously man! I know you're pissed about Peyton and Brooke but honestly Luke… attacking Brooke…"

"Wait… Brooke was attacked?" Lucas interrupts and Nathan watches his eyes to see if he seems surprised. Which he does, and it confuses Nathan a little before he remembers his anger. "Is she hurt… I mean… what happened?"

"Like you don't know," Nathan replies, standing and brushing off his pants and shirt from the grass he had been rolling in. "She was leaving the store last night and someone came in and beat the shit out of her… but they didn't steal a damn thing… only beat her and ran off."

"You can't seriously think I would do something to hurt Brooke!" Lucas replies loudly, his eyes finally resting on Nathan's. "Holy shit… you really think I did it!"

"If you didn't do it then why is your hand all torn to shit?" Nathan questions, nodding in the direction of his hand that is dangling by Lucas' side. "Because to me it looks like you've been punching the shit out of something."

"I was," Lucas replies casually, looking at his hand and then back to Nathan. "But I wasn't punching Brooke if that's what you mean."

"You expect me to believe that? After everything you've done? You expect me to believe that it wasn't you that attacked Brooke in her store last night, leaving her for dead?" Nathan asks, the anger very clear in his words. Lucas actually takes a step back.

"Yes! I'm not Dan!" he shouts, surprised that his brother would be accusing him of such an awful act. "How could you think that about me?"

"You haven't given me much else to go on here Luke! You've been acting nuts since Peyton came home and honestly, the way you were acting the other day to Brooke…" he trails off, knowing that Lucas gets his meaning when Lucas frowns.

"I would never hurt Brooke… not like that," Lucas says finally, after a bit of a pause. His eyes roam up to meet Nathan's again and for the first time that Nathan can remember since before they really became friends and brothers, he can honestly say he has no idea whether or not Lucas can be trusted.

* * *

><p>"Peyt?" Brooke's raspy voice calls out cautiously from the other room. The brunette struggles to sit up avoiding pain, but is unable to without wincing. Her blonde other half comes into view just as her face turns into a frown.<p>

"Brooke! You need to lay down," Peyton says, hurrying over to her girlfriend and reaching out to her. Brooke only smiles and it calms Peyton enough to settle next to her on the bed. She reaches forward and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "How are you feeling? Can I get you something?"

"I'm okay right now actually… those meds they gave me really help unless I'm moving," Brooke replies and Peyton reaches out and latches their fingers. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind doing me a favor though."

"Anything," Peyton answers quickly, wanting to help Brooke in any way she can. "Name it."

"My sketches… I must have dropped them… when… when…" she trails off, not able to say the actual words but she doesn't have to. Peyton knows where this is going.

"Brooke… you need to rest. The last thing you need to be worrying about is your sketches right now," Peyton starts and holds her hand up to stop the brunette from interrupting. "Mr. Tucker will understand."

"I know… but I was really proud of them Peyt. And he took a chance on me. They are already done… I just was hoping that maybe you could go by the store and pick them up for me… you know… send them to him?"

Peyton eyes her girlfriend, studying her face and biting at her bottom lip. She isn't sure that she even should go to the store right now, but she hates to see that sad and disappointed look in the brunette's eyes. She sighs out.

"Fine… but I'll have to call Haley or Nathan to come stay with you while I'm gone… I'm not leaving you alone."

"Peyton, I'm…"

"Fine?" Peyton interrupts her, a stern look on her face. "You may be feeling better but you are not fine and you aren't staying here alone, understand me?"

Brooke smiles, unable to hide the fact that Peyton's stern tone and look are turning her on a little right now. She's always loved bossy Peyton Sawyer… it's one of the many things that made her fall in love with the blonde all those years ago.

"Okay baby… fine. You can call Nathan or Haley… but first," Brooke says, using her free hand to move up to Peyton's head and tangle her fingers in the blonde's curls. She pulls the blonde close to her face and closes her eyes as she breathes out the last part of her sentence. "Kiss me."

Peyton does as she is told, her lips finding the brunette's and carefully pressing down. She is surprised to feel Brooke's tongue trace the line of her lips and parts them for her, allowing her girlfriend's tongue into her mouth.

Peyton pulls back before the kiss gets too heated, mostly out of fear of hurting the brunette. But when she looks back up at Brooke, she sees sadness in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Peyton questions.

"Nothing… I just wasn't finished kissing you yet," Brooke answers and Peyton chuckles and leans forward placing a quick chaste kiss on her girlfriend's swollen lips.

"Yeah well… you need to be resting… and I need to make a phone call," Peyton replies, standing from the bed and pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She doesn't make eye contact with Brooke as she scrolls through the phone numbers and presses send when she's found the number she's looking for. She glances at Brooke when the phone is to her ear and ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" Haley's voice answers, sounding rushed and a little unusual. "Peyton… is everything okay?"

"Yeah… everything is fine Hales… why?"

"Well considering recent events I think it's only fair that I ask if everything is alright upon first answering the phone," Haley giggles out and Peyton laughs along with her, making Brooke smile. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you and Nathan wouldn't mind coming over for a little while. Brooke has something at the store she really needs and I don't want to leave her alone while I go," Peyton explains.

"I thought Nathan was still there," Haley says, sounding a little surprised and Peyton raises a brow at her statement. She glances down at her watch and notices how much time has passed since Nathan left before replying.

"Hales… he left like two hours ago… said he was going home… you mean… he isn't there?" Peyton asks, suddenly worried about her friend.

Brooke notices the sudden change in demeanor in Peyton and gets a worried expression herself.

"Peyton… what's wrong?"

"Nathan isn't home yet. He said he was going straight home after leaving here a couple of hours ago," Peyton explains to Brooke and Haley is quiet on the other end of the line. Peyton turns her attention back to the phone. "Haley?"

"Yeah, hold on. I'm trying his cell from the house phone… give me a minute."

There is silence in both the Davis-Sawyer residence and Scott residence as they wait to see if Nathan will answer. But after several minutes of nothing from all three women, Haley's voice is heard again.

"He's not answering… that's really unlike him considering everything that's been happening."

"I'm sure he's fine Hales," Peyton rushes out, not sure if she really believes it but needing her friend to believe it right now.

"Yeah… you're right. I'll keep trying his cell. Just let me gather up Jamie and I'll be on my way to stay with Brooke while you run out."

"Thanks Hales," Peyton says shutting the phone after and then looking to Brooke who is still wearing her worried face. "She's on her way."

"Why would Nathan say he was going home if he wasn't?" Brooke asks, and Peyton slowly makes her way back to her girlfriend's side.

"I don't know," Peyton replies. Her mind wanders back to the end of her conversation with him just before he left and a bad feeling washes over him as she recalls his anger at the person that had attacked Brooke. She only hopes that he didn't go where she think he might have gone. She glances back at Brooke, trying to smile as to not show the brunette her concerns. "I really don't know."

* * *

><p>Peyton fumbles with the key in the shop door and wiggles it just right to get it turn. Before turning the handle to enter, she glances both ways in the bright and sunny afternoon, feeling a sudden urge to be aware of her surroundings.<p>

When she's satisfied that there is no immediate danger, she turns the handle and steps into Clothes Over Bros for the first time since she found her girlfriend's beaten body on the floor the day night before. She cringes when the image of Brooke laying there helpless flashes through her mind and quickly walks past that spot on the ground to where she sees Brooke's purse has landed.

Peyton kneels down and begins to carefully pick up the items from the purse, putting them back in and at the same time looking around for the sketches.

Haley had arrived pretty quickly after Peyton called and asked her to come sit with Brooke and had informed both of them that she had been carrying her sketches when the attack happened. So Peyton knew that they had to be somewhere on the floor of the shop, she assumed right around the area where she had found Brooke.

But after gathering all the things that had fallen from Brooke's purse, including her cell phone, she was unable to find anything that looked like a handful of sketches for Brooke new line. She quickly moves behind the desk to her left and glances down at the floor just as footsteps can be heard entering the shop from the front door.

"Figures you'd be here," Victoria Davis' voice rings out, startling Peyton and causing her to shoot up from her squatting position where she had been searching the floor. Victoria is looking around the shop at all the merchandise knocked over and the mess that the attacker had left. "What the hell happened here?"

"Like you don't know," Peyton spits out, her anger unable to be hidden behind her green eyes. She has a strong urge to punch the woman that birthed her girlfriend, but thankfully the desk is between them right now and keeping her from lunging forward. "What are you doing here Victoria?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the elder Davis woman replies cheekily.

"Except I belong here… you don't," Peyton answers and Victoria smiles patronizingly before moving further into the store, still glancing around.

"You may think you do… but you won't for long," Victoria replies, not bothering to look at Peyton. "Where's Brooke?"

"You stay the hell away from her Victoria," Peyton growls, her eyes locked on the older woman still ignoring her. "I know what you did to her and I promise you I'm going to make sure you don't get away with it."

"What are you rambling on about now?" Victoria says, finally turning to face the blonde again.

"Don't act surprised… did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"

"Figure what out?" Victoria asks again, her voice louder this time. She glares at her daughter's girlfriend and raises a brow and a soft chuckle leaves her mouth. "You really hate me don't you?"

Peyton manages out a revengeful smile.

"More than you'll ever know."

"The feeling is mutual my dear," Victoria says, turning then to head back out of the store. "Tell my daughter to call me," she calls over her shoulder.

"She can't," Peyton replies, causing Victoria to stop just before walking out and looking back at the blonde. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

"What do you mean she can't? And why do you keep saying I already know when clearly I have no idea what you are talking about? Where is Brooke?"

Peyton watches the older woman, looking to see if she can read anything in her devil eyes. But there isn't even a hint of knowledge behind them.

"Brooke was attacked last night… here… in the store," Peyton says, waving her arms to indicate the mess throughout. "She was beaten pretty badly."

"What?" Victoria says, moving closer to Peyton again and stopping just opposite the desk Peyton is behind. "You didn't call the police did you? If the press get a hold of this…"

Victoria trails off as Peyton laughs, but it isn't a nice laugh. Not the kind you give when someone has said something funny, but the kind you give instead when someone has said the complete wrong thing.

"You know Victoria… I tell you that your only daughter was attacked and beaten last night and the first thing can worry about is the press reaction? Do you even have a soul? Do you even love her a little bit?"

Victoria sneers at Peyton before replying.

"I my dear… am just looking out for her… for this company."

"No! You've never looked out for her… not a day of your life!"

"And you have?" Victoria shouts back, surprising Peyton at the sound of her voice. "Where the hell were you the last couple of years huh? You certainly weren't around as far as I remember. In fact… if I recall, you were off living it up in Los Angeles."

"Spare me Victoria!" Peyton shouts out, not caring that she's raising her voice. "You have no idea what I was doing or if I was in contact with Brooke… because you aren't a part of her life. You never have been and you never will be as far as I'm concerned. The only reason you give two shits about her is because you need her to make Clothes Over Bros… without her… there is no company… and we both know that."

"She's my daughter…"

"She's your meal ticket!" Peyton shouts back, effectively cutting off the elder woman. "You always say that her friends are just around to leech off of her and use her… but it was you that was never there until she became who she is today. You are the one that used her Victoria… not us!"

"You watch your mouth!" Victoria says, moving around the desk to get right up into Peyton's face, her finger out and almost touching the blonde's nose. "Without me Clothes Over Bros would be nothing… nothing! She came to me when she needed help, not you!"

"Whatever you need to believe," the blonde replies, her composure never wavering. Victoria pulls her hand back but doesn't remove her eyes from Peyton for several seconds before surveying the store again.

"How much was taken?" she asks, right back down to business and it chills Peyton to no end.

"None… all the money is accounted for and so is all the merchandise… though some of it might be ruined," Peyton says, not sure why she's explaining but just wanting to get Victoria out of there.

"And her sketches?" Victoria asks, her eyes still looking around the store.

"How do you know about her sketches?" Peyton asks suddenly, a sickening feeling washing over her as she does. Victoria turns to her and has an evil smile on her face.

"My dear… I'm part owner of Clothes Over Bros… I know everything."

Peyton studies Victoria again… this time really taking everything in. Suddenly things start to fall into place and her eyes widen when she realizes she may have been right all along.

"You did this didn't you?" Peyton asks again, this time sounding shocked instead of accusing. "You had someone do this to her, didn't you?"

"Have you lost your mind? Why on earth would I hire someone to attack my own daughter?" Victoria asks, but she doesn't sound angry at the accusation, only curious.

"Because," Peyton starts, all the pieces falling together in her mind. "The only thing that is missing are Brooke's sketches… you were the only other person that knew about them…" Peyton trails off, suddenly not feeling as safe as she had previously. She was sure that Victoria herself wasn't the one that had attacked Brooke, but if she really had hired someone to do that, Peyton couldn't be sure that Victoria wasn't capable of doing a lot worse.

"You are seriously accusing me of having my own daughter attacked to get my hands on some sketches? My daughter really has you convinced I'm a monster doesn't she?"

"She didn't have to convince me… it's painfully obvious," Peyton answers, her hand subconsciously going to her stomach to cover it, almost in a protective manner. It is a subtle move but it doesn't slip past the oldest Davis woman. She may be a bitch, but she's still a woman.

"Does Brooke know?" is all Victoria says and Peyton turns her head to the side out of confusion at the question. She hasn't even realized her hand is lingering on her stomach and it isn't until Victoria nods in the direction that she pulls her hand away and looks down at her feet. She doesn't want to be having this conversation.

Luckily, the door to the shop swings open again and this time someone that Peyton is thrilled to see steps through the door.

"I think you need to leave," Nathan's strong voice rings out, causing Victoria to turn to the sound.

"And who are you again? Lucas? Nathan? Chase? Nick? Brad? Felix?" Victoria spits out all the names she can possibly recall that her daughter has ever muttered in her presence. "She's had so many boyfriends that it's not very easy to keep track after all."

"Get. Out," Nathan says through clenched teeth, his hands balled into fists at his side.

Victoria looks him over and notices his disheveled appearance, almost like he had been in a fight or just woken up. She can't help the sneer that forms on her lips before moving in his direction and past him to go out the door.

"Tell my daughter to call me… so I can clean up her mess… again," Victoria says, looking over her shoulder at Peyton just before disappearing as quickly as she had come in.

Nathan doesn't move for a minute, his eyes stuck on Peyton and it isn't until she takes a breath and he sees the tears in her eyes that he moves forward quickly and pulls the blonde to his chest, holding her tight.

"Shhh… it's okay Peyt… I'm here," he whispers, her tears falling slowly as she clings to him. "You shouldn't have come here by yourself."

"It was her Nate… she was the one that had Brooke attacked," Peyton sobs out, pulling Nathan even closer as he tenses at her words.

"I don't think so," Nathan replies quietly, his mind still on the look in Lucas' eyes from earlier in the day and his torn up hand.

* * *

><p>Brooke was resting comfortably on her bed flipping through a fashion magazine and impatiently waiting for Peyton to return.<p>

Haley and Jamie had come in and sat with her for several minutes before leaving her to rest, telling her to call if she needed something. At the time, Brooke had been exhausted, but the harder she tried to fall back asleep, the more she worried about her girlfriend over at her store.

"Haley?" Brooke calls out, shutting the magazine and discarding it next to her on the bed. Within seconds Jamie appears in the doorway.

"Did you need something Aunt Brooke?" he asks, his little voice and cute smile enough to melt her heart. Her heart flutters at the thought that she and Peyton are going to have a child to call their own soon.

"Where's your mom buddy?" Brooke asks, her voice trying to sound chipper despite being in a bit more pain than she would like. It's been awhile since she's had her meds and she was hoping that Haley could get them for her.

"Daddy called… she went out on the deck to talk to him and told me to stay in here in case you needed something," he explains and Brooke nods. She looks over at the dresser across the room and motions with her head.

"Could you go get me that bottle of pills Jimmy Jam? It's time for me to take some more medicine to make me feel better," she explains and Jamie happily skips over to the other side of the room and retrieves the bottle, bringing it to her bedside.

She smiles and then tries desperately to open the lid, only finding that the childproof cap is on a little too tight for her in her weakened state. She sighs out, frustrated.

"I can't get it open," she says, looking at Jamie who is standing in front of her, frowning watching her try to open the bottle.

"Let me do that for you," a voice calls out from the doorway and both Brooke and Jamie turn to the sound of it.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie shouts out, forgetting Brooke and the pills and running to him to give him a hug.

Brooke feels a lump in her throat and suddenly has the urge to scream out in fear, but she instead just sits there, her eyes wide.

"Hey Jamie! I've missed you," Lucas says, hugging his nephew and then looking past him to Brooke on the bed. He quickly turns back to Jamie. "I need to talk to Aunt Brooke for a few minutes okay… what do you say you go and watch some TV in the other room?"

"Okay," Jamie says, not aware that Lucas is the last person Brooke should be left alone with. Brooke opens her mouth to call out for Jamie not to leave but he's out of the room before she can find her voice.

It is just her and Lucas now, staring at each other.

"I heard about the attack," Lucas starts and Brooke flinches at the sound of his voice. He moves forward half a step. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Brooke asks, her voice louder out of hopes that Haley has come back into the house and will walk in. She doesn't want to be alone with Lucas, especially not after everything that's happened. "What are you doing here Luke? If Nathan sees you here he's going to kick your ass," the brunette finishes, unable to hide the smile that forms at the thought of Nathan throwing Lucas out of her house.

"Nathan's not here, now is he?"

"You need to leave," Brooke says, this time with a bit more anger behind her words. But Lucas only moves further into the room and closer to her. "Lucas…"

"I just need to ask you something… I need to know the truth."

"What? The truth about what?" Brooke asks, feeling vulnerable and unable to protect herself with him so close to her now.

"Do you really think you will ever love her more than I do?" he asks, his voice completely monotone and almost threatening when it comes out. Brooke shudders at the words but doesn't hesitate to respond.

"I do."

Lucas chuckles then, the sound startling Brooke and causing her to flinch and cry out a little in pain at the involuntary movement. Brooke clenches her eyes shut and bites down on her lip until the wave of pain fades and opens her eyes again, ready to ask Lucas to leave. But thankfully she doesn't have to.

"Lucas? What the hell is the matter with you? You need to leave!" Haley says, running into the room and grabbing her best friend and brother in law by the shoulder, pulling him back some. "You aren't welcome here!"

"And why is that huh?" Lucas shouts out angrily, looking from Brooke to Haley and back again. "Because you think that I had something to do with Brooke getting attacked last night?"

"What? Luke! No one said that…" Haley tries to rush out but Lucas just frowns and pulls away from where Haley's hand is still on his shoulder.

"You should tell your husband that then! Guess he's keeping secrets from you just like the good old days, huh?" Lucas patronizes and Haley visibly flinches at the mention of her husband's previous mistakes in their marriage. "My little brother stopped by not long ago and accused me of attacking Brooke!"

"Lucas… he's just upset and…"

"And nothing Haley!" Lucas interrupts. "You really think I would do something like that? I don't need to hurt Brooke to win Peyton back!"

"Damnit Lucas! There is no winning Peyton back! She's with me, alright? She loves me, not you!" Brooke shouts out, surprising everyone in the room including herself.

"We'll see about that," Lucas spits out, turning quickly and moving out the door without another word.


	29. Chapter 29

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, a bit of a shorter chapter but only because I needed it to end where it does. I promise to make it up in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Lucas storms through the door with utter rage on his mind. He doesn't bother knocking or even looking around to see if the person he's come looking for is there before he just starts shouting.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you out of your fucking mind?" he screams, his eyes scanning the hotel room. A glare forms on his face when he sees the individual he's come to confront.

"Lucas," Victoria Davis says with an evil smile on her lips. "How nice of you to stop by… by all means, come in," she says, waving her hand at the room he's already in.

"Cut the shit Victoria! I know what you did! How the hell could you do something like that?"

"What?" Victoria asks, her eyes perking up as if she really has no idea what he is questioning her about. "I was only doing what we agreed to."

"No," Lucas says, shaking his head quickly from side to side and looking down at his shoes. He looks back up again to meet her eyes. "I never agreed to that."

"Lucas," Victoria says, moving further into the main area of her large hotel suite. She moves over to the bar and pours herself a glass of some dark liquor that Lucas can't quite make out by the label, her back to him as she takes a sip before continuing. "I told you that I'd take care of things and you agreed to let me."

"I didn't know you would be so cold blooded that you'd have your own daughter brutally assaulted! Have you seen her Victoria! That guy you hired could have killed her!"

"Oh please," Victoria says, downing the rest of her drink in one shot before spinning on her toes to look at the man she's never really liked but found as a recent ally. "You're being just as dramatic as Peyton."

"You leave her out of this!" Lucas says, stepping forward, his finger in her face and she just stares at it without flinching. When he notices that she isn't backing away he pulls his hand back down to his side and just frowns. "I never wanted Brooke to get hurt."

"Of course you did!" Victoria replies, smiling at her own evil plot. "You may not have wanted her to hurt the way she got hurt, but you wanted her to hurt just the same. You want her to give up the person she loves just so you can have her instead."

"Peyton and I are meant to be together," Lucas tries to convince the woman, though for the first time in a long time he isn't sure if he is convincing her or himself. "The only reason I came to you was to get Brooke out of Tree Hill… to take her away back to New York so I could win Peyton back without having to deal with her in the way."

"Yes Lucas, you came to me for help. You came to me, remember? You called me in New York and came up with this brilliant little plan of yours… I just took it a step further to ensure it worked out the way we both want it to."

"So by hurting your daughter you are ensuring she'll leave town? You are insane!" Lucas says, a hand going through his hair as he struggles to comprehend her irrational logic. He sits on the bed, his mind racing with thoughts.

"Silly boy," Victoria chuckles, causing Lucas to look back up. "I have her sketches… there is no way Clothes Over Bros can expand without them and Mr. Tucker isn't going to give her any more time to finish. Once she realizes that she'll have no choice but to return to New York… or the company will go under."

Lucas stares at the woman in front of him and for the first time since all this started several days ago he has no idea why he called upon the woman before him. He's hated her for as long as he's known she's existed and the only excuse he has for making the call in the first place was blind rage and overwhelming love for Peyton Sawyer.

"They think I did this… that I'm the one that attacked her," Lucas says quietly, unsure if Victoria will even care that it is him being accused of such awful things. "How could they think I would do something like that?"

"You kind of did," Victoria says, sounding not at all sincere. When he frowns at her she just smiles smugly back and turns back to pour herself another drink. Lucas stands from the bed again and moves back toward the door.

"I want out of this arrangement… I never wanted this to happen," Lucas says, sounding actually a little sorry for the first time since Victoria had agreed to work with him.

She hated Peyton Sawyer more than anyone else in the entire world and she was more than happy to help Lucas win her back for the mere fact that if he did, she would be out of Brooke's life for good. She was close to getting Brooke back to New York and focusing on the company again and she wasn't about to let Lucas back out now.

She chuckles a little when she remembers what she discovered this afternoon during her run in with Peyton. She doesn't bother to turn to Lucas when she says her next line.

"She's pregnant."

The two words have Lucas stopping completely at the door, his hand going to his heart, clearly shocked at the reveal. He turns once more to face her.

"What?" he spits out, anger obvious in his voice. "Brooke's pregnant and you knew that when you had her attacked?"

Victoria's laugh is loud… so loud that Lucas doesn't find any humor in it whatsoever. When she calms down she finally turns to look at him once more and in that moment he can see her words before they come tumbling out of her mouth.

"Brooke's not pregnant… Peyton is."

"Excuse me?" Lucas asks, but his tone isn't angry this time, it's shocked and surprised despite already having an idea of what she was about to say. "Who is the father?"

"Does it matter?" Victoria replies, her smile still on her lips. "She and Brooke are going to raise that baby together… and we only have a small window of time to get Brooke out of here before nothing will change her mind and we will both be screwed."

Lucas stands there for a solid two minutes, his mind racing with thoughts.

Peyton Sawyer… his Peyton, was pregnant. She was with child… and it wasn't his child. She was going to be a mother… and he wasn't going to be the father. He wasn't sure that was something he could comprehend. He had always envisioned Peyton getting pregnant after they married… that they would share in the joy of welcoming their first child together. That it would be a blessing… a joining of both their spirits into their child.

Now, that was never going to happen.

And in that moment he realizes, he has truly lost Peyton Sawyer for good.

He shakes his head from his thoughts, still not quite sure he's ready to accept it, but knowing that he doesn't want it to go on like this.

"We're done Victoria… this thing, whatever we discussed… it's over. I'm walking away," he says calmly.

Victoria's laugh comes out again, this time causing him to shiver at the chilling sound it makes in the otherwise quiet hotel room.

"Well it's too late for that… there's no turning back now."

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley are sitting quietly on their patio, Haley between Nathan's legs resting her full body on his chest behind her. His arms are wrapped tightly around her as the two sit in silence, each lost in their thoughts.<p>

Once Nathan and Peyton arrived back at the house, Nathan was fuming again when he found out Lucas had stopped by. It had taken both Haley and Peyton to hold him back when he darted toward the door, intent on finding his older brother and knocking some sense in to him. Apparently the punch earlier hadn't done nearly enough.

But despite both his wife and Peyton telling him it wasn't worth it, it was finally Brooke's voice that cut through the thickness in the room and stopped him from moving another inch. She had managed to get out of bed, her frail frame leaning on the wall to keep her steady before Peyton rushed over to her side.

"It's not worth it Nate," she had said, her voice raspy and deep and her eyes filling with tears. "He's not worth it."

"What? How can you say that Brooke! He nearly killed you last night! I can't let him get away with something like that!" Nathan had shouted back, Haley's arms still holding tightly to his shoulders. It was taking all his energy not to pull away and become the man he was before he had fallen in love with her.

"Maybe… or maybe it wasn't him," Brooke had said, her eyes still holding his without letting her tears fall. "We may never know for sure."

"Brooke… I can't let him do this… it's my job to protect you… all of you," he says, moving his eyes away long enough to meet with Peyton's quickly before moving back to Brooke's. "I need to protect you."

"And you did," Brooke had replied without a moment of hesitation. "You got there Nate… you saved me."

"How can you say that? Look at you Brooke! Look in the mirror and see what he's done to you! And then you tell me how I saved you! How I protected you!"

Brooke had moved forward then, struggling to take the steps but Peyton stayed right by her side and helped her as she moved slowly but surely toward him. The closer she got, the looser Haley's grip on his shoulder became. When she was right in front of him, Peyton let go and Haley did the same, causing Nathan to reach forward and hold Brooke to keep her from falling. He watched as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm here aren't I? I'm here… and that's because of you."

"Brooke…" he had started but stopped once again when her voice cut over his.

"I need you here Nathan… not in jail because you wanted to exact revenge on Lucas. If you really think he had something to do with this then we can do the right thing… we can call the police… but I need you here," she had urged one final time, causing him to take a breath and finally calm.

"She's right Nate," Peyton had agreed and he finally glanced over at his wife who also had tears in her eyes. She nodded her head at him and he sighed.

"Okay… you're right. I'm sorry," he had apologized and Brooke had finally smiled.

He had helped Peyton get her back into bed and then he and Haley had gotten in their separate cars, Jamie not uttering a single word the entire car ride, and made their way to their house where they were now sitting in silence once again.

Nathan still was angry and felt like he was sure Lucas had something to do with this. But there was a tiny hint of doubt that kept him from actually going so far as to call the police with the information.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley finally asks, her voice breaking into his thoughts.

"Lucas," Nathan replies, sounding distant and still a little upset. Haley snuggles further back on him and closes her eyes at his response.

"You really think he had something to do with Brooke's attack?" Haley questions, not sure if she can see Lucas going so far as to hurt someone he once claimed to love. She's known him for a long time… longer than any of them… and she isn't sure that he would be capable of actually doing something like that.

"I hate to say it, but I do," Nathan sighs out, feeling bad for admitting it. "I really think he's gone off the deep end."

"I just don't see Lucas acting out violently toward Brooke… I don't know that he would ever hurt her like that."

"Maybe he didn't do it himself… maybe he found someone to do it for him," Nathan offers and Haley bites at her lip thinking about it.

"What are we going to do? We can't just shut him out Nate… he's your brother… he's Jamie's uncle… what are we going to do?"

"I don't know… I really don't know," Nathan replies, having been wondering the same thing himself. "He needs help Hales… but I can't be on his side right now. Peyton and Brooke are more important and they need me by their side," Nathan explains, as if he's trying to give an excuse for not taking Lucas' side.

Haley turns in his arms so she can face him and she reaches up and pulls his chin down so her lips can meet with his. The kiss isn't long but when it ends, she doesn't remove her hand from his face.

"You don't have to explain it Nathan… I understand. He's wrong… but I also know that this is very out of character for him. He's not himself… he needs someone to show him that," Haley says sadly, always wanting to be the peacemaker between everyone.

She had played that role several times in high school, mostly between Brooke and Peyton when they were fighting over Lucas. But she had played it well and in the end, she had been able to bring the two best friends back to each other. It was one of her proudest victories.

"Who?" Nathan asks and as he does the light bulb in Haley's brain turns on again and she smiles, sitting up and reaching for her phone. She doesn't respond but instead scrolls through a list of names and finally hits the button when she's found the one she wants. Nathan just watches her with a strange look and finally speaks out when he hears ringing on the other end. "Who are you calling?"

"Hello?" a voice on the other end answers and instantly Nathan knows who it is.

"Hi Karen," Haley replies, smiling at Nathan at the same time.

* * *

><p>Peyton and Brooke are settled on the bed, both just enjoying being in each other's arms. The past few days have been nothing but stressful and Peyton is glad to finally feel a little relaxed. She's still worried about Brooke, but she knows that Brooke is strong and will get through this. Peyton will be right by her side. There's no where else she'd rather be.<p>

But her mind is still troubled as she thinks about Lucas. She had never intended for him to be this badly hurt. She cared about him… she always would. But she knew for sure, laying next to Brooke, that she was right where she was supposed to be.

And although she knew that Lucas was angry, she wasn't convinced that he was the one behind the attack on her girlfriend. She had seen that look in Victoria's eye today, and she knew that the evil woman at least had something to do with it, if not everything.

"I forgot to ask, did you get my sketches?" Brooke asks, suddenly remembering how this whole awful day had played out. She was just started to doze off when she remembered and her voice comes out thick and heavy from her exhaustion.

"About that," Peyton starts, forgetting up until that moment that she and Nathan had never had a chance to tell Brooke and Haley about running in to Victoria at the store. With Lucas having been there they just completely forgot.

"You couldn't find them?" Brooke interrupts, suddenly sounding much more awake.

"They weren't there baby," Peyton sighs, sounding sad and noticing Brooke's upset look. "But someone else was," she finishes, the last bit quieter almost as if she wishes Brooke couldn't hear her.

"What? Oh my God, Peyton! Are you okay?" Brooke asks, shooting up despite the pain and wincing as she does. Peyton quickly settles the brunette and helps her get comfortable on her shoulder again, wanting to have her relaxed when she finishes telling her what happened.

"I'm fine baby… I'm fine. Nathan showed up so I wasn't alone."

"Thank God for Nathan Scott," Brooke mumbles. "Was he there when you got there?"

"No… but Victoria was," Peyton says, biting her tongue when she feels the tight grip Brooke has on her hand upon her words. She knew it would upset the brunette but she doesn't want to keep something so important from her.

"Peyton… why didn't you tell me before?"

"I just forgot! With the whole Lucas coming here and everything! I was going to tell you right when we got home but that kind of sidetracked me worrying about you instead."

"What the hell was she doing there?"

"I honestly don't know. But seriously Brooke… I think… I think she might have something to do with the missing sketches."

Brooke glances up at Peyton, their eyes meeting slightly but not perfectly due to the angle Brooke is laying. She can tell that Peyton is serious and there isn't a doubt in the brunette's mind that her mother would do that to her.

"She was behind the attack… that fucking bitch!" Brooke exclaims, causing Peyton to hold her tighter to try to settle her. "She has the sketches… and I'm screwed."

"Don't say that Brooke… I can call Mr. Tucker and explain to him what happened and…" she trails off when she feels Brooke shaking her head and hears a sniffle.

"No… it's over Peyt. Victoria knew that if she got her hands on those sketches that I'd have to come back to New York to stabilize the company… she may be a bitch but she's a smart one… I'll give her that."

"So, we won't let her win… we will figure something out," Peyton says, leaning down to kiss the top of Brooke's head and run a hand through her hair before latching it with the brunette's. "I love you B. Davis."

"Mmmm… I love you too," Brooke says, the medicine she took a little bit ago kicking as her eyes flutter closed despite wanting to keep them open. Peyton just breathes and holds the girl she loves in her arms.

She loses herself in her thoughts… trying to come up with a way to fix everything. She's been laying there for twenty minutes before suddenly the idea comes to her and she carefully gets up off the bed after making sure Brooke is out and heads to the kitchen to get started.

She opens Brooke's laptop and studies the files on the screen until she finds what she is looking for and clicks it open. Brooke's notes for her new line pop on the computer screen and Peyton's smile is big and bright. She may not be a designer… but with Brooke's notes and her artistic talent… she knew she had to at least try.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling baby?" Brooke's voice rings out as she rubs her hand over Peyton's stomach. "Did mommy feed you today?"<p>

Peyton can't help but smile and it feels good to smile despite everything that had been happening. She can't remember the last time she had let a real smile loose. She watches as Brooke looks down at her stomach from where her head is resting on Peyton's shoulder and continues to rub her hand over her still flat stomach.

"Food sounds good right about now," Peyton admits and Brooke smiles, looking up to meet Peyton's green eyes with her brown. "You want me to fix you something?"

"Mmmm… chicken soup sounds amazing," Brooke says, happy to see Peyton smiling again. She desperately wants to lean up and kiss the blonde but it still hurts to move so she settles for pulling Peyton's hand that has been latched with hers to her lips and kissing the back of it. Peyton's eyes close at the contact.

She opens them suddenly and carefully leans over to the nightstand on her side of the bed, pulling the drawer open and talking at the same time.

"I have a surprise for you," Peyton says, pulling the sketches she'd been working on for several hours out of the drawer and glancing back at Brooke who is trying to see what she is doing.

"What do you have there P. Sawyer?" Brooke asks, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her lips. Her mouth drops open when Peyton hands her the sketches and stares at Brooke waiting for a reply. "Peyton… oh my… how did you do this?" Brooke asks in shock.

The sketches aren't exactly like the ones she had done before the attack, but they are similar to her original designs. She can't imagine how Peyton managed to get this done all while she was sleeping.

"I don't want to see you lose anything else Brooke… you deserve to have everything… and I want to give that to you," Peyton says quietly, still watching Brooke stare at the sketches she is holding.

"I can't believe you did this for me," Brooke says, tears forming in her eyes as she glances over at her girlfriend. "These are amazing Peyton."

"Well… what can I say… I was the first ever to make sketches for Clothes Over Bros… figured it couldn't hurt to do it one last time," Peyton admits, a smile finally coming out on her face. "I know they aren't exactly like what you envisioned but…"

"They are perfect," Brooke says, her voice catching in her throat.

She's always known she was in love with Peyton Sawyer but right here and now she's never been more sure of anything. No one else in the world would ever do something this amazing for her.

"Good… now about that food," Peyton says.

She slowly removes her other arm from behind Brooke's head, making sure that she doesn't hurt the brunette in the process and slides off the bed, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend properly before fixing their food.

She pulls away and Brooke is staring at her with a pout on her face.

"What's with that face?" Peyton asks with a giggle in her voice.

"I like your kisses," Brooke replies, sticking her lower lip out even further. "I missed them."

"Yeah? Well how about this… why don't I go into the kitchen and make some food for you, me and the baby… and then I'll give you all the kisses you can handle, alright?"

"You promise?" Brooke asks, her lip still out and her eyes looking sad and disbelieving. She had felt like Peyton was a little hesitant to kiss her and she was really hoping it only was because the blonde was worried about hurting her.

"Of course," Peyton replies, standing and making her way to the door. She stops in the doorway and turns back to give the brunette another loving smile. "I'm going to kiss you forever Brooke Davis."


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it has taken so long for this chapter. I was really not feeling well for a while there. I'm slowly getting better now so you can expect the chapter after this much more quickly. Thanks for all the kind reviews and please let me know what you think of this chapter. By the way... parts of this chapter are rated "M". Enjoy :)**

Chapter Thirty

"Talk to me Lucas," Karen Roe's voice softly requests as she looks at her oldest son sitting next to her. "I'm here to help you."

After Haley's phone call a little over 48 hours before, Karen had taken the first flight to Tree Hill, North Carolina. She was shocked to hear the news Haley had rattled out to her over the phone and knew immediately that she needed to return to the place she had once called home in order to help her son.

Karen knew how much Lucas loved Peyton. She had always known. She remembered him calling the night before he went to propose to her and how excited and happy he sounded… ready to plan the rest of his life with her.

She had been worried when three days passed and he still hadn't called to share his good news with her. She actually had to make the phone call to him to find out that in fact, there was no good news. Peyton had turned him down.

"You can't help me with this," Lucas replies, sounding so different than the boy Karen had raised. She watches his eyes flash with anger before settling with a mixture of both guilt and despair.

Karen lets out a sigh, reaching out and rubbing her hand over his shirt sleeve to provide the only comfort she can… the comfort of a mother. But he even shrugs her hand away.

There is not much for her to say, especially since a part of her had always known that there was something more between Peyton and Brooke. She had never said anything of course, especially to Lucas, but she had long sensed that their connection was far deeper than that of best friends. She had tried to overlook it, considering how much Lucas loved the blonde, but there had always been something in the back of her mind that told her that it just wasn't meant to be.

"You have to let me in Lucas… please, just tell me what happened," Karen urges again, despite already knowing what had happened.

Haley's phone call had been enlightening as she had given the older woman all the necessary details she needed. Karen had heard about Peyton and Brooke getting together finally after all these years, and Karen couldn't hold back the smile on her face as Haley revealed the news. Karen was more upset however at finding out Lucas had been involved in a collision after drinking and had been in the hospital. She couldn't understand what had gotten into him, as he was acting like a far cry from the man she knew him to be.

"I lost her mom," Lucas finally sobs out, his tears coming out heavy and quickly without any warning. He instantly wraps his arms around his mother and she holds him tight, hoping to ease his pain a little.

"Shh… it's going to be okay Lucas… it's going to be alright," she whispers, rubbing her hands on his back and comforting him.

"No, no mom… I lost her," he says, pulling back from the hug and wiping at his face. "I lost Peyton… for good this time."

"Lucas… listen to me… I know you love Peyton… that you always will. But if you really love her… don't you want her to be happy?"

"She's supposed to be happy with me!" Lucas says loudly, startling Karen a bit with his voice. Her eyes go wide in surprise at his outburst and he instantly looks like a little boy again when he realizes he has raised his voice to his mother. "Sorry."

"Lucas, I told you before… life doesn't always work out the way you plan it. Things happen that are beyond our control. Peyton and Brooke have loved each other for a long time… much longer than you've loved either of them," Karen tries to explain, watching as Lucas looks surprised.

"You… you knew Peyton was in love with Brooke?" he questions, sounding mildly upset and yet mostly confused. "You knew and you never said anything?"

"I didn't know exactly," Karen tries to explain. "But I've always had a bit of a suspicion, yes."

Lucas shakes his head back and forth. He can't figure out why everyone else was able to see what he could not. Was he really that blind? Was he really that in love with Peyton that he was unable to see the truth all those years staring him in the face?

"Why didn't I see it?" Lucas asks though he isn't sure if the words are just in his head or if they are actually said out loud for his mother to hear. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing!" Karen is quick to reassure. "Lucas, there is nothing wrong with you. You were blinded by love. It happens to the best of us," Karen says, remembering a time in her life when she actually thought Dan Scott had loved her. "But you have to let go… you have to be the man I know you can be."

"How? How do I just let go… after all these years… after all this time. I can't just fall out of love with her… I can't just forget how I feel," Lucas says, sounding strained and full of heartache. "I tried that before… with Lindsay. I tried to pretend that I was over Peyton but I knew I wasn't. It hurts, mom. It hurts to love her this much and for her not to love me."

"She does love you Lucas… she does. Just not the same way she used to… not the way you love her."

"Well thanks, that's reassuring," Lucas says, standing from the couch where he had been seated by his mother who had surprised him that morning and starting to pace. He runs a hand through his hair. "I lost her," he says again, this time more under his breath.

"No… the two of you might not have the fairy tale ending you always believed you should have, but you can still have her friendship… you can still be in her life. You and Peyton were friends for a long time before you dated… I know that you still care about her… and Brooke too."

Lucas stops moving and looks at his mother. He hadn't told anyone about how he had been involved with Brooke's attack. After his conversation with Victoria at the hotel, he had spent a long time trying to convince himself that he wasn't a part of it. But deep down, he felt the guilt for having called the woman in the first place.

He may not have physically assaulted Brooke Davis… but he had a hand to play in it.

And it was weighing on him now.

"I think it's too late for a friendship," Lucas says defeated.

"It's never too late Lucas… you can fix this… you can apologize and support them and I promise you that they will still be there because they do care about you."

"Mom… I'm not so sure about that," Lucas admits, finally coming back over to the couch and sitting on it with his eyes glued to his mother. "I… I made a big mistake."

* * *

><p>Victoria Davis sits with a wine glass in her hand as she swirls it around. It is dark in the corner of the bar where she is waiting and her eyes don't move from her glass until she feels the presence of someone else across from her.<p>

"What now?" the deep male voice asks from the stool next to her. "You said it was a one time gig."

"It was… then. But now I have something much more important for you to take care of," Victoria says, watching the man nod to the bartender and tap his fingers impatiently on the bar.

"Before I ask what this new job is… I need to know something," the man says, taking the shot that the bartender has left and knocking it back quickly. His eyes are dark as they stare at the older woman. "What kind of woman would pay money to have someone attack her own daughter?"

"The kind that wants to protect her from making the biggest mistake of her life," Victoria responds easily, a half smile on her lips. "I did it for her own good."

"You sure have a funny way of protecting her," the man says, motioning for another drink. Victoria chuckles before taking a sip of her wine and then placing the glass down. She quickly reaches into her purse and pulls out several large wads of cash and places them down on the bar next to her glass.

"Enough with the small talk, are you up for the job or not?" the woman asks, noticing the way the man's eyes are staring at the money she has set down.

He reaches forward slightly, quickly thumbing through the bills and noticing there is easily three times what she paid him for his assault and retrieval of the sketches. He looks back up and smiles at her.

"Sure… it's what I do after all."

"Good… there's a new target this time."

"A new target? I thought this was about protecting your daughter."

"It is," Victoria says, getting irritated at all his questions. "The target this time is her whore of a girlfriend… Peyton Saywer."

"Peyton Sawyer huh? Shouldn't be hard to take care of," the man says, collecting his cash and stopping when Victoria's hand latches onto his with the last bunch.

"This is a much bigger job this time," Victoria explains, watching his eyes. "This time I don't want you to just mangle her face… I want you to do something a little more… permanent."

"Permanent huh? What do you have in mind?" the man asks.

"I want you to kill her."

* * *

><p>Peyton closes her eyes and runs her hands through her hair as the water cascades down her face and starts to rinse the shampoo from her blonde locks. Standing in the shower is the only time in the past few days that she's had to really think about the immensity of everything that has been happening in her life recently.<p>

Brooke was slowly starting to feel better after a couple days of rest. The bruises that were left on her girlfriend's face were starting to fade, leaving behind only the mental reminder of what had occurred. Peyton could tell that Brooke was trying to act tough and brave… but she knew that the attack had hurt her mentally… far more than Brooke was willing to admit right now.

But at least she was in good spirits.

After Peyton had completed the sketches for Brooke, immediately they were sent off to Mr. Tucker for his review. He had loved them and Brooke was thrilled when he told her they were ready to move onto the next step in developing the new line.

That however, meant that Brooke was going to have to go to New York for a day or two in the upcoming month. That thought alone had Peyton slightly nervous.

The blonde couldn't get the look Victoria Davis had given her out of her head. She knew that the older woman was up to something and Peyton was sure that she was the one behind the attack on her girlfriend. She just didn't have a way to prove it.

She had addressed her concerns to Nathan, who had used Brooke's own advice against her, urging Peyton to give the information to the police. He had stood by her side as the two of them sat in the detectives office and told him everything they knew about the evil ways of Victoria Davis.

The officer had seemed apprehensive about their accusations, but had assured both Peyton and Nathan that he would do some digging and look into Victoria to double check. The Tree Hill Police were still convinced that this was just a random act of violence against a pretty young woman late at night.

Peyton didn't want Brooke anywhere near Victoria. Thankfully, for the past two days, both the people causing problems in their life had managed to stay away. Lucas hadn't showed up at all since his last encounter with Brooke and Haley and Victoria had all but disappeared again after being seen at Clothes Over Bros.

Peyton's mind is wandering to all these different places when she hears the door to the bathroom open carefully. A smile forms on her lips as she hears feet making their way toward the shower.

The curtain is pulled back just enough for Brooke to easily slip into the warmth of the shower with her girlfriend.

"Hey baby," Brooke whispers, inching forward and wrapping her arms around Peyton. "You've been in here a long time. Everything alright?"

"Sure… I'm fine. I guess I was just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about anyone in particular?" Brooke asks, running her fingers down Peyton's side and causing the blonde to shiver at the touch.

"Actually… yeah. I was thinking about this hot little brunette that I'm just head over heels in love with."

"Really? Anyone I know?" Brooke asks deviously, with a playful smirk on her lips. She doesn't give Peyton a chance to respond before leaning forward and planting their lips together in a hot and fierce kiss.

"Mmm… I don't think you know her," Peyton says once the kiss ends, continuing with their banter from before. It was nice to have Brooke feeling better and more like herself again. "But she probably wouldn't be too thrilled if she knew about what your hand was doing right now," Peyton continues, subconsciously spreading her legs as Brooke's hand moves awfully close to her aching center.

"Is that right? Well… I wouldn't want to piss her off… she sounds kind of feisty," Brooke says, quickly pulling her hand away.

Peyton reaches forward and grabs her wrist before it can move too far and Brooke's eyes instantly open wide as the contact as a flash of the attack runs through her mind. Peyton can see the fear that appears behind Brooke's eyes and immediately loosens her grip.

"I'm sorry … I didn't even… I didn't even think about…" Peyton trails off, feeling bad that she had just grabbed Brooke the way she did after knowing the attack was still fresh in Brooke's mind.

"No," Brooke shakes her head and then reaches to grab Peyton's hand again, latching their fingers together and letting her other hand start to make it's way back toward Peyton's center. "No… it's okay. I'm fine."

"Brooke… you don't have to…"

But Peyton is silenced once again by a kiss from the brunette. When it ends, Peyton takes the time to look deep into Brooke's eyes.

"I'm fine Peyt," Brooke promises.

"Are you sure?"

Brooke's response is to kiss the blonde again. Peyton is expecting it to end after a short amount of time but when she feels Brooke's tongue tracing the line of her closed lips, she realizes differently.

Peyton opens her mouth, allowing Brooke's tongue to gently massage her own in her mouth. Brooke's hand that was lingering on the upper portion of Peyton's thigh is still slowly moving further and further inside, causing the blonde to throb with anticipation of her touch.

Just as that first touch comes, Brooke pulls back from the kiss, running her index finger down the length of Peyton's slit and causing the blonde to hiss in a breath as her eyes shut in pleasure.

"Mmmm… feels like someone missed me," Brooke whispers in her deep voice, causing Peyton to only be further turned on. She struggles to open her eyes but finds that she can't as Brooke's finger easily enters her and her thumb brushes against her overly sensitive clit.

"Brooke… we don't have to…," Peyton manages to mumble out, not wanting to pressure the brunette so soon after the attack but still desperate for more as she starts to slowly rock her body against Brooke's hand. She hears a slight chuckle from her girlfriend but before she says anything or questions what it is about, a second finger plunges its way into her core.

"Shhh," Brooke whispers, leaning close to Peyton's body and licking the outer shell of her ear before continuing. "You know… I read in one of the books I got about pregnancy that some women experience extreme sexual urges during the pregnancy," Brooke says softly, her hand working in and out at a casual yet sensual pace. Peyton's eyes still have not opened and she is now biting on her lower lip. "I was kind of hoping you would be one of those women," Brooke admits her lips still lingering by Peyton's right ear.

"You have no idea," is all Peyton manages to say as Brooke starts to pick up the pace, her thumb now easily moving in a circular pattern around her clit in time to the thrusting with Brooke's fingers. "God baby… that feels so good."

Brooke's lips move down Peyton's neck and start to suck on her pulse point which only intensifies the slowly building feeling inside of the blonde as her orgasm builds. It is only a minute later before Peyton is scream out Brooke's name in pleasure, the sound echoing off the bathroom walls and easily loud enough to be heard through the open bathroom door.

Brooke doesn't remove her fingers immediately, giving Peyton time to come down off her high and open her eyes. When Peyton's green eyes meet Brooke's, they are met with a smile.

"I love you Brooke," Peyton whispers, leaning forward and kissing Brooke's swollen lips. The kiss ends quickly and Brooke has a twinkle in her eye as she removes her hand and runs it under the now cool spray of the shower.

"I love you too," she replies. She turns then, pulling back the shower curtain and only looking back to smirk at her girlfriend once she's fully out and has a towel wrapped around her body. "Now hurry up… Haley's here."

With that, Brooke shuts the curtain quickly and chuckles to herself as she hears Peyton's embarrassed gasp.

* * *

><p>Haley James Scott had smiled when Peyton finally emerged from the shower and bedroom just a short six minutes after Brooke. Peyton could barely bring herself to look her friend in the eye, completely embarrassed by what she was sure Haley had heard just minutes before in the shower. It wasn't like Haley had needed to hear what she had, but at the same time, they were all adults… and a part of Haley was glad to know that the relationship between her two friends was still going strong throughout all the drama they'd had recently.<p>

"Good shower?" Haley jokes, Peyton catching the smirk on her face and sticking her tongue out in response instead of a verbal answer. "Sure sounded good from here."

"Okay… seriously Hales?" Peyton asks, mortified at her friend actually calling her out. Brooke is sitting on the other couch across from Haley desperately trying to hold in her laugh. Peyton just shoots her a playful glare. "You're in so much trouble Brooke."

"Really now? What kind of trouble?" Haley asks, still joking and watching as Peyton's eyes widen once more as she sits on the couch next to Brooke.

"I hate you both," Peyton says, covering her face with her hands.

Both Haley and Brooke laugh before Peyton finally looks up again.

"So Tutor Mom… what brings you by this afternoon anyway?" Brooke asks, looking over at their friend opposite them.

When Haley had shown up just after Peyton got into the shower, Brooke could tell something was on her mind, but she had wanted Peyton to be there when Haley finally told them. Brooke could tell it was a conversation that required them both.

"Actually… I do have something I wanted to talk to both of you about."

"Figured you did… it's written all over your face," Brooke points out, reaching forward and grabbing her drink from the coffee table and taking a sip. "What's up?"

"It's about Lucas," Haley starts, watching both girls and their reactions to his name. She is surprised to find that neither girl seems angry and a part of her is relieved. "I called Karen…"

"Wait… hold on a second," Peyton says, holding her hand out and stopping Haley from continuing. "You called his mom?"

"Yes! He may be acting like a jerk lately but he's still my best friend and Nathan's brother so I figured I needed to do something!" Haley tries to defend herself, not knowing why she feels the need to.

"I know that Hales… but isn't calling your best friend's mother like… against the rules?" Brooke asks, Peyton nodding along side her.

"What rules?" Haley questions, looking serious.

"The best friend rules!" Brooke points out and Haley glances over at her, still not fully understanding.

"There are best friend rules?"

"Of course there are! Like… for example… no dating your best friends ex," Brooke explains, watching as both Peyton and Haley's lips turn up in a smile.

"So the rules aren't very set in stone then is what you're telling me?" Haley asks and both Peyton and Brooke raise a brow and glance at each other.

"Okay… maybe that wasn't the best example. But for sure, it is against the rules to call your best friend's mom and tell on them when they are being stupid!" Brooke answers.

"What was I supposed to do Brooke? Let him continue to act like a jackass until he figures it out for himself? I couldn't risk it!" Haley responds louder.

"Relax… okay Hales… relax. Brooke is just joking, aren't you babe?" Peyton asks, glancing from Haley to Brooke and settling her eyes on her girlfriend.

"I mean… I wasn't joking but…" Brooke mutters and Peyton just turns her head to the side giving her a knowing look. "Okay… I was joking… so… you called Karen."

"Yes," Haley says, relaxing a little now that they are back on the topic she had come to discuss. "And she came into town. She stopped by a little bit ago after talking with Lucas."

"She's here? Karen's here?" Peyton asks, surprised. She hasn't seen Karen since just a year after she left Tree Hill when she and Lucas made a visit to L.A. "Did you tell her about…" Peyton trails off, knowing without having to finish the sentence what Haley had told her.

"I told her," Haley admits, watching Peyton closely. She's more concerned about Peyton's reaction to Karen knowing than Brooke. Peyton was the one that was dating Lucas the longest and the one that everyone thought would one day marry him. Haley was surprised that Karen had always felt the same way she did… that Peyton and Luke just weren't meant to be.

"What did she… was she mad?" Peyton asks, though she isn't sure if she wants to know if Karen was mad at Lucas, or at her.

"No… she wasn't mad at all. A little concerned maybe about Lucas and how nuts he has been acting… but she wasn't mad… especially not at you and Brooke," Haley quickly reassures the blonde. "That's actually why I wanted to talk to you about this… she wanted to see if maybe we could all do dinner together."

"Really?" Brooke asks speaking up for the first time. She had always known that Karen was open minded and supportive and she wasn't really shocked that Karen wasn't upset. But she was surprised that the older woman would still want to see them.

"Yeah… she is coming over for dinner tonight around 8 o'clock. I told her I'd invite the two of you."

"Is Lucas going to be there?" Brooke questions despite knowing that Nathan would likely not allow it if he had a say in the matter. Thankfully, Haley shakes her head from side to side.

"No… Karen said that they talked… that she thinks he's coming around but he still needs some time to process before coming back to the group. She can only stay in town a few more days before she has to get back to Lily."

"That's… that's good," Peyton says, glancing at Brooke before looking back at Haley. "That's good right?"

"I mean… it's good for me… but you are the ones that he has been bothering. It isn't up to me if he gets a second chance… that's going to be up to the two of you," Haley explains and Brooke can't help but smile.

"Well… we'll have to see what happens I guess," Brooke replies and Peyton smiles then herself. "But as far as dinner… I'd love to see Karen."

"Me too… I mean… I haven't seen her in a long time and…"

"So you guys will come to dinner then?" Haley asks, looking back and forth between the two women in front of her. She had been worried they wouldn't want to face the older woman.

"Sure," Brooke replies after meeting Peyton's eyes. She could easily read the slight apprehension in them, but she could tell that Peyton still didn't want to miss a chance to see someone who had been like a mom to her for many years.

"Great! Dinner's at eight!" Haley says, standing and making her way to the door with Brooke and Peyton following right after.

"Thanks Hales… should we bring anything?" Peyton asks as Haley opens the front door and steps outside.

"No… I've got everything I need… but there is just one thing."

"What's that?"

"Jamie is going to be there tonight so if the two of you get the urge to have sex while people are close by… try to suppress the urge to scream."

* * *

><p>Lucas Scott makes his way into the Tree Hill police station, his eyes wandering around the other people in the small front room. He approaches the main desk looking slightly apprehensive, but determined.<p>

"Can I help you?" a young cop questions him, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"Yes… I wanted to talk to… I wanted to talk to the detective that's handing the assault on my… my… my friend," Lucas says, finding it hard to say the word friend after how he had behaved. "I have some information that might be helpful."

The cop finally looks up from his paperwork and eyes Lucas accordingly.

"And who is your friend?" he asks although he knows there is only one active assault case ongoing at the moment.

"Brooke… Brooke Davis."

The cop nods before picking up the phone and dialing a number, holding the receiver between his ear and shoulder. He glances at Lucas with his eyes as he starts to talk into it.

"Sir… yes, we have a young man here claiming to have some information about the Brooke Davis assault," the cop speaks clearly. He listens for a few moments before looking back to Lucas and covering the bottom half of the phone with his hand. "Your name sir?"

"My name? My name is Lucas… Lucas Scott," he informs him and the cops eyebrows rise before he removes his hand and relays the information. When he hangs up the phone he points down the hallway.

"Detective Briggs is waiting for you. His office is down that hall… third door on the right," the cop explains and Lucas just nods and starts to head in the direction he was pointed.

He had spent the past several hours with his mother, confessing to everything. She was furious with his behavior and the things he had done. She had screamed at him when he admitted to conspiring with Victoria Davis and that she had been the one to order the attack on her own daughter.

Lucas was finally willing to admit, with his mother there supporting him, that he and Peyton were over as a couple. It wasn't easy for him to say out loud, and he knew that deep down inside, he would always be in love with her. But she had clearly moved on. She was happy with Brooke and was pregnant… ready to bring a child into this world. A child that wasn't his. He loved her… and like everyone had been trying to tell him, he did care about her. He wanted her to be happy.

So he had made the decision that he needed to come clean. He needed to go to the authorities and turn Victoria in, even if it meant implicating himself and his involvement with her in the beginning. He knew that the others might hate him, but he had to do the right thing and he had to make sure that Victoria wouldn't take things a step further.

He had seen that look in her eye when he stormed out of her hotel room the other day. She wasn't going to rest until she was sure she got Brooke back to New York.

Karen had been in touch with Haley and the news had spread that Peyton had stepped up and saved the day by getting new sketches done. Lucas knew that once Victoria got wind of that bit of information, she wouldn't go quietly into the night.

He knew that he had a lot of apologizing to do. Not just to Haley and Nathan for his behavior, but to Brooke and Peyton too. He wanted to talk to them… for them to see how truly sorry he was. His mother had reminded him of the type of man she had raised him to be, and he knew that he had to be that guy again, no matter how hard it was.

Part of being that guy meant doing the right thing… and the right thing was the make sure Brooke and Peyton were safe by first making sure Victoria was taken care of. After that, he would do everything to make things right with his friends.

He looks up just as he finds the third door on the right and stops in the doorway when he sees the last person he ever wanted to see sitting in the chair opposite the detective's desk.

"Victoria," Lucas mumbles out, glancing from the sneering older woman to the detective and back again.

"Lucas Scott… you're just the man I was hoping to get in touch with," Detective Briggs says, standing from his seat and motioning for him to come into the office. Victoria stands and grabs her purse before walking by him without even a glance and out the door.

"Me… I mean… what was she doing here?" Lucas asks, pointing at the empty doorway where Victoria had just left.

"Mrs. Davis was just here explaining to me about how angry you are with her daughter," the detective explains, sitting back down and eyeing the younger man in front of him. "She thinks you might have had something to do with the attack."

Lucas' mouth opens but no words come out. Instead, he follows the detective's eyes and sees that they are now lingering on his cut and slightly swollen knuckles.

"This isn't… it isn't…" Lucas stammers, knowing that it looked bad but not knowing what to do. But before he can explain the detective has spoken up again.

"Sit down Mr. Scott… we have a lot of talking to do."


	31. Chapter 31

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Hi everyone! So sorry about the lack of updating to this story. I've been very very busy but this is the next chapter. Kind of a filler chapter but the action is coming up... I will try not to let things get in the way of getting the next chapter up soon. Thanks for all of you who are still with me on this one! Please review!**

Chapter Thirty-One

Detective Briggs leans back in his oversized chair and runs a hand through his ragged dark brown hair. He lets out a breath and looks up when he hears someone entering his office.

"So? How did it go?" Detective Reynolds asks, sitting in the chair across from his partner… the chair that had just ten minutes ago held the body of Lucas Scott.

"I don't know," Briggs replies, sounding even more confused than he had just hours before. "I was convinced that this was a random attack on a pretty girl… but now…"

"Now what? You aren't so sure?" Reynolds questions, having felt something was off about his random attack theory from the beginning. He was relatively new to the detective status and hadn't voiced his opinion, but he had been there when Peyton Sawyer and Nathan Scott had come into the station the day before.

"I not so sure about anything now," Briggs says, breaking Reynolds from his thoughts. "I mean… we've got the girlfriend and close family friend saying to look at the mother and the mother saying to look at the ex-boyfriend. I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of a made for television movie and I can't find my way out!" Briggs says, once again running his hand through his hair.

Reynolds just chuckles and keeps his eyes firmly set on his partner.

"After talking with both Victoria Davis and Lucas Scott do you think either was involved?" Reynolds questions, having his own theory on the situation.

"I sure hope not… but there are fingers being pointed at both of them… though I can't really say for sure what motive either would have," Briggs says, leaning forward and placing his elbows on the desk in front of him.

"How do you mean? Both motives seem clear as day to me!" Reynolds replies a little too quickly and Briggs raises an eyebrow at his usually quiet partner.

"Come on Reynolds. A mother that hates her daughter so much she would hurt her or a boy that is still so hung up on his ex girlfriend from many years ago that he would go to such extremes to win her back? Seems a little far fetched to me."

Reynolds smiles and pulls out something he had brought for Briggs the second he learned Lucas Scott was sitting in his partner's office. He tosses a copy of An Unkindness of Ravens onto his desk and watches as Briggs frowns.

"What's this?" the older detective asks, looking up at his younger partner.

"It's a novel… written by Lucas Scott. You should read it before you go so far as to say neither motive has merit," Reynolds encourages as he stands and makes his way toward the door. He doesn't turn back around but as he exits the office he takes a glance out of the corner of his eye at his partner through the office window and watches as Briggs kicks his feet up and cracks open the cover of the book.

* * *

><p>Peyton stops suddenly just before approaching the steps of the Scott's house and Brooke spins around to face her.<p>

"What's wrong?" Brooke questions, eyeing the blonde carefully, noticing the way she is suddenly very pale. "You feeling sick?"

"No," Peyton shakes her head, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Well… maybe yes."

Brooke moves forward and quickly wraps her arms around her girlfriend in a loving embrace.

"Peyton… Haley already said that Karen knew everything… that she was okay with you and me together… you don't need to be worried," Brooke tries to reassure her, but Peyton is still stiff in her arms.

"I know… it's just… it's Karen," Peyton replies softly, just as the hug is ending and their eyes meet again. "I know it's strange but I kind of feel bad."

"Why?" Brooke asks, trying desperately to hide the jealousy in her voice. As much as she tried there was always going to be a small part of her that worried Peyton was still hung up on Lucas.

"Because Brooke!" Peyton responds louder than expected. "I just do, alright?" Peyton snaps, sounding more than irritated at having to explain herself.

Brooke just bites her tongue and nods, carefully reaching down and latching Peyton's hand with hers. Even if they were friends, the act always comforted the blonde and helped to calm her. It works again this time, but not as much as Brooke would like as she can still see the hesitation on her girlfriend's face.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Brooke replies softly, her voice shaking just enough for Peyton to notice. Instantly the blonde feels bad for the way she reacted moments before and she squeezes Brooke's hand in her own.

"I'm sorry… I guess it's just been a stressful week," Peyton replies sounding more like herself and getting a smile from the brunette. "I will be fine," she reassures her girlfriend.

Before either girl gets a chance to change their mind, the front door to the Scott residence opens and Karen Roe makes her way down the steps to engulf both girls in a tight hug.

"Brooke… Peyton… it's so wonderful to see you girls!" she says into the hug. The three stand there tightly together for what feels like a lifetime. When the oldest pulls out of the hug she takes a good long look at both girls in front of her. "I hear congratulations are in order," she says, her eyes firmly set on Peyton's.

Peyton can feel the breath hitch in her throat, and she struggles to make a sound but finds that nothing comes out other than a slight nod. She can't explain why she feels so uncomfortable in the moment. She's always loved Karen and the two of them have always had a great relationship. She knows that Karen's words are sincere and heartfelt.

"Thank you," Peyton finally manages to say, glancing at Brooke out of the corner of her eye. The brunette has a huge smile on her face as she watches them interact. Karen must sense the slight apprehension in Peyton because she quickly turns her attention to Brooke.

"And Brooke… it's been such a long time but I'm so proud of you! I knew you would be successful and you sure have been!" Karen says, exhibiting more pride than Victoria ever had. The words sting in Brooke's heart, reminding her of just how much she looked at Karen as a mother figure.

"Thanks Karen… it's so great to see you," Brooke says, pulling the woman into a hug again, feeling the need to be close to her again after all these years. It's been a long time since she's had a motherly hug.

"Come on… Haley has been cooking all day and dinner should be just about done," Karen says, pulling Brooke by the hand and leading the two girls into the house where the others are waiting.

Jamie is the first to see Brooke and Peyton and comes running at full speed to wrap his little arms around Brooke's legs.

"Aunt Brooke! I'm so glad you are here!" he says, getting a smile from everyone in the room. He looks up at her with his big blue eyes and they melt her heart.

She suddenly has a flash of her future.

The image of the child she and Peyton are going to have running up to her and hugging her when she comes home after a long day. She can't help but smile at the image.

"It's about time you two! I was starting to wonder if you were going to bail on us!" Haley says, making her way from around the counter to wrap Peyton in a quick hug. She places her hand on Peyton's still flat stomach and rubs lightly before moving over and wrapping an arm around Brooke and kissing her cheek. "Dinner is ready."

The evening is full of laughter and fun.

Jamie is the center of attention throughout most of dinner as he tells joke after joke and the adults laugh and listen intently to the little boy who is thrilled to be surrounded by so many loving family members. It isn't until he mentions the one missing member that the mood quickly shifts.

"Where's Uncle Lucas? Why isn't he here at family dinner?" he questions, causing the entire room to go silent immediately.

The tension is thick as Haley looks from Nathan to Karen and finally over to Brooke and Peyton who are now squeezing each other's hands tightly. Nathan is the first to clear his throat and begin to speak, but Karen's voice beats him to it.

"Uncle Lucas isn't feeling great tonight Jamie," Karen explains, making sure to keep her eyes on the little boy. "He is going through some things right now but I'm sure that he misses you and that you will be able to see him soon."

Jamie nods, understanding in his own childlike way. He moves his eyes from Karen to his mom and then to his dad before finally fixing them on Brooke and Peyton.

"Is it because he's mad that Aunt Peyton loves Aunt Brooke now?" he asks, shocking everyone with his insight despite having told him that Brooke and Peyton were going to be a couple now. No one really thought he understood how that would hurt Lucas the way he seemed to.

"Yeah buddy… Uncle Lucas just needs a little time to…" Nathan starts, only to be interrupted by Jamie's little voice once again.

"Maybe I should go talk to him. I mean… what's wrong with Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton being in love? We should be happy for them… shouldn't we?" Jamie asks, his eyes resting on his fathers in the end.

Nathan smiles, proud of his son for being so open minded and intelligent. He knows that the intelligence comes mostly from Haley, but he likes to think that he has a lot to do with raising him to be the kind boy he is turning out to be.

"That's right Jamie… we are happy for them," Nathan says, smiling up at Brooke and Peyton who smile back.

Brooke, who is sitting next to Jamie reaches out with her free hand and takes his in hers.

"You're a good man, you know that Jamie Scott?" Brooke asks, smiling at her godson. He smiles back, his little teeth peeking out through his lips.

"I know," he replies casually, breaking the tension once and for all and releasing a much needed laugh from the group of adults surrounding him.

"Okay mister," Haley says, looking up at the clock and realizing how much time has passed. "It late little man… and it's time for you to get to bed," she remarks, making her best mom face as he pouts and attempts to come up with an excuse. But she beats him to it. "No excuses… come on," she says a little more firmly, standing from her chair and holding out her hand for him to take. He sighs before taking it and standing.

"Goodnight everyone," he says, looking at everyone left around the table. "It was good to see you Aunt Karen."

"Good to see you too Jamie," Karen says, accepting the hug he is giving her. Nathan stands from his chair as well and walks over to take the boys other hand.

"We'll be right back," he says, motioning for them to head toward the stairs but Jamie doesn't budge.

"Aunt Brooke… will you come tuck me in too?" Jamie asks softly and the brunette smiles and glances at Peyton who just nods understandingly.

"Of course buddy… come on," Brooke says, standing and following Nathan, Haley and Jamie up the stairs to his bedroom to say goodnight.

Peyton and Karen are left alone at the table then, silence filling the room. Both have so much they want to say now that they are alone, but a full minute passes before Peyton speaks out quietly, almost in a whisper.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles and Karen barely registers the words before she continues. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" Karen questions, surprised. "Why on earth would I be mad at you Peyton?" Karen asks, her eyes not leaving Peyton's.

"I don't know… because of Lucas and…" she trails off and Karen takes the opportunity to speak up. She reaches over and grabs Peyton's hand with her own.

"Peyton… I love you. I could never be mad at you. You never belonged to Lucas… I know that… and he knows it too. Just give him some time."

"How is he doing? Is he alright?" Peyton asks. Despite being angry with him she can't help but worry about him. There is a lot of history there.

"He will be… he's made a lot of mistakes… he knows that too. Now he has to find a way back from them," Karen admits. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Look Peyton… I know I'm not your mother… but I have always loved you like a daughter… the same as I've loved Haley and Brooke like my daughters too… and I want you to know that nothing will ever change that. This thing with you and Lucas… that's for the two of you to figure out… but I'm happy for you… and for Brooke. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy… with Brooke I mean… it just… it just feels right," Peyton admits, suddenly feeling a lot lighter now that Karen has taken everything so easily. It was one thing for Haley to say Karen was fine with things, but it was another to hear it straight from her mouth. "But… I'm still kind of scared."

"Scared of what my dear?" Karen asks sincerely.

"All of it," Peyton admits quietly, looking away and down at her hands for the first time since their conversation started. "Everything."

"Oh, Peyton… you have nothing to be scared of. If I know anything at all, it's that Brooke has always loved you and you've always loved her. The two of you will make it work… you'll see."

"It just feels too easy," Peyton says, still unsure of where her fear is coming from.

Things have been great between them, despite all the trauma and outside problems that have come up since their relationship started. And yet despite it, there is still a lingering doubt in Peyton's mind.

"Well… it won't always be easy… especially once that little bundle of joy arrives… so if I were you I would enjoy it while it last," Karen says with a chuckle. When she notices Peyton's sad eyes look back up at her she quickly turns serious again. "It's all going to be fine Peyton… just remember that the key to any great relationship is communication… if you are having worries you need to talk to Brooke about them. You can't let them eat at you from the inside," Karen explains.

"I know… she's just… she's been through so much lately with the attack and her mother… it's just she's so happy right now… and I don't want to make her think that I don't want this…"

"Hey… Brooke will understand Peyton. The two of you have been through too much to let anything get between you." Peyton's eyes start to water and Karen quickly leans from her chair and wraps the blonde in a hug.

"I don't want to push her away… like I did Lucas," Peyton admits as her tears slowly drip out. "I should have talked to him… I should have told him how I was feeling… maybe then it wouldn't be like this right now… it's my fault that he isn't here tonight… that he isn't a part of all of this," Peyton says, her tears coming out faster now.

"Hey… this isn't your fault Peyton," Karen says, pulling back from the hug to look into Peyton's green eyes. "This isn't your fault at all. This is all on him. He chose to act the way he did… to do the things he did…"

"I know I just… I feel responsible."

"Well I'm telling you not to. I've talked to him and I can promise you that this was not your fault. No matter what he says… this isn't your fault."

"Then why does it feel like this?" Peyton asks, wiping at her eyes not wanting to be crying should Brooke return. They had been gone for a while now and Peyton knew they would be back any minute.

"Because you care about each other… and you always will. That's okay Peyton… it doesn't diminish your love for Brooke… it just means you have a big heart."

"Thank you Karen," Peyton whispers, wiping the last of her tears as Karen smiles.

Just then Nathan emerges from the doorway again with a defeated look on his face.

"My own son would rather have his Aunt Brooke read him a bedtime story than me… can you believe that? I've been replaced by Brooke!" Karen and Peyton both chuckle and Nathan then notices the puffy eyes of his blonde friend. "Are you alright Peyton?" he questions, looking at her and then to Karen. He points to the doorway. "I can go if I was interrupting…" he trails off when Karen and Peyton both shake their heads.

"No… no, please… stay," Peyton says, motioning for him to take a seat at the table which he smiles and does. Before anything else can be said Haley also comes into the room and sighs out, frustrated.

"He wants his Aunt Peyton instead of me! Can you believe that?" Haley questions, plopping down in a chair and looking over at Peyton. "They are waiting for you."

Peyton smiles big and stands from the chair.

"Oh come on you guys… no pouting," Peyton says with a laugh as she makes her way out of the door and up the stairs to Jamie's room.

She stops when she reaches the doorway of Jamie's room and pauses before going in when she hears her girlfriend and Jamie in the middle of a conversation.

"Why is Uncle Lucas mad at you Aunt Brooke?" his little voice asks and Peyton can hear Brooke suck in a breath of air before answering.

"He's not mad Jamie… he's just sad I think."

"Because he loves Aunt Peyton the way you love her and she loves you?"

"That's right."

"Are you mad at him?"

"I don't know," Brooke replies honestly, thinking about the question a little herself.

"I wish everyone would stop being mad at each other," Jamie admits and Peyton can hear Brooke choking up a little with his statement. She sees that as her sign to enter the room.

"Hey… am I invited to this little party?" Peyton questions, seeing Brooke laying next to Jamie on the bed. Both of them get huge smiles on their faces when they see her and Jamie pats the other side of the bed next to him for her to lay there. She makes her way over and cuddles up next to him, her hands finding Brooke's on top of his stomach and his little hand resting on top of both of theirs.

"Did you want us to read you a story Jimmy Jam?" Brooke asks, now that Peyton is settled next to him. He shakes his head though and his eyes start to close.

"No… I just want you two to stay with me until I fall asleep… is that okay?" he asks quietly and softly, already losing his battle to stay awake to spend more time with them.

Brooke nods softly and her eyes catch Peyton's. Both girls lean up at the same time and their lips graze his forehead before settling next to him again.

"Goodnight Jamie," Brooke whispers and then silence falls over the room while both girls get lost in thought at Jamie's words.

Was it possible for them to ever be friends with Lucas Scott again?

* * *

><p>Brooke collapses on the bed in utter exhaustion several hours later. They had stayed and spent some more time just catching up with Karen, Haley and Nathan and thankfully the conversation had stayed free from Lucas. Brooke was sure that once Jamie was in bed Karen would bring it up… want to fill them in on what was going on. But she had never said a word.<p>

They had left after hugging everyone goodbye and Brooke quickly volunteering to take Karen to the airport in the morning.

"You sure you are okay with taking Karen to the airport tomorrow babe?" Peyton asks, pulling her shirt over her head and discarding it in the laundry pile in the corner. "I can do it if you aren't feeling up to it."

"No… I'm feeling pretty good," Brooke replies, leaning up on her elbows, her eyes roaming over Peyton's body. A slight smile cracks at her lips. "I didn't get a chance to spend any time alone with her so it will be nice to have some time on the drive there," Brooke explains.

Peyton nods, remembering her own conversation with Karen from that night. She had felt much lighter after talking with Karen and she truly hoped that what she had said to Lucas would help him.

She just couldn't envision her life without Lucas Scott in it. Sure, she didn't want to be with him romantically… she was in love with Brooke… but he was a part of their family… and it seemed strange without him.

"Okay… but wake me up before you take off in the morning," Peyton says after getting dressed in pajamas and plopping down on the bed next to Brooke. Brooke quickly shimmies her body up so her head is resting on Peyton's shoulder.

"Did the two of you have a good talk tonight?" Brooke asks, not wanting to push Peyton since she hadn't mentioned it but unable to hide the curiosity. She knew that something had to have been said… it was written all over Peyton's face.

Peyton lets out a huge breath that causes Brooke to lean on her side so she can look into the blonde's eyes. Peyton allows their eyes to lock before responding.

"Actually, yeah… it was good," Peyton admits, still not giving as many details as Brooke would like.

"That's it?" Brooke asks hoping to get more out of her girlfriend. Peyton can see the wheels spinning in Brooke's head and she quickly leans forward and captures Brooke's pouty lips with her own.

"Hey… no pouting," Peyton says in mock irritation. "You know I can't resist that pout B. Davis."

"Oh yeah… I'll have to remember that," Brooke says, sticking her bottom lip out even further than she had before and trying hard not to smile. When Peyton's lips crash together with hers again the brunette has all but forgotten about the information she was trying to get out of the blonde. When the kiss heats up after a few seconds, suddenly Brooke is reminded of how this all started and she pulls away quickly. "Hey! No fair! You distracted me with those lips of yours!"

"Me? Why would I be trying to distract you?" Peyton asks, leaning forward to capture Brooke's lips again only to stop when Brooke pulls back. She sighs out and sits up again, running a hand through her hair. The expression on Brooke's face tells the blonde that there is no way she's going to get out of this without telling Brooke what she wants to know.

"Look Peyt… I'm not trying to be nosey but… okay, I am trying to be nosey," Brooke says after thinking about it for a second. She holds back her smile when Peyton chuckles and reaches out to grab her hand. "It's just… she didn't say anything about Lucas all night…" Brooke trails off when Peyton's face turns serious.

"We talked about him. She wanted me to know that she isn't mad and that the way he is acting isn't my fault," Peyton admits, her eyes looking away and at her hand entwined with Brooke's. "She says he'll come around."

"Do you think he will?" Brooke asks one eyebrow raising to her hairline. "I mean… he said some pretty awful things Peyton."

"He did," Peyton breathes out, remembering some of them. "But he's Lucas… you know how broody he can be. I think he'll come around and apologize sooner than we think."

"Is that what you want?" Brooke asks, not knowing what she wants the blonde's answer to be.

Brooke herself is torn. She isn't sure that she could ever forgive Lucas for the things he said, but at the same time, she isn't sure she doesn't want him in her life. They had managed to make the friend thing work for a long time after they broke up… and his friendship had always been important and valued to her.

"I don't know… maybe," Peyton admits, sounding hesitant herself.

"And you think an apology is enough to forgive him for the way he treated me… the way he treated you?" Brooke asks suddenly, sounding much more irritated than either she or Peyton thought she would. Peyton's eyes widen in surprise.

"I don't know Brooke… I mean… both of us have said some pretty awful things to each other before and look at where we are today. I mean… doesn't Lucas deserve the same forgiveness we were willing to give each other?"

Brooke pulls her hand away from Peyton's and is standing up from the bed suddenly, once again, surprising both of them. Brooke doesn't know why she's so angry, especially because a part of her wants to forgive Lucas too.

"That's not the same!" the brunette exclaims and Peyton is now sitting up fully on the bed watching the brunette in front of her.

"Brooke… calm down babe," Peyton says, reaching out to grab for Brooke's hand again. She gets a hold and carefully pulls her back down to sit next to her. She leans forward and wraps her in a hug. "Where is all this coming from?"

"I don't know," Brooke whispers into the hug, honestly not sure why she's so upset. "I just… I love you Peyton and I don't want…"

"Hey…" Peyton interrupts her, pulling out of the hug to look Brooke in the eye. "Don't think like that okay. Whatever you are thinking… stop. You and me… us," Peyton says, motioning with her hand between them. "This is forever Brooke. Forever, you understand me?"

Brooke gets a smile on her face but tears well in her eyes despite it. She nods and quickly leans forward to capture Peyton's lips in a firm kiss. When it ends, the tears are gone and the smile is all that remains.

* * *

><p>"So it looks like my plane is delayed an hour," Karen says, quickly getting back into the car and glancing over at Brooke who nods. They hadn't said a lot on the driver over that morning and Karen was actually a little glad to hear about the delay. It would give her a chance to talk to Brooke. "How do you feel about parking the car and coming in to have a cup of coffee with me while I wait?"<p>

"Sure, I'd love to," Brooke says, also happy to hear about the delay but not wanting to show it. She had been waiting for Karen to speak up first about Lucas but she never had. It was driving her crazy and she was pretty sure now she was going to have to do it herself.

The car is parked and they both get their drinks before the subject finally comes up.

"How are you feeling Brooke? You look good considering what you've gone through," Karen says, noticing still the fading bruises on the brunette's face.

"I'm doing good… Peyton, Nathan and Haley have taken good care of me," Brooke says, feeling bad that she couldn't include Lucas' name in that sentence. Karen nods and takes a sip of her coffee.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," the older woman says quietly, having a bit more knowledge about it than anyone else. Lucas had after all admitted to her that Victoria had been the one to initiate the attack.

Karen had been furious with Lucas for turning to Victoria Davis, especially because he had done it out of anger and vain. She had screamed at him, slapped him even when he confessed and then she had calmed herself down and convinced him to go to the police with all the information he had.

Karen was worried for Brooke… knowing that Victoria Davis was not the type of woman to back down if she didn't get her way. Even though Lucas had told her he wasn't going to be involved anymore, she was sure that the woman wasn't done yet. And she couldn't help but be worried about what that meant not only for Lucas, as clearly Victoria had tried to implicate him, but also for Brooke and Peyton.

"I'm okay... I'll be okay," Brooke says, even though sometimes she isn't really so sure.

"Brooke, I want you to know that you can always come to me… for anything you need," Karen says then her sincerity clear in her voice. "I told the same thing to Peyton last night… I love you three girls like you were my own daughters."

"Thanks Karen… that means a lot, considering the mother I do have," Brooke says, taking her own sip of her drink and looking away from Karen's stare. When Karen sighs out Brooke looks back. "What?"

"Look… I promised Lucas I wouldn't say anything but I can't leave without knowing you and Peyton are going to be safe," Karen starts and Brooke feels her heart rate start to rise. "Now I know what I'm about to tell you might upset you… but you have to promise me that you'll listen to me… hear me out…"

"I… I promise," Brooke says, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Okay," Karen says, reaching out with her free hand to take Brooke's. "Lucas was very upset that you and Peyton were together… he… he called Victoria," Karen says softly, watching as Brooke's eyes grow. "He asked her to find a way to get you back to New York… so that you'd have to leave and he could get another chance with Peyton without you around," Karen says, sounding ashamed of her son.

"He… he called my mother?" Brooke asks, stunned by the information. She knew Lucas was upset but she really had no idea he would stoop that low.

"Yes… and he told me that she admitted she hired someone to attack you that night… so that she could get your new sketches and you'd have to go back to smooth things over in New York."

Brooke quickly pulls her hand away, hurt and sad. Her eyes fill with tears and Karen quickly reaches out again and pulls Brooke's hand back in hers.

"He had nothing to do with it… he promised me he had no idea she was going to do that. But he seems to think that she's not done Brooke… that she isn't going to stop until she's got you back in New York and broken you and Peyton up... apparently she isn't thrilled about your relationship."

"She's… she has never liked Peyton," Brooke admits, the story coming together in her brain as Karen's words filter through. "I knew she was behind this."

"You did?" Karen asks, surprised herself. The way Lucas had explained everything she had thought Brooke believed Lucas was behind the attack. "Lucas seemed to think you thought he was the one who had done it."

Brooke shakes her head back and forth quickly… still upset with Lucas for calling her mother in the first place but knowing in her heart of hearts that he would never go so far as to physically have her hurt.

"No… I know he is upset and angry but I knew he would never actually physically hurt me," Brooke says her voice calm and even despite the tense situation. "Peyton and I didn't know for sure but when we realized the sketches were missing, Victoria was the first person on the list. Peyton and Nathan even went to the station to talk to the police about it."

"Good… that's good," Karen says, running a hand through her hair. She squeezes Brooke's hand again. "Just promise me you'll be careful… both of you. That you don't go anywhere alone… at least until the police take care of Victoria."

"Oh my god," Brooke says then, pulling her hand away quickly and reaching into her purse. Karen watches her frantically pull out her cell phone and push a button before holding the phone to her ear.

"What? What is it?" Karen asks, worried at the look on the brunette's face.

"Peyton… she was going to the studio this morning… she said she just needed to pick up a few things and that she would be fine alone…" Brooke trails off as the phone just continues to ring on the other end. "Answer the phone Peyt!"

But there is no answer and Brooke stands immediately from her chair and grabs her purse, a sickening feeling inside her stomach now.

She dials another number quickly and taps her foot on the ground as she waits. The other line picks up on the first ring.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan's voice rings out.

"Nathan… it's Brooke. You need to get to the studio right now," she rushes out, already moving toward the exit with Karen following her.

"Why… what's wrong?" Nathan asks, but Brooke can hear him already running out his door and slamming the door to his car. The ignition is started before she can even answer.

"Peyton's there… alone. And this isn't over."


	32. Chapter 32

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Hi everyone! So sorry about the lack of updating. I've been super busy because I have a novel that is currently being published and that is taking a lot of my writing time. I'm excited but it is a very hard process! Anyway... this chapter is shorter mostly because it is filler... and I will try to get the next one up in a timely manner. If you are still reading, thank you for that and the reviews.**

Chapter Thirty-Two

Nathan can only remember one other time that he's ever felt like this. That sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that makes him want to stop the car and dispose all the contents of his stomach out onto the street below. But instead, he pushes it down and keeps driving as fast as he can. The same way he did the last time he had this feeling.

Man, was that really only a week or so ago? When Brooke was attacked and he and Peyton had found her bleeding and beaten in her store. Nathan can't help but wonder if his life will ever be drama free… if he and his friends will ever get a chance to just be happy without all these things interfering.

He hears the sound of a frantic voice in his ear and it's only then that he realizes he still has Brooke on the phone. She was calling his name over and over sounding more and more panicked as time passed.

"Sorry… I'm still here," Nathan grumbles out, turning the car violently to get around a slower car in front of him. He quickly swerves back into the lane he occupied before and makes a fast right turn heading toward the studio.

"How far away are you?" Brooke asks, trying to sound like she's keeping it together, but Nathan knows her better than that. He can hear the tears in her voice and he can only hope that he gets to Peyton in time.

"I'm pulling up right now… what about you?"

"Ten minutes… give or take depending on traffic," she answers quickly, sounding almost robotic.

Nathan slams the car in park, noticing Peyton's car in the lot and doesn't even bother to turn off his engine or shut the car door once he exits it. He is still holding the phone to his ear as he takes the stairs three at a time.

He doesn't bother to take in his surroundings, this time just moving as quickly as possible through the semi-dark club and around to the studio entrance. He throws the door open with all his might and instantly searches with his eyes for the one person he's wanting to see.

"Peyton!" he shouts out, sounding like he's on the edge and about to lose it. Only then does he see Peyton glance up at him from her desk, and the loud sound of music filters into his ears now that he's entered the sound proof studio.

The blonde smiles at him, dropping the pen she was holding and leans forward to turn off her music, Nathan's eyes wide as he takes in the sight of her.

"What's up Nate?" she asks, sounding completely normal and not at all frazzled or hurt the way he was expecting to find her after Brooke's phone call.

"Nathan… what is it? Is she okay?" Brooke's voice is calling out from the phone again.

"She's here… she's fine," Nathan replies, feeling his heart rate slow down now that he knows there is no immediate danger. "She's just at her desk doing some paperwork."

Peyton's eyes furrow into a frown as she listens to him relay her activities over the phone. She stands and makes her way over to him, holding her hand out to him for him to give her the phone. Nathan, still a little on edge due to the worry hands it over easily.

"Brooke?" Peyton questions into the phone and she is greeted with a loud relieved sigh.

"Baby… are you okay? Why didn't you answer when I called you?"

Peyton moves back over to her desk and quickly grabs her phone out of her purse, noticing the missed call from Brooke.

"Sorry babe… the music was loud, I must have not heard it."

"You scared the shit out of us Sawyer!" Nathan answers for both himself and Brooke. Peyton glances back up at him and then smiles.

"Geez… you guys need to relax. I'm fine. I was just listening to some music while getting some work done," Peyton says, sounding casual and calm as she doesn't know all that Brooke does.

"Well, I'll be there in five minutes or so," Brooke says, still sounding worried but yet a bit relieved at the same time. "Nathan is going to stay with you."

"Brooke… what's going on?" Peyton questions, suddenly beginning to realize something is going on if Brooke is so worked up and Nathan is clearly upset himself. "Brooke?"

"Just… just stay there Peyt… I'll explain everything when I get there."

"Okay," Peyton sighs out, sitting back down at her desk and watching as Nathan finally takes a seat in the chair on the opposite side. "I love you, see you soon."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Haley James Scott marches up the steps that she's walked numerous times. The last time she had done this, she had been angry, but not nearly as angry as she was right now.<p>

Right now was beyond that.

Right now she was furious.

Nathan had called and asked her to come to the studio once Brooke and Karen arrived. Karen had then spilled the beans about what Lucas had confessed. Karen did most of the talking while everyone else sat there in surprise and shock.

It wasn't until Haley was alone in the car after taking Karen back to the airport that she realized just how angry she was at her best friend.

Nathan had gone home and Brooke and Peyton had done the same. Haley found herself driving straight to Lucas' house.

She doesn't bother to knock and is thankful that the door is unlocked when she throws her entire weight against it and barges into the room.

The eyes of her best friend instantly look up at her with surprise.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Lucas questions, standing from his chair in front of his laptop and moving over to greet her. However when he sees her eyes he realizes he would have been safer if he stayed behind his desk.

Her hand shoots out and connects with his face.

Hard.

Now he had been slapped by her before… recently now that he thought about it. But Haley James Scott can slap like no other… and now Lucas knew exactly what Rachel felt like all those years ago.

"I can't believe you would do that to Brooke! To Peyton!" Haley shouts, too worked up to bother settling her voice. "Did you think we wouldn't find out!"

"Find what out? What did I do now?" Lucas asks loudly, so startled by the slap still that his mind isn't really thinking clearly.

"That you called Victoria! That you were a part of the plan to have Brooke attacked and nearly killed!" Haley shouts coldly. She tilts her head to the side as Lucas gets a knowing look in his eyes. "Well!"

"I wasn't a part of the plan… I had no idea she would do something like that to Brooke," Lucas replies, calmly and quietly, hoping that by calming himself Haley will do the same. But she is still too riled up.

"You had no idea she would do something like that? Have you met Victoria, Luke? That woman is as evil as evil gets!"

"I know okay! I know! Don't you think I feel awful about that?"

"No," Haley replies just as coldly as before. "No, I don't think you do."

Tears fill Lucas' eyes and for the first time in what seems like forever, Haley sees the eyes of her best friend again. The boy she's known since she was a kid… the uncle to her son… the brother to her husband. The friend she could always turn to. She has to hide the smile at realizing he's back.

"I never meant for her to get hurt. I would never hurt her," Lucas explains sternly yet not angrily. "Look, I know I've said and done some awful things lately, but I swear to you Haley… I never meant for her to get hurt."

Haley continues to study his face, already knowing that he's telling the truth. She can't explain it, but she's known him long enough and well enough now to know just by the look in his eyes if he's being sincere.

But she's still angry.

He's right… he said some awful things… hurt her friends who she loves and wants to protect. He's made their lives a living hell for the past couple of weeks and Haley isn't about to just let him have her forgiveness that easily.

"If that's the truth Luke… if you really mean that… then you need to fix this with them. I don't mean tomorrow or next week… now. You need to come clean and you need to talk to both of them. Because this version of you… the one that says all the wrong things and makes these stupid choices… I don't like that guy. I want the Lucas Scott I've known since I was young back."

Lucas looks down, ashamed of having done the things he's done. He knows that Haley is right. He can't hide forever in his house and avoid them. He has to talk to both Peyton and Brooke and hope that they can forgive him one day.

He isn't sure if they ever can.

Or if he wants them to.

A part of him thinks it might be easier if they want nothing to do with him. He could move… leave town and live a life without constantly having to be reminded that he lost the love of his life. But the other part of him knows that he would miss this place too much. It is home… and his friends are his family. He would miss them.

"You're right… I will," Lucas says, his words being a promise without even having to say it. Haley raises one eye at him and he holds back the smile as he finally looks her in the eyes. "I will by the end of the day."

"Good," Haley says, turning then on her heels to make her way back out the door. She was still angry but not nearly as much as she had been when she walked in. She is almost out the door when Lucas' voice catches her by surprise. She turns to him.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think… do you think they will be able to forgive me?" he asks, sounding small, almost like Jamie instead of a grown man.

Haley lets out a sigh, not sure if Brooke and Peyton would be willing to accept just an apology for all he'd put them through.

"I don't know Luke… I really don't know."

Lucas nods in understanding and Haley turns back around again, ready to walk out the door one more time. But suddenly Lucas has another question that he has to ask before she leaves.

"Hales?"

"What?" she says, spinning around again.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

The silence between the two old friends lingers for a very long time. So long in fact that Lucas almost asks his question again because he's sure that she's either not heard him or forgotten due to the amount of time has passed. But just as he opens his mouth, Haley finally answers.

"If they can forgive you… so can I."

* * *

><p>Lucas Eugene Scott stands nervously in front of the door. His hands are shaking at his sides and his stomach is doing flips. The last time he felt this nervous, he had been prepared to ask the girl of his dreams to marry him.<p>

That hadn't turned out so well.

And because of that, Lucas was quite worried that this wasn't going to turn out so well either.

But he had made a promise to Haley. He wasn't going to let her down.

He had made mistakes… he had said things he didn't mean out of anger and rage and pure jealously. He couldn't let things go on like this. It wasn't right and it wasn't how he wanted them. He needed to have Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer in his life… even if it was just as friends.

It had taken him the rest of the day to realize just how much that was true. He spent the day looking through old pictures and yearbooks and just remembering some of the good times between the three of them that didn't involve love triangles or turned down marriage proposals.

The day had led him to the spot he was in now. Standing in front of a door, painted red, nervous to knock.

He had been there for a solid five minutes before he found the courage inside of him to raise his hand. But even then, he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door in front of him. So he stood there, his hand raised for another minute and a half before carefully balling it into a fist and knocking softly.

He is pretty sure they are sleeping when there isn't an answer after another long and drawn out minute of waiting for them, and he turns to leave just as the door lock clicks and opens.

The last person he ever expected to see in front of him says his name louder than Lucas would have liked.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Julian Baker asks, peering into the darkness outside his eyes firmly set on the blonde man in front of him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lucas answers, realizing quickly how defensive he sounds. He quickly settles himself and starts again. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean that the way it sounded," he mumbles out, looking at his shoes. "I'm glad you're here… I was hoping that I could talk to… maybe talk to Brooke… and Peyton… I… I'd like to apologize," Lucas says, finding his voice despite being even more nervous now that Julian was there.

Julian looks over his shoulder, to whom Lucas can't see from his spot in the doorway. Julian turns back to him quickly and a half smile passes his face.

"Gimme a minute," Julian says, carefully closing the door and leaving Lucas staring at the red wood in front of him again.

He is expecting to hear shouting coming from inside the door. Waiting for that raspy voice of the brunette or the pained voice of the blonde shouting and telling Julian to get rid of him before he's even had a chance to say he's sorry. But instead, he looks back up at the door when it opens and both the blonde and brunette are standing in front of him.

"Lucas," Brooke is the one to speak, her eyes trained on his. His name comes out coldly, but also a little concerned. It gives him the hint of hope he needs to say what he came here to say.

"Brooke… Peyton," Lucas says, moving his eyes from the brunette to the blonde. He quickly turns them away again though when the anger he expected from Brooke is in Peyton's eyes. "Can I come in?"

"No," Peyton replies sharply, causing Lucas to wince just at the sound of her voice.

"Peyt," Brooke says in a whisper, her hand finding Peyton's at their sides. Lucas can't help but watch their finger lock together in a tight grasp. The sound of Peyton's throat clearing causes him to look up instantly.

"What do you want Lucas?" the blonde questions, her voice still sounding angry but not nearly as bad as it did just moments before.

"I… I came to apologize…"

"Apologize?" Peyton asks, her voice higher pitched and sarcastic somehow. The smirk on her face reminds him that this is Peyton Sawyer… she's been hurt a lot in her life and her defensive mechanism would kick in at the first sign of pain.

"I know… and I understand if you don't want to accept it… but you have to believe me… I never knew how things would go down."

Peyton is biting her tongue… struggling not to lunge forward and strangle the man in front of her. She had been all about forgiving him… moving on to have him as a friend in her life until she found out what she had this morning. Found out that he had been a part of Victoria's evil plans… that he had in fact been the one to summon her to Tree Hill.

He may not have hired the person to attack Brooke… but he was responsible in Peyton's mind… and she was furious.

"Come in," Brooke says, holding the door open a little wider, her eyes flashing over to Peyton's before going back to Lucas'. "I think we all need to sit for this conversation."

Lucas nods, watching as Peyton quickly turns her back to him and walks in front of Brooke to the couch in the house. Brooke closes the door behind Lucas who is lingering in the doorway, his eyes studying Peyton from afar.

"Do you want a drink?" Brooke asks, shaking Lucas out of his gaze and causing him to look at Brooke beside him.

"No… thanks Brooke."

Brooke merely nods in silence and walks past him to the couch, sitting so close to Peyton that their thighs are touching. Their hands immediately go to one another and their eyes are both focused on him still standing in the entry way.

Suddenly it occurs to him even more than it had before, that this wasn't a very unusual scene. How many times had he seen Brooke and Peyton sitting side by side, just as close together as they were right now? How often had their hands found each other, latching together like they needed the other to guide them?

If it wasn't clear to him before, it certainly was now.

They had always been in love with each other. Maybe they didn't even know it then, but it was always there. A slight smile lingers at the corners of his lips and Brooke can't help but smile when she sees it. She knows exactly what he just realized.

"You going to sit or what?" Peyton asks, still mad but calming considerably. Now she was just annoyed with his lack of words it seemed.

Lucas moves toward the couch opposite them and sits, looking around the house, seeing that nothing is different than it had been when he was here last.

"Where's Julian?" Lucas asks, not sure if he should ask but unable to hide his curiosity.

"He's taking a shower," Brooke replies, sounding friendly and surprising Lucas. "He just got in a couple of hours ago."

"I didn't realize that you kept in touch after he left," Lucas says, still apprehensive to start the conversation he had come to have. He's hoping that by having a friendly conversation first they can ease into the apology first. But if the look on Peyton's face means anything, Lucas knows it won't be that simple.

"He is the father of our baby," Peyton replies, waiting for Lucas' reaction and hoping that by delivering the news to him about being pregnant that it will hurt him just as much as he has hurt her and Brooke. But instead, he just smiles, having already been told about the baby by Victoria and his mother.

"I heard about that… congratulations by the way," Lucas says, sounding sincere.

His words catch Peyton off guard and she raises one brow before turning to Brooke and back to Lucas. Her anger is clearly washing away little by little by Lucas knows that if he doesn't get to the point and quickly, that it will come back before he has a chance.

"Look," he starts, taking a deep breath and finally ready to say what he came to say. "I know you probably won't believe me… but I swear I had no idea that Victoria would take things as far as she did," Lucas says, his eyes looking right at Brooke.

The bruises are still visible, but clearly covered expertly by makeup. As the day has lingered on the bruises are a bit more visible than Brooke probably knows, but Lucas can tell she is healing already.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you didn't know she'd do what she did… but that doesn't mean you didn't cause it," Peyton speaks up, causing Lucas to flick his eyes to her. "You called her… you brought her here."

"I know," Lucas says, unable to keep the eye contact and looking down at his hands that are now fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "It was stupid."

"Damn right it was stupid Lucas!" the blonde shouts.

"I've made a lot of mistakes, alright? I know that. I said a lot of really bad things and did things I can never take back. But I'm sorry… I truly and deeply am sorry," Lucas says, his eyes moving back and forth between the two women in front of him.

"I… I can't do this," Peyton says, standing and removing her hand from Brooke's quickly. She is moving toward the door and Brooke stands to stop her.

"Peyt… come on… where are you going?"

"I need some air," Peyton says, opening the door and turning to Brooke. The blonde can see the fear in the brunette's eyes. "I won't leave the porch," she says to reassure her.

Brooke nods in approval and then watches as Peyton shuts the door and turns her attention back to the man in front of her.

"You should talk to her," Brooke says, meaning every word.

"To be honest… I am kind of unprepared for this. I thought you'd be the one to be so angry and she'd be the one to forgive me," Lucas confesses.

"Oh, I don't forgive you… at least not yet," Brooke says truthfully. She was hurt with the things he had done and said and no quick apology, no matter how sincere, was going to make that go away in one minute. "But I do care about you… and I love her… and I know that deep inside she cares about you too."

"Do you really think she'd talk to me?"

"I don't know..."

"Brooke… I…"

"Lucas, stop," Brooke says, holding her hand up and causing his words to pause mid sentence. "I know you're sorry, okay. You don't have to say it again. But you have to understand that it might take a little while for things to get back to how they used to be… I don't know if they ever can even. If you are willing to work at it… willing to be our friend and not our enemy… then in time we'll see what happens."

"Fair enough," Lucas agrees, watching her eyes. "And Peyton?"

"Like I said… it's up to her."

There is silence between them for several minutes before Brooke finally asks what she has been wanting to ask since he appeared at her doorstep.

"Are you still in love with her?"

Lucas looks up at the question and wonders if he should lie or tell the truth.

"I think I will always love her… always love you both in a way," Lucas admits, finding the truth came out without much effort at all. "But I know that she's in love with you… I don't know how I didn't see it before."

Brooke smiles.

"You should talk to her."

"Now? I don't know if that's such a good idea," Lucas says, feeling slightly apprehensive since he got such a cold reception from the blonde. "Maybe I should come back…"

"The longer you wait the more angry she's going to get. You should talk to her."

"You're right," Lucas says, standing from the couch and making his way toward the door with Brooke's eyes on him the entire time. "You coming?" he asks, turning back to her.

"No… I think maybe the two of you need to talk."

Lucas nods, and carefully opens the door. He closes it softly and takes just a few steps in front of him to sit next to the blonde.

They sit quietly and in silence.

Both of them lost in their own thoughts… Peyton's of anger and pain and Lucas' of sadness and worry.

Neither of them notice the extra set of eyes watching them from the distance.


	33. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi everyone! So I know it has been a really long time… well, that probably is an understatement. It's been over a year since I've updated this story. I wish I had a better reason other than life got in the way… but that's just what happened. The past year have been filled with many ups… more downs… and a lot in between. But I am here again… and I have still received many of your lovely requests for me to return to this story.

So here is the deal.

I am continuing the story at this point. But before I post, I want to make sure that there is enough interest in it for me to continue. So please, if you want me to continue on with this one, post a comment and if there is enough feedback, I will once again start posting chapters.

For all of those who have PM'd me or left comments asking me to continue in the past, thank you for your kinds words… I'm sorry to have left you all hanging for so long. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on me continuing…


	34. Chapter 33

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Okay, so it's been a really long time like I said before... and I'm so very sorry about that. I had an overwhelming number of reviewers that asked me to continue this story... so I am going to go ahead and do so since it seems like there is still some interest. As it's been so long... I might be a little rusty, so please be nice if you don't mind. Also, this chapter has parts that are rated "M". Review and let me know what you think.  
><strong>

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

His feet shuffle across the ground, his head hanging down. He's not sure how long he's been walking but he's pretty sure that he's just done a large circle around the block several times. He glances up just in time to see his car parked on the side of the street. This time instead of passing it yet again, he goes to it, unlocking it and settling inside. He glances in the rear view mirror, noticing that the large black SUV with heavily tinted windows is still parked behind him several yards away. He thought it was strange when he arrived at Brooke and Peyton's earlier, but had immediately dismissed it once he saw Julian… assuming that the car was his rental.

Lucas is completely lost in his own thoughts… going over and over every word that was said just about an hour ago on the front porch by the woman he once thought he would marry.

The conversation could have been worse… and he knew that. Sure, Peyton was angry and she had every right to be… he understood that now. He still didn't know what had come over him and caused him to do the things he did. He had spent so much of his life trying to be a good man… trying to be different than Dan Scott. And in the end, all he had done was become just like him.

It wasn't until Peyton actually said those words out loud to him that it registered.

"The things you said… the things you did Luke," Peyton had said sitting several feet away from him to his left on the front porch steps, "those are the kinds of things Dan Scott would have done."

His mouth had dropped open slightly upon her words and he had considered responding. But when he went to make a word he found that none willingly came to him. Because there was nothing he could respond to that statement. Peyton was right.

He wasn't sure that he had said everything he wanted to. He had gone there with the intention of apologizing over and over again until they both forgave him on the spot. But once he got there, it was clear that an apology wasn't going to fix this.

Too many things had been said… too many things had been done that were unforgivable. He had crossed a line… a line that could have cost Brooke her life. The longer he sat there the angrier he became with himself.

"I know you may not believe this… but I never wanted Brooke to get hurt… I never wanted to hurt either of you," Lucas had said finally after several minutes of silence between him and the blonde.

"I know that. I know you never wanted what happened to happen… but it did. And now we have to live with it," Peyton had responded.

"So I guess this means you hate me, huh?" he asked then, feeling almost like a child as he said the words and looked down at his shoes.

"I don't hate you Luke… I could never hate you. I love you."

His head shot up immediately upon hearing those three words. The three words that he had longed to hear for the past several months. Hell, those three words were the reason that he had done all the stupid things he did in the first place. They were the reason he was in this place right now. Because he was now and always had been in love with Peyton Sawyer.

"Peyt…" he had started only to be interrupted by a stern look in her eyes.

"A part of me will always love you Lucas… but I'm in love with Brooke… I've always been in love with Brooke… and I think you know that now," she had finished.

The words were out there. He had heard them before… he had seen the two girls interact with one another for years and even recently when their relationship was in the open. He had already seen what he had missed all those years ago. But there was something so different about hearing Peyton say the words out loud in that moment. Maybe it was because he was more willing to listen… maybe it was because she was pregnant. He wasn't sure what the reason was, but hearing Peyton confess her love for Brooke didn't hurt as badly as it had before.

"I do… I mean… I guess I should have always known. Maybe I just didn't want to you know?"

"You will always mean something to me Lucas. Always. You have always been so important to me and that's why what you did is so hard. That's why I'm so disappointed right now and so hurt. Because I never expected someone I loved and admired so much to do something so cruel."

"Do you think… I mean… can we ever get past this Peyton? Can we ever be friends again?"

"Never say never I guess," Peyton had shrugged and turned away from him, running a single hand through her curly blonde hair. Lucas watched as that same hand moved down her body and subconsciously rested on her stomach where a new life was growing. She turned back to him when she felt his eyes on her. "But it won't happen overnight. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than just an apology to fix this. I'm going to need some time. Brooke too. The trust is broken Luke… that takes time to rebuild."

"I understand," Lucas had replied pushing out the faintest of smiles. A part of him was thrilled she had given him some sort of hope instead of saying she would never consider letting him back in again.

"Good," Peyton said then moving to stand from the step she had been perched on. "I'm going to head in and get some sleep." She paused then as Lucas stood next to her and their eyes connected one last time. "I'll be seeing you," she said with a hint of a smile on her lips and Lucas couldn't help but let a flood of memories wash over him as she moved past him and into the house, closing the door softly behind her.

He held onto those memories for a few moments… thankful to have ever had them but no longer stupid and childish enough to believe that the phrase meant anything more than a friendly goodbye. He smiled at the memories and then locked them up again in his heart where he would have to keep them from now on.

If he was going to ever have a chance in the world at having Peyton and Brooke back in his life it was time he too, move on.

"Yeah," he whispered to himself and the night air. "I'll be seeing you."

* * *

><p>Brooke is sitting with her head propped up on a pillow in bed when she hears the front door open and close again. She has a magazine in front of her which she had been attempting to read for the past hour, but if she was being honest, she had probably just read the same sentence over a dozen times instead.<p>

It isn't that she is nervous about Peyton talking with Lucas… she knows that the blonde is in love with her and no longer is insecure about that. But she can't help but be a little worried about how the conversation will affect her girlfriend.

Brooke tries to look occupied when the bedroom door opens and closes, glancing up and letting the magazine rest on her legs as Peyton enters the room.

"So… how did it go?" the brunette asks practically holding her breath for Peyton's response.

"Fine," Peyton replies very calmly and evenly surprising Brooke. "What are you doing?"

"Uh… I was just… reading a magazine… do you want to talk about what happened out here?" Brooke questions, but it goes unanswered by the blonde and instead causes her to smile. Peyton moves toward the bed and climbs up, capturing Brooke's lips in a heated kiss.

When the kiss ends, Brooke is left breathless and her eyes flutter open to see beautiful green staring back at her.

"I'm so sick of talking," Peyton whispers in Brooke's ear causing a chill to run down her spine. Her eyes close involuntarily as she feels Peyton's tongue and lips begin to massage and suck on her pulse point. Brooke can feel her body starting to heat up and her pulse rate rising.

It feels like just a single second passes before she feels her shirt being lifted up and over her head and the cool breeze from the ceiling fan passes over her exposed breasts. Peyton immediately leans down and captures one of Brooke's nipples in her mouth, earning a groan of pleasure in return.

"Mmm… Peyt," Brooke moans as the blonde moves to shower the other nipple with the same affection as the first.

After several minutes Brooke feels Peyton's sit up and her eyes open, watching as Peyton feverishly removes her own shirt and bra. Brooke's hands move up to cup her girlfriend's breasts just as Peyton leans back down for another passionate kiss.

Brooke runs her hands up and down Peyton's bare skin on her back, loving the smooth feel underneath her fingertips. When the need for air becomes too much, the girls pull away from their kiss and Peyton slowly trails her tongue down Brooke's body to her stomach.

The taller girl moves to straddle Brooke, a grin covering her lips as she slowly… almost painfully slow lowers Brooke's pajama pants and underwear until they are bunched at her ankles. Brooke subconsciously opens her legs a bit wider, allowing a better view for the blonde on top of her. Peyton eyes her center and quickly cups her sex, rubbing softly.

"You are so beautiful," Peyton mumbles, leaning forward to slowly kiss Brooke another time. The kiss doesn't last long as Peyton has other things in mind. But when she sits up, Brooke quickly grabs her hand to stop her.

"Baby… I think you are a little overdressed," Brooke says seductively, causing Peyton to pause and glance down at her jean covered legs. The blonde doesn't say a word as she quickly discards her pants and panties and returns on top of the brunette.

"Is that better?" Peyton asks reaching down between their bodies and opening herself up slightly before settling down further onto Brooke. Brooke's eyes close as their clits touch and she sucks in a breath of air.

"Mmmm," is all she manages to breathe out and she hears Peyton chuckle in reply.

The two girls move their bodies together, their centers connected and creating the most amazing friction between them. It doesn't take long for the heat in the room and their bodies to build, both of them teetering on the edge of ecstasy.

Both of them come at the same time… their arms holding tightly to one another, Peyton resting on top of Brooke, their chests moving up and down breathing heavily as they come down from their highs. Brooke places a soft kiss on Peyton's shoulder when she can feel her legs again.

"I love you," Brooke whispers.

"I love you too," Peyton says back, looking up and placing a gentle kiss on Brooke's lips.

"You were right," Brooke says once Peyton has settled on the bed next to her. Peyton's blonde curls are soaked as her head rests on Brooke's chest. Brooke's hand runs through those girls, loving the feel of having Peyton so close to her.

"Right about what?" Peyton asks when Brooke doesn't finish after a minute of silence.

Brooke lets out a breath and closes her eyes, allowing her body to relax now that she has Peyton in her arms.

"That was so much better than talking."

* * *

><p>"Briggs!" a deep voice calls out loudly from the doorway.<p>

Detective Briggs startles quickly and practically falls out of his chair behind his desk. When he gets control of his body again, he reaches up and rubs at his eyes, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"How did it get so late?"

"That's what happens when you sleep at your desk… what the hell are you still doing here? Go home man," his colleague Detective Rivers chuckles from the doorway, a deep throaty chuckle. He watches the older detective run a hand through his hair and carefully places what seems to be an old book down on his desk. "Doing some reading?"

"Research," Briggs says picking the book back up again and holding it up for Rivers to see. "For the Brooke Davis case."

Rivers moves into the office, approaching the desk to get a better look at the book being held out for him to see. He reaches forward and grabs it reading the cover out loud.

"An Unkindness of Ravens… by Lucas Scott," Rivers says his dark brown eyes moving to meet Briggs'. "The same Lucas Scott that is the prime suspect in the case?"

"One in the same," Briggs acknowledges. "That's the thing though," Briggs says sitting up further in his chair and stretching his arms over his head. He must have fallen asleep reading the same chapter of the book he's ready nearly six times in the past several days. "There is something about this book that makes me think otherwise."

"How do you mean?" Rivers asks, settling in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. He opens the book and sees that Briggs has made a lot of notes in the margins of the book. Some of the passages are highlighted sporadically throughout.

Briggs leans forward and takes the book from the younger detective, skimming through the pages until he finds the one he is looking for. He then hands the book back to Rivers.

"I mean… this book is practically a love letter to Peyton Sawyer… that's the theme anyway. But it also shows a lot of love for Brooke Davis. Here… read," he says pointing at a highlighted passage.

Rivers looks at the older man in front of him, tired and overworked and does as he's told, reading out loud.

"She was fiercely independent. Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. And I'm not sure she even knows it."

Rivers stops at the end of the paragraph and eyes Briggs again.

"Keep going," Briggs says and River's does.

"And she's going to do it in spite of all that she's had to endure. Brooke Davis may seem like the kind of girl that didn't have to work hard to get to where she is… but I've had the honor of watching her grow in to the person she is. To see her overcome the years of pain and scars on her heart left behind by her cruel and uncaring mother…"

Rivers' stops reading in the middle of the paragraph and closes the book, tossing it onto Brigg's desk in front of him.

"So what are you saying? You're saying that the mother is more likely the person we need to be looking at?" Rivers' asks his voice sounding both annoyed and disbelieving.

"I don't know… something about the way he talks about Victoria Davis in this novel just stands out to me is all. This was written long before this attack took place… clearly there is a lot of bad history between the girl and her mother."

"That doesn't mean her mother would have her attacked," Rivers returns causing Briggs to pinch the bridge of his nose and close his eyes momentarily.

"All I'm saying is Reynolds was right… this novel sheds a whole new light on motive and not just for Lucas Scott. The way he talks about Brooke in the novel… everything he says about her is kind… full of love. I just can't see him doing anything to physically harm the girl, not matter how mad he was about losing Peyton. My gut is telling me to take a look at the mother."

"It's just a novel… they are just characters in a book," Rivers replies.

"Except they aren't just characters… they are real people… this is the story about their lives. I don't know… it's just an intuition is all."

"I think your intuition is wrong," Rivers says standing then and moving toward the door. As he is about to exit Reynolds appears in the doorway, eyeing both the detectives in the office.

"Did I miss something?" Reynolds asks, holding two cups of coffee, one in each hand.

"No… Briggs here is just losing it a little bit. I think the lack of sleep is getting to him," Rivers says with a chuckle, moving past Reynolds and out the door.

Reynolds moves further in the office and takes a seat where Rivers had been just moments before. He places the fresh cup of coffee down on his partner's desk and takes a sip of his own.

"What's his problem?" Reynolds asks, eyeing Briggs.

"Nothing… just talking about the Brooke Davis case."

"Ah," Reynolds sighs out placing his coffee down on the desk. "He's not too fond of your theory that the mother could be involved, huh?"

"I guess not," Briggs says with a chuckle. "I didn't even know he had been briefed on the case."

"Me either," Reynolds says shrugging his shoulders and dropping a new case file on Briggs desk.

"Oh well," Briggs says, brushing off the conversation and shaking out the exhaustion from his body. "What have we got?"

* * *

><p>Nathan rubs his eyes and reaches over to the other side of his large king sized bed. But instead of finding his wife safely sleeping next to him, he finds her spot empty.<p>

He moves slowly down the hallway, peeking in on Jaime who is fast asleep in his room. He makes out the slightest hint of a light on in the kitchen on his way down the stairs and smiles when he sees the love of his life sitting with her back to him at the counter.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asks approaching her from behind and wrapping her in a tight embrace. Haley relaxes into his arms and sighs at the feeling of his kiss on her neck.

"No… I mean, I'm exhausted but I guess my mind is just too busy to let me rest," she explains turning in her seat to face her husband. "What about you?"

"I guess not… I woke up and you weren't there... I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm okay," Haley says standing and moving toward the stove where she has a pot of tea warming. She pours herself a glass and motions to Nathan to see if he wants one. When he nods, she reaches up and grabs another mug for him, pouring him a cup. "It just feels like everything is falling apart."

"Everything is going to work itself out," Nathan tries to reassure her, though he doesn't quite believe his own words. "You said that Lucas seems to be coming around… maybe having Karen talk to him was all he needed."

"Yeah, I know. I just have this strange feeling that it's not over yet," Haley says, sitting back down at her place and closing the notebook she had been writing in.

"You mean Victoria," Nathan says moving to sit at the chair on the other side of her and taking the cup of tea Haley offers him. "I know what you mean."

"We know she was involved in some way… Lucas told Karen that much. But even knowing how evil she can be… I guess it's still shocking," Haley admits.

"I get it. I mean… I know what it's like to have messed up parents… my mom with her pills and booze and Dan… Dan," Nathan trails off, not knowing what to say about the father that he despised. "It's almost like Victoria took lessons from Dan on bad parenting."

"You don't think…" Haley says, an idea forming in her head that she doesn't like but can't ignore. Nathan's eyebrows raise quickly and then fall. "Never mind… lack of sleep… gives me crazy ideas."

"Come on," Nathan says standing and reaching his hand out for his wife to take. She accepts it and allows him to pull her to a standing position beside him. His arm wraps around her waist and the two start to head back toward the stairs. "Let's try to get some rest."

"You're right… sleep sounds good," Haley says still sounding uneasy. Nathan leans down and kisses the side of her head as they walk.

"Everything is going to be okay," Nathan whispers.

But as he says the words, a chill runs down his spine and he knows that Haley is right. Nothing was over yet.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Victoria Davis answers the telephone, slightly annoyed that someone would be brave enough to call her at this hour. She doesn't get an immediate response and her anger escalates. "Whoever this is better have a good reason for calling."<p>

"It's me," a deep and raspy voice finally replies from the other end of the telephone.

Victoria sets down her drink and straightens up, ready to hear what he has to say.

"Is it done?"

"Not yet," the voice replies. "This takes time… I scouted out her place tonight. She was there and so was your daughter. Some dark haired guy was there too... looked like he was staying with them."

"Nathan Scott?" Victoria asks, surprised that Nathan would be bunking at her daughter's house.

"No… the other one. From L.A."

"Oh him... he won't be a problem… he's won't stay for long," Victoria says taking a sip of her vodka and smiling to herself. "Anyone else?"

"That Lucas character you mentioned stopped by… he was talking for a long time with the blonde on the porch."

"Great. Lucas Scott is trying to make amends. This certainly does put a damper in my plans. How much longer until this is done?"

"Until the time is right," the voice replies.

"Just get it done… as quickly as possible. If Lucas gets on their good side there will be no one to blame... and I'm sick of this stupid town," Victoria grimaces looking around her Tree Hill hotel room.

"Are you sure about this?" the deep voice asks sounding hesitant for the first time since Victoria has made his acquaintance. "The police already suspect you."

"The police are idiots," Victoria snaps. "There is no evidence to link me to that night and there will be nothing to link me to this either," she explains. "Plus… when they see me standing by my daughters side holding her hand at the funeral, they will forget any notion they had that I could have had a part in it. Lucas Scott will be the only suspect left."

"If you say so," the voice answers back on the other end of the line.

"Listen to me… just do as you were told. I don't want to hear from you again until it's done… you got me?" Victoria snarls out.

The only response she gets is a click on the other end of the telephone line, indicating the voice is gone. She ends the call on her end as well and picks up her drink, downing what is left in the glass, knowing that by this time next week… it will be done and Peyton Sawyer will be no more.

* * *

><p>The sound of a high pitched shriek causes Brooke to jump instantly out of bed. Her eyes take a second to adjust in the darkness of the room but just as they have, her bedroom door flings open and the light is flipped on.<p>

"What? What's wrong!?" Julian asks from the doorway, standing in his boxer shorts and messed up hair. "Peyton?"

Brooke is back on the bed in a second, her arms wrapping around Peyton and holding her up as the blonde once again screams out in pain and anguish.

"Peyt… what's wrong? What is it?" Brooke asks, watching as Peyton scrunches up her face and holds a hand tightly to her stomach.

Every bad thought that could possibly run through the brunette's mind flashes by as she struggles to keep from crying. The look on her girlfriend's face is one of pure horror and distress and Brooke has no idea what to do to help her.

"Something is wrong, Brooke... something is wrong."


	35. Chapter 34

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for the reviews. I know I was away for a long time so it is nice to see that people are still liking this story. Again, I'm still a little rusty... both with writing and this story so please try to remember that when you read and review. This chapter is a bit of a filler... but it's necessary to get the story moving in the direction I'm headed. Probably won't go too many more chapters with this one... but I hope you'll stick around for the remainder. Thanks again :)**

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

"I am so sick of this place," Haley says pausing to take another sip of hot but rather bland coffee from her paper cup.

"I know exactly how you feel," Nathan replies glancing over to look at Jaime who is fast asleep on two plastic chairs next to him. "They've been in there a long time."

Nathan and Haley had just gotten settled into bed and closed their eyes when Nathan's phone rang. Haley didn't even wait for him to tell her what was wrong before she was dressed and getting Jaime up and headed to the car.

If the past couple of weeks had been any indication, she knew the phone call wasn't a good one and she was already working hard at preparing herself for the worst.

They had arrived at the hospital just as the ambulance was pulling up with Peyton. Julian emerged first from the back and quickly explained to Nathan everything he knew.

Brooke came out next, her eyes filled with tears and her hand not letting go of Peyton's on the stretcher.

The Scott's watched helplessly as Peyton was wheeled away with Julian and Brooke right beside her. They had been waiting in the hospital waiting room for over an hour now… still without any indication of what was going on behind the doors.

"This is ridiculous," Haley says standing up and starting to pace. She flips her hair out of her face and finally stomps over to the receptionist behind the counter. "Excuse me. Could you please see if you can give me an update on my friend."

"I'm sorry ma'am," the receptionist said in her friendliest tone. After all, the woman was used to having to deal with distraught family members and friends. "We cannot give out any information unless you are immediate family."

"I am," Haley lies easily.

"But you just said…"

"Forget what I just said… she's my sister… now will you please tell me what the hell is going on with Peyton Sawyer?"

"Ma'am… I'm sorry…" the woman starts again, but is interrupted by the sound of the doors opening and Julian appearing through them. Haley forgets instantly about the woman and rushes to greet him.

"Julian… how is she? Is everything okay? What's wrong? How's the baby?" she throws out all the questions that have been building up in her for the past hour all at once.

"Slow down Hales," Nathan says appearing beside her and holding his hand on the small of her back. "Julian… tell us what you know."

"She's fine," he starts by saying getting a sigh of relief from both Haley and Nathan. "But there is a problem," he finishes.

"The… the baby?" Haley asks almost afraid of the answer. Julian nods slightly and motions for her and Nathan to sit. They do, all eyes on him.

"The doctors say Peyton has a condition called placenta previa. I guess the placenta is covering the cervix and causing bleeding and pain," Julian explains the best he can after just learning about the condition fifteen minutes earlier.

"So… so what does that mean… for… for Peyton? For the baby?"

"Well, it's dangerous… it can be… it can be fatal."

"You mean… it's dangerous for the baby?" Nathan asks not liking either answer Julian could provide.

"For both of them," Julian explains. "If she bleeds too much during delivery… we could lose them both."

A pained silence fills the air as Nathan and Haley take in everything Julian is telling them. This isn't the first time they've gotten bad news in this waiting room… and it certainly won't be the last with the sickening feeling Haley has in the pit of her stomach. They've endured more than their fair share of tragedies right here in this very waiting room and Haley for one, is tired of it.

"So what happens now?" she asks, trying to be optimistic. She isn't going to let the risks take over her mind. Peyton Sawyer had overcome so much… there was no way she wouldn't overcome this. "Bed rest?"

"Bed rest for sure," Julian says finally smiling. "They gave her something to stop the bleeding for now and for the pain. She's ready for visitors… room 118. Go ahead… I'll stay here with Jaime," Julian says nodding in the young boy's direction who was still asleep on the chairs.

"Thank you," Haley says, bending down and placing a kiss on Julian's forehead and then taking Nathan's hand and walking through the doors to find her best friends. She clenches Nathan's hand in hers as they make their way down the hall, finding the room easily.

"Knock knock," Nathan says as he and Haley make their way in the room and are greeted with a warm smile from both Brooke and Peyton.

"You guys! I can't believe you came all the way down in the middle of the night," Peyton says sounding sad and guilty. "I told Brooke not to even bother you."

Haley rushes to her side and takes her hand as Nathan gives Brooke a tight hug.

"Nonsense… like we'd be anywhere else," Haley reassures Peyton.

"Where's Julian?" Brooke asks looking around when he doesn't appear behind them.

"He's sitting with Jaime in the waiting room," Nathan explains and Brooke nods and smiles. He turns his attention to Peyton. "How you feeling Sawyer?"

"I'm alright now… the pain is gone," Peyton explains rubbing a hand over her stomach over the covers of the bed. "Did Julian… did he… tell you?"

"Yeah… he explained everything. It's going to be fine Peyton… we'll figure it all out," Haley stammers out, the first part of the sentence sounding not nearly as confident as the last.

Brooke smiles but it is forced. As much as Brooke wants to be strong right now, she's terrified inside. The last thing she wants is for something to happen to the baby or Peyton. She's not sure she could live with it.

"Brooke… you alright?" Nathan asks, noticing how quiet the brunette is being and the pale look on her face.

"I'm fine… I'm just glad everything is alright."

"You should go home babe… get some sleep," Peyton urges her girlfriend who looks beyond exhausted.

"I'm not leaving you here alone," Brooke says sternly her eyes only on Peyton. "No way P. Sawyer… you aren't getting rid of me tonight."

"What if I stay?" Nathan offers, his eyebrows rising as he asks the question and glances at Haley for reassurance. "I can stay with Sawyer and you can head home and get some rest."

"Thank you Nathan… but really, I'm fine…" Brooke starts only to be interrupted by Peyton.

"Babe… you look exhausted. We are fine… I promise. And Nathan will call if anything changes."

"Peyton…" Brooke starts not liking the idea of leaving Peyton alone, even with Nathan by her side.

"Brooke you really should get some rest… Peyton will need all the help she can get once she gets home tomorrow," Haley tries to encourage the brunette. She can tell that Brooke doesn't want to leave Peyton's side, but Haley also knows that Brooke Davis doesn't do too well without her beauty sleep. "Come on… let's go get Jaime and I'll drive you and Julian back to the house."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asks her brown eyes staring deep into Peyton's. "I can stay."

"I know… and I love you B. Davis… more than anything… but I really want you to go home and get a good night sleep," Peyton says with a smile bright enough to pull one from Brooke's lips. "Now get down here and give me a kiss."

Brooke doesn't hesitate to lean down and plant her lips firmly on Peyton's. She isn't intending to give her friends a show but before she can pull away she feels Peyton's tongue parting her lips and seeking entrance to her mouth. She opens just enough to allow her in, and can't hold back the moan that comes from the bottom of her throat as the kiss continues.

When they break for air Peyton can't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Brooke asks, still leaning over her girlfriend.

"Nothing… I just love you so much," Peyton says giving one last peck on Brooke's lips.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning," Brooke says squeezing Peyton's hand for one final goodbye. "Call me at any time… no matter what," she finishes her eyes landing on Nathan.

"I promise if anything happens you will be the first call I make," Nathan promises again. "Now go on. I'll see you tomorrow."

Haley smiles and leans up to kiss Nathan as she passes him to head out the door. Her arm links with Brooke's as the two women make their way back to the waiting room where Julian and Jamie are both sound asleep.

Brooke takes a mental snapshot in her mind. There's no doubt that Julian is going to be a great father. Seeing him with Jamie just reassures her of that belief.

The two women easily wake Julian and he carries a still sleeping Jamie to the car. They are in front of Brooke's house just a short trip later and Brooke watches from the front steps with Julian on her right as Haley drives off into the night.

"You alright?" Julian asks as Brooke opens the door to the house and makes her way inside.

"Just tired," Brooke replies yawning. "It's been a long couple of days."

"I know what you mean," Julian says, remembering everything that had happened since he had come back into Peyton's life.

The two don't say much more until they are both in the hallway, ready to head to their respective bedrooms. Peyton had moved into Brooke's room so Julian was using Peyton's old room for the time being. He would use the guest room after the baby came as the girls were planning on making Peyton's old room the nursery.

"Julian?" Brooke says before entering her room and before he can go into his.

"Yeah?"

"She's going to be okay… right?"

"She has to be," Julian replies not missing a beat. He refused to believe anything else. There was no way Peyton and the baby wouldn't be okay. It was the only story he was willing to write.

He hadn't anticipated being a father… especially under these circumstances… but now that he was he wasn't going to give it all up without a fight. In some strange way this was the perfect little family he had here. He loved Peyton and he even loved Brooke in his own way.

"What if she's not?" Brooke asks, the tears that had been threatening to fall for so long finally making their way out her eyes and down her cheeks.

Julian sees the tears and is at her side, pulling the smaller girl to his side and holding her head close to his chest. He can feel the release inside of her as the tears come tumbling out… all her fears and worries no longer hidden.

"Shhh…" he whispers as he holds her. "If there's one thing I know," he starts smiling to himself as he continues, "it's that no one is stronger than Peyton Sawyer."

* * *

><p>The birds were chirping bright and early the next morning. But it wasn't that sound that woke Brooke from her restless sleep. After all, she had only gotten to bed several hours ago and even when she did, she had tossed and turned all night without Peyton next to her.<p>

Instead of the birds it was the sound of her phone beeping, indicating a new text message.

Brooke reached over quickly and grabbed the phone, squinting to read the message.

Good morning beautiful. Can't wait to see you –xo P.

Brooke forgot all about how tired she was upon reading the words and sat up in bed, ready to type a message back. But before she could she was interrupted by the sound of her doorbell.

"Who the hell could be here this early?" Brooke asks the empty room, standing up and quickly making her way out to the entryway. She notices that Julian's door is still closed and she cringes when the doorbell rings again, not wanting to wake him. She flings the door open, cursing as she does. "What the hell is…"

"Hello Brooke," Victoria says in that fake voice that Brooke has grown accustomed to over the years. "You look like shit."

"Gee… thanks," Brooke says flashing an equally fake smile and pulling the door closed a little so only her face can be seen. "What do you want Victoria?"

"We need to discuss a few business things," Victoria says pulling her sunglasses off her eyes and onto her hair so she can see Brooke better. "Why do you look like that?"

"Victoria, I don't have the energy for you today. Peyton is in the hospital and…"

"Oh, how sad," Victoria says without any implication of actually feeling remorse. Brooke rolls her eyes. "But I don't see how any of this matters considering how much you have going on with the new line."

"Right… I forgot you don't have a soul so you couldn't possibly understand," Brooke mutters rubbing her temples.

"Now Brooke… I'm sorry about your friend but we have pressing matters that need to be discussed…"

"There is nothing I need or want to discuss with you," Brooke interrupts. "You disgust me."

"Brooke…"

"No!" the petite brunette shouts loudly startling Victoria in the doorway. "You think I don't know what you did? You think I haven't got you figured out? I know you were involved in what happened to me… I don't know how yet… but I promise you I'm going to find out."

"Oh please!" Victoria says throwing her hands up dramatically. "You don't know anything. You are still that same stupid girl… still acting with your heart instead of your head." She turns to walk away but pauses on the last step, turning back to her daughter. "I hope you know what you're doing. Throwing your life away for that little tramp…"

"Goodbye Victoria," Brooke says not even bothering to let her mother get to her. She has more important things on her mind. She doesn't hesitate to slam the door shut and then rests her head on it, allowing her eyes to close.

"Everything alright?" Julian's voice surprises Brooke from behind causing her to jump and bang her head on the door. "Sorry," he says when he sees he's startled her.

"No, I'm sorry. I was hoping she wouldn't wake you," Brooke says turning around to face him and offering her a real smile.

"Was that your mother?" Julian asks raising a brow in curiosity.

"Yep… that was Victoria," Brooke says moving away from the door and heading toward the kitchen to start the coffee maker. She didn't want to spend too long before getting ready and heading to the hospital to see Peyton. Julian follows her into the kitchen.

"She still causing you trouble?" he asks sincerely.

"Wherever Victoria goes… trouble is bound to follow," Brooke replies starting the coffee pot and leaning over the counter.

"I'm sorry," Julian offers not knowing quite what else to say. "I heard the last bit… what she said about you… about Peyton. I hope you know that she's wrong… you aren't stupid…"

"Hey, I'm used to it," Brooke replies. "Trust me, she's called me a lot worse."

"Still, it has to hurt a little. I mean… she's your mother," Julian says surprised at the lack of emotion in Brooke's tone.

"She was never really my mother," Brooke answers glancing back at the coffee pot to see it's almost done. "At least not a good one."

"How do you handle it? I mean… it drives me crazy when my dad belittles me and makes me feel like I'm not good enough."

Brooke smiles, knowing the answer without even having to think about it.

"I've got Peyton… I've always had Peyton and that makes it easier."

Julian smiles, happy to see the gesture on the brunette's face.

"Speaking of Peyton," he starts ready to change the subject. "We should probably get dressed and head over the hospital. I bet Nathan could use a break and some breakfast."

"Great idea. We'll stop on the way and pick something up," Brooke says pouring herself and Julian both a large cup of coffee. "Give me twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>"Careful," Brooke says as she helps Peyton up the steps of their front porch to the door.<p>

"Brooke… I'm fine. I can still walk you know," Peyton mumbles under her breath but it doesn't go unheard by the brunette.

"Hey, there will be none of that missy," Brooke says ignoring the frustration in Peyton's voice. "Bed rest means that once we pass through those doors you don't lift a single finger without someone beside you."

"Are you sure you aren't being a little overprotective?" Peyton asks.

"No such thing in this case," Julian says coming up from behind them and moving past them to open the door and let the women inside.

Peyton sighs out but stops arguing as Brooke leads her to the bedroom and gets her comfortable under the covers.

She didn't want to say that Brooke was driving her crazy… because after all, she had just gotten released from the hospital just a few hours ago. But in those few hours Brooke had already started to treat Peyton like she was made of glass.

The blonde knew that her girlfriend was just concerned… about her and their child. She was doing what she thought she needed to do in order to keep them both safe. What Brooke didn't understand was that Peyton felt fine… and she was already over the special attention she had been receiving.

"Do you need anything?" Brooke asks from the doorway just before heading out to let Peyton get some rest.

"Just you maybe?" Peyton asks hoping that she can convince Brooke to get into bed with her and maybe release some tension in a more productive way than bickering with the woman she loved. She wiggles her eyebrows up and down to imply her meaning to the brunette who smiles briefly and then frowns.

"You heard the doctor, Peyt…"

"Ugh!" Peyton sighs out loudly. "I'm fine! Please, Brooke. Please… just come here and lay with me for a little bit."

"No way P. Sawyer," Brooke says smiling again. She knows what laying in bed next to Peyton will turn into and she's not quite sure she has the energy to stop what she knows would start. "Now, I am going to go to the kitchen and fix us something to eat and go over a schedule with Julian…"

"A schedule?" Peyton asks surprised. "For what?"

"For you… someone needs to be here with you to…"

"No! Brooke, you're being crazy! I don't need someone to watch me twenty-four hours a day. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"I know that," Brooke says moving toward the bed and sitting down on the edge next to where the blonde is propped up. "But I know you and I know that if you aren't being watched you will go against the doctor's orders."

Peyton considers arguing… not that it would be of any use. She knows that Brooke isn't going to let her get away with anything now and all she can do is sigh in response.

Brooke giggles when she sees the look on Peyton's face and leans down to kiss her briefly. Before Peyton can deepen the kiss the brunette is up once again and headed toward the door.

"I want Chinese," Peyton says very stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest. "If I have to stay locked up here then I want Chinese."

Brooke smiles widely.

"You got it," she says as she walks out of the bedroom.

She runs a hand through her hair on her way out to the kitchen and looks up just in time to see Julian ending a phone call.

"Hey," he greets her as she moves toward the drawer where they keep all the take out menus. "What are you looking for?"

"Peyton want's Chinese," Brooke explains and Julian nods his head knowingly.

"I heard. I just placed the order. Should be ready for me to pick up in about fifteen minutes."

"Thank you," Brooke says sincerely, truly happy to have Julian around to help her. "I'm glad you're here. I think she'd probably kill me by tonight if you weren't."

Julian chuckles but doesn't disagree. "Speaking of that…" he starts and watches as Brooke's face turns into a frown. "I do have to get back to L.A… just for a little bit. I have to finish up some work I was doing."

"Oh," Brooke replies sounding a little upset. "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I don't know… a few weeks? I'll wrap everything up as quick as a I can."

"A few weeks huh?" Brooke asks, already thinking ahead to two weeks from now. "You don't think you could wrap things up a little quicker?"

"I don't think so, but I could always try? Why… what's going on?"

"Nothing," Brooke says sliding into a chair at the counter. "It's just… I have to go to New York for a couple of days and I didn't really want to leave Peyton alone."

"Huh," Julian says thinking of all he has to do and wondering if it were possible for him to do any of it from the road. "I'll see what I can do."

"Don't worry about it if you can't," Brooke says not wanting to make him feel bad. "I can always have Nathan or Haley stay with her for the couple of days I have to be gone. Or maybe I can even push back my meetings…"

"Don't do that," Julian says sounding very stern. "You can't do that. Peyton wouldn't want that. We'll get it figured out before then."

"You're right," Brooke says leaning down and resting her head on her hands on the counter. "I'm exhausted."

"That's what happens when you don't sleep," Julian says with a smile. "Not to mention the fact that you barely touched your breakfast this morning."

"That must be why I'm starving," Brooke says looking back up. "How long did you say it would be until the food was ready?"

Julian glances at the clock. Only five minutes or so has passed but he's pretty sure that if he left now he would make it right when the food was done.

"I'll head out now," he says standing and picking up Brooke's car keys from the counter.

"Thanks again!" Brooke calls as he walks out the door.

The brunette rests her head back down on the counter and closes her eyes, just for a second and lets the silence fill the air. Her eyes shoot open when she feels arms circling her waist.

"I thought he'd never leave," Peyton whispers in Brooke's ear and Brooke spins around just as Peyton is placing a kiss on her neck.

"Peyton! You are supposed to be resting!"

"I got bored," Peyton says pulling back and staring into the eyes of her very angry girlfriend. "I missed you."

"Baby… I know this isn't how you pictured this but at least for now we have to do what the doctor says. You heard him… if at your next checkup everything looks good he might lift the restrictions and then you can walk around."

"But Brooke…" Peyton starts to whine.

"But nothing," Brooke interrupts. "Back to bed," she points toward the hallway where their bedroom is.

"This sucks," Peyton mopes away shuffling her feet as she does.

Brooke sighs, closing her eyes to regain her composure.

"This is going to be a long few weeks," Brooke says to no one but herself.


	36. Chapter 35

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I've been gone so long again. At least it wasn't as long as the last time. I told you guys I would finish and I intend to... this is just a crazy time of year with my kids starting back up at school and summer winding down here. We are pretty close to done with this one... just a few chapters to go I think. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

Brooke rolled over onto her left side and hugged the pillow next to her tightly. She scrunched her eyes shut and desperately tried to sleep, knowing she just had to make it through one more night before she could get back home to Peyton.

The past two weeks had flown by for Brooke. She was constantly on the move and trying to get everything ready for the new line as well as looking after her girlfriend. Peyton had been following the doctor's orders and staying in bed, but Brooke knew that it was mostly because she hadn't given the blonde a chance to do anything else. Brooke had done most of her work out of the house the past two weeks not wanting to leave Peyton alone even for a second.

Julian had left back to L.A. just a few days after Peyton returned from the hospital. He said he would get everything done as quickly as he could and return to Tree Hill, planning to stay with them for several months until he could find a place of his own.

He wasn't going to be permanently re-locating to North Carolina, but he figured there was no reason he couldn't get his own place, seeing as how he was expecting to be spending more and more time there over the next months and then years.

Brooke had been hesitant to leave for New York three days earlier when Julian had called and said there was no way he was going to make it back in time. There was just too much work he had to finish up and he was on a deadline. Thankfully Haley and Nathan had stepped up, much like they always did, and agreed to help Peyton out with whatever she needed.

There was a little bit of relief knowing that Haley and Nathan were there with her, but Brooke still was worried about the blonde and the little baby growing inside of her. She had thought about it over and over again and her worst fear was something happening to Peyton or the baby.

"This is ridiculous," Brooke says sitting up in bed after trying for yet another ten minutes to fall asleep. It wasn't easy to do without Peyton by her side anymore.

She had gotten so used to having the blonde with her all the time, that when she wasn't there everything felt strange… wrong in some way.

Brooke reaches over to the night stand and picks up her cell phone, tapping buttons on the phone quickly and then holding it to her ear.

"Hello?" a unusually chipper voice replies on the other end of the line.

"Hey baby… I know it's late…"

"Brooke? Is everything alright?" Peyton asks on the other end.

Surprisingly, other than not having Peyton by her side, Brooke had to admit that things had gone well in New York on her visit. Things had gone so much better than she thought they would.

She had anticipated having to see Victoria every day… a thought she was dreading every moment up until she arrived at the Clothes Over Bro's office. Only once she got there she found out that Victoria wasn't even in town. She was across the country for some meetings that Brooke had refused to attend while Peyton was on bedrest.

Brooke was relieved to get the break from Victoria... it made everything she had to do go by much more smoothly and quickly.

"Things are fine… I just couldn't sleep. What are you doing up so late?"

"It's not that late," Peyton responds with a little chuckle in her voice. She glances at the clock. "Alright, so it's late."

"P. Sawyer…you should be sleeping," Brooke starts already hearing the frustrated sigh from her girlfriend on the other line.

"Hey, you called me! And besides... that's all I've been doing Brooke… I've been sitting here in this bed for over two weeks now and I'm about to go insane. Did you know that I've watched every single episode of Gossip Girll?"

"Peyton…"

"Twice!" Peyton shouts out before Brooke can continue. Brooke giggles. "It's not funny Brooke! I'm so bored!"

"What about Haley? Isn't she staying with you tonight?"

Haley and Nathan had been alternating nights at the house while Brooke was gone just in case Peyton needed anything.

"She fell asleep about an hour ago," Peyton says sounding a little sad and lonely.

"Well, I'll be home tomorrow night," Brooke explains, that thought alone making her smile. "Then we can be bored together."

"I guess so," Peyton mumbles into the phone, clearly still upset about not being able to do anything. "What time does your plane get in?"

"Seven. Haley said she'd pick me up from the airport so Nathan will stay with you."

"I don't need a babysitter Brooke," Peyton reminds her.

"I know… I just want to make sure you are safe, that's all."

"And I love you for it," Peyton replies, sounding a little less frustrated. She knows that Brooke is only doing this because she loves her and it's nice to feel loved even if it can be a little much lately.

"I miss you," Brooke says into the phone, laying down again and settling in under the covers. "It's hard to sleep without you next to me."

"I know what you mean," the blonde says back, her voice sounding quieter and a bit more tired.

The two women say little more, but keep the phones stuck to their ears. It isn't until Brooke hears the soft sound of Peyton's breathing on the other end of the line that she whispers softly.

"Goodnight P. Sawyer… I love you."

* * *

><p>"Peyton!" Haley shouts from the kitchen, jotting down a list of things on a piece of paper in front of her. "Do you need anything from the store?"<p>

"No… thanks Haley," Peyton replies loudly from the couch so that Haley can hear her.

Haley appears in the doorway and sits down across from the blonde.

"So I'm going to run over to my house really quick and take care of some laundry before I head to the grocery store," Haley explains.

"Okay," Peyton says nonchalantly, seemingly interesting in the magazine she's reading. "See you in a bit."

"I should only be gone a couple of hours… three tops."

"Haley! Go… I'll see you when you get back," Peyton says laughing.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Nathan and have him come hang out with you while I'm gone? I'm sure he won't mind."

"Haley… like I told Brooke last night on the phone… I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself," Peyton reminds her with a smile.

"Alright," Haley says standing and taking one last long glance at the blonde. "But if you need anything you call me! Don't you dare try to get up or do anything, you got it?"

"I got it!" Peyton answers back.

Haley smiles, satisfied that Peyton will do as she says and grabs her car keys from the table behind her and heads out the door.

Peyton waits until she hears the sound of Haley's car pulling out of the driveway before she even dares to stand up from the couch. When she thinks it's safe she quickly peeks out the window and smiles at the sight of Haley's car turning down the street and out of sight.

The blonde quickly moves to the bedroom, pulling on one of her old t-shirts and a pair of jeans. She slips on her favorite pair of Converse sneakers and makes her way back out to the living room, glancing at the clock as she enters.

"I can work with three hours," Peyton says to herself, searching for her car keys in the mess on the table. When she finds them she smiles to herself and heads straight out the door.

It feels good to be in the Comet again. The wind blowing in her hair and the sun on her face. Peyton can't remember the last time she's really been outside in the past couple of weeks and she feels free now that she's no longer cooped up in bed.

She turns the corner and sees the studio to her right. She had gone the back way as to make sure she wouldn't pass Haley on the way.

Peyton wasn't even sure that she had any work she could do in the studio, but she knew she had to get out of the house. Haley had been working with Mia up until Brooke went out of town and so Peyton was sure that no one would be there, especially on a Saturday afternoon.

Once the blonde was safely inside Tric she couldn't help but smile, flipping the lights on as she made her way up to her office, slowly but surely, careful no to strain herself.

It was nice to be back in her office... sitting in her chair and looking at the albums lining the walls. She quickly found herself occupied listening to Mia's latest recordings with her headphones over her head. Her foot was tapping lighting on the floor and she was lost in the music when she felt the presence of someone in front of her. She looked up, slightly alarmed.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to startle you," Detective Rivers' voice called out loud enough for Peyton to hear over the sound of the music on her headphones. The blonde pulled them off and rested them around her neck, her eyebrows rising.

"Can I help you?" Peyton asks, pushing pause on the song to give the officer her full attention.

"Yes… like I said, I'm Detective Rivers," the man says holding out his badge and offering a card with his name on it to her with his other hand. Peyton takes the card and glances at it before placing it down on top of the desk. "Are you Peyton Sawyer?"

"Yes… I am."

"Good… I was just hoping I could ask you a few follow up questions… you know… about the report you made with your friend," Detective Rivers' pauses as he glances at a notebook he's now holding. "Scott… Nathan Scott."

"This is about Brooke's attack?" Peyton asks, sitting up further in her chair. "Did you finally catch the guy who did it?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Detective Rivers says sitting down in the chair in front of Peyton's desk. "We are still following some leads… which is why I wanted to speak with you."

"I don't know what else I can tell you," Peyton replies leaning back a little. "I'm pretty sure you know all that we know. Nathan, his brother Lucas and I have all come in and expressed our concern that Victoria Davis is involved."

"Yes, I see that here in my notes," Rivers says smiling. "I know that you spoke with Detective's Briggs and Reynolds, but I was hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind giving me some more insight as to what you know about her."

"I guess," Peyton answers shrugging her shoulders. After all, this was the first adult conversation she had been able to have with someone that didn't revolve around her pregnancy or bed rest in over two weeks.

"Great," Rivers says getting a bit more comfortable in his seat. "Let's start from the beginning... what exactly is your relationship with the victim?"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Nathan asks as he walks into the living room. "I thought you were on Peyton watching duty?"<p>

"I was… I just came home to quickly do a load of laundry before I run to the store, and realized that no one has folded anything in the past week," Haley says with a smirk on her face.

Nathan laughs and walks over to give his wife a quick kiss.

"Where's Sawyer?" he says looking around. "She didn't come with you?"

"She's at her house."

"You left her there, alone?" Nathan asks surprised, taking a quick sip of water. He had just come from a work out and was getting ready to head up to take a shower.

"She promised me she wouldn't leave the couch," Haley says still feeling reassured that Peyton wouldn't lie to her.

"If you say so," Nathan says not sounding as convinced. "You still have to go to the store?" Haley nods as she folds another towel and places it in front of her. "Well how about I take a quick shower and then I'll head over there and keep her company until you get back. I'm sure Jamie would love to hang out over there for a bit."

"I don't know Nathan… she really sounded like she could use a break… she's been cooped up in that house for weeks now…"

"So a visit from Jamie is just what she needs," Nathan interrupts his wife, not wanting to talk about the matter anymore. He wasn't comfortable leaving Peyton at home because he knew her… he knew she wasn't going to just sit there no matter how much she promised.

"Okay, if you say so," Haley says folding the last towel and placing it neatly on top of the pile of others. "I'm going to put these away and head to the store. I'll see you there in a little bit."

"See you there."

* * *

><p>Brooke taps her fingers on the counter in front of her.<p>

"I'm sorry ma'am… but there are no earlier flights."

"Seriously?" Brooke asks frustrated and wanting nothing more than to go home. She had barely slept last night and was ready to go home to her girlfriend and friends. "There's not one single seat?"

"I'm afraid not," the woman behind the counter replies. "I wish I could do something more for you."

"It's not your fault," Brooke responds a little sad. "I just wanted to see if perhaps I could get home a little earlier, that's all."

"Well, I'll call for you on the intercom if someone doesn't check in for the next flight… we should begin boarding for that in about five minutes," the woman replies, getting a smile from the brunette.

"That would be great, thank you," Brooke says.

She moves out of the way and allows the next person in line to get to the counter as find a comfortable place to sit. She immediately pulls out of her phone and dials her girlfriend.

The phone rings several times before Peyton's voice can be heard on the other end.

"Hey you've reached Peyton. Sorry I missed you. Leave me a message."

"Hey babe," Brooke starts, a little sad that Peyton didn't answer. "You must be taking a nap or something. I just wanted to tell you that I am trying to get an earlier flight home. I'll let you know if I get on it. I love you."

Just as the brunette hangs up, she hears her name being called to the counter.

"Brooke Davis, please report to the counter at gate 11. Brooke Davis!"

* * *

><p>Lucas closes his eyes and runs his hands through his hair. When he opens his eyes again his vision blurs for a brief moment and returns to focus quickly on the dozens of words typed on the computer screen in front of him.<p>

He had spent the past couple of weeks spending all his time writing and trying his best to get all his thoughts onto the pages. He had kept mostly to himself, not going out for much of anything at all. He figured the more he gave them time the heal, the better things would be.

Haley had stopped by early last week to check on him. She had told him she was worried about him and he had assured her that things went well with his talk with Peyton and Brooke. He understood how they need to learn to trust him again… he just wasn't sure he would ever get the chance to prove it.

He hadn't seen Peyton since that night they had talked. Lucas had been told about Peyton's condition from Haley. He was worried and immediately wanted to make a call and check up on her, but thankfully he stopped himself. It wasn't his world anymore… she wasn't his world. He had to let go now… it was Brooke's job… and somewhat Julian's to check up on Peyton.

He had run into Brooke a couple of times since that night. Once at the grocery store where she was picking up some foods that Peyton was craving and another when she had stopped by Peyton's office to pick up some things. They hadn't talked much in the store but at Tric, Brooke seemed a bit less defensive and a little more open toward him than she had been in a long time.

It wasn't much… but it was a start.

The phone rings on the desk beside him and Lucas frowns at it before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey," a cheerful voice says on the other end. "How are you Luke?"

"The same as the last time you called to check up on me," Lucas says, his eyes scanning the words on the laptop again as he breathes out a sigh.

"Can you blame me?" Lindsay asks with a little chuckle. She had been kept up to date with everything that had been going on through Haley and she knew that Lucas was in a very fragile place.

She had hoped that he would be able to work through his emotions with writing. He had started writing his second novel when Peyton and Brooke had first come back to Tree Hill, but with everything that happened, he had stopped somewhere along the way.

"I guess not," Lucas replies with a small smile. "But I do have something for you."

"For me?" Lindsay asks, surprised.

"Well, sort of. Remember that second novel I had started..." he begins only to be cut off by Lindsay suddenly on the other end of the phone.

"You're finishing it?" Lindsay interrupts, overjoyed to hear that he had been doing something good with his time away from everyone.

"Not exactly," Lucas explains. "I started something new."

Lindsay pauses for a moment to collect her thoughts as not to frighten him with her excitement.

"That's great Luke," she says as casually as possible. "How's it going?"

"Slowly," Lucas replies with a little chuckle. "I've only finished the first chapter."

"Just promise me that you won't re-read it and delete the entire thing before I get a chance to take a look at it," Lindsay pleads, knowing Lucas far better than she would like to admit.

"I'll try not to," Lucas responds.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm fine Lindsay," Lucas stresses over the phone. "I promise."

"I know," Lindsay says back, smiling despite the fact that she can't see him and he can't see her. "I just want to make sure you aren't being too self-destructive over there all by yourself."

"I'm in the middle of writing my second novel... how much more self-destructive could I be?" he asks with a laugh.

"I know," Lindsay says. "I just worry about you... we may not be dating but it doesn't mean I don't still care about you."

Lucas runs a hand though his hair, remembering once again how he didn't just hurt Peyton, Brooke and his family, but also Lindsay.

"I appreciate it... but I swear I'm doing better."

"Have you..." Lindsay starts but stops changing her mind before actually asking the question. Lucas however, already knew what she was going to say.

"No... I haven't talked to her."

"Any of them?" Lindsay asks, knowing the answer but wanting to hear Lucas' response anyway.

"I've talked to Nathan and Haley... run into Brooke a couple of times. But I haven't seen Peyton."

"She'll come around Luke... they all will," Lindsay tries to reassure him, though she's not sure it's worth her breath.

"I guess we'll see," Lucas sighs out.

* * *

><p>"This place is nice," Detective Rivers says glancing around the studio. He was still sitting in the chair in front of Peyton's desk and the two had just about finished up their conversation about Brooke's attack and what Peyton knew.<p>

"Would you like a tour?" Peyton asks cheerfully, still just happy to be out of the house and away from her bed. "I know you're on duty but..."

"I'd love a tour," Rivers interrupts, standing from his chair. Peyton does the same and makes he way out from behind her desk. "I've never seen the inside of a studio before."

"Well, this isn't as big as you probably imagined," Peyton says heading toward the sound room, looking back over her shoulder and shooting him a smile. She is fumbling around with the key to the door as he waits patiently.

"Thank you again for talking with me this afternoon... I really appreciate it," Rivers says.

"No problem," Peyton says just as she gets the key to turn in the door. "I just can't wait for you to catch the bastard that attacked her."

She opens the door just as the words come out but as she opens her mouth to tell Rivers just what it is she is showing him, she finds no words come out. Instead everything goes black as a pain washes over her and her thin frame and body crumple to the floor just in the doorway.

Rivers stands behind her, his mouth turning up into a slight smile and his police wand in his hand.

"I don't like being called a bastard," he mumbles as his smile turns in to a frown.


	37. Chapter 36

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's been a really long time... again. I wish I had more of an excuse except I've been busy but that's really all I've got for you. I've been busy with kids and work and life and just didn't have time to work on this like I would have liked. But now... I've finished it. I mean... written all the remaining chapters and plan on posting them in a timely fashion. There isn't a lot left of this one but I appreciate everyone who has continued to read this and review and kept PMing me asking me to continue. It means a lot to me. I've also started working on a new fic so hopefully I can start posting that as soon as I'm done with this one. Thanks again for all the reviews... and please let me know your thoughts on this. Sorry for the cliffhanger... again. But I promise this time I won't make you wait a year or months for the next chapter. A week at the most :) Enjoy.**

Chapter 36

Brooke Davis paced back and forth in front of the airport window her eyes moving quickly from the view of the airplane she was about to board and back to the cell phone in her hands. She had called Peyton five times since finding out she would be able to make it on the earlier flight, and no still had not received an answer. Sure, calling again wouldn't necessarily classify her as crazy… she had every right to worry especially after the past months they had together, but she didn't want to bother the blonde if she was in fact, just getting some much needed rest.

Brooke stops moving and glances toward the gate area where passengers are now starting to line up to board. She lets out a sigh and flips her hair over her shoulder with her free hand before giving in and pressing a button on her cell, beginning a new call. She holds the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she rummages through her bag for her boarding pass.

After two rings, a voice answers.

"Hey Brooke!" Haley says sounding happy and causing Brooke to smile. Just hearing the happiness in her friend's voice calms her nerves about Peyton. "How's New York?"

"It's good," Brooke answers finding her boarding pass and heading toward the line that has grown in size. "But I'm so ready to come home."

The brunette can hear Haley chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Well, you'll be here soon… your plane gets in at 7 right?"

"Actually, I caught an earlier flight," Brooke explains smiling at the thought. "I'm about to board… I'm supposed to get to Tree Hill around 4. Can you still pick me up?"

"Oh Brooke, that's great!" Haley says sounding a little flustered but trying to hide it. "Sure… I just have to move some things around but I'll be waiting for you," Haley replies.

"Hales… is everything okay?" Brooke asks, a sudden chill running down her spine. "I tried to call Peyton but she didn't answer."

"Everything is fine Brooke," Haley tries to reassure her friend. The last thing she wants Brooke to know is that she left Peyton home alone after strict instructions not to do so. But she can't lie either… she's never been great at it and she can tell by the sound of Brooke's voice that it will only cause more harm than good. "Brooke…" she starts.

"I've got to go Hales," Brooke says as she gets to the front of the line and gets a sharp glare from the airport worker waiting for her boarding pass and identification. "I'll see you at 4."

"Okay… see you at 4," Haley replies but Brooke barely hears her before she ends the call and holds the button to turn off her phone before shoving it in her purse and boarding the plane.

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Jamie asks as he comes out of Peyton's bedroom. "She's not in there."<p>

"What?" Nathan asks coming out from the kitchen and finding Jamie standing in the hallway. "What do you mean she's not there?"

"I mean she's not here," Jamie says sounding confused. Nathan however just moves around his son and makes his way to the bedroom pushing the door open quickly.

Jamie is right… Peyton isn't there. He moves further into the room and checks the bathroom… also empty. He comes back out and scans the house, as if maybe she's sitting right in front of him and he just didn't see her. But his eyes stop when he passes the window, and a frown appears on his brow.

"Damnit Sawyer!" he shouts out frustrated as he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and starts to dial.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Jamie asks a little worried. "Is Aunt Peyton okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine Jamie," Nathan replies to his son waiting to hear Peyton's voice on the other end of his phone. "But she's going to be in a lot of trouble when I find her," he finishes once Peyton's voice mail picks up. He ends the call and quickly dials another number.

"Why is she in trouble? Did she not clean her room?" Jamie asks.

"No buddy… she promised your mom she would stay here but she didn't keep that promise," Nathan explains just as Haley picks up on the other line.

"What?!" Haley shouts having heard Nathan explaining to Jamie. "She's gone?"

"I told you that you shouldn't have left her alone," Nathan says. "She was going stir crazy there was no way she was going to stay in the house without someone watching her."

"She couldn't have gone too far," Haley says. "Is her car there?"

"Nope," Nathan says checking out the window one more time for the Comet. "Car is gone and so are the keys," he says making his way to the front door and the dish that usually holds them. "Where would she go?"

"My guess is the studio," Haley replies. "She was talking about needing to get back in there and get some work done."

"Alright… we'll stop over there and see if she's there. I'll call you when I find her."

"Nathan…" Haley starts only to be cut off by her husband.

"Relax Hales… she's fine. I'll find her," he reassures her.

* * *

><p>Lucas' eyes scan the words on his computer screen. His finger lingered over the delete button but something stopped him from pressing down.<p>

He had hung up with Lindsay just over twenty minutes before and he had promised her that he wouldn't be too hard on himself when it came to his writing. But the more he stared at the words on the screen, the more he started to doubt them.

"No," Lucas tells himself, moving his fingers from the keyboard and carefully shutting the laptop in front of him to keep himself from doing what he shouldn't. "I just need to get some air."

He makes his way to the kitchen, pulling open the refrigerator doors and noticing the complete lack of anything edible. He sighs as he closes the doors and moves around the counter to grab his keys.

With nothing to eat in the house, the only way he was going to be able to continue writing was if he got some food. Beside, leaving the house was good for him and something he had not been doing that much of. Not only had he promised Lindsay that he wouldn't be too critical of his writing, he did promise her he would attempt to get out of the house more. Going out to get something to eat sounded like a perfect start.

The blonde man made his way down the drive to his car that was waiting for him. He hopped in, rolling the windows down to enjoy the beautiful day. He fumbled with the radio as he drove down the streets of Tree Hill toward town. But just as he found the perfect song on the radio he noticed something strange out of the corner of his eye.

The Comet.

Peyton's car was parked in front of Tric in its usual place. There wasn't another car in sight and Lucas found it a little strange that Peyton would be working after being ordered to stay in bed. He knew that Haley had been staying with her while Brooke was out of town, but he also knew that if Haley were with Peyton, there was no way they would be in the Comet.

Lucas quickly discards his journey to find food, forgetting that things between him and Peyton were not exactly good. Instead, his worry is driving him as he pulls up and parks next to her car, standing and glancing up at the window of Red Bedroom Records.

He frowns when he sees the closed blinds. Peyton always kept the blinds open… something about the natural light helping her think more clearly. Lucas forgets all their problems and quickly makes his way to the entrance and lets himself inside.

* * *

><p>Rivers stands inside Red Bedroom Records carefully looking out the blinds of the window. His eyes dart back and forth making sure his plan is going exactly as he wanted. He sees no cars or any other sign of anyone around so he quickly closes the blinds and moves back toward the recording room.<p>

He never imagined he be where he is today. When Victoria Davis had contacted him he promised himself he wouldn't take the job. Something inside of him told him not to, but he couldn't turn it down after the offer came in. The money was just too good to be true. He knew that if he could just pull off this one last job, he would have no problem moving away from this stupid little town and starting the life he had always wanted somewhere bigger and better.

Leaving had always been his plan for as long as he could remember. While taking a job for Victoria Davis was a bit more high profile than he would normally take, it was also a lot more money than he had ever been offered. Originally he was just supposed to take the sketches… rough up the brunette and get her back to New York like Victoria wanted. He almost turned down this job… the one that required him to get rid of Peyton Sawyer… but once again the offer of money was just too high to refuse.

This job was more difficult than most. Not only did he have to get the girl and kill her, but he had to make it look like someone specific did it. Lucas Scott had always been the target… the guy to pin it on but Peyton and her little friends had made his job a lot harder than he wanted.

He never expected them to reconcile… or at least be civil with each other. He knew that Peyton and Lucas hadn't been in touch, but he also knew that others in their circle had been. It didn't help that they kept the blonde under lock and key either. It was like she was never alone… making it difficult for Rivers to get to her. So while he had never planned to be standing in Red Bedroom Records with Peyton tied up and knocked out in the recording room, he had to jump at the only chance he had with her by herself.

The sound of moaning coming from the other room startles Rivers back to the present as his eyes meet with Peyton's green. Tears are falling down her cheeks and he can see where some blood from the back of her head has dripped down her face. The tape over her mouth is keeping her from screaming but it isn't for lack of trying.

Rivers notices that there is more blood on the floor beneath her. His eyes trail up and down her body but no matter what he can't seem to find anything that would indicate why there was so much blood.

"What's with all the blood?" he asks angrily at the blonde. She moves her mouth to speak but the tape prevents her from doing so. Rivers reaches forward and pulls the tape off quickly.

"It's… it's the baby… I… I think something… something's wrong."

"Something is wrong alright," Rivers answers with a little half smile.

"Please… Peyton starts, her voice escalating. "Help!" she shouts out.

"Shut up!" Rivers says moving toward the blonde and reaching down for his bag. He had brought a change of clothes with him and changed while she was passed out. Now dressed in his jeans and t-shirt he pulled out one of his two guns from his bag. But the one he pulled out wasn't his… and Peyton clearly knew it when he presented it to her.

"Do you know who this belongs to?" Rivers asks as he holds it out pointed at her head. "Surely you've seen it before."

The blonde continues to struggle tied up and Rivers cringes at the sound of her scream. His hand lashes out, connecting with her face and when she turns back to face him not only is she quiet, but she has a slow trickle of blood from her nose.

"That's better," Rivers says calmly. "Now, do you know who this gun belongs to?" he asks again holding the barrel to her temple. The blonde closes her eyes before opening them slowly and responding.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks carefully ignoring the pain she's feeling from what feels like every inch of her body.

"You know, I didn't think to ask," Rivers replies. "I'm just following orders."

"Whatever you're being paid… I'll double it," Peyton offers, hoping the idea of money can appeal to the man and get her out of this situation alive. She knows that if she doesn't get help soon that the life of her child is at risk. But instead of even considering it, Rivers just laughs.

"You know, I thought you might say that," he replies, standing up and pacing back and forth in front of her. "But I also know you don't have that kind of money."

"But I have friends… Brooke… Brooke has money and Nathan… I can get it to you…," Peyton starts to plead.

"No," Rivers rejects her offer before she can continue. "It's already in motion… my plan is going to work." A laugh erupts from the blonde, surprising the corrupt cop and causing him to frown as he aims the gun back at her head. "What's so funny?"

Peyton continues to chuckle as she answers.

"Nothing… just… I mean… this is how you planned this? No one is going to believe that Lucas killed me," Peyton answers and Rivers raises a brow.

"So you do know whose gun this is?" he asks waving it up and down. Peyton nods in reply and Rivers smiles. "And why wouldn't they think Lucas is capable of murder? He's so in love with you that your rejection drove him to commit the ultimate crime of passion," Rivers talks through his plan with his captive.

"Except this isn't a Lifetime movie," Peyton interrupts. "These people are my friends… my family. We've known each other for so long we can practically think for one another. Lucas isn't capable of murder."

"Did you think he was capable of half the things he's done the past several months?" Rivers shoots back, causing Peyton to frown. "I didn't think so. People surprise you all the time. And Lucas Scott has given every reason for the cops to suspect him."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Peyton asks surprising even herself at the words.

She's not ready to die, as Rivers is threatening. But she's not afraid to either. She had lived a good life… she had great friends and the love of the most beautiful woman in the world. Sure, there was a lot she had not had the chance to do… a whole lot of life she would miss out on. She wouldn't be there for the life she had always wanted with Brooke and she would miss watching Jamie grow up. She would never know if she was a good mother… she would never get to see Brooke be a mother. But none of that mattered… because the life she had lived had been good. There had been ups and downs… good times and bad, but to Peyton that only meant that she had truly lived. If this moment was the end, she could say that she was ending on a high note.

"Good question," Rivers responds, cocking the gun and holding it out steady several feet away from the blonde. "Any last words?"

Peyton sucks in a breath, closing her eyes and picturing Brooke's face. She opens them slowly and begins to open her mouth to speak. But before she can out of the corner of her eye she sees a body come flying from the entry way, blonde hair and white shirt tackling Rivers to the ground. The gun falls to the floor as the two men throw punches left and right.

Peyton struggles to move her body to the corner of the room. With her hands and feet still bound together, it proves to be more difficult than she would like. It isn't until she's moved almost a foot that she realizes for the first time just how much blood is beneath her. She can feel the tears streaming down her face and eventually looks back up just as the man in the white shirt manages to retrieve the gun that had been dropped.

"Lucas!" Peyton screams upon realizing it is him.

"Peyt! Are you alright?" Lucas asks the gun now pointed at Rivers who is still lying on his back just in front of Lucas, both hands in the air. "Peyton!"

"I... I think so... but... the... the baby..."

Lucas takes a second to glance over at Peyton where he sees the pool of blood that has been made visible more now that she's moved slightly. He sucks in a breath and has to force himself not to run over to the blonde. A chuckle from Rivers brings Lucas' eyes back down.

"What's so funny asshole?" Lucas asks, never moving the gun from in front of him.

Rivers can see the anger in his eyes and despite knowing that Lucas has the upper hand, he can't help but laugh again.

"Nothing. Go ahead... shoot me."

"Don't push me," Lucas says, cocking the gun and struggling internally with whether or not to pull the trigger.

"Come on... you know you want to. If you pull that trigger it will all be over and you'll be the hero. You'll be her hero again," Rivers mocks Lucas only causing Lucas to become more agitated.

"Lucas..." Peyton starts quietly. The two of them hadn't spoken since that night in front of her house. She hadn't been ready to reconcile with him... to forgive him for all he had done. She wasn't sure that she ever could. But right now... none of that mattered... and for a moment she remembered the Lucas she had met all those years ago. The man she had loved and cared about... the one that had loved and cared about her. "Lucas... please don't," Peyton finishes this time more strongly.

"This has to end Peyton," Lucas says without even turning around to speak to her. His eyes are stuck on Rivers. "I was wrong when I started this... and now I have to finish it."

"Not this way," Peyton says carefully not wanting to upset him. "Please... just don't."

"So what's it going to be Lucas?" Rivers pushes Lucas some more. "Going to finish this shit... or are you go to spend every day for the rest of your life knowing you are the reason that she has to look over her shoulder. Because I promise you... this won't ever be over until I say it is."

"Shut up!" Lucas shouts moving forward quickly and pressing the gun to Rivers temple harshly. "If you go near her..."

Peyton starts to moan when she feels a rush of pain wash over her body. She knows that something is wrong... something is terribly wrong... but the pain is too much for her to be able to voice it.

"Better hurry up," Rivers says laughing again. "She doesn't sound too good."

With that Lucas forgets his surroundings just for a split second and turns to Peyton to make sure she is okay. But Rivers takes the opportunity and gets the upper hand, lunging forward and knocking Lucas back, the gun still loaded in his hand.

The last thing Peyton remembers is hearing the sound of the gun going off before the world goes black.


	38. Chapter 37

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone! This is sort of a filler chapter so sorry for those of you expecting a chance to find out what happens with the cliffhanger. This is a necessary chapter for so many reasons... and one that I felt I had to include. Thanks for reading and please review!**

"Peyton?"

The blonde's eyes flutter open at the sound of her name being called nearby. The light momentarily blinds her and she quickly recoils, pinching her eyes shut and reaching up with her hands to block out the offending sun. Eventually, she carefully peels each eye open one at a time, taking in her surroundings.

She notices the brightness of the day outside shining into her room through the slightly open window. The curtains are blowing casually in the breeze and Peyton can't help but smile at the sight.

"You awake?" the same voice asks catching Peyton's attention and causing her to sit up smiling, eyes fixed on the woman in front of her.

"How long was I out?" Peyton asks.

"Not too long," the voice replies, coming further into the room and settling beside her. Anna Sawyer reaches out and brushes a curl out of her daughter's eyes, smiling the entire time.

"Better hurry up... Brooke's going to be here before you know it."

Peyton does as her mother asks, standing up and moving toward her closet. Her eyes stop on the sight of the letters carved into the center of the dark door causing her smile to increase to twice its size. The blonde runs her fingers over the letters feeling a chill run down her spine as she does.

"I don't remember doing this," Peyton says, her eyes still not moving from the door. Finally she turns to her mother, her smile fading. "Did I do this?"

"Peyton," Anna says standing from the bed and moving toward her. She carefully places her hands on the blonde's shoulders and squeezes. "Does it really matter? All that matters is that its the truth, right?"

"I guess you're right," Peyton replies, turning her head to glance at the letters again before looking back to her mother. "I feel funny... like I'm forgetting something... or I'm supposed to be somewhere else right now," Peyton says.

"You are," Anna replies easily and casually as if there is nothing to worry about. "Now come on and get dressed. We'll talk over breakfast before Brooke arrives."

Peyton does as shes told, allowing Anna to leave the room and watching her go. Peyton turns back to the clothes hanging in her closet and runs her fingers over several of the shirts lining the racks. She eventually decides on an outfit, pulling it on over her body before flicking off the light and leaving the same way she had watched her mother do earlier.

As she makes her way down the stairs, her eyes study the pictures along the wall. Pictures of her and Brooke in varying ages throughout their lives. As young children, as teenagers and eventually as young adults as she was now. In every picture the girls are holding their arms around each other tightly, smiling widely as if they had a secret that no one else knew.

Other pictures stood out in between the ones of her and Brooke. One picture of Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Nathan and Jamie as a young baby in particular made Peyton smile. She could remember that day... the day James Lucas Scott was born. It felt like forever ago and yet it felt like it had just happened at the same time.

Peyton makes her way down the stairs stopping when she hears a strong male voice.

"Is she here?"

"Yes... she's here. But I'm not so sure it's a good idea for you to talk to her before I've had a chance to explain," Anna's voice replies keeping Peyton from moving by the staircase. "She's already slightly confused."

"Anna, you and I both know that it is important she understand... everything depends on it."

"I know," Anna interrupts, not allowing the male to continue. "I will talk with her over breakfast. Perhaps you would like to stay?"

"No," the male replies calmly letting out a sigh at the same time. Peyton works up the courage to move toward the kitchen and attempt to catch a glimpse of the owner of the voice that is clearly not her father. "Just let me know once you've talked to her."

"Alright," Anna says as he exits the house, just in time for Peyton to see his dark hair behind the partially closed door. Her presence is known now and Anna calls out to her. "There you are."

"Mom," Peyton says moving into the kitchen with small steps, slightly alarmed but not knowing why. "Is something wrong?"

"Sit down sweetheart," Anna replies pulling out a chair that she's placed a plate of breakfast in front of. "Would you like some juice?"

"Uh... I guess," Peyton says doing as she's told and settling down at the table. Anna pours her the juice and Peyton studies her as she makes every single movement. "Mom..."

"Yes?"

"Am I supposed to be here?" Peyton asks suddenly feeling like she doesn't belong. "I mean... I know this is our house and that you are my mom... but I feel like this isn't where I'm supposed to be."

"That's something I would like to talk with you about," Anna says taking her own seat across the table from Peyton and latching her hands with Peyton's in front of her. "Do you remember what happened?"

Peyton frowns as a quick flash shoots through her mind upon Anna's touch... a single vision of a grave site. Peyton pulls her hands away, standing, her chair screeching across the ground as it moves with force and her eyes go wide.

"You... you died... I remember... you died when I was just a kid..." Peyton says stepping away from the table a little freaked out. But Anna also stands, making her way around the table and carefully grasping Peyton's hands with her own. Suddenly a variety of memories come crashing into her head. Memories of crying at her mother's grave with Brooke sitting next to her. Memories of her high school days with Lucas and Brooke and the love triangle. Memories of L.A. and returning to Tree Hill only to find the love of her life with Brooke. Memories of holding the pregnancy test in her hands and telling Julian he would be a father. Memories of taking care of Brooke after her attack and memories of Rivers holding a gun to her head in her recording studio.

"It's alright Peyton," Anna says as the memories begin to fade and Peyton is brought back to the present time again. Anna smiles and finally releases Peyton's hands. "Now do you remember?"

"I... I was attacked... I was... I have to find Brooke," Peyton says forgetting everything else and trying to move toward the door.

Anna stops her suddenly turning Peyton around to face her again.

"Brooke isn't here sweetheart," Anna replies calmly as if she knows more than she's saying. Peyton begins to realize just how strange it is standing in front of her mother who has been dead for years and Anna must sense the fear in her child's eyes.

"Am I... am I dead? Is that why I'm here... with you... because... because I died?" Peyton asks trying to calm herself before hearing the answer. A part of her doesn't want to leave her mother... the other part of her wants nothing more than to get back to Brooke.

"That's up to you really," Anna replies once again with a smile. "Come on," she says motioning to the table where breakfast is still sitting. "Let's eat and we can talk this out."

The two women make their way back to the table where Peyton carefully sits down. Her head is reeling with all the information that she's learned in just the past few minutes and she has a thousand questions she wants to ask.

"Don't be afraid," Anna says almost as if reading Peyton's mind. "Ask away."

"Okay," Peyton starts, resting her hands on the table. "What is this place?"

"This... this is our home," Anna says glancing around the room. Peyton does the same. Everything looks to be in its exact place... the same way it was throughout the years that Peyton lived there... throughout her childhood and into adulthood before she moved to LA. It is in fact their home.

"I know that... I mean... I mean... how are you here?"

"Peyton," Anna says shifting in her chair and taking a breath before continuing. "I needed to see you... I think you needed to see me."

"Do I... will I stay here... if I die I mean? Do I get to stay here with you?"

"My dear, we will always be together... in life and in death," Anna replies smiling once again at her child. "But now is not the time for you to stay. I think we both know that."

"What if I don't want to leave?" Peyton asks surprising even herself with the question. The image of Brooke's face, crying and devastated fills her mind as the words tumble out but Peyton pushes it away, suddenly enamored with her mother who she hasn't seen in many years.

"I will never make you leave Peyton... but I will ask you to do what will truly make you happy."

"What if I don't know what that is?" Peyton asks.

"Oh, but you do," Anna says with years worth of wisdom that Peyton can only hope to one day have. "Do you love her?"

"Who?" Peyton asks before suddenly remembering. "Brooke?"

"You don't have to answer... I already know," Anna says winking in her daughter's direction before standing and making her way over to the refrigerator. She pulls out the orange juice and pours herself a glass. "I have to say... it's about time."

"You... you know? I mean... you know about me... and Brooke?"

"Of course I do!" Anna says turning to face Peyton momentarily before looking back to her glass. "I must say... it certainly took the two of you long enough to figure everything out."

"Yeah, I guess it did," Peyton says smiling to herself as Anna returns to the table. "I do. Love her I mean... I really do love her."

"You always have," Anna says back after taking a sip of her juice.

Peyton's hands find their way to her stomach, remembering suddenly the small life growing inside of her. Her fears of being a mother... becoming a mother when she never had one of her own start to find their way to the surface and her eyes grow tears.

"I don't know if I can do this alone," Peyton says trying to hold them back.

"But you aren't alone... you have Brooke and Julian... and Haley and Nathan... Peyton, you have so many people by your side... you and I both know that."

"But I don't have you," Peyton answers.

"Oh Peyton... I am always with you... whether you see me or not... you know that," Anna says smiling and reaching forward to wipe away a stray tear that makes its way out of Peyton's eyes.

"It's not fair," Peyton says letting the tears fall now. "I've lost so much... we've all suffered so much. I don't know that I can do it anymore... I don't know that I can..."

"That's not the girl I know," a voice interrupts Peyton's comments causing both women to turn to find the owner of the voice. Peyton's eyes widen before turning warm again, seeing Ellie standing in the doorway. The blonde jumps up, running to her biological mother and embracing her in a hug.

"Heard you were visiting... couldn't let you leave before saying hello," Ellie says into the hug.

"I miss you," Peyton whispers into Ellie's ear holding her tightly.

"What for?" Ellie asks pulling back out of the hug. She glances at Anna and smiles warmly, causing Peyton to look between the two women. For a moment it feels strange to have both of her mom's in the same room and suddenly she feels a peace inside of her. "Like Anna said... I'm always with you."

"I know that," Peyton says standing between the kitchen table where her mom sits and the doorway where Ellie stands. "But that doesn't make it hurt any less."

"You're right," Ellie says nodding. "But you're strong Peyton. You always have been."

"Not strong enough," the youngest woman replies.

"Nonsense!" Anna chimes in from the table. "Peyton... you've endured more than most people do in a lifetime... and you are better because of it," Anna finishes finally coming to Peyton's side. Anna grabs one of her hands and Ellie grabs the other.

"Besides," Ellie says squeezing Peyton's hand. "This isn't just about you anymore."

"What if I can't do it?" Peyton asks knowing that they are talking about the baby. "What if I'm not a good mom?"

"You are going to be a great mom," a voice calls out from the doorway, causing Peyton's head to whip around to meet the face of its owner. She quickly rushes toward him.

"Keith?" Peyton says shocked. She quickly goes running to him, pulling him into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question," Keith says pulling out of the hug. "It's great to see you Peyton... but now it's time to get you back to where you belong."

"It's already time?" Anna asks standing next to Ellie where Peyton had just moved from.

"Yes," Keith explains glancing at both the women. "I'm sorry... but I must take her..."

"But wait," Peyton says turning back to Anna and Ellie who are watching. "What if I'm not ready to leave?"

"Peyton," Keith says putting a hand on her shoulder. "No one is ever ready for the life changing moments... but that doesn't mean that we don't have to face them head on," he explains.

"But..." she starts.

"You and I both know that there are so many things you have left to do," Keith says taking Peyton's attention again. "They need you Peyton. Haley and Nathan and Jamie. Brooke and Julian. The baby... even Lucas... they all need you."

"Lucas..." Peyton says in a whisper, remembering the final moments before she woke up here. "Is he..." she glances around, half expecting him to show up in the doorway.

"He's fine," Keith says smiling. He then turns his eyes to Anna before looking back to Peyton. "They are all waiting for you."

Peyton turns then to face her moms... tears already falling out of her eyes because she knows as much as she loves them... as much as she's thrilled to be standing with both of them again... that she has to go.

"Ellie..." Peyton says moving toward her birth mother and quickly pulling her into a hug. "I never got to say goodbye the last time."

"We don't need goodbye Peyton," Ellie answers while holding her child close. "We just need see you later."

The hug ends and Ellie steps back, giving Anna a chance to move forward and pull the young blonde to her.

"Mom..."

"Be great Peyton... be the woman I always knew you would be," Anna says before Peyton can say anything else. The hug ends and Anna quickly stops her tears, smiling and causing Peyton to do the same. "Tell Brooke that I love her... and that I'm counting on her to take care of you."

"I will," Peyton says releasing Anna's hand and moving toward Keith once more. She takes one last look at her mom's smiling as they stand hand in hand watching their child.

"You ready?" Keith asks.

"No... but I can feel it..." Peyton starts. "It's time."

"Yes... it is," Keith says smiling at the blonde in front of him. The woman he credited for getting Lucas through some of his darkest times. "It was great to see you Peyton."

"You too," the blonde replies forgetting everything and allowing her mind to clear just as Keith reaches forward and places his fingers on her forehead.

"Give everyone my love," she hears him say before her whole body erupts in pain and everything once again goes black.


	39. Chapter 38

**AUTHORS NOTE: Once again, sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter. But before you read, I know there have been some strong opinions here about Lucas... the character in this story and his character in general from the show. I've said before, I'm not a fan of Lucas as a character. But I do acknowledge the importance he plays in the lives of the characters I do love. Which is why he is written in this chapter the way he is written.  
><strong>

Brown hair blows in the slight breeze just outside Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. A pale, exhausted and highly caffeinated Brooke Davis sits alone on the bench, her mind lost in thought. She jumps slightly when she feels a warm fabric drape over her shoulders and glances up trying to muster up a smile for the man who put it there.

"You should go home Brooke," Julian says as he sits down beside her on the bench watching as her eyes leave him and go back to the concrete below them. "You haven't slept in days."

"I can't leave. I have to be here when she wakes up," Brooke replies.

"I thought you might say that," Julian says with his own weak smile. He pulls up the paper bag he had been carrying when he walked up and pulls out a dozen or so magazines.

"What's that?" Brooke asks.

"Every fashion magazine I could find," Julian replies getting a real smile from the brunette for the first time since she had arrived home from New York three days earlier.

"Thank you," Brooke says, her eyes welling up with tears that she had so desperately been trying to keep away.

Julian notices the wetness in her eyes and pulls her close to his body, allowing her head to fall into his shoulder. The tears stream from her eyes silently, soaking his shirt beneath as he rubs his hand along her arm in an attempt to soothe her.

"It's going to be okay," Julian says calmly, hoping that it will help to calm Brooke beside him.

"She's going to wake up," Brooke whispers, but she's not sure who she's trying to convince… Julian, or herself. "She has to wake up."

Brooke had arrived at Tree Hill airport expecting to see a bright and bubbly Haley James Scott waiting for her. But instead, she was met with a serious and worried looking Nathan who quickly told her everything he knew and rushed her to be by Peyton's side.

Lucas had come up the stairs to Peyton's office and seen Rivers holding a gun to Peyton. He immediately called Detective Briggs who told Lucas not to move and not to interfere. But when Lucas saw Rivers prepared to actually fire the gun, he couldn't stand back and do nothing.

During the struggle between Rivers and Lucas, the gun had gone off and had pierced Peyton just inches away from her heart. They had been able to get her to the hospital, despite the massive amounts of lost blood and successfully remove the bullet. She had to have a blood transfusion, and she had not yet woken up after the surgery.

"She's strong," Julian says very surely. "She's a fighter… and she has you to fight for."

"True," Brooke says feeling the tears fall down her cheeks again. "And she has our baby."

"No way she would give up on that," Julian replies.

The doctors said it was a miracle that the baby was doing just fine. The baby was growing normally and did not seem to be affected by the gun shot that Peyton had endured. There had been some slight stress on the baby from the placenta tearing, but the doctors were also able to control that bleeding, which meant that as long as Peyton woke up, everything would be fine.

"I just wish she would squeeze my hand… open her eyes, something to let me know she's going to be okay," Brooke says feeling a fresh set of tears starting to form again.

"I know," Julian replies, squeezing Brooke's hand in his own. "Me too."

Peyton had not regain consciousness since the attack and the more days that passed, the harder it was for Brooke to remain hopeful.

"Have you spoken to Lucas?" Julian asks unsure if he should even mention the name at this point in Brooke's fragile state.

"No," she shakes her head as she says the word. "I don't know what to say."

"What do you mean?" Julian asks.

"I mean… this is all his fault in some ways," Brooke says letting out a huge breath of air. "He's the one that couldn't deal with me and Peyton together… he's the one that called my mother… he's the reason she hired Rivers to attack me and try to kill Peyton."

"But he's the also the one who saved her," Julian says reminding the brunette of something she was shocked to hear when Nathan explained everything to her on the way to the hospital.

"I know," Brooke says quietly. "I don't even want to imagine what could have happened if he hadn't shown up when he did. If he hadn't stepped in."

"But he did," Julian reminds the brunette, pulling her close again. "He did the right thing in the end."

"Yeah," Brooke says feeling her eyes getting heavy as her head once again rests on Julian's shoulder. "He did."

* * *

><p>Nathan's eyes flutter open at the sound of the door opening behind him. He is on his feet in a matter of seconds prepared to take down whoever comes through the door.<p>

"Sorry to wake you," a sweet blonde nurse says as she enters the room more carefully than she had just moments before. "I just need to get her vitals."

"Alright," Nathan says, rubbing his eyes and watching closely as the nurse walks over to Peyton in the hospital bed.

He watches as she quickly checks her IV, her blood pressure, bandage and temperature and jots it all down in Peyton's chart she brought in with her.

"Things look good," the nurse says glancing over at Nathan who is clearly on edge with her in the room. She tries to smile at him to ease his tension, but finds that his stoic face remains. "Are you her husband?"

"Uh, no," Nathan says realizing in that moment that this nurse is one he hadn't seen before today. "I'm her…"

"Brother," Haley chimes in from the doorway, finally getting Nathan to smile upon seeing her face. "We are her family."

"She's very lucky to have such caring family… you wouldn't believe how many people I see all alone in their beds all day long," the nurse says finishing up switching the liquids hanging on the IV wire.

"How is she doing?" Haley asks wanting to cut the small talk.

Haley couldn't remember the last time she felt like things in their family were okay. When she got the call about Peyton, her heard had sunk and it took everything in her not to lose her lunch right there on the kitchen floor. But she had managed to find strength from somewhere deep inside of her… she had been able to keep it together

"Her incision is healing quite nicely," the nurse says looking at Haley who has moved closer to Peyton's bed. Her hand is firmly holding Nathan's at her side. "Her levels look good so hopefully if they remain, she won't have to have another blood transfusion as they originally thought."

"That is good news," Haley says, trying to remain optimistic in a very dark situation. "And the baby?"

"All the baby's stats look great," the nurse replies once again with a smile. "The only we need now is for her to open her eyes."

The nurse exits the room, leaving Nathan and Haley alone with the still unconscious Peyton.

"What did the detective say?" Nathan asks looking at his wife. It amazed him that she had been able to stay so calm… so strong through all of this. He felt like he was falling apart in front of her and she had been nothing but a rock to him, Julian and mostly Brooke.

"They still haven't found Victoria," Haley explains having just finished talking with Briggs in the lobby. "But they have some leads and say it's just a matter of time."

"And Rivers?" Nathan questions.

"He confessed to everything… they said he gave them everything they need to take Victoria down for good."

"At least something good is coming from all of this," Nathan says, turning back to look at his blonde friend in the bed. "Victoria out of their lives will make things so much more peaceful."

"Julian said the same time," Haley says forcing out a smile. "He's down with Brooke… she needed some air."

"How's she holding up?"

"Better than I expected actually," Haley says moving toward the chair Nathan had been sleeping on when the nurse had come in. She plops down in it and leans forward to take Peyton's hand in hers. "She's almost too calm."

"You know Brooke," Nathan says moving toward his wife and reaching out to lightly rub her shoulders. Haley's eyes close at the contact. "She likes to bottle all the big things up and deal with them on her own."

"That's what I'm worried about," Haley says relaxing back into Nathan's arms. There is silence between them for several minutes before Haley finally speaks again. "She's going to wake up… isn't she?"

"She has to," Nathan replies confidently, not even wanting to think about other options. "She has to."

* * *

><p>Brooke pours the root beer into the glass of ice cream at Peyton's bed side. She hadn't left the hospital grounds in the past four days and she wasn't about to start now. The doctors had said that things looked good… everything was starting to heal nicely… the baby was doing well and there was no real reason that Peyton had not yet woken up.<p>

But Brooke wasn't going to give up. She wasn't going to leave Peyton's side until she saw those beautiful green eyes look into hers again.

"You know… if you don't start drinking these I might have to," Brooke says pushing the root beer float toward the others on the table. She smiles to herself picturing Peyton reaching out to steal the drink away. "I'm just kidding… I wouldn't do that to you," Brooke says.

Every time she speaks she expects Peyton to say something back… but when no sound comes her heart aches a little more.

"Peyton… I need you to listen to me," Brooke says leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's forehead and taking her hand into her own. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to open your eyes baby… just open them… let me know that you are here with me. Because… I don't know what I'd do without you… I don't want to do any of this without you."

Tears start to form and the brunette uses her free hand to wipe them away. Haley and Nathan had left just over an hour ago to relieve Skills from watching Jamie. They were going to come back later that night. Julian had gone to the house to get Brooke some clean clothes and other things she needed. He had left a while ago, but Brooke assumed that he had taken some time to clean up, since he had come straight to the hospital from the airport after getting the call about Peyton from Haley.

"We wasted so much time," Brooke continues her eyes glued to Peyton's face hoping for any sign of her waking up. "We barely got to spend any time with each other… and I finally got you… I finally found you… the love of my life… the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I need you to wake up P. Sawyer… I need my best friend… I need girlfriend… I need you," Brooke finishes, her sobs taking over the words at the end.

"Brooke?" a voice interrupts her tears causing her head jerk up and meet the owner of the voice. "I'm sorry… I can come back," Lucas Scott says, his thumb pointing in the direction of the door just a foot or so behind him. He is carrying a large arrangement of flowers.

"No," Brooke says standing up and smoothing out her shirt. She wipes at her eyes once again and carefully moves toward him. "Come in."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asks feeling sort of out of place now that he was standing there.

He hadn't been thinking about anything else when he stepped in at Tric to save Peyton other than saving her. He didn't do it to prove that he was worthy of Brooke and Peyton's friendship again… he didn't do it for redemption… he did it because it was the right thing to do. Because even if Peyton didn't love him the way he wanted her to… he did love her… and he always would and saving her was the only option he had in his mind.

"I'm sorry I haven't called…" Brooke starts only to be stopped by Lucas shaking his head.

"Brooke… please, don't worry about it. You've had much more important things to worry about."

"I don't… I don't know what to say," Brooke says wanting so much to run up and hug him… thank him for saving the love of her life, but at the same time wanting to smack him for starting all of this in the first place.

"You don't have to say anything… this is all my fault," Lucas says glancing around Brooke to Peyton in the bed. He moves further into the room and sets the flowers down near the others on a nearby table. "None of this would have happened if I had just been a better friend."

"True," Brooke says, but it isn't malicious or angry… just honest. "But she also wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. So thank you… for saving her… again."

Lucas' chuckle surprises Brooke and her eyebrows furrow at the sound.

"She always used to say that, you know?" Lucas says moving toward Peyton's bedside where Brooke is once again glued to. "That I was always saving her."

"Well you've done your fair share of saving Peyton Sawyer," Brooke replies.

"Maybe it looked like it," Lucas says, his eyes not leaving Peyton's frail body on the bed. "But I think I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Lucas… it was you that brought her back after Ellie died and Ian… it was you that saved her when she got shot in high school… it was you that…"

"It was you," Lucas says finally tearing his eyes away from Peyton to look into Brooke's. "It was never me Brooke… it's always been you."

"How do you…"

"I may have been there when Ellie died… but she didn't really come back… didn't really overcome until she had you back in her life. And that day in the high school… sure… I carried her out of that school… I sat with her on the ground and tied something around her leg to stop the bleeding… but she wasn't thinking about me… she was worried about you. She needed to know that you were okay," Lucas finshes.

Brooke's eyes well up with tears and to her own surprise, she reaches forward and pulls Lucas into a tight hug, whispering into his ear as he holds her back.

"Thank you," she whispers.


	40. Chapter 39

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi everyone. I'm not even going to apologize again for how long it took me to get this uploaded. I will say that I experienced a death in my immediate family and it sort of knocked me out of reality for a while. I'm trying to get back and I am hoping that writing will help me to do that. With that said... this is the last chapter of this fic that has gone on way longer than I ever expected it to. As usual, I am leaving you with a cliffhanger and because of that, I will post an epilogue within the next week to appease all of you that have so kindly stuck with me on this journey. As I said, I am trying to get back to my old self and with that, I have begun writing something new... and I plan to start posting shortly. Many of you have PM'd me and left reviews asking me to keep going and offering such kind words of encouragement. I can't tell you how much that meant to me when I was dealing with everything in my life as it reminded me that there really are some kind people out there. You pleaded for me to finish... but most of you followed that up with a "hope you are okay" and just seeing those words helped me to know that one day I would make it back out of the dark hole I had found myself in. So thank you, for everything. I hope this fic has kept you entertained and interested. Hope you will come around for the next one :)**

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

"What do you mean you don't know?" Brooke shouts at the top of her lungs. Her hair is messy and wild as she flails around the hospital room, her eyes landing on every doctor and nurse in front of her before ending on Peyton's surgeon in front. "It's been five days!"

"Ms. Davis… I understand you are upset…"

"Upset?! You think this is me upset? You clearly don't know me very well…"

"Brooke," Haley says reaching out and grabbing her friend's hand in an attempt to pull her back from the doctors she shouting out.

"No Haley!" Brooke screams, pulling her hand from Haley's and pointing a finger right in the doctor's face. "You are the doctor and you need to figure out what is wrong with her!"

"Ms. Davis… as I told you yesterday… there is nothing physically keeping her from waking up," the doctor says as calmly as possible. "A coma patient can…"

"Don't call her that! Her name is Peyton! Call her by her name."

"Okay," the doctor sighs out and tries to keep his composure. After all, he's been yelled at many times by upset family members… but never by one so small and seemingly harmless. "Peyton could have a number of psychological reasons that she is not waking up."

"So you are saying she's choosing not to wake up?" Brooke asks, her voice suddenly turning from angry to very sad and fearful. But her eyes change back quickly to that look of anger and her brow furrows once again. "So it's her fault? That's what you are saying?"

"Brooke… it's no one's fault," Haley says reaching out and grabbing Brooke more tightly this time by the hand and pulling her into a hug. As soon as her arms wrap around the brunette, Brooke's tears start to fall and Haley nods at the doctors who make a quick and quiet exit.

"Why won't she wake up Haley? And what if she does but she doesn't remember me… doesn't remember all we've been through and all that it's taken for us to get to this place?"

The doctors had warned Brooke after the second day that not only did they not know why Peyton wasn't waking up, but they weren't even sure what she would remember if and when she did. It was a horrible feeling that had lingered in the pit of Brooke's stomach since the doctors mentioned it. The thought of Peyton not remembering her… not remembering how much she loved her… having to start over again was agonizing and weighing heavily on her mind.

"She's going to wake up Brooke… and when she does… she's going to be just fine," Haley says as she runs her hand over Brooke's back.

"What if she's not though?" Brooke questions, her eyes going wide as she pulls back from the hug and stares deeply into Haley's eyes. "What if I lose her Haley? I don't know what I would do if…"

"You aren't going to ever have to find out, okay?" Haley says back though even she's had her doubts the past couple of days. "Now why don't you go and clean yourself up a little bit… go get some coffee from the cafeteria."

"I can't…"

"I'll stay," Haley says already knowing what Brooke is going to reply. "I'll stay with her."

"Haley…"

"Brooke… go," Haley urges knowing that Brooke's insanity is coming from her lack of sleep and her lack of leaving the hospital room for longer than five minutes at a time for the past five days. "She's going to be okay… I know it… she's going to wake up soon… I promise."

Brooke doesn't reply but she does relent. She wipes her eyes one more time and runs her hand through her hair before walking out the door. She stops at the doorway first and takes one last glance at Peyton, and then disappears out of sight.

Haley lets out a large sigh and then carefully moves back over to the bed where Peyton lays. Haley spends the next ten minutes in silence… her eyes scanning the room noticing every single crack in the walls and ceiling. Finally, she allows her eyes to rest once more on the blonde in the bed.

"You better not make me break my promise," Haley says almost with a hint of laughter in her voice while squeezing her blonde best friend's hand. Her eyes go back to the ceiling in an attempt to keep from crying, but a hoarse voice brings them back immediately.

"I won't…" Peyton mutters from the bed, her eyes now barely open but open enough to cause a huge wave of relief to pass over Haley.

But before Haley can even say anything back… express her excitement that the blonde is awake… Brooke appears in the doorway. The steaming cup of coffee she had been holding in her hand drops to the ground and covers the white tile beneath her feet, but Brooke ignores it.

"Peyt?" Brooke says rushing to her girlfriend's side and instantly grabbing her hand, practically knocking Haley down as she gets there. When Peyton's eyes open wider and a slight smile forms at her lips, Brooke can't help but lean down and capture the blonde's lips with her own.

Peyton kisses her back with all the strength she has. She doesn't have a lot but she knows more than anything she just wanted to kiss Brooke at least one more time. Haley's words break the kiss.

"I'll call the doctor," Haley says but it is clear there is relief and excitement in her voice.

"No," Peyton calls out her eyes opening wider so she can see both Brooke at her side and Haley approaching. "I just… I just want a few minutes."

"Okay," Haley says moving to the other side of the bed and grabbing Peyton's free hand that Brooke doesn't have a hold of. She squeezes tightly. "Thank god," she mutters watching the joy in Brooke's tear filled eyes.

"You scared this shit out of me P. Sawyer," Brooke mumbles out, just relieved to have Peyton awake again.

"Sorry," Peyton says getting a chuckle from both Brooke and Haley. Brooke is squeezing Peyton's hand as hard as she can but the blonde doesn't care. She can feel pain radiating throughout her body… but it was all worth it just to see Brooke again. "Where am I?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Brooke asks carefully, slightly worried by the question and remembering all the things the doctors said could be possibilities with Peyton having taken so long to wake up. They told Brooke that Peyton may remember nothing and that she may remember everything… they were not sure if her memory would be impaired at all, only slightly or completely.

"I… I think so," Peyton says her voice sounding hoarse. "Can I have some water?"

"I'll go get you some," Haley says standing. "I'm going to call Nathan and Julian and tell them to get back here," she finishes, quickly making her way out of the room.

Brooke and Peyton are alone in the room now and Peyton suddenly seems much more aware. She still hasn't said anything that gives Brooke any indication of what she remembers, but suddenly her eyes go wide.

"Julian's here?" she asks trying to sit up slightly but stopping when she feels the pain in her chest. She reaches down and her palm covers the bandage covering her incision. Her hand slowly moves down to her stomach, cradling it carefully. "The baby…"

"The baby is fine," Brooke reassures the blonde quickly seeing tears form in the corners of Peyton's eyes. As one falls Brooke reaches out and wipes it away. "The baby is fine… and you are fine… everything is going to be okay now," the brunette finishes, her tears falling but this time tears of joy instead of sadness.

"I'm sorry…" Peyton mumbles and Brooke's brow furrows before she quickly shakes her head back and forth stopping Peyton from continuing.

"Shhh… don't… you have nothing to be sorry for. This isn't your fault."

"Is Lucas…" Peyton starts, remembering more and more of her ordeal as she becomes more awake.

"He's alright," Brooke reassures her, feeling slightly hopeful at the questions Peyton is asking. "If he hadn't been there Peyt…"

"I know," Peyton interrupts her squeezing Brooke's hand affectionately. "I remember."

"You do?" Brooke asks still a little less than convinced. "You remember everything."

"I wish I didn't," Peyton replies another small smile forming on her lips. "But I do."

"Oh thank god," Brooke says, resting her head on Peyton's shoulder as she leans over the chair she's now sat down in. "The doctors didn't know if you would remember anything about what happened… or even if you would remember anything at all."

Peyton reaches up and carefully rubs her thumb over Brooke's tear stained cheeks feeling the fear that Brooke was trying to hide.

"How could I ever forget you?"

* * *

><p>It's late but Brooke is determined to stay awake. Since Peyton woke up earlier that day, every single person that mattered in their life had been there to visit. Nathan and Haley had just left a couple of hours ago and Peyton practically had to throw Julian out of the room to get some sleep himself when the darkness rolled in. But now it was just Brooke and Peyton alone together for the first time in what felt like forever.<p>

"You don't alright? Do you want me to get you anything?" Brooke asks softly, not wanting to disrupt the quiet of the room. No matter how hard she tried, Brooke just couldn't let Peyton fall asleep. She was petrified that if the blonde dozed off that she would never wake up again… and Brooke didn't know if she could survive that feeling of uncertainaty again.

"I'm fine babe… really. You should go home and get some sleep," Peyton replies squeezing Brooke's hand that she's holding at her side. She pulls it up and kisses it softly on the back.

"I told you," Brooke says squeezing back, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you."

"Brooke…"

"No… I'm not leaving Peyton," Brooke cuts her off, unwilling to be deterred.

Peyton smiles at her lovingly, knowing that Brooke had been through hell and back again in the past couple of days. She knew that nothing she could say would get the brunette to leave. Which was perfectly fine with her. Just having Brooke with her again made her feel whole… made her feel complete.

That feeling washing over her suddenly reminded her of the dream she had had.

"You know what?" Peyton says, sitting up a little in the bed and causing Brooke to instantly stand and start to help her. The brunette tugs on the pillow behind the blonde's head and carefully rearranges it to her liking.

"Hmm?"

"I think I saw my mom's today…"

She leaves the sentence open ended, her eyes waiting to see how Brooke will react. It's exactly as she expects… her eyes go wide and a hand goes to cover her wide open mouth before she squeezes Peyton's hand in her own again and her eyes fill with tears.

"Peyt…"

"Come here," Peyton says, using her free hand to pat the bed next to her and all the energy she has left to move over to the side. Brooke does as she is told and carefully lays down beside the blonde in bed. "I don't know… if was a dream or if I was really there with them… but it felt so very real."

"What…" Brooke starts, afraid to ask any questions and afraid of the answers. "Did you guys talk?"

"Yeah… we did," Peyton says smiling at the memory.

"What did you talk about?"

"About the baby… about you," Peyton says, leaning her head down to rest on the top of Brooke's that is leaning on the blonde's shoulder. "About how much I love you."

Brooke's head shoots up and she stares at Peyton.

"You told them about us?" she asks, half surprised and half relieved. "What did they say?"

"They already knew," Peyton says with an even bigger smile. "Said they always had. Ellie said you made me happy and my mom told me to tell you to take care of me."

"I miss her," Brooke says settling back down on the bed next to Peyton. "I wish I could have known Ellie better though."

"Me too," Peyton replies, sighing out at the same time and relaxing even more. She can start to feel the pain medication from her IV taking effect. But just as she's about to relax fully she feels a jolt in her stomach and her hand reaches out to cover the spot.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asks sitting up once again.

"Nothing… the baby's just kicking," Peyton says back taking Brooke's hand and putting it on her stomach where she had felt the kick just moments before. They are silent for a few seconds before Brooke's eyes light up when the baby kicks yet again.

"I love you P. Sawyer," Brooke says leaning back and capturing the blonde's lips with her own. The kiss seems never ending because neither girl is willing to part even when air becomes an issue. Finally, they separate and their eyes stay glued to one another.

"I love you too."

"I know that… I truly deep in my heart know that," Brooke says. "And I know that this has been a crazy time for us. We've had so many things happen in the past few months that sometimes I don't know how I've made it. And then I remember, I have you. I have you, and our baby and our love and that keeps me going every day… no matter what. I could never love anyone more than I love you."

"Baby…" Peyton starts, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Peyton Sawyer," Brooke says standing from the bed and kneeling down slightly, taking Peyton's hand in her own. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that now… I've always known it and I want the world to know it too…"

"Brooke… are you saying what I think you're saying?" Peyton asks, slightly shocked at the timing and slightly caught up in the moment.

"Yes," Brooke nods, her own eyes filling with tears. "Will you marry me?"


	41. Chapter 40 - Epilogue

**AUTHORS NOTE: So here it is... the ending to a fic that seemed like it would never end. Hope you all have enjoyed the journey and once again, thanks for all the support throughout! Check out my new fic, Navigating the Waters too if you want :)**

Chapter Forty - EPILOGUE

There is an eerie silence in the room… one that they know all too well. Brooke Davis reaches down next to her and immediately latches onto the hand of her other half… the love of her life… her wife, Peyton Sawyer. It calms her nerves when she feels Peyton squeeze back… but she can't help but suck in a huge breath of air and hold it when the doors to the room open.

Victoria Davis walks in… her eyes instantly moving to meet her daughter's and a smirk grows on her face. But this time, Brooke knows that her smirk can't touch her… not anymore.

"Mrs. Davis," the leader of the parole board says motioning with his hand for her to take a seat in the chair in front of them. She does as he requests, though she doesn't have much of a choice as the guard with her guides her there because of her shackles.

"Good afternoon," Victoria drips out with sincerity that Brooke knows she doesn't really have.

"Mrs. Davis, you are here today because you are currently eligible for parole. This board is here to decide if that is a viable option for you or if you shall remain incarcerated for the remainder of your term. Now… the crimes you were convicted of are indeed violent and if I'm being perfectly honest… disturbing. Plotting to harm and or kill your own child and her significant other. These are not crimes we take lightly. Which is why you were sentenced to thirty years at the time of your sentencing. Today… we would like to hear from you about your rehabilitation during the five years you have been with us already."

"Well," Victoria starts, "I appreciate that you would take the time today to be here. I will start by saying that my time here has helped clear my head. I deeply regret my actions all those years ago and I want nothing more than to make a fresh start."

"Mrs. Davis… I understand your desires, but can you explain to me how you wish to do that? What steps have you taken to allow this to happen? Because if it were as simple as saying you regret what you did, well every convicted person in prison would walk free at the time of their parole hearing. I need to know that you truly mean what you are saying and not just saying it because you know it is what I want to hear." the parole board leader asks.

"I have paid deeply for my actions," Victoria says and Brooke has to stifle a laugh. "I know the harm I have caused to my daughter and her family… and I would like nothing more than to make it up to her. I will gladly spend the rest of my life doing just that, if you will allow me."

"It is true that your daughter is here today, Mrs. Davis?" he asks.

"Yes," Victoria nods, and Brooke can feel a lump forming in her throat. Peyton's grip on her hand gets tighter and her other hand reaches out and squeezes her leg just above her knee.

"By all means then… please," the leader says waving his hand toward the back of the room to where Brooke is sitting.

Victoria turns in her chair then slightly, enough to stand up on her own without the help of the guard and her eyes become fixed on Brooke sitting just several chairs away from her.

"My darling… I know I was a horrible mother to you. And I know that I could never possibly make up for the horrible things I have done and said to you over the years. But I want you to know that I realize now just how wrong I was. I am truly sorry… to you… to Peyton," Victoria says, moving her eyes to the blonde next to her daughter for a brief moment. "I want nothing more than to have a relationship with you… for you to see that I have changed. I will do whatever it takes for you to see you can trust me… that I love you and that I've always only wanted what was best for you."

Victoria turns backs to the board then, sitting in her chair and Brooke can feel her anger rising. She wants to jump up out of her chair and scream at the top of her lungs, but Peyton's hand is stopping her from moving even an inch.

"Thank you," the leader says, before looking through some papers. "Ms. Brooke Davis?" he questions. "You are here to speak this afternoon… the floor is now open for you."

Brooke glances over at Peyton who smiles. The past five years have been nothing but smiles and laughter and joy between the two of them. After all they went through to be together and all the pain they endured to stay together… it was nice to know that nothing had been able to tear them apart.

Peyton leans over and kisses her wife on the lips quickly, mentally giving her strength for what she's about to say. Brooke thrives on it and smiles at the blonde before releasing her hand and standing, smoothing out her simple black dress as she does.

"Sir… thank you for letting me speak today. I imagine you probably see a lot of family members in here speaking on behalf of their loved ones. I'm sure they all tell stories about how wonderful their parent or child is and how they know that they have changed and look forward to starting over with one another. I on the other hand… am not here to offer my support for Victoria's release. You see, when I was just a girl, my mother abandoned me because I was inconvenient. I was a distraction in her life, a piece of garbage she would rather throw away than raise. She was absent for a majority of my childhood and almost all of my teenage years and when she was around, she wasn't sober enough to really be present. She knew nothing about my life and only became a part of it when my business began to flourish."

Brooke starts to feel the heat in the room as if someone has turned up the temperature and she clinches her hands together feeling the sweat between her palms.

"Victoria put me down every day for four years. Told me I wasn't good enough… I wasn't smart enough… I wasn't pretty enough... I wasn't talented enough... I was not enough. And when I finally made peace with myself and who I was, when I was finally happy, she tried to take that away from me too. She refused to let me be happy because she never has been. She deliberately hired someone to attack me and steal my work… and when that didn't stop me… she hired someone to kill my wife. There is nothing she could ever say, or do that would make me forget those five days I spent by my wife's side in the hospital when I waited to see if she and our baby would survive. Nothing she could do to make me understand or forgive her. She's dangerous… she's cruel and she doesn't belong outside of these prison walls."

"Brooke…" Victoria interrupts after biting her tongue throughout the first part of Brooke's speech.

"Mrs. Davis… you had your turn to speak… please do not interrupt again," the leader of the board says, urging Brooke to continue with just a look.

"The past five years have been wonderful," Brooke says, glancing down at Peyton again. "I've been able to live my life, run my business. I've done all of this without worrying about the next time she will show up to ruin my life. And because of that, I'm begging you to not let her out. I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder. Worrying that she might be there… plotting… planning. Because that's who she is… that is what she will do. Please don't be fooled by her… don't let her convince you that she's sorry. She's not. She's never been… and she never will be."

Brooke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She finally said everything she had wanted to say… her peace is made.

She takes a seat next to Peyton to immediately puts her hand back in her own.

"Thank you Brooke," the leader of the board says. "Ms. Sawyer… do you have anything to add?" he asks, noticing her name on the witness list.

Peyton had told Brooke she wasn't going to speak at the hearing. She just wasn't up for it. But now that she was there, she had something to say, and this was her only chance.

"Actually," Peyton says, standing up and surprising Brooke. "I do."

"By all means," the leader says.

Victoria doesn't even bother to turn around to face Peyton. But that doesn't stop Peyton from looking directly at Victoria.

"Victoria… when Brooke was nine years old, she fell outside your house and hit her head, cracking it open slightly. I remember being so afraid... so scared. She was home alone at the time, as she always was and the only thing we knew to do was run to my mom for help. I carried Brooke on my back those three blocks, panicking the entire time. When my mom took her to the hospital for stitches, I remember crying as they stitched her up. It just looked like it hurt so much. But not Brooke. She never shed even a single tear. And later that night, I remember telling Brooke how brave I thought she was. How proud of her I was that she had managed to not cry. And you know what she told me? She told me that she had learned not to cry. That if she cried it only made you more angry with her. Because of that, she had told herself that she couldn't cry, even when she was in horrible pain. That is the legacy you left your daughter. As long as I've known you, you've done your very best to ruin all the best things about Brooke. I've watched you over the years as you tore her down and ripped her up inside. You made her doubt her beauty and her talent... made her question her very existence. I know because I have always been there. I wasright there by her side. I watched as she survived all you put her through and became one of the strongest, most beautiful and selfless people I'll ever know. And she didn't do this because of you, she did it in spite of you. You tried to break her down... to make her think she was worthless. But I wanted you to know that you didn't break her Victoria... you didn't. As much as you tried, in the end, you didn't break her. Your game is over now. You lose."

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad that is finally over," Peyton says as she walks side by side with Brooke on the beach. The two women are holding hands, swinging them ever so slightly as they walk. The waves roll in and lightly wash over their feet every few seconds.<p>

"Me too… I was dreading that all week."

"I know… but you did great," Peyton says, pulling the brunette into her side and kissing her cheek quickly.

"So did you," Brooke replies. "I thought you weren't going to speak today?"

"I wasn't," Peyton admits. "But then I saw her face and I just wanted her to know that she didn't win, you know? That you became the person you are today all by yourself."

They stop walking and Brooke takes both of Peyton's hands in hers as they stand facing each other.

"Thank you baby. But I didn't do it all by myself... I had you," Brooke says leaning in for a tender and sweet kiss.

The two women let it escalate… but it isn't long before the sound of laughter breaks them apart.

They turn to see two familiar faces… one of Julian as he runs carefully along the beach holding a beautiful, blonde haired and blue eyed five year old girl on his shoulders. As they approach he stops to let her down and she goes running, wrapping her arms tightly around both women.

"Mommy… Mamma… Daddy took me to get ice cream!" Sawyer Baker screams out in excitement, her face covered in blue around the edges of her mouth. Julian approaches and pokes his daughter.

"Hey! I thought we said it was going to be a secret!"

"Not much of a secret when you leave the evidence on her mouth," Peyton says with a laugh. She bends down to push a little curl out of the girl's eyes. "Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Yes! We got ice cream and he took me to the River Court to play with Uncle Nate and Jamie!"

"Sounds like tons of fun!" Peyton says as her daughter starts to play in the sand.

Julian, seeing Sawyer distracted moves toward Brooke and carefully wraps an arm around her shoulder as she stands watching Peyton and their daughter.

"How did everything go?" he almost whispers.

"Exactly how we wanted it to go. No parole. For another five years at least."

Tears form in Brooke's eyes… the emotion of the day finally catching up to her now that Julian is there.

The past five years had been wonderful for her. Peyton had said yes that day she proposed in the hospital and it was just a week later that Haley officiated a small ceremony for the two girls at the Scott home.

They had reconciled with Lucas… but things were never the same. He cooperated fully with the police in their investigation to find Victoria and because of that, he was given a short time of probation, community service and a fine. He did those things and then quickly packed up and moved to New York to get away. He visited now and then… Sawyer knew who he was and she called him Uncle Luke. IT was one thing to forgive… but they would never truly forget.

Things moved so quickly after that, with Peyton recovering and then giving birth to their beautiful daughter shortly after. Julian arrived just in time for the birth and he and Brooke cut the cord together, promising to be united as a family. Since then… they had never broken that bond and promise. Sure, they had argued when they disagreed about things, but it was always worked out with a little conversation and always a good meal. Sawyer had grown up loved and cared for with Julian buying a home nearby in Tree Hill to stay at when he could get away. He visited at least once a month… sometimes for months at a time and sometimes just for a weekend. But they made it work… and Sawyer knew she had a Daddy who loved her.

Nathan and Haley were lifesavers… always around to baby sit and help out when it was needed. Their friendship was as strong as ever… and they were the little family that Brooke had always hoped for when she was a little girl.

Sawyer Baker was the spitting image of her mother… her curly hair and long legs always bouncing around. She was smart… and sassy… but kind. She was surrounded by people who loved her every moment of the day and she always knew that all of them would give her the world if they could.

"Mamma! Look!" Sawyer shouts, pulling on Brooke's leg.

Brooke bends down to see four stick figures drawn in the sand.

"That's beautiful baby girl! Which one is me?"

"That one," Sawyer says pointing at the one in the middle. "Then I'm next to you and Mommy is on the other side and then Daddy," she says pointing out each figure. "It's our family."

"Well it's a perfect family," Brooke replies, feeling Peyton's hand gently wrap around hers and Julian's hand on her shoulder.

After all the ups and downs… they had made it. It wasn't easy… but they had somehow managed despite it all. Brooke and Peyton fell more and more in love with each other every day… and nothing had ever come between them.

"We are the perfect family… aren't we Mommy?" Sawyer asks, looking at Peyton who smiles.

"Yes… yes we are."


End file.
